Classmate
by Ryuki Takaishi
Summary: Mereka melewati tahun bersama, Takeru dan Daisuke tetap bersaing untuk mendapatkan Hikari. Sementara, mereka menemukan anak terpilih yang baru! Kekuatan kegelapan menyelimuti mereka lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya? First fanfic-story, OC. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon – Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI

Fanfic-story pertamaku, semoga menghibur XD

**Title: Classmate**

**Chara: Daisuke Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami, Hisayuki Tsuruya(OC), Suga Kawazu(OC)**

**Pairing: Takari, **

**Rating: T **

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

_Selamat Pagi, Odaiba!_

Pagi itu, Hari pertama di Tahun ajaran baru. Angin segar berhembus, teriakkan bahagia terdengar di sekitar Odaiba. Anak-anak terlihat ramai berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Takeru yang baru terbangun dari tidur, melihat jam yang ada disebelahnya, menunjukkan pukul 06:48. Mata-nya tidak dapat terpejam lagi, karena..

"Siaaaaaaaal, aku terlambaaat!" Takeru berteriak sambil melompat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Patamon yang terbangun karena teriakkan Takeru, kebingung kemana Takeru akan pergi buru-buru pagi ini.

Tak lama, Takeru terlihat selesai berpakaian dan kembali berkemas peralatan sekolahnya. Ia melihat digimon nya, Patamon yang mencoba tidur..

"Takeruuu" gumam Patamon dengan mata tertutup

"Hei patamon, bangun! Kita terlambat!"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana pagi pagi begini? Menemui Hikari?" Patamon dengan nada malas.

"Hari ini aku sudah masuk sekolah! Sekarang bangun, atau aku tinggal!" Takeru menegaskan suaranya.

"Ah Takeru! Tunggu" Seketika Patamon membuka matanya dan hinggap di kepala Takeru seperti biasa.

* * *

Di pagi yang sama, Daisuke masih terlelap dalam tidur. Sudah kebiasaan nya bangun siang, apakah ada yang tau apa yang ia mimpikan sampai susah dibangunkan? Sudahlah, yang bisa membangunkannya lebih cepat hanyalah Chibimon..

"Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke!" teriak Chibimon sambil melompat lompat diatas Daisuke.

"Eh, hoaaahmm Chibimon.." gumam Daisuke sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran-nya.

"Pagi, Daisuke" Chibimon memberikan senyuman imut yang bisa meredam amarah Daisuke.

"Jam… berapa sekarang?" ia mencari Jam yang ada di kamarnya..

5 detik kemudian, satu Odaiba mendengar teriakkan Daisuke yang menyadari dirinya akan terlambat di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru.

* * *

Setengah jam sebelum Takeru dan Daisuke bangun dari tidurnya, Hikari sudah ada di Koridor sekolah. Sambil menanti kedua teman-nya, ia pergi ke ruang komputer untuk ngobrol dengan Tailmon, setelah banyak canda tawa dan mengingat cerita mereka di Dunia Digital. Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang komputer, disana berdiri sesosok yang ia kenal. Miyako Inoue, partner Jogress nya selama perjalanan mereka di Dunia Digital. Poromon memaksa keluar dari tas Miyako, karena tidak terima atas perlakuan Miyako selama ada di dunia nyata. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Hikari dan Tailmon. Semua yang ada di ruang komputer itu tertawa.

"Hei Miyako, apa Takeru terlambat? Biasanya dia udah datang"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Harusnya, kau kan bisa lebih tau duluan.. Karena, kau dan Takeru.." Tutur Miyako dengan wajah menggoda.

"Apa? Jangan bicara yang enggak-enggak! Lagian kan kau tinggal satu gedung apartemen dengan Takeru"

"Ahh, kau mudah sekali ditebak Hikari-chan. Sudahlah, lupakan. Tadi aku berangkat hanya dengan Iori" gumam Miyako

"Ah, yasudahlah." Hikari sedikit kecewa atas pernyataan temannya.

"Ups, aku lupa. Aku udah SMP sekarang! Haha bye Hikari!" sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang komputer.

Bel masuk telah dibunyikan, Hikari tetap tidak bisa menemukan dimana Takeru maupun Daisuke. Karena kelasnya berada di lantai atas, maka Hikari segera bergegas menuju ke kelasnya. Sebelum ia sampai dikelas, ia melihat keluar jendela. Tidak heran, ia melihat 2 orang sahabatnya sedang berlari menuju sekolah.

"Dasar kalian, bisa-bisanya terlambat di hari pertama" Keluh Hikari dengan senyum-nya, dan lanjut berjalan ke kelas.

* * *

Sementara tidak jauh dari area sekolah, Takeru dan Daisuke lari ber-iringan, dan mereka sepakat untuk mengadakan balapan.

"Takeru, kau tidak mungkin lebih cepat daripada aku!" kata Daisuke selagi terengah-engah lari.

"Tidak mungkin, akan aku buktikan pemain basket bisa lebih cepat darimu!" Takeru langsung memperpanjang langkahnya dan mencoba menyaingi Daisuke. Saking asiknya mereka bersaing,

mereka lupa akan partner digimon mereka.

"Takeruuuuuu!" Teriak patamon selagi berpegangan pada tas Takeru.

"Pegangan teman!" Takeru berusaha mendahului Daisuke.

Takeru berlari secepat Daisuke, bagaimanapun.. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti bersaing, tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Hanya satu hal yang dapat menentukan pemenang diantara mereka, yaitu Hikari. Mereka beranggapan, Hikari adalah hal terakhir yang akan mereka perebutkan. Setelah salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan perhatiannya. Maka mereka menganggap itu selesai, dan harus menerima kenyataan. Namun, belum satupun dari Daisuke ataupun Takeru yang menyatakan perasaannya. Tentu, mereka miliki alasan tersendiri. Ah, itu tidak masalah. Cepat atau lambat, salah satu dari mereka akan mendapatkannya.

Setelah sekian blok menghindari tempat sampah, orang-orang, dan kesibukan Odaiba lainnya. Mereka berdua sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dimana tepat bel sekolah berhenti berbunyi.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mereka mencoba mengumpulkan stamina sebelum masuk ke kelas.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan" Daisuke memberi pukulan canda pada Takeru.

"Yeah ahahahahaa, Daisuke-kun kau sekelas lagi dengan ku?" Tanya Takeru dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur.

"Yap, semoga bisa bertemu Hikari-chan!" Daisuke mengatakan dengan senyum menggoda

"Sudah berapa kali aku dengar kata kata itu" singgung Takeru

"Takeruuu, antar aku ke Ruang komputer seperti biasa dengan yang lainnya" pinta Patamon

"Baiklah, ayo Daisuke-kun.. Kita bawa mereka"

"Yoush! Ayo!" Daisuke dan Takeru lanjut berlari menuju ruang komputer

"Aneh, padahal aku sudah melihat mereka. Kok sekarang belum sampai juga" pikir Hikari. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei Hikari!"

"Ah? Onii-chan?" Hikari membalas dengan nada heran.

* * *

~End of Chapter 1~

**If you don't mind, review selalu terbuka^^**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon ^^**

Chapter 2

_Teman sebangku_

Berdiri dibelakangnya, sesosok yang selalu menjadi panutan Hikari dan sekaligus pelindung utama sejak ia berada di Dunia Digital untuk pertama kalinya, Taichi Yagami. Ia adalah kakak-nya Hikari, namun ia bingung. Seharusnya Taichi ada di SMP sekarang.

"Onii-chan sedang apa disini?" Hikari memasang tampang bingung.

"Untuk melihat keadaanmu di hari pertama" Balas Taichi dengan senyum yang sedikit menjengkelkan

"Onii-chan, aku udah kelas 6 sekarang! Kau tidak perlu menjaga ku begitu ketat. Lagian sudah bel masuk kan? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke sekolah?" Protes Hikari.

"Ahh Hari ini aku menjadi Instruktur Sepak Bola SD Odaiba untuk sementara. Aku sudah mendapat Izin untuk itu. Selagi aku menunggu, aku kesini saja" Taichi menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu." Gumam Hikari dengan nada datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang duduk disebelahmu?"

"Siapapun tidak penting, Onii-chan." Hikari menjawab pertanyaan sesingkat mungkin.

Taichi yang melihat gelagat Hikari, langsung bisa mengetahui. Ia kehilangan sesuatu.

"Hei Hikari, kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, memang-nya kenap…." Belum selesai Hikari membalas pertanyaan kakaknya. Takeru dan Daisuke tiba di ruangan kelas dengan nafas yang kembali terengah-engah. Sepertinya mereka berlari dari ruang komputer menuju kelas.

"Takeru! Daisuke!" seru Hikari saat mereka berdua berdiri didepan pintu dengan menertawakan pagi hari mereka.

"Oh, sekarang jelas.." Taichi melihat Hikari berjalan menuju kedua temannya itu.

Hikari telah memilihkan tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Dengan alasan supaya tidak bosan waktu pelajaran. Setelah Taichi meninggalkan kelas, mereka bertiga langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

"Takeru-kun, kau duduk denganku yah" sahut Hikari

"Hei hei hei! Bagaimana denganku?" Daisuke yang selalu ingin dekat dengan Hikari langsung tidak terima atas pernyataan tersebut.

"Daisuke-kun, kau bisa duduk dibelakang kami. Toh, sama aja" Hikari menunjuk tempat duduk persis dibelakang Hikari.

Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil tempat duduk dibelakang Hikari. Walaupun terlihat 'sama saja' namun ia tidak akan tahan melihat Takeru duduk disebelah Hikari-chan selama mereka bersekolah disana.

"Yang benar saja, huhhh" gumam Daisuke.

* * *

Saat Guru kelas mereka masuk, ia datang dengan murid baru. Ia seorang gadis, ber rambut hitam,tidak terlalu tinggi, wajahnya yang cukup manis serta memiliki pandangan mata yang serius.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Selamat datang di Tahun Ajaran Baru SD Odaiba. Saya Shiba Ajibana, guru kelas kalian. Sebelum kita mulai hari pertama, saya ingin kalian untuk menyambut murid baru di SD Odaiba ini."

Sebelum gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya, ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas terlebih dahulu. Entah apa maksudnya. Namun tidak lama setelah itu..

"Selamat pagi, namaku Hisayuki Tsuruya. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yuki"

"Baik Yuki, kau bisa duduk disebelah Daisuke. Ia yang memakai kacamata disana itu" saran Guru tersebut kepada Yuki. Setelah mengetahui dimana Daisuke, Yuki langsung berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei, kau Daisuke kan? Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" Tanya anak baru itu, dengan senyuman manis.

"Oh? Ah.. tentu,err.. semoga kau senang duduk denganku.. hehe" Daisuke menjawab terbata-bata.

"Semoga kau tidak terganggu" sambil menaruh Tas sekolahnya.

"Ahh tidaaak, tenang aja" Daisuke bertindak seakan-akan ia adalah orang yang memiliki pamor yang tinggi.

Sementara itu, tepat didepan Daisuke dan Yuki. Takeru melihat kebelakang sambil menatap Daisuke heran. Ia mencolek Hikari dan memberi tanda untuk melihat kebelakang.

"EKHM! Daisuke, sepertinya kau akan senang duduk disitu" canda Hikari.

"Ya, dan Hikari-chan.. Sepertinya, kita bisa bebas bercanda tanpa perlu diganggu oleh Daisuke hahahahaha" sambil mengedipkan mata kearah Hikari. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yuki yang baru saja duduk disitu, merasa aneh dengan tingkah teman barunya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Hari pertama mereka di kelas 6, berjalan baik dan menyenangkan. Karena mereka akan dipulangkan lebih awal. Sebelum mereka memasuki jam terakhir, Takeru dan Hikari mengobrol selama guru belum memasuki kelas mereka. Dan kali ini, Daisuke sepertinya tidak ingin ikut pembicaraan, dikarenakan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak Yuki duduk dengannya. Seperti ketakutan dan kegelapan. Namun, Daisuke hanya berpikir mungkin ia tidak enak badan.

"Hei Takeru, kau tau?"

"Tidak, ada apa Hikari-chan?"

"Aku udah berbicara pada Shiba-sensei, aku meminta supaya kau bisa duduk satu meja denganku sampai akhir tahun pelajaran"

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Ya, dan ia memperbolehkannya. Aku berjanji, hanya kau yang boleh menempati tempat ini!" Hikari menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat

"Itu bagus! Tapi bagaimana Daisuke? Sepertinya dia tersiksa ada dibelakang kita" Takeru melihat ke tempat Daisuke sedang duduk.

"Dia bisa pindah jika ia mau, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya." Hikari mengatakannya sedikit berbisik, dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa dari mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya hanya Yuki, tapi.. Ia sepertinya biasa saja dengan tingkah Daisuke." Hikari melihat keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing

"Dia hanya belum tau, Daisuke terlihat lebih diam hari ini. Entah kenapa, pagi ini dia bersemangat"

Takeru mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian pagi ini. Ia dan Daisuke memang seperti Teman yang berlawanan. Entah dalam hal olahraga, permainan, bahkan sampai menarik perhatian Hikari pun mereka masih bersaing.

"Kita lihat aja besok" gumam Hikari.

* * *

Bel sekolah tanda jam terakhir telah selesai, berdering. Hikari berjalan menuju Loker ditemani Takeru, dan Daisuke pastinya. Selagi mereka bersiap pulang, Takeru mencoba menggoda Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun, bagaimana rasanya satu meja dengan Yuki?" Takeru bertanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ahh, sedikit aneh. Dia canggung sekali, ingin sih aku ajak ngobrol.. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu juga" Daisuke menjelaskan sebisa-nya

"Merasakan sesuatu? Kau suka dengan Yuki?" Takeru bertanya dengan nada sedikit kaget.

"Bukaaan, bukan itu bodoh. Aku merasakan seperti kegelapan menyerangku." Daisuke mencoba membuat temannya percaya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, bilang aja kalau kau suka padanya. Aku bantu nanti" Takeru mengedipkan mata kearah Daisuke.

"Tidaak, mana mungkin aku suka pada orang macam dia" protes Daisuke-kun

"Jadi, kau suka cewek yang seperti apa memangnya?"

"Seperti, Hika…" belum selesai Daisuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hikari sudah selesai dan menarik Takeru keluar dari Ruang Loker.

"ri-chan…" ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada lesu.

"Simpan untuk nanti! Daisuke-kun!" seru Takeru melambaikan tangan dan berlari kearah ruang komputer.

Daisuke hanya bisa membuang nafas dan bergegas untuk menuju ruang komputer.

"Hei Hikari-chan! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku di Ruang Loker?" Tanya Daisuke setelah ia sampai di pintu masuk ruang komputer.

"Daisuke-kun, ingatkah kita menyimpan Digimon kita di ruang komputer?" Hikari menjawabnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Lalu?" Daisuke bertanya balik

"Motomiya Daisuke! Berapa lama kau kenal dengan veemon?"

"Err, satu.. satu tahun" Jawab Daisuke sambil menghitung pada jarinya.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti tidak peduli! Partner macam apa kau ini!"

"Hikari-chan! Tenanglah" Takeru melerai keduanya sebelum mereka bertengkar.

"Maaf, Takeru-kun. Hanya saja, Miyako sudah pulang lebih lama dari kita. Dan Iori, dia terlalu muda untuk menjaga digimon disini, ditambah dia ada latihan kendo." Hikari menjelaskan

"Tak apa Hikari, kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri" Tailmon mencoba menghibur Hikari.

"Ya, itu betul. Bahkan kami menemukan sesuatu yang baru!" Patamon langsung berseru dan memperlihatkan apa yang mereka temukan.

"Tadaaaa" Patamon memencet satu tombol pada proyektor dan menunjukkan foto-foto yang diambil Hikari waktu mereka di Dunia Digital.

"Keren! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini?" Takeru bertanya kepada partner digimon nya.

"Kau lupa? Kau kan yang menyimpan foto-foto Dunia Digital dari kamera Hikari"

"Ahh iya, dan aku menyimpannya di memory itu." Takeru menyadari memory tempat ia menyimpan kenangan-kenangan Dunia Digital sedang terpasang pada salah satu komputer disitu.

"Patamon, kau bisa mengoprasikan komputer?" tanya Hikari, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Digimon yang bisa mengoprasikan komputer sebelumnya.

"Ahh bukan aku, Poromon yang mengintruksikan. Kami yang melaksanakan semuanya" Patamon menjelaskan dengan nada yang riang.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita pulang Chibimon!" Sahut Daisuke.

"Hei, kau tak mengajakku?" tanya Hikari

"Eh.. eh.. Hikari-chan, kau…" Daisuke langsung canggung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ahhh aku hanya bercanda, ayo kita semua pulang!" Sambil menarik tangan Tailmon.

Namun belum sampai mereka keluar ruang komputer, ada suara langkah kaki berlari ke arah mereka. Dan dari suaranya, mereka mengenal. Itu adalah Miyako.

"Minnaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Miyako dari luar

"Mi.. Miyako-san.." jawab Daisuke sambil membuka-kan pintu ruang komputer.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan teriakkannya, hanyalah Mimi."

Takeru mengatakan itu secara tidak sadar. Hikari mendengar itu dan langsung tertawa..

"Terima kasih udah menjaga Poromon, kalian baik sekali hihi" Miyako berkata sambil memeluk Poromon.

"Hei Daisuke, aku sedikit berharap. Kau seperti itu dengan Chibimon" Hikari menggoda Daisuke yang tadi bertindak seperti tidak peduli.

"Yang benar saja.." tiba tiba Chibimon melompat ke tangan Daisuke.

"Mari kita pulaaaang!" Teriak Chibimon

"Ya!" teriak semuanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon**

Chapter 3

_Ice cream dan Janjimu_

Di perjalanan pulang, Daisuke sampai duluan di apartement-nya. Sedangkan Hikari,Miyako, dan Takeru tinggal di Apartemen yang berbeda dari Daisuke. Sepanjang mereka ber tiga diperjalanan pulang, Takeru terus menghibur keduanya.

"… dan sampai saat itu. Kita masih mencari siapa yang mau duduk dengan Daisuke ahahahahah"

Takeru berbagi cerita sekaligus menertawakan kejadian hari ini. Miyako dan Hikari terhibur dengan cerita yang Takeru sampaikan. Namun, Takeru teringat satu hal. Bahkan ia belum menanyakannya sejak tadi mereka disekolah.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Ya Takeru-kun?"

"Kenapa kau ingin satu meja dengan ku sampai tahun ajaran berakhir?" Takeru menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa ada curiga. Miyako dengan tenang mendengarkan mereka.

"Itu… karena…" Hikari tertahan untuk menjawab, mencoba mencari alasan paling tepat

"Karena?"

"Karena aku merasa aman jika didekat mu!" Hikari menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aman? Hahaha Hikari-chan, memangnya siapa yang mau mengganggumu?" Takeru seakan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau lupa Takeru-kun? Laut Kegelapan itu, aku takut jika mereka memanggilku lagi." Suara Hikari mulai terdengar cemas.

"Ah, Hikari-chan. Tenang, kau masih memiliki Taichi-san, aku dan teman-teman yang lain.." Takeru berusaha menangkan Hikari.

"Ya, kau benar.. Terima kasih, Takeru-kun" jawab Hikari.

Tidak terasa, Hikari sudah sampai didepan apartement nya. Sambil melambaikan tangan, Hikari masuk ke pintu apartement. Selanjutnya, Takeru hanya pulang berdua dengan Miyako. Mereka tinggal di apartement yang sama. Hanya beberapa blok dari situ.

"Hei Takeru-kun, apa kau yakin tentang alasan Hikari tadi?" Tanya Miyako.

Takeru terlihat lebih diam sejak ia melewati apartement Yagami. Entah ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya.

"Hei Takeru!" Teriak Miyako

"Hah? Hah? Ada apa Miyako-san?" Takeru kembali sadar dan terkejut.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Miyako mengguncang-guncang Takeru.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak terlalu yakin itu alasannya. Namun aku sudah berjanji dari sejak kami 8 tahun, aku akan melindungi Hikari" Takeru menjelaskan peristiwa saat ia dan Hikari mencoba lolos dari Piedmon, raja kegelapan saat petualangan pertama mereka di Dunia Digital.

Mendengar itu, Miyako tertegun. Takeru dan Hikari ternyata memiliki persahabatan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Ia melepas Takeru dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa Miyako-san" jawab Takeru dengan nada datar.

"Namun, apa kau menyukai Hikari?" Tanya Miyako tiba-tiba

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukainya. Namun, aku pikir itu hanya akan merusak persahabatan kami"

"Oh begitu."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Apartement, Miyako tinggal di lantai yang berbeda dengan Takeru. Mereka berdua sempat bertemu Iori sebelum mereka naik keatas, ia pulang dari latihan kendo bersama Upamon.

"Hei Iori! Bagaimana hari-mu?"

"Lumayan Miyako-san, hari ini aku pulang latihan lebih cepat dari biasa" Iori memulai pembicaraan singkat.

"Takeruuu, aku lapar" gumam Patamon yang dari tadi diam saja diatas kepala Takeru.

"Ah baiklah, sampai besok Miyako-san, Iori-kun!" Takeru langsung menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Aku pulang…!"

* * *

Sore itu, di kediaman Yagami.

Hikari merasa bosan sore itu, tidak ada yang ia kerjakan. Taichi sedang tidur, dan ia sangat bosan dikamarnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya. Pertama Miyako..

_Hai Miyako-san, ada kegiatan sore ini?_

_-Hikari _

10 menit kemudian, D-Terminal nya berbunyi

_Hai Hikari-chan, maaf.. Aku sedang ada di tempat Iori, komputernya tidak mau menyala, aku sedang memperbaiki-nya. Dan selesai malam ini._

_-Miyako_

Melihat ini, ia tambah bosan.

"Iori dan Miyako sedang sibuk. Ah Daisuke! Harusnya dia bersemangat" gumam Hikari.

_Daisuke-kun, ada kegiatan kah sore ini?_

_-Hikari_

10 menit, 15 menit, 25 menit sudah berlalu.. Tidak ada balasan, lalu ia mencoba menelepon ke kediaman Motomiya

"Selamat sore dengan kediaman Motomiya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab suara di sebrang sana.

"Selamat Sore, Hikari Yagami berbicara. Apa Daisuke ada dirumah?" Hikari menanyakan pada orang itu.

"Ah, dia ada. Namun dia sedang tidur. Apa mau dibangunkan?"

"Ti.. Tidak, tidak usah. Terimakasih"

Hikari menaruh gagang telepon, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "sama saja seperti Onii-chan, kerjaan-nya tidur terus." Lalu ia kembali ke D-Terminalnya, "Ken? Ah malas juga mengganggu dia" Ia terus mengotak-atik D-Terminalnya, dan ia menemukan nama Takeru.

"Sepertinya, ia bebas sore ini"

_Takeru-kun, jalan-jalan yuk! Aku bosan, yang lainnya sibuk._

_-Hikari_

Tidak sampai 5 menit, D-Terminal itu sudah berbunyi.

Dengan penuh harapan, Hikari membuka D-Terminalnya.. dan menemukan.

"_Hai Hikari-chan, maaf…."_

Tanpa melanjutkan isinya, ia langsung membenamkan muka dan melempar D-Terminal itu. Mendengar suara dari kamar Hikari, Tailmon langsung masuk.

"Ada apa Hikari?" Tailmon mencoba bertanya.

"Semua teman-teman sibuk!"

Tailmon yang kebingungan atas jawaban Hikari, langsung mengambil D-Terminal yang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Hikari.. sepertinya, ada satu orang yang tidak sibuk." Tailmon membaca apa yang ada di D-Terminal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Huh?" Hikari melihat pada Tailmon dengan muka heran.

"Baca ini." Tailmon menyerahkan D-Terminal itu pada Hikari.

_Hai Hikari-chan, maaf aku tak dapat menolaknya. Kita bertemu di taman jam 4 ya!_

_Oh ya, aku membawa Patamon juga._

_-Takeru_

Melihat itu, Hikari langsung mencari jam terdekat, dan waktu tersisa 10 menit lagi. Ia langsung melompat senang, dan bergegas siap untuk pergi ke Taman

"Ayo Tailmon!" Hikari berseru.

* * *

Sementara, di kediaman Motomiya.

Daisuke yang sedang tertidur lelap, bermimpi tentang Yuki. Anak baru yang duduk satu meja dengannya. Bagaimanapun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak Yuki didekatnya. Itu seperti penghilang semangat, namun ia tidak mempercayai hal itu. Ia terus beranggapan ia sedang sakit. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan pusing ataupun hal yang serupa setelah ia berbaring dikamarnya.

Di dalam mimpinya, ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Dan Yuki, seperti biasa ada disebelahnya, namun, ada yang berbeda dari keadaan saat itu. Karena Daisuke terbiasa melihat Menara Kegelapan di Dunia Digital, maka ia tidak terlalu sadar bahwa ia melihatnya di Dunia Nyata saat itu. Masih di dalam mimpinya, Yuki akhirnya memulai pembicaraan dengan Daisuke, namun ia terlihat aneh.. Pakaian yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi jubah hitam.. dan Yuki tiba tiba mencoba melekatkan gelang hitam yang dipakai Ken untuk mengontrol Digimon saat ia menjadi Digimon Kaiser. Di dalam mimpi ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan ia melihat veemon masuk ke ruang kelas, mendorongnya jatuh supaya terselamatkan dari Gelang hitam itu. Sesaat ia merasa melayang, namun ia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan benturan lantai. Veemon yang berada di tempat tidur, hanya bisa berkata. "Maaf Daisuke".

"Vee, Veemon?" Daisuke menanyakan hal dengan nada yang tidak wajar.

"Daisuke, kau berteriak seperti orang ketakutan tadi, aku pikir kau sudah gila. Makanya aku coba bangunkan, mungkin dengan menjatuhkanmu.. Kau bisa bangun" Veemon menjelaskan

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa, terimakasih Veemon. Tadi itu mimpi buruk. Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Daisuke.." Veemon bergumam

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar.."

"Baiklah, sebentar.. aku ingin menge…" Daisuke membuka D-Terminalnya, dan disitu terdapat pesan dari Hikari yang belum ia baca. Ia tertegun.

"Hi.. Hikari.." Ia tidak tau harus senang atau menyesal.

_Hikari-chan maaf baru dibalas, aku tidak ada kegiatan._

_-Daisuke_

* * *

Takeru sudah sampai di Taman bersama Patamon, Ia menunggu Hikari, yang pastinya akan datang bersama Tailmon. Sebelum mereka datang, Takeru ingin membuat rencana sederhana untuk sore mereka.

"Patamon, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Hikari untuk makan ice cream?"

"Ide bagus! Pastikan mereka punya choco-chips. Tailmon suka Ice cream vanilla dengan taburan choco chips" Patamon berseru.

"Kau tau banyak tentang dia. Entah kenapa mereka memiliki selera yang sama. Ice cream Vanilla" Takeru tidak mau kalah.

Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan terakhir mereka, Suara Hikari terdengar dari belakang tempat Takeru dan Patamon duduk.

"Tailmon, mari kita nikmati Ice cream Vanilla kita, Takaishi akan membayarnya. Iya kan Takeru-kun?"

"Hi.. Hikari-chan!, kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak kau membicarakan ice cream itu, ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar" Hikari menarik tangan Takeru menuju stand Ice cream didekat situ.

Takeru mengeluarkan sisa uangnya dan memesan Ice cream dengan rasa dan topping yang tidak mungkin salah. Takeru mengetahui banyak hal tentang Hikari. Paling tidak, diantara teman-temannya.

"Untuk Hikari-chan dan Tailmon" Takeru menyerahkan 2 ice cream kepada mereka.

"dan Patamon, kau tau apa yang akan kita pesan." Takeru menoleh pada digimon-nya.

"Yeah!" mereka mengangguk.

"Big Size Mint-Chocolate!" mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan. Hikari dan Tailmon tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Setelah Takeru membayar, mereka mencari tempat yang enak untuk bersantai dan menikmati ice cream itu. Mereka setuju untuk duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang, angin segar sore itu menambah kenikmatan santai mereka. Selagi menikmati ice cream, Takeru memulai pembicaraan.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Ya, Takeru-kun?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau merasa aman didekatku?" Takeru bertanya seakan-akan ia diberikan tanggung jawab secara tiba-tiba.

Hikari hanya terdiam, karena ia belum bisa mendapatkan alasan lain. Ia terus berpikir akan alasan yang masuk akal. Tanpa sadar, ia mengatakan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita"

"Huh? Hikari-chan?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau tadi bilang… apa?" Takeru yang mendengar kalimat tadi, langsung menerka maksud Hikari.

"Ah tidak! Aku cuma.. aku, iya.. Onii-chan sudah tidak bisa menjaga ku lebih sering." Hikari seperti kehabisan kata kata.

"Oh begitu. Tapi aku sendiri kan sudah berjanji padamu dan Taichi-san. Masih ingatkah?"

"Iya, aku tau. Kau sudah menjaga ku layaknya Onii-chan."

"Terimakasih, Takeru-kun. Itulah mengapa Onii-chan percaya padamu."

"Apapun, Hikari-chan"

Selagi mereka menghabiskan ice cream, D-Terminal Hikari berbunyi.

"Siapa ini?" Ia membuka D-Terminal-nya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Digimon**

Chapter 4

_Penyelidikan, Anak terpilih yang baru!_

_Hikari-chan maaf baru dibalas, aku tidak ada kegiatan._

_-Daisuke_

"Daisuke-kun…"

"Ada apa?" Takeru bertanya sambil melahap ice cream yang ia bagi 2 dengan Patamon.

Hikari tidak mengusik pertanyaan Takeru, ia langsung membalas email tersebut.

_Akhirnya bangun juga kau! Aku sedang bersama Takeru-kun. _

_Kalau kau mau menyusul, kami ada di taman_

_-Hikari_

Daisuke menunggu balasan di kamar, Akhirnya D-Terminal nya berbunyi.

Saat ia membaca pesannya.. Ia tidak dapat menahan ledakan yang terjadi didalam kepalanya.

"Hikari-chaaaaan! Takeruuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ia langsung bergegas, mencuci muka,memakai goggle yang diberikan Taichi, meninggalkan Veemon, dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Seperti biasa, ia tidak tahan melihat Takeru dekat dengan Hikari sedikit saja.

"Takeru-kun, aku mengundang Daisuke untuk datang kesini." Sambil melumat ice cream yang belum habis sejak pertama mereka sampai ditempat itu.

"Oh, baiklah" jawab Takeru dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin, ia akan ada disini.. sekitar, lima.. empat.. tiga.. dua.." Belum selesai ia menghitung, Daisuke sudah kelihatan mendekati mereka

"Takeru! Hikari-chaaaan!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

"Hei Daisuke-kun" Sapa Takeru dengan tenang.

"Takeru-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Daisuke

"Mudah, Hikari-chan sedang bosan.. Ia mengirim email, dan kita berada disini dengan ice cream" Takeru menjelaskan dengan nada yang dapat membuat Daisuke jengkel.

"Daisuke-kun, duduklah.. Tenangkan dirimu" Hikari ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Daisuke.

"Ahh baiklah, sepertinya aku terlalu capek hari ini." Daisuke dengan nada sedikit mengeluh

"Bagaimana kau bisa capek? Kan kau baru saja bangun tidur!"

"Nee, Daisuke-kun.. kau terlihat aneh hari ini disekolah" Takeru menyinggung topik yang ia ingin bicarakan dengan Daisuke.

"Begitu kah? Ya mungkin aku sedang sakit" Daisuke berkata sambil mengambil posisi duduk

"Tidak mungkin, pagi ini kau bisa berlari secepat itu" Takeru menyangkal

"Aku tidak mengerti, sejak Yuki-chan ada dikelas kita. Rasanya aku kehilangan percaya diri, ataupun semangat" Daisuke menjelaskan dengan nada lemah.

"Jadi, seperti itu…" Hikari yang dari tadi mendengarkan, langsung mengambil pembicaraan

"Eh? Hikari-chan, kau tau?" Daisuke bertanya.

"Tentu, seperti saat aku berada di Laut Kegelapan. Semangatku hilang, bahkan aku nyaris tidak dapat bergerak" Hikari menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Aku ingin tau sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yuki-chan, mungkin kita bisa mencari tau besok?" Takeru menyarankan kepada kedua temannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya. Karena gadis akan lebih mengerti satu sama lain." Hikari berkata dengan senyuman bangga.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan. Kami akan mencari tau hal lain." Daisuke beruntung memiliki teman yang ingin membantunya.

"Takeruuu.. Ice creamnya habis, bolehkah kita.." Patamon melihat kedalam tempat ice cream besar yang mereka bawa.

"Tidak." Takeru melihat ke digimon-nya. Yang pasti, akan meminta untuk beli ice cream kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya ini sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang.. Onii-chan akan mengurung kalian berdua jika aku masih disini" canda Hikari. Mengingat seberapa protektif Taichi terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Takeru menawarkan diri.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya" Hikari berdiri sambil menarik tangan Tailmon.

"Hah? Kau pulang dengan Takeru? Kenapa tidak denganku?" Daisuke masih tidak terima dengan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Daisuke-kun, kau lupa? Apartement mu berbeda arah dengan kami, kau tidak perlu bolak-balik untuk hanya mengantarku." Hikari mengingatkan Daisuke.

"Oh begitu ya. Hahahahaha" Daisuke tertawa untuk menyembunyikan ke ke cewaan-nya.

Setelah mereka bertiga berpisah, semuanya kembali ke apartement masing-masing. Takeru masih kebingungan atas tingkah Daisuke hari ini, begitu juga Hikari.. Jika ia benar.. maka Daisuke merasakan hal yang sama, Kegelapan dan Ketakutan. Sesuatu yang menjadi terror mereka selama di Dunia Digital. Namun ia tidak yakin bahwa ini bersangkutan dengan Digimon atau Dunia digital. Bagaimanapun, semuanya akan mereka ungkap esok harinya.

Malam itu, lebih dingin dari yang biasanya. Taichi yang sedang berada di teras apartement, menduga malam ini akan ada hujan deras. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia hanya berharap.. Besok ada libur sekolah untuknya. Hikari yang berada di kamar sebelah, belum menceritakan apa apa tentang Yuki, anak baru yang diduga menjadi awal dari perasaan aneh itu. Ia hanya bisa melupakan sejenak, dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Sementara, di kediaman Motomiya. Daisuke tidak nafsu makan malam. Seperti-nya ini untuk pertama kalinya. Ia hanya terpikir sesuatu yang dirasakannya itu. Begitu menyiksa, dan menyakitkan. Namun ia tidak mengalami sakit secara fisik. Ia nyaris tidak tidur malam itu, Veemon mencoba untuk tidak bersuara. Biasanya, ia bisa bergerak bebas jika Daisuke tidur, tapi tidak malam itu.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyambut mereka, suhu dingin menyelimuti Odaiba, pagi itu pukul 06:12

Daisuke yang hanya bisa tertidur 2 jam, tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Hari ini, ia akan menemui Yuki. Mungkin hari ini berbeda, bisa saja lebih baik.. Atau mungkin lebih buruk. Ah, Ia tidak memperdulikannya, toh ada Hikari dan Takeru yang siap membantu. Lagipula, ia baru meng-email Ken. Ia meminta bantuannya untuk datang ke sekolahnya siang ini. Saat ia bangun dari tempat tidur, ia melihat Veemon sudah berubah menjadi Chibimon, sepertinya ia kelaparan tadi malam.

"Hei teman, bangun. Kita kesekolah hari ini!" Daisuke membangunkan Chibimon

"Daisuke.." Chibimon berkata sambil setengah tertidur

"Ayo pemalas!" Daisuke mengangkatnya dari tempat tidur.

"selama aku di Dunia Digital, tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kenapa sekarang aku harus?" Chibimon menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari dulu ia ingin tau..

"Heh, Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan perhatian Tailmon" Daisuke mencoba membangkitkan semangat Chibimon

Dengan sekejap, Chibimon menjadi segar dan bersemangat.

"Baiklaah! Ayo!" Chibimon berseru.

"Hehhh! Sebentar, kita sarapan dulu" Daisuke mengambil roti panggang dan secangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan.

* * *

Hikari seperti biasa sudah tiba disekolah lebih dulu daripada semua temannya, Iori pun belum datang. Ia biasa bermain di ruang komputer dengan Tailmon, sampai Miyako datang dan menitipkan Poromon. Mereka mulai terbiasa melakukan itu sejak Miyako bersekolah di SMP, dan tidak ada yang curiga masalah itu. Pagi ini, Hikari heran menemukan Daisuke sudah datang.. dan lebih murung dari kemarin. Jadi ia bergegas masuk ruang komputer.

"Selamat Pagi, Daisuke-kun" sapa Hikari sambil menutup pintu.

"Ah, Selamat pagi Hikari-chan.." jawabnya dengan nada lemas.

"Ada apa? Hikari duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan hari ini" Daisuke berkata dengan tertunduk

"Hari ini? Kita kan akan mengungkap ada apa sebenarnya" Hikari mencoba membangkitkan semangat

"Ya, aku tau. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus terbayang perasaan itu."

"Tenanglah, cepat atau lambat kami akan mengeluarkan mu dari kegelapan itu. Namaku Hikari, yang berarti Cahaya. Dengan keberanianmu.. dan harapan Takeru. Kita bisa menyatukan kekuatan dan pergi dari kegelapan" Hikari memberikan semangat.

"Kau benar.." Daisuke terlihat lebih semangat sekarang.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Taichi-san" Hikari berkata dengan tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Benarkah? Hahaha" Daisuke menyadari momen yang sangat langka untuk ia dan Hikari.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin tau, kenapa kau selalu dekat dengan Takeru?"

"Bukankah pernah aku ceritakan?"

"Tentang kau yang mencoba kabur dari raja kegelapan, Piedmon?"

"Ya, ia menjaga ku seorang diri.. Ia hebat, dan berani. Bahkan ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil yang cengeng. Ia terus menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah, bagaimanapun hasilnya. Harapannya agar aku selamat, sejak saat itu. Ia berjanji padaku dan Onii-chan.. Ia akan menjagaku kapanpun"

"Jadi, seperti itu.." Daisuke merasa apa yang ia lakukan tidak sebanding dengan yang Takeru lakukan.

"Bagaimanapun, kau orang yang berani. Mirip sekali Taichi-san, walaupun gegabah.. Tetapi kau tau jalan yang terbaik" Hikari menambahkan

Daisuke yang mendengar itu, tidak dapat menahan malu. Jarang sekali Hikari memuji nya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuka pintu ruang komputer. Mereka kira itu guru, tapi perkiraan mereka tidak jitu. 2 Spesies Digimon, Patamon dan Poromon terbang memasuki ruang komputer, dan turun didepan Chibimon.

"Hai semua" Miyako menyapa

"Pagi" Takeru bergantian menyapa dengan senyuman nya

"Hai Miyako-san, Takeru-kun" Hikari menyapa kedua temannya itu.

"Takeru-kun, kau siap?" Daisuke mengacungkan jempolnya

"Tentu!" Takeru membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol.

Miyako kebingungan ada apa sebenarnya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Tetapi Hikari terlebih dulu menyuruh Miyako untuk diam, ia akan memberi tau semuanya nanti. Hikari mempercaya Tailmon untuk menjaga semua digimon yang ada di ruang komputer. Karena hanya dia satu satunya digimon level dewasa disitu.

"Minnaaaa!" Iori berteriak dari belakang

"Ah Iori-kun!" Miyako menyambutnya dengan gembira

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur siang!" Tailmon mengisyaratkan seakan-akan ia adalah baby sitter.

Anak-anak terpilih tertawa melihat digimon mereka yang merasa tidak berdaya.

Sementara, Yuki sudah tiba dikelas dan ia tidak menemukan ketiga orang yang duduk disekitarnya kemarin.

"Mungkin mereka belum datang" gumamnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa Daisuke-kun?" Takeru melihat keadaan Daisuke.

"Ya, hanya saja masih terbayang" Daisuke dengan nada lemas

"Daisuke-kun, keberanianmu melemah!" Hikari memukul pundak Daisuke.

"Hah? Apa? Tidak! Lupakan! Ayoo!" katanya sambil berteriak dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Hikari-chan, kau bisa membuatnya seperti itu?" Takeru melongo dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Mudah, tapi sepertinya untuk mu itu tidak berguna. Karena harapanmu tidak pernah hilang"

"Begitu juga Cahayamu." Takeru memberi senyuman.

"Cepatlah, kita harus menyelesaikan ini. Tidak baik untuk kita pula." Hikari menarik tangan Takeru supaya ia bisa berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas.

Didepan kelas, Daisuke berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Melihat Yuki sudah ada di meja-nya, kali ini memakai pakaian yang hampir sama dengan mimpinya.. Yuki duduk tenang, dengan memakai Hoodie berwarna hitam. Sedang menulis sesuatu pada note-nya. Daisuke dibantu oleh Takeru untuk masuk ke-ruangan kelas. Beberapa anak bertanya padanya, Takeru hanya menjawab "Ia sedang sakit, tolong jangan diganggu"

Sampai ditempat duduknya, Yuki melihat Daisuke dengan tatapan dingin namun sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yuki.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan, bisakah kau jaga dia selama pelajaran? Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa memanggil kami. Toh kami ada didepan kalian." Hikari menjelaskan kepada Yuki.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong.. aku Takeru Takaishi" Takeru memperkenalkan diri kepada Yuki.

"dan aku, Hikari Yagami" sambil memberi tangan.

Dengan respon yang amat lambat, Yuki menjabat tangan Hikari. Seketika, ekspersi muka Hikari berubah, ia menjadi seperti ketakutan, dan depresi. Namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan itu, sebelumnya Takeru sempat menyadari yang terjadi pada Hikari.

"Hikari-chan?" Takeru sedikit khawatir

"Ya, Takeru-kun?" Hikari kembali dengan keceria-an paginya. Hanya untuk menyembunyikan efek dari perasaan tadi.

"Sepertinya, kalian akrab sekali." Yuki memotong di antara pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah begitulah hahaha" Takeru mencoba berbasa-basi dengan anak baru itu.

* * *

Kelas sudah berlalu begitu lama, saat itu pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung adalah Matematika. Ya, mereka bertiga mudah sekali tertidur saat pelajaran Matematika. Berbeda dengan Yuki, ia sangat antuasias di setiap pelajaran. Orangnya sangat tenang, bahkan ia jarang sekali mengobrol ditengah pelajaran. Kembali pada Daisuke, ia tetap merasakan hal yang sama. Kali ini ia mencoba bertahan, namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa.. Daisuke mencoba tidur, ia berharap dapat mengurangi perasaan itu.

Ia bermimpi berada di tempat yang aneh, tidak pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya. Sebuah hutan lebat, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun disana.. Bahkan Veemon pun tidak berada disitu. Yang ia lihat kedepan hanyalah pepohonan tinggi. Seketika, tempat itu berubah menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap, Daisuke tidak dapat melihat kemana dan dimana ia berdiri. Ia merasa seperti melayang, tiba-tiba.. ada sepasang mata yang melihat kearahnya. Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sesuatu itu.

"Daisuke… Daisuke.."

"Si.. Siapa kau?" Daisuke menjawab gugup dalam mimpinya

"Daisuke.." suara itu tetap memanggil

"Daisuke.. Daisuke.." tiba tiba suaranya berubah menjadi suara yang ia kenal.

"Motomiya Daisuke!" Guru mereka berteriak dari depan kelas.

"Hah? Hah? Apa?" Daisuke terkejut dan terkesiap.

"Bangun, dan kerjakan soal ini!"

Beberapa murid menertawakan Daisuke yang sudah terlanjur salah tingkah. Ia maju kedepan kelas, dan berusaha mengerjakan soal. Beruntung, ia dapat menyelesaikan dengan baik. Lalu, ia kembali duduk ditempatnya. Takeru berpandangan aneh melihat Daisuke, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Bel Istirahat menyelamatkan Takeru dari kebosanan yang harus tiap hari ia jalani disekolah. Namun, ia langsung fokus dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pertama, ia harus melihat perkembangan situasi. Sementara Hikari mencoba ngobrol dengan Yuki di kafetaria.

"Yuki-chan, temani aku ke kafetaria yuk?" Hikari mengajak Yuki yang sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya.

"Ide bagus, ayo Hikari-chan. Kalian berdua?"

"Ah tidak, kami disini saja. Ah iya, Hikari-chan.. Aku menitip soft drink!" Takeru berpesan kepada Hikari.

"Baiklah, Daisuke-kun.. kau ingin sesuatu?" Hikari menanyakan kepada Daisuke

"Tidak, terimakasih Hikari-chan" ia langsung tertunduk lemas.

Hikari dan Yuki meninggalkan kelas, dan saat ini. Takeru dan Daisuke memikirkan apa yang membuat kegelapan itu menyelimuti mereka.

"Daisuke-kun, kau lihat saat Hikari berjabat tangan dengan Yuki?" Takeru memulai pembicaraan

"Ya, tadi pagi.. kenapa?"

"Hikari sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama, seperti saat ia terjebak di Laut Kegelapan" Takeru mengingat ekspresi dan reaksi Hikari.

Daisuke hanya bisa tertunduk lemas dan melihat ketempat Yuki duduk, tasnya terbuka. Mungkin Yuki lupa menutupnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar, ia mencoba mengfokus kan pengelihatan. Dan ia menemukan.. sebuah Digivice.

"Ta… Takeru-kun.. ini… ini…" Daisuke memanggil Takeru sambil menunjuk benda yang ia lihat didalam tas Yuki.

"Ada apa Daisu.." tiba tiba Takeru berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah Digivice didalam ta situ.

"Di… Digivice?" Takeru tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Digivice yang sama dengan versi mereka, tentu dengan warna yang berbeda. Digivice berwarna dasar putih dan hitam dibagian pinggirnya. Takeru dan Daisuke tidak percaya apa yang ia temukan, ternyata Yuki adalah salah satu anak terpilih. Namun jika ia salah satu dari mereka, mengapa Daisuke selalu tersiksa didekatnya? Takeru pun tidak dapat mengetahuinya. Namun sejauh ini, mereka sudah memastikan, ini ada sangkut paut dengan Dunia Digital.

Hikari dan Yuki duduk di satu meja dikafetaria. Hikari hanya memiliki Kue dan Air mineral untuk waktu Istirahatnya saat itu, dan Yuki hanya menggenggam sekaleng soda. Hikari mencari ide untuk mengungkap siapa Yuki sebenarnya dan yang ia hanya bisa lakukan pertama, adalah basa-basi.

"Jadi, Yuki-chan.. sebelumnya kau bersekolah dimana?"

"Sebelumnya, aku bersekolah di Amerika. Aku keturunan Jepang, namun harus ikut orang tuaku disana" Yuki menjelaskan tentang pendidikan sebelumnya,

"Oh begitu, lalu.. kau tinggal dengan orang tua-mu?" Hikari mencoba aktif dalam pembicaraan

"Begitulah, namun sekarang aku hanya tinggal dengan Ibu dan Nenek-ku disini. Setelah kami pindah ke Odaiba, ayahku mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali ke Amerika. Dan ia akan pulang setelah aku lulus SMP." Yuki bercerita dengan antuasias.

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dengan Ayahmu" Hikari mencoba menghibur Yuki

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan."

"Sama-sama, dan Yuki-chan.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu juga.."

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Apa kau… tau sesuatu tentang hal kegelapan?"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ti..tidak, hanya saja.. Daisuke merasakan sesuatu didekatmu, dan itu membuatnya.. kurang nyaman"

"Dia.. tidak suka didekatku?" Yuki mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maaf aku lancang, tapi tolong jangan memusuhi dia. Aku hanya takut, sesuatu terjadi padanya" Hikari menjelaskan dengan nada lemas. "Sesuatu pernah terjadi pada kami, dan untuk itu, kami melawan hal yang sama seperti yang Daisuke rasakan"

"Jadi, seperti itu.." Yuki meneguk soda-nya.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, itu adalah hak mu untuk duduk dengannya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal itu." Hikari dengan nada memohon supaya Yuki mengerti satu sama lain

"Baiklah Hikari-chan, terimakasih. Aku kembali ke kelas duluan" Yuki meninggalkan Hikari sambil meneguk soda sebelum ia buang ke tempat sampah.

"Yuki.. ia orang yang sedikit menyenangkan" Hikari dalam batin-nya. Lalu ia bergegas untuk kembali ke kelas. "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa pesanan Takeru-kun" dan ia kembali untuk membeli soft drink.

* * *

Daisuke dan Takeru masih terpaku tidak percaya apa yang mereka temukan, sampai mereka menyadari Yuki telah kembali dari kafetaria. Namun, tanpa Hikari..? "Apa Hikari gagal mengajaknya berbicara?" batin Takeru. Melihat kedua temannya masih ada disitu, ia mencoba berbasa-basi dengan keduanya.

"Hai Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun" sapanya sambil membenahi tas dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Hai Yuki-chan" Takeru membalasnya, namun kali ini ia mencoba untuk tidak nervous.

"Daisuke-kun, kau masih merasa tidak enak?" Yuki melihat kearah Daisuke.

"Begitulah, Yuki-chan.. mungkin aku terlalu sering bermain diluar sampai lupa waktu hahaha" Daisuke mencoba mengembalikan sifatnya yang asli.

"Oh begitu" lalu Yuki mengeluarkan catatan-nya dan kembali sibuk dalam pekerjaannya.

Takeru dan Daisuke berpandangan heran, kenapa Yuki tiba-tiba menjadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya? Mereka pikir Hikari berhasil berbicara dengan Yuki. Tidak lama, Hikari muncul di pintu kelas. Sambil membawa sekaleng soft drink. Ia memberikannya kepada Takeru.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan" Takeru mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Kau lupa pada-ku, Hikari chan?" Daisuke melihat Hikari hanya membawakan untuk Takeru.

"Lho? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin apa-apa" Hikari kebingungan atas Daisuke.

Daisuke merasa bodoh dan dipermalukan didepan teman-temannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu secara tidak sadar. Bahkan, Yuki terdengar tertawa kecil disebelahnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, bel tanda masuk berdering.

Takeru selama pelajaran hanya terpikir tentang Yuki dan Digivicenya, ternyata ia adalah anak terpilih. Dan jika ia anak terpilih, siapakah partner digimonnya? Ia terus terpikirkan hal itu. Bahkan ia tidak sadar Hikari memanggilnya.

"… Takeru-kun, kau tidak apa apa?" Hikari mencoba menyadarkan Takeru.

"Hah? Oh Hikari-chan, maaf aku tidak menyadari suaramu."

"Tak apa, bisakah kau bantu aku untuk pertanyaan nomor tujuh? Aku sedikit bingung." Hikari memasang ekspresi memohon yang tidak bisa Takeru tolak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 5

_Kemarahan Takeru, __Sesuatu yang tidak terduga!_

Hari itu mereka melewati dengan perasaan yang makin tidak karuan, Takeru memutuskan untuk memberi tau Hikari setelah pulang sekolah. Sekaligus memberi tau Taichi tentang anak baru yang sekaligus anak terpilih. Jadi, ia akan mampir ke apartement Yagami sebelum ia pulang. Daisuke semakin kebingungan, "Jika aku merasakan kegelapan semacam ini, dan ia anak terpilih.. Pasti.." Daisuke dalam lamunannya mencoba menerka sesuatu. Namun, ia kembali tersadar oleh suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Daisuke-kun" Yuki memanggilnya

"Ah, Yuki-chan. Ada apa?"

"Em, Hikari-chan bilang padaku.. Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Eh, itu.. er, aku.." Daisuke tidak berani menjawabnya, karena ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Yuki.

"Jujur saja, kau bukan pengecut kan?" Yuki mengatakannya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang menyelimutiku sejak kau.." Daisuke belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Sejak? Aku duduk denganmu, Begitu?" Yuki tidak memberi kesempatan Daisuke untuk memberi alasan.

Daisuke hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui reaksi Yuki jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Maka ia lebih memilih diam.

"Hei, ayo jawab!" Yuki berkata dengan nada yang sedikit kencang. Bahkan Takeru dan Hikari sampai mendengarnya, mereka melihat kearah Daisuke dan Yuki.

"Daisuke, kau pengecut!"

Yuki berdiri dan mendorong Daisuke sampai ia jatuh dari kursinya. Melihat kejadiannya, Hikari yang tidak bisa membiarkan temannya diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Hentikan Yuki!" sambil Hikari memagangi pergelangan Yuki.

"Lepaskan!" Yuki menarik tangannya dan melepaskan dari genggaman tangan Hikari.

"dan Kau.. kau tidak seharusnya menghadangku" Yuki melayangkan tangannya kearah wajah Hikari.

Namun, Takeru dengan mudah dapat menahan tangan Yuki sebelum mengenai Hikari.

"Tidak secepat itu, Nona" Takeru dengan emosi yang membara, tidak melepaskan tangan Yuki dan ia mencengkeramnya makin kuat.

"Jangan sekali-kali, kau sakiti Hikari." Takeru akhirnya melepaskan tangan itu.

Yuki yang melihat keseriusan di muka Takeru, tidak berani untuk melawan lebih lanjut. Baginya, tidak pernah ada yang bisa menghentikan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi Takeru, ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menyakiti temannya, terutama Hikari. Yuki merasa tidak berdaya dihadapan Takeru, pertama kali-nya ia bisa terhenti karena seseorang. Semua murid di kelas itu seperti tidak percaya kejadian yang baru saja mereka saksikan, dan sebelum kejadian itu memanas, Bel sekolah berbunyi menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Kalian… lihat nanti!" Yuki mengambil tasnya dan langsung keluar ruangan.

Daisuke yang tidak percaya atas perilaku Yuki, emosi-nya langsung tidak terkontrol. Daisuke tidak terima dibilang seorang yang pengecut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Daisuke langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya, dan berniat mengejar Yuki. Namun Takeru mencegatnya, karena tidak ada gunanya ia mengejar Yuki.

"Daisuke-kun, kita beri ia pelajaran lain kali. Sekarang, kita pulang dan membicarakan ini di tempat Hikari" Takeru seraya menahan temannya.

"Takeru! Jangan hadang aku, aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang apa. Tapi aku tidak sudi seseorang memanggilku pengecut hanya dengan masalah sepele!" Daisuke berusaha lewat dari Takeru.

"Baik! Kejar sana! Dapatkan harga dirimu kembali! Kau memang keras kepala Daisuke-kun!" Takeru sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya, Ia membentak Daisuke.

"Takeru-kun…" Hikari yang ada disebelahnya mencoba menenangkan, namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Kau.." Daisuke langsung melewati keduanya dan berlari mengejar Yuki.

"Takeru-kun, ayo kita pulang" Hikari mengajak Takeru dan berharap dapat meredam emosinya.

"Hikari-chan, maaf.. aku.." Takeru sepertinya sudah mulai kembali normal.

"Tidak apa, ayo.. kita jemput Tailmon dan Patamon" Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang kelas dan mengarah ke ruang komputer.

* * *

Mereka tidak mengobrol satu sama lain selagi berjalan ke ruang komputer. Mungkin Takeru merasa tidak enak kepada Hikari karena ia terlihat begitu emosi. Mereka berdua sampai didepan ruang komputer, dan melihat kedalam. Ada bayangan sesosok orang yang sedang dikelilingi digimon mereka. Hikari dan Takeru curiga dan langsung membuka pintunya.

"Patamon! Siapa it.." Lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan menyapa Takeru.

"Hai Takeru-kun"

"Ichijouji-kun!" Takeru dan Hikari bersamaan

"Hai Hikari-chan" Ken menyapa keduanya, ia menggendong wormmon seperti biasa.

"Ken, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Takeru sedikit terkejut atas kehadiran Ken di sekolah mereka.

"Ah, Motomiya-kun memintaku untuk menemuinya siang ini" Ken menjelaskan "Apa, dia bersama kalian sekarang?"

"Ichijouji-kun, lebih baik kau ikut kami" Takeru menyarankan "Karena, Daisuke tidak ada disini.. Ia sudah pulang"

"Apa? Dia sudah pulang?" Ken kecewa mendengar Daisuke tidak berada disana.

"Iya, dan ada hal penting lain yang ini kami bicarakan."

"Baiklah" Ken mengambil tasnya.

"Ah, Sebentar.. Chibimon, kemana dia?" Hikari menghitung Digimon yang seharusnya berada disitu.

"Sejak aku datang, Chibimon sudah tidak ada." Ken memberi tau Hikari.

"Dia dibawa oleh Daisuke, dan sepertinya ia buru-buru" Tailmon mengangkat suara.

"Lalu, apa kita akan meninggalkan Upamon dan Poromon disini? Kan tidak mungkin!" Hikari kebingungan, karena mereka ingin secepatnya membicarakan masalah ini.

"Aku akan meng-email Miyako-san, suruh ia datang ke tempatmu Hikari, jadi kita membawa Poromon dan Upamon juga. Sekaligus, Iori perlu tau masalah ini." Takeru berkata sambil mengeluarkan D-Terminalnya.

_Hai Miyako-san, maaf mengganggu. Tapi, kami tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama di ruang komputer. Poromon akan kami bawa bersama kami. Dan, ia akan berada di apartement Yagami. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan. Ah, dan beri tau Iori juga. Sepertinya dia ada latihan kendo tambahan._

_-Takeru_

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ken mengetahui, pasti ada maksud dari semua ini.

"Itulah mengapa kami mengundangmu untuk ikut" Hikari menjawab

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" Takeru kembali dengan nada suaranya yang ceria.

Begitulah Takeru, ia bisa kembali normal dengan cepat setelah emosi yang meledak-ledak. Hal ini dirasakan oleh Iori saat Takeru ingin melepaskan Ken dari 'Digimon Emperor' nya. Mereka keluar dari arena sekolah dan berjalan menuju Apartement Yagami.

Takeru merasa aneh, dengan Patamon yang berada diatas kepalanya, Poromon dan Upamon yang ada di lengannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan terlihat seperti Digi-sitter daripada seorang anak terpilih. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukan itu, karena mengurus digimon tidak lah sesulit pertama ia bertemu Patamon.

Setelah beberapa blok dari sekolah, Hikari memimpin kedua temannya untuk sampai ke pintu apartement keluarga Yagami. Setelah sampai, Hikari membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang! Onii-chan?" Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin ia belum pulang." Takeru mengingat seberapa sibuknya Taichi sekarang

Taichi yang baru saja berbelok menuju pintu apartement, melihat adiknya dan kedua anak terpilih yang ia kenal. Diam-diam, ia berusaha mendekat tanpa terdeteksi. Kebetulan, ia melihat Takeru di bagian paling belakang. Maka ia berniat menjahili Takeru.

"Dor!" Taichi menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Takeru sambil berteriak dibelakangnya.

"aaaaaaaa!" Takeru spontan berteriak sambil melompat berbalik kebelakang.

"Taichi-san" Takeru memasang tampang 'apakah-kau-bercanda?'

"Selalu saja, Onii-chan" Hikari mengomentari kelakuan kakaknya.

"Baiklah kalian, terutama Takeru-kun. Terimakasih sudah mengantar adik-ku pulang dengan selamat. Namun, pengantar tidak boleh masuk" Taichi bernada seolah-olah ia adalah penjaga apartement tersebut.

"Taichi-san, tolong jangan mulai lagi. Kau sudah mengenalku" Takeru kembali mengingat saat Taichi mencoba mengusirnya dari apartement. Seperti biasa, Hikari selalu melarangnya.

"Tenanglah, aku bercanda. Ayo masuk!" Taichi mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Ada pesan dari Ibu, katanya ia sedang belanja karena persediaan habis. Makan siang sudah disiapkan di kulkas, tinggal dihangatkan. Dan ia akan kembali sekitar pukul 5." Hikari membaca pesan yang tertera di meja makan.

"Apa kau yakin akan memakannya?" Taichi bertanya dan diikuti oleh tertawaan Takeru. Ya, masakan Ibu-nya Taichi memang tidak terlalu buruk. Namun efeknya luar biasa, Takeru pernah merasakannya. Dan ia merasa tidak enak badan selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Setelah itu, ia selalu mengunjungi Hikari setelah lewat jam makan siang. Atau jika Ibu-nya tidak ada dirumah.

"Aku mungkin akan membuat sendiri, bagaimana Takeru-kun? Kau ingin?" canda Hikari, mengingatkan bagaimana reaksi Takeru pertama mencicipi masakan Ibu-nya.

"Jika kau yang buat, tidak masalah.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ditinggalkan Ibu-mu?" Takeru berjalan kearah kulkas.

"Ada.. tiga potong Lasagna" Takeru mengambil satu

"Apa ibu-mu pernah memasak Lasagna sebelumnya, Hikari-chan?" Takeru bertanya sebelum ia memakan itu.

"Sepertinya, tidak." Hikari menjawab dengan ekspresi mengingat.

"Baiklah! Aku ambil salah satunya." Takeru menutup pintu kulkas.

"Entah mengapa aku tidak yakin" Taichi bergumam.

Ken ikut tertawa setelah mengetahui teman-temannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, keluarga Yagami begitu unik. Namun ia kembali melamun, untuk menunggu Hikari menghangatkan Lasagna dan membuat makanan untuk dirinya dan Taichi. Takeru kembali duduk di sebelah Ken, mereka memulai pembicaraan-singkat-diantara-pria. Taichi seperti biasa, langsung menyalakan TV dan mencari channel pertandingan sepak bola.

"Ichijouji-kun, kau mau sesuatu?" Hikari bertanya dari arah belakang.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Terimakasih Hikari-chan" jawabnya ramah.

"Baiklaah, satu Lasagna untuk Takeru Takaishi dan Onigiri untuk aku dan Onii-chan." Hikari berseru dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan. Sepertinya kau handal" Takeru memuji setelah ia menerima makanan.

"Mungkin aku akan memasak-kan sesuatu untuk mu kapan-kapan." Hikari duduk disebelah Taichi.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar menunggunya" Takeru mengambil piring berisikan Lasagna dan siap menyantapnya.

"Itadakimasu!" Ucap Takeru dan menyantap Lasagna itu.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, dimana ia mendapatkannya?" Takeru terus berkomentar.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau habiskan." Hikari mengambil satu onigiri dan memakannya.

Takeru langsung menghabiskan tanpa bersisa, karena lasagna adalah salah satu makanan kesukaannya. Taichi yang tidak percaya melihat itu, langsung melihat jam tangan-nya. Ia kembali melihat kearah Takeru yang menghembuskan nafas pertanda ia sudah kenyang.

"Onii-chan, ada apa?" Hikari melihat kakaknya seperti khawatir akan sesuatu.

"Sepuluh.. Sembilan.." Taichi menghitung mundur sambil melihat jam tangan-nya.

"Tiga.. Dua.. Satu. Show time!" Taichi langsung melihat kearah Takeru.

Benar saja, Takeru langsung berdiri. Muka-nya berubah menjadi biru pucat, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Takeruu?" Patamon disebelahnya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Oh tidak lagi" Tailmon tertunduk lemas melihatnya.

Ia menatap Hikari-chan dengan tatapan "kau-tau-apa-maksudnya"

Hikari yang menyadari itu, langsung menunjuk dimana toilet. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Takeru langsung berlari kedalam toilet. Hikari menggelengkan kepala, "Seharusnya ia kapok sejak terakhir ia makan siang disini."

* * *

"Ichijouji-kun, kau beruntung sudah makan siang. Ingatlah, kau mempelajari sesuatu dari Takeru hari ini." Taichi mengedipkan mata dan kembali fokus menonton TV.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa kalian kesini?" Taichi ingin tau kenapa ada anak-anak terpilih berkumpul di kediamannya.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada dari kami yang tau. Ini adalah ide Takeru-kun" Hikari menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

Setelah mereka menunggu cukup lama, Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Hikari berjalan kedepan dan membuka-kan pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri seorang gadis yang ia kenal dan membawa kantong plastic berisi banyak makanan.

"Hai Miyako-san" sambut Hikari dengan senyum nya yang cerah.

"Hikari-chan! Hihi maaf aku terlambat, aku membawakan ini untuk digimon." Miyako menunjukkan apa yang ia bawa.

"Bagus! Seperti-nya Poromon belum makan sama sekali." Hikari tertawa kecil

"Ahh dia pasti marah besar."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Hikari mempersilahkan.

"Miyakoo!" Poromon melompat dan terbang menghampiri partnernya.

"Yaa, ya sabar.. ambil yang kau suka." Miyako menaruh kantung plastik itu di lantai. Semua digimon mengerubungi kantung plastik itu.

"Jika Patamon ada disini, dimana Takeru?" Miyako kebingungan mencari sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dan biasa memakai topi itu.

"Dia… ada di" Hikari sambil menunjuk toilet.

"Argh!" terdengar suara teriakkan dari dalam.

"Terjadi lagi?" Miyako bertanya

"Ya. Mari kita menunggunya." Hikari kembali duduk disebelah Taichi. Dan Miyako duduk disebelah Ken. Tempat Takeru tadi duduk.

"Hai, Ken-kun. Lama tak bertemu." Miyako menyambut selagi duduk disebelahnya.

"Ahh, hai Miyako-san" Ken belum menyadari kedatangan Miyako karena terfokus pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang berlangsung di TV.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu toilet terbuka. Mereka menemui Takeru dengan kondisi yang lebih lemas dari sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Hikari mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Takeru.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan." Katanya sambil meneguk air itu sampai habis.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka bilang air bagus untuk menetralisir."

"Baiklah, karena sudah cukup banyak yang berkumpul, maka.." Takeru berusaha berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Miyako-san! Kapan kau datang?" Takeru tidak menyadari Miyako sudah ada disitu.

"Sejak kau menderita didalam sana." Miyako mengatakan dengan tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Takeru mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Hikari, karena sofa mereka cukup untuk 3 orang.

"Sebentar, aku akan menelepon Koushiro-kun" Taichi bangun dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

"aaaaaaaaa Izumi-senpaai, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya!" Miyako terlihat begitu bersemangat

"Tapi Miyako-san, bukankah kau satu sekolah dengan Koushiro-san?" Takeru bertanya mengingat Miyako sudah SMP.

"Oh, iya. Tapi aku belum menemuinya sampai hari ini!" Miyako merasa bodoh, namun membela diri.

"Nee, Miyako-san, tenanglah" Hikari tertawa kecil melihat temannya yang begitu atraktif dari dulu.

"Moshi,moshi. Taichi Yagami berbicara. Bisa aku berbicara dengan Koushiro?" Taichi berbicara di telepon.

"Ah Koushiro-kun, bisakah kau datang ke tempat ku segera? Ya, sekarang. Aku tunggu. Ya.. emm, tidak. Yasudah, sampai nanti!" Taichi menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi, ia bisa datang?" Miyako menanyakan kepada Taichi.

"Tentu, 5 menit dari sekarang" Taichi kembali duduk ketempatnya semula.

"Baiklaaah!" Miyako berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa melihat perilaku Miyako, dari dulu ia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja positif dan selalu bersemangat. Para digimon masih asik dengan makanan yang Miyako bawa, sebenarnya mereka bisa memakan makanan yang ada di sana. Tetapi, mereka lebih suka snack yang dibawa oleh Miyako. Begitu juga dengan Patamon, ia selalu mengincar jelly Chu-2x. Patamon membawa jelly itu dan terbang ke pangkuan Takeru.

"Takeruu, kau mau?" tanya Patamon

"Tidak teman, aku sudah kenyang" Takeru mengatakannya dengan ekspresi lemas.

Hikari hanya bisa tertawa melihat temannya itu. Sambil menunggu Koushiro datang, mereka lanjut menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang sebentar lagi berakhir. Taichi ribut berkomentar ketika memasuki waktu-waktu terakhir. Memang tidak lazim sebenarnya mengomentari disaat akan berakhirnya pertandingan, tapi itulah Taichi. Ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu saat pertandingan berlangsung. Setelah pertandingan sepak bola di TV itu selesai, Taichi bangun untuk mengambil air minum. Sesudah ia meneguk seluruhnya, ia mendengar pintu apartement nya diketuk. Taichi membuka pintu itu dan sudah mengetahui Koushiro dibaliknya dengan membawa laptop, ditambah berkeringat.

"Gomen Taichi-san, aku sedang mengisi baterai laptopku tadi" Koushiro memberi alasan yang biasa.

"Ahh sudahlah, toh kau tidak akan meminjam kan laptopmu" Taichi menggoda Koushiro, ia memang tidak akan pernah lagi meminjam kan laptopnya. Karena Taichi dinilai 'tidak-bisa-merawat' dengan baik olehnya.

Koushiro berjalan masuk, dan menemukan Takeru dan Ken sedang ada disitu. Ia tau, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Dunia Digital. Maka dari itu, ia membawa laptop kuning berlogo nanas kesayangannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa, dan Taichi kembali ke tempat awal disebelah Hikari.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Koushiro memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kemarin.. Ada anak baru di SD Odaiba. Ia bernama Yuki. Ia duduk disebelah Daisuke, namun sejak ia berada didekatnya. Daisuke seperti tersiksa." Takeru menjelaskan kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Lalu?" Taichi seperti tidak sabar mendengar beritanya.

"Kami berencana untuk mengetahui siapa Yuki sebenarnya, dan pada saat Hikari mengajaknya ke kafetaria.. Kami menemukan, sebuah Digivice didalam tasnya." Takeru kembali mejelaskan dengan serius.

"Apa?" Hikari terkejut dengan penjelasan Takeru. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu

"Ja.. Jadi, anak baru di kelas, kalian.. adalah.. salah satu anak Terpilih?" Koushiro memotong.

"dan Takeru, bagaimana kelanjutannya..?" Taichi semakin antuasias.

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan, ketika ia menjabat tangan Hikari-chan. Sepertinya, ia memiliki aura kegelapan. Karena, aku ingat persis bagaimana Hikari berada di Laut Kegelapan. Ekspresi-mu sama persis." Takeru melihat kepada temannya yang sedikit cemas.

Ken hanya diam sejak Takeru mulai menjelaskan. Ia sepertinya mengerti tipikal apa anak baru ini. Maka ia memilih untuk menerka-nya seorang diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Daisuke?" Taichi baru sadar, bahwa Daisuke tidak ada disekitar mereka. Biasanya, jika mereka berkumpul.. Maka Daisuke ada disitu. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Dia…" Hikari tidak tau harus berkata apa.

* * *

Sementara, Daisuke sedang berlari untuk mengejar Yuki. Larinya cukup cepat untuk pemain sepak bola. Maka ia tidak kehilangan jejak Yuki. Ia menempatkan Chibimon didalam tasnya, maka ia tidak perlu menggendong sambil berlari, itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat.

Ia terus mengejar Yuki, tidak disangka.. Seorang gadis bisa lari secepat dirinya. Namun, Harga dirinya tidak sebanding dengan stamina yang akan ia habiskan. Sampai di suatu jalan yang sempit, dan gelap. Daisuke tetap mengejarnya.

"Hei Yuki! Kembali kau!" Daisuke berteriak selagi mengejar.

Yuki tidak memperdulikan, ia terus berlari dan mencoba menjauh dari Daisuke. Karena ia tau, jika ia tertangkap. Maka Daisuke akan melakukan pembalasan terhadap dirinya. Ia pikir, tidak ada jalan lain.

Daisuke melihat tangannya merogoh sesuatu kedalam tasnya. Lalu Yuki mengeluarkan Digivice yang hari ini Daisuke temukan, sambil menggenggamnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan hitam melesat dari atas, dan Yuki hilang beserta bayangan itu. Daisuke tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, Yuki… hilang dari pandangannya. Ia terpaku lemas disana, dan tertunduk. "Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu?" Daisuke membatin pada diri sendiri. Lalu, Chibimon memberontak dari dalam Tasnya.

"Dai.. uhk,uhk. Daisukhe!"

"Hah? Oh Chibimon!" Ia mengeluarkannya dari tas.

"Kau ini, aku hampir mati didalam sana." Chibimon memprotes.

"Maaf teman." Daisuke melihat partnernya, Chibimon.. sama tidak berdaya dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba D-Terminal nya berbunyi. Ia segera merogoh saku, dan membukanya.

_Daisuke-kun, datanglah ketempat ku! Sekarang, atau kau akan mendapat masalah._

_-Taichi_

Ia menghembuskan nafas, "Pasti Takeru ada disana" Daisuke dalam hatinya. Chibimon yang melihat Daisuke hanya diam melihat email tersebut, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Daisuke, lebih baik kita pergi kesana! Aku tidak mau kau jadi makan malam-nya Taichi" Chibimon memberi Daisuke dorongan supaya ia pergi ke apartement Yagami.

"Baiklah, dan aku harap.. Aku tidak pulang dengan bekas tonjokkan" Daisuke menghela nafas dan berjalan berbalik arah.

Di Apartement Yagami, Koushiro dan yang lainnya sedang meneliti apa yang menjadikan Daisuke seperti itu. Bahkan, mereka telah mendengar tragedy yang terjadi hari ini. Tentu, Taichi menjadi marah mendengar Yuki ingin menyakiti Hikari. Namun, Hikari dapat meredam kemarahan kakaknya dengan memberi tau apa yang Takeru lakukan. Mendengar itu, Takeru menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku tau, kau bisa menjaga adikku." Taichi menaruh tangannya di pundak Takeru.

"Hahaha, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat Hikari-chan disakiti oleh siapapun."

"Itulah Takeru ku!" Hikari melompat dan merangkul nya dari belakang.

"Hahaha" Takeru hanya bisa tertawa, dan mukanya terlihat sedikit memerah.

Takeru tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar, "Apakah mungkin?" batin Takeru. Namun ia cepat-cepat menghapus pikirannya dan kembali sadar. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu ikut tertawa melihat kedua temannya.

Mereka terus berbincang soal anak baru itu. Sampai ada yang mengetuk pintu dengan sangat pelan, Taichi melihat kearah jam, "masih jam 4 sore" batinnya. Lalu ia bangkit dan membuka-kan pintu.

"Hai, Taichi-san" sapa Daisuke sambil menunduk kebawah.

"Daisuke-kun, darimana kau? Cepat, kami perlu bicara denganmu!" Taichi mengatakannya sambil merangkul bahu Daisuke masuk ke ruangan.

Takeru yang menyadari itu adalah Daisuke, langsung mengejeknya atas kejadian siang tadi.

"Jadi, kau dapatkan lagi Harga dirimu? Motomiya?" Takeru berkata sambil meneguk segelas air.

"Uh" Daisuke tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran mereka lagi disini.

"Hei kalian, sudahlah. Berhenti!" Hikari sedikit berteriak.

Taichi yang melihat ketiganya, jadi teringat Ia saat seumuran mereka. Sora selalu melerai Taichi jika sedang bertengkar dengan Yamato. Daisuke sangat mirip dengan dirinya, selalu tidak ingin kalah. Begitu juga dengan Takeru, ia sangat mirip dengan kakaknya yang sangat kompetitif.

"Duduklah dan tenang, aku tidak ingin ruangan ini menjadi pertempuran antara Angemon dan ExVeemon." Taichi mencoba mendinginkan suasana. Mengingat kembali, peristiwa terjadinya Wargreymon harus bertarung melawan MetalGarurumon. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi kepada generasi penerusnya.

"Daisuke-kun, dapatkah kau menjelaskan apa yang kau rasakan didekat Yuki saat itu?" Koushiro bertanya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Baiklah Izumi-senpai, aku merasakan seperti diserang kegelapan. Aku seperti tidak dapat berkutik, kegelapan itu begitu kuat." Daisuke menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku sudah menebaknya, lihat ini." Koushiro membalikkan laptopnya dan menunjukkan apa yang ia temukan.

Semua anak terpilih yang ada di ruangan itu, berkumpul untuk melihat ke layar laptop Koushiro.

"Taichi-san, kau dipercayai Keberanian. Karena sifat keberanianmu begitu kuat, melebihi semua orang yang terpilih saat itu." Koushiro menunjuk pada lambang Crest Keberanian.

"dan Yamato-san, ia dipilih karena Pertemanan-nya yang begitu erat." Koushiro menunjukkan pada lambang disebelahnya.

"Kau Hikari-chan, lambang Cahaya. Ya, karena Cahayamu adalah yang paling terang di Dunia Digital."

"Takeru-kun, dengan harapannya yang mewakili harapan semua orang."

"dan Ichijouji-kun, Ketulusan mu dapat membuat dirimu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Koushiro menunjuk lambang-lambang yang mereka kenal. Itu adalah Crest mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang kau maksud?" Taichi masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Koushiro.

"Dengan kata lain, Yuki memiliki sifat Kegelapan." Koushiro menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin!" Hikari seperti shock mendengarnya.

"Dan itu berarti, lawan dari sifat Hikari-chan." Takeru menebak.

"Tepat." Koushiro menutup laptopnya

"Em, maaf aku menyelak.. Tapi, aku baru saja mengejar Yuki, dan…" Daisuke mencoba melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ia mengambil digivice-nya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam melesat kearahnya." Daisuke mengakhiri.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang.. Ber aktifitas lah seperti biasa. Aku akan mencoba melacak siapa Digimon-nya." Koushiro menaruh kembali laptopnya ke dalam tas.

"Aku pulang dulu, jika terjadi apa-apa. Hubungi aku secepatnya!" Koushiro melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi, Yuki memiliki sifat Kegelapan.. Aku tidak percaya" Hikari terlihat murung.

"Nee, Hikari-chan..Selama ia tidak berbuat apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir." Takeru menghiburnya.

"dan Takeru-kun…" Daisuke memanggilnya.

"Apa?" Takeru membalasnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud keras kepala.. Hanya..." Daisuke mencoba menjelaskan

"Tak usah dipikirkan Daisuke-kun." Jawab Takeru sambil tertawa kecil.

Taichi yang mendengar itu, seakan tidak percaya. Yamato tidak semudah itu memaafkannya. Namun, adiknya. Takeru dapat memaafkan Daisuke lebih cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka bisa kembali akrab dengan cepat. Sangat berbeda dengan Taichi dan Yamato, perlu sekitar 2 minggu untuk membuat mereka tertawa dan bermain game bersama lagi.

"Yahh, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Ibu-ku khawatir." Takeru berkata sambil membangunkan Patamon yang ternyata tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

"Biarkan aku mengantar-mu Takeru-kun" Hikari ikut berdiri.

"Hei hei! Hikari-chan, kau tidak perlu bolak-balik hanya untuk mengantar Takeru!" Daisuke mencoba memberikan pembalasan.

"Ia tidak enak badan setelah memakan masakan yang disediakan oleh Ibu-ku, entah kenapa ia tidak pernah kapok" Hikari memberi senyuman menggelitik.

"hah apa? Hahahahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu Takeru-kun!" Daisuke mengejek temannya yang seperti kesusahan berdiri.

"Diamlah, atau aku perlu memberi mu sedikit hadiah?" Takeru yang sudah bisa berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak terimakasih" jawab Daisuke sambil berlindung dibelakang Taichi.

"Onii-chan, aku mengantar Takeru pulang ya!" Hikari membimbing Takeru untuk berjalan, sepertinya ia masih merasa tidak enak setelah apa yang ia makan siang ini.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai ia pingsan ditengah jalan!" Taichi bercanda seakan memberikan isyarat.

"Oh Daisuke-kun, maukah kau disini dulu? Kita bermain game selagi Hikari mengatarnya, aku bosan sendiri!" Taichi mencegat Daisuke yang sepertinya ingin ikut pulang.

"Ah Tentu! Sudah lama sejak aku ingin mengalahkanmu!" Daisuke menaruh tasnya kembali. Chibimon duduk di pangkuannya.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Takeru merasa sangat lemas. Mungkin jika Hikari tidak mengantarnya pulang, ia tidak akan bisa sampai. Untungnya, apartement tempat Takeru tinggal tidak jauh. Namun, tetap akan menjadi masalah dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Hei Takeru-kun, aku tidak tau kau bisa begitu emosi tadi" Hikari memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau disakiti oleh orang lain" Takeru menjawab

"Kau sama saja dengan Onii-chan" Hikari berjalan disampingnya sambil sekali-kali memegangi jika Takeru terlihat kehilangan kendali.

"Hikari-chan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." Takeru meminta

"Hm, Apa itu?" Hikari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lebih baik kita menuju taman sebelum ke apartemen ku, bagaimana?" Takeru menyarankan.

"Baiklah!" Hikari melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, karena Apartemen Takeru berada tidak jauh dari taman. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sebentar bersama Hikari. Patamon yang berada di kepala Takeru, tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengajaknya ke taman, dan "Kenapa Hikari tidak mengajak Tailmon?" Batinnya.

"Takeruuu, kemana kita?" Patamon menanyakan dari atas

"Kita akan ke taman sebentar" Takeru menjawab.

"Baiklah, apa kita akan makan ice cream lagi?" Patamon berharap.

"Tidak kali ini teman, tapi aku janji akan membelikan mu" Takeru menyemangati digimonnya.

"Hei, perhatikan langkahmu Takeru-kun." Hikari melihat Takeru kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Whoa!" Takeru hampir saja jatuh jika ia tidak dipegangi oleh Hikari.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan" Jawabnya.

"Anggap saja, ini balas budiku karena kau telah menjagaku" Hikari tersenyum melihat temannya itu.

Seketika, mereka tiba di taman. Keadaan taman itu cukup sepi, namun masih ada beberapa orang yang sedang jalan-jalan sore. Takeru duduk di satu kursi taman yang ada disitu, diikuti Hikari.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hikari menanyakan.

"Hikari-chan, sudah berapa lama kita berteman?" Takeru menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Sekitar, 4 tahun!" Hikari menghitung

"dan, akankah sesuatu bisa menghentikannya?" Takeru bertanya dengan nada yang tak biasa.

"Tidak akan Takeru-kun, tidak ada yang bisa merusak persahabatan kita" Hikari selalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan respon positif.

"Kau tau, Takeru…" Hikari sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya?"

"Uh, berjanjilah supaya kau akan terus menjadi temanku." Hikari dengan nada memohon.

"Sebenarnya, aku berharap.." Takeru seperti menghiraukan itu dan memulai.

"Kita bisa menjadi lebih dari teman."

"Seorang sahabat?" Hikari menebak

"Kita sudah menjadi sahabat" Takeru menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sayang padamu, Hikari-chan" tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Hikari, dan mencium keningnya.

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu!" Ia melompat dan memeluk Takeru.

"Selamanya?" Takeru melepas pelukannya.

"Selamanya" Lalu Hikari kembali mendekapkan kepalanya ke dada Takeru.

~Takeru POV~

Aku tidak percaya, akhirnya aku menyatakannya kepada Hikari. Dan ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Aku beruntung memiliki Hikari. Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjaganya. Namun, aku tidak tau apa yang akan Taichi-san katakana jika mengetahui ini. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, karena sepertinya.. Ia akan mengerti. Walaupun mungkin aku harus melewati beberapa ocehan. Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang.. Aku harus membuktikan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

~END of POV~

"Hei kalian pasangan bahagia, bukankah kalian harus pulang?" Suara Tailmon terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Tailmon?" Patamon terbangun dan mencari darimana asal suara itu.

"Hei, aku disini..!" Jawab Tailmon yang ternyata tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Ta… Tailmon?" Hikari bangun dari kenyamanannya.

"Hai.. Hikari" sambil melompat ke pangkuan Hikari.

"Bagaimana kau tau..?" Hikari bertanya pada digimonnya yang seperti kucing itu.

"Taichi memberi tau, bahwa kau mengantar Takeru pulang. Tapi aku yakin, kalian tidak mungkin langsung pulang. Maka aku kesini." Tailmon menjelaskan caranya menemukan mereka.

"Hikari-chan, sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang.. Jika tidak, ukh.." Takeru mencoba berdiri.

"Takeru-kun! Jangan memaksakan diri, itulah kenapa aku mengantarmu." Hikari cepat berdiri membantunya.

"Takeruu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Patamon yang mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Tenang lah teman, ayo kita pulang" Takeru melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hikari berjalan disebelah Takeru sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Patamon sudah tidak diatas kepalanya, melainkan terbang dibelakang Takeru. Begitu pula Tailmon, ia mengikuti Hikari dari belakang, tidak disampingnya.

"Hei Tailmon.." Patamon memanggil teman perjuangannya di Dunia Digital itu.

"Ada apa Patamon?" Tailmon sambil melihat kearah Patamon

"Bisakah kita seperti mereka?" Patamon melihat Takeru dan Hikari berjalan didepannya.

"Terbanglah lebih rendah dan ulurkan tanganmu" Tailmon mendongak keatas dan memberikan tangannya.

"uh?" Patamon mencoba terbang lebih rendah dan menyentukan tangannya.

Tailmon menggenggam tangan Patamon sama eratnya.

"Tentu, kita bisa seperti mereka" jawab Tailmon.

Tidak terasa, mereka sampai di Apartement tempat Takeru tinggal. Tidak terlihat seorang pun disana, mereka menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke lantai dimana kediaman Takaishi. Lift itu berhenti dan membuka pintu untuk mereka ber empat. Di Depan pintu, Takeru menghembuskan nafas dan membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang." Takeru dengan nada lemah

"Selamat datang" Ibu nya keluar dari arah dapur. "lho, Hikari-chan? Ada apa?"

"Selamat sore Nyonya Takaishi, Takeru mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat pulang sekolah. Ia tadi ada di apartement kami untuk sementara waktu untuk memulihkan kondisi" Hikari menjelaskan dan berharap Ibu Takeru percaya padanya.

"Ya tuhan! Apa yang terjadi denganmu nak?" Ibunya menghampiri Takeru.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku hanya butuh istirahat sekarang" Takeru tertunduk lemas.

"Nyonya Takaishi, boleh aku mengantar Takeru ke kamarnya?" Hikari memohon.

"Tentu, kau anak yang baik Hikari.. Beruntung Takeru memiliki teman sepertimu." Ibunya tersenyum

Hikari memberikan senyumannya, lalu membantu Takeru untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, ia membaringkan Takeru di tempat tidur. Dan membereskan buku pelajaran yang ada di tas sekolahnya.

"Nah, sekarang. Tidur yang nyenyak, Malaikat Harapanku" Hikari mengecup kening Takeru.

Muka Takeru menjadi merah, "Terimakasih, Malaikat Cahayaku." Takeru memberikan senyumannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok Takeru-kun!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kamar Takeru.

"Sampai besok Hikari-chan" katanya dengan nada lemah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon^^**

Chapter 6

_Takeru tidak ada, Ancaman baru?_

Pagi hari kembali menaungi Odaiba, hawa dingin menyelimuti kota. Beberapa orang sudah terlihat sibuk untuk memulai harinya. Namun tidak untuk Takeru, ia merasa makin lemas. Walaupun ia sudah tidur selama 12 jam. Ia seperti kehilangan energinya. Patamon terbangun disebelahnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Takeru yang seharusnya sudah siap dengan pakaiannya, sekarang masih dalam kondisi ber pajama. Ia memilih untuk menunggu sampai Takeru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Argh.." Suara Takeru terdengar oleh Patamon.

"Takeruuu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Patamon khawatir terhadap partnernya itu.

"Aku tidak tau Patamon, aku.. argh" Takeru mencoba bangkit dan duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Takeruu" Patamon berpindah ke pangkuannya.

"Tapi aku berkata pada Hikari-chan untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini." Takeru mencoba berdiri.

Namun ia gagal, dan kembali terjatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, seluruh energinya habis. Ia melihat pada jam yang ada dikamarnya menunjukkan 06:54

"Oh tidak.." Takeru tidak berdaya.

Ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Takeru? Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Ibu-nya membuka pintu kamar Takeru.

"Aku harap begitu bu, karena sepertinya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh saja sulit" Ia mencoba duduk

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Ibu-nya bertanya pada Takeru.

"Yah, kami sedang diperjalanan pulang.. dan aku terjatuh entah kenapa, yang aku tau. Aku bangun dikediaman Hikari. Hanya itu." Takeru terpaksa berbohong untuk menutupi efek dari masakan Ibu-nya Taichi. Karena ia tidak akan diizinkan bermain kesana jika Ibunya tau yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, begitu.. Baiklah, Ibu akan menelepon ke sekolahmu dan meminta Izin untuk beberapa hari." Ibu-nya mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Selamat Pagi, dengan Natsuko Takaishi. Iya, anak ku tidak bisa hadir disekolah hari ini. Ia tidak enak badan, baik.. Ah iya, terimakasih." Ia menutup telepon dan mengembalikan ke sakunya.

"Nah, Takeru.. Kau istirahat saja dirumah, Ibu ada pekerjaan. Akan kembali sore ini, Hubungi Ibu jika terjadi apa apa, oke?" Ibu-nya mengambil tas dan bersiap.

"Baik bu." Takeru kembali berbaring.

"Itu baru anakku" Ibunya memberi kecupan hangat di keningnya dan beranjak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hei Patamon, menurutmu.. apa Hikari-chan akan baik-baik saja?" Takeru menghembuskan nafas.

"Tenang Takeruu, aku yakin ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kau mulai seperti Taichi!" canda Patamon.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisa nya berbicara seperti itu saat aku sedang sakit begini." Takeru memberi pukulan kecil.

Setengah jam sebelumnya, Hikari sudah menunggu Takeru di kelas. Ia terus teringat kejadian kemarin sore, Takeru akhirnya menyatakannya dan Ia pun menyatakan hal yang sama. Takeru selalu ada di setiap ia membutuhkannya. Ia yakin, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikan mereka. Karena, mereka seperti ditakdirkan bersama. Begitu juga dengan digimon mereka. Angemon dan Angewomon.

Kembali pada Daisuke yang hari itu kembali datang kesekolah dengan terburu-buru, langsung mengantar Chibimon menuju Ruang Komputer dan melesat keruang kelas, kali ini tanpa Takeru. Ia tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya, mungkin.. Ia hanya akan khawatir jika, Hikari tidak masuk hari itu.

Ia masuk ke kelas, dan hanya menemukan Hikari ditempat mereka biasa duduk. Dengan niat bertanya dan sedikit basa-basi, Daisuke memulai pembicaraan dengan Hikari.

"Selamat pagi, Hikari-chaan!" Daisuke menghampiri mejanya dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi, Daisuke-kun.." Hikari menjawabnya dengan nada lesu.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?"

"Ya.." Hikari menjawabnya singkat.

"Sepertinya, Takeru tidak masuk hari ini.. Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" Daisuke berharap Hikari akan menjawabnya dengan iya. Namun, ekspresi muka Hikari berubah menjadi kemarahan dan melihat tajam kearah Daisuke.

"Walaupun Takeru tidak masuk hari ini, tidak seorang pun.. yang bisa menggantikannya, dan walau hanya duduk ditempatnya!. Termasuk kau, Daisuke-kun!" Hikari menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi itu.

"Hi.. Hikari-chan.." Daisuke sering dimarahi oleh Hikari, tapi tidak seperti itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Hikari sangat marah padanya.

Daisuke kembali ke tempat nya duduk semula. Pagi ini, ia tidak melihat Yuki berada dikelas.

"Apa dia juga tidak masuk, karena kejadian kemarin?" Batin Daisuke.

Baru saja ia menaruh tas, ia melihat Yuki memasuki ruangan. Daisuke menatapnya, dan Yuki tidak kalah sadis menatapnya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk lain, yang jauh dari tempat duduk Daisuke. Kebetulan, dikelas itu tersisa 2 kursi yang tempat nya memang agak jauh dari tempatnya yang kemarin.

"Semoga, kau senang ditempatmu yang baru" Daisuke berkata pelan, ia lebih takut dibentak oleh Hikari.

* * *

Bel masuk kelas berdering, tanda jam belajar telah dimulai. Hikari yang tetap tidak menemukan Takeru, hanya bisa pasrah menjalani hari itu tanpanya. Mungkin akan terasa membosankan, lebih dari belajar Matematika.

Seseorang memasuki kelas, yang ternyata itu adalah guru kelas mereka, Shiba-sensei. Ia diikuti oleh seorang pemuda. Daisuke maupun Hikari tidak mengenali siapa itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini, kita memiliki teman baru. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, Ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Silahkan"

"Hai, namaku Suga Kawazu, aku seorang murid pindahan. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kazu. Senang bertemu kalian" Ia memperkenalkan namanya. Dari penampilan, ia adalah tipikal anak yang cukup tinggi. Ia memakai T-shirt berwarna putih, celana jeans biru dan jaket yang berwarna cokelat.

"Baiklah Kazu, kau bisa memilih tempat dudukmu. Karena banyak yang tersisa." Shiba-sensei menintruksikan supaya Kazu bisa duduk segera dan mereka memulai pelajaran.

Kazu berjalan sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kelas. Lalu ia melihat, seorang gadis manis, yang duduk sendiri disana. Ia menghampirinya, dan bertanya.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk denganmu?" Tanya Kazu pada gadis itu.

"Maaf, tapi tempat ini milik temanku." Hikari menjawabnya dengan nada yang mulai sinis.

"Aku lihat kau sendiri, dimana temanmu?" Kazu tidak menyerah.

"Lupakan! Kau tidak akan duduk satu meja dengan ku!" Hikari menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ayolah" Kazu mencoba meraih pergelangan Hikari.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia!" Daisuke berdiri sambil menunjuk kearah Kazu, setengah berteriak.

"Wow wow wow, tahan sobat.. Aku tak tau ternyata gadis ini milikmu! Haha, baiklah." Kazu mundur satu langkah.

"Aku rasa, tempat yang tersisa hanya dengan gadis yang disana itu." Kazu membatin pada dirinya.

"Hai, mereka tidak mengizinkan ku duduk disana. Bisa aku duduk denganmu?" tanya Kazu.

"Tentu, mereka tidak pernah peduli kepada orang lain. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya sahabatnya." Yuki mempersilahkan Kazu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Haha, biarkan.. menjadi anak baru lebih sulit dari yang ku bayangkan." Kazu mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis yang jadi teman sebangkunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku, Hisayuki Tsuruya.. kau dapat memanggilku Yuki" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Hikari tidak percaya atas apa yang baru terjadi, ada seorang anak baru yang sangat lancang padanya. Dan, ia merasa bersalah pada Daisuke. Ternyata, ia dapat melindunginya. Walaupun tanpa Takeru ada disebelahnya, Ia tetap aman. Hikari telah salah menilai Daisuke, ia mengira.. Daisuke hanya sebatas cemburu kepada Takeru. Namun tidak, Daisuke bisa melakukan hal yang Takeru lakukan. Ini membuat Hikari tambah merasa bersalah.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Hikari tidak berbicara apapun. Bahkan saat istirahat, ia hanya berdiam diri dikelas. Daisuke yang tidak bisa melihat ini, harus mengambil tindakan.

"Hai, Hikari-chan.. Kau mau ke kafetaria?" Tanya Daisuke.

Hikari hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Lalu, apa kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Daisuke menawarkan apapun supaya Hikari tidak semurung itu lagi.

Diluar perkiraan, Hikari meneteskan air matanya.

"Hi… Hikari-chan…" Ia mendekatkan dirinya, dan duduk disebelah Hikari.

Hikari mengangkat kepalanya, dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Daisuke-kun.." Ia melihat kearahnya.

"Ah, oh maaf Hikari-chan, aku tidak bermaksud…" Daisuke menyadari, bahwa ia duduk ditempat Takeru, dimana tidak seorang pun diperbolehkan oleh Hikari.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Daisuke-kun. Aku minta maaf karena telah memarahimu pagi ini.. Kau, mau memaafkanku?" Hikari sambil tersedak dan kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Hikari-chan, tentu saja! Kenapa aku harus kesal padamu?" Daisuke berkata untuk meyakinkan Hikari.

"Daisuke-kun, benarkah?" Hikari menatap Daisuke.

"Benar.. Jadi, sekara.." Sebelum Daisuke mengajak lagi, Hikari sudah bangkit dan memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih Daisuke-kun, aku tau kau akan memaafkanku."

"Hi.. Hikari-chan.." Ia tidak percaya apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

"Dan ya, temani aku ke kafetaria. Aku lapar." Hikari menarik tangan Daisuke.

Daisuke merasa, inilah kesempatannya. Walaupun ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi kemarin sore. Tapi tetap, Ketidakberadaan Takeru menjadi kesempatan besar baginya untuk menarik perhatian Hikari.

"Jadi, kau bertingkah aneh hari ini.. Hikari-chan" Daisuke memulai pembicaraannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi.. tanpa Takeru.. aku merasa kehilangan." Hikari menjelaskan.

Daisuke menghembuskan nafas.

"Selama Takeru tidak berada disini, aku yang akan menggantikannya! Aku akan menjagamu Hikari-chan!" Daisuke mengatakannya dengan semangat.

"Kau baik sekali Daisuke-kun, tapi… kau tidak perlu." Hikari menolaknya dengan nada lesu.

Bel sekolah telah berdering, menandakan waktu belajar akan segera dilanjutkan

"Ayo, Daisuke-kun. Kita kembali ke kelas." Hikari mengajaknya

"Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka berdua bejalan beriringan.

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Takaishi. Patamon yang dari tadi tidur disebelah Takeru, merasakan seseorang bangun. Melihat sebelahnya, Takeru sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia tampak lebih baik daripada tadi pagi, setidaknya ia sudah bisa duduk tanpa ada masalah atau keluhan.

"Takeruuu" Patamon memanggil dari belakang

"Ya, ada apa teman?" Takeru melihat kearah Patamon.

"Kau sudah mendingan?" Patamon mendekati Takeru dan kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Iya, sepertinya besok aku sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah."

"dan, sekarang aku lapar." Takeru bergumam

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menemukan catatan yang ditaruh dimeja makan.

_Dear Takeru,_

_Semoga kau cepat sembuh ya nak, untuk makan pagi mu _

_Ibu sudah menyiapkan nya, kau tinggal ambil di dapur. _

_Jangan lupa untuk meminum obat yang sudah Ibu siapkan_

_di meja makan. Jaga dirimu nak_

_Lots of Love_

_Ibu_

Takeru yang membaca pesan itu, langsung menuju ke dapur. Ia mencari dimana makanan yang bisa ia makan tanpa harus di masak ataupun dihangatkan. Ia melihat ada satu piring dengan Nasi goreng diatasnya. Ia mengambilnya dan mempersiapkan di meja makan. Ia memanggil Patamon.

"Hei! Patamon!" Takeru memanggilnya dari ruang makan.

Patamon yang masih ada di kamar Takeru, langsung terbang keluar dan mencari suara Takeru.

"Hai teman, kau mau makan sesuatu?" Takeru menggendong patamon yang baru saja turun ke lengannya.

"Tentu, dua potong roti mungkin cukup. Ah iya, dengan selai kacang!" Patamon menjawab pertanyaan Takeru dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

"Kau memang tau bagaimana membuatku kesal, haha." Takeru menarik-narik wajah patamon gemas.

"Hentikan, Takeruuu." Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Baiklah, namun kau harus ingat.. Bahwa selai kacangku sudah kau habiskan kemarin!" Takeru melepaskan patamon dan memberinya dua potong roti.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau kuberi dua roti tanpa selai kacang!" Takeru memberi senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa Takeruu, sebenarnya ini sudah enak." Patamon melahap roti yang diberikannya.

"Aku senang jika kau senang teman.." Ia mengambil garpu dan sendok. "Selamat makan!"

* * *

Hari itu, kelas begitu membosankan bagi Hikari. Tidak biasanya ia begitu murung, satu-satunya alasan adalah karena Takeru tidak ada hari itu. Ia mencoba melupakan, namun tetap saja terbayang kata-kata Takeru. Keheningan dalam diri-nya terpecah, karena guru mereka. Ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak, sepertinya pelajaran kita sudahi sampai disini dulu. Kalian dipulangkan dua jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nah, hati-hati dijalan." Shiba-sensei merapikan peralatan mengajarnya, dan keluar ruangan. Tidak lama, Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Hikari menarik nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa pulang.. dan mungkin menjenguk Takeru. Ya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia bergegas menuju Ruang Loker, selagi ia berberes diri. Seseorang muncul dari pintu Ruang Loker.

"Hai" pemuda itu menyapa Hikari.

Hikari yang merasa tidak sendiri di ruangan itu, langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Ia melihat Kazu, sosok yang baru saja membuatnya sangat kesal hari itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Hikari berkata dengan mundur satu langkah.

"Aku hanya mau meminta maaf, atas kejadian pagi ini." Ia berjalan mendekati Hikari

"Pergilah, kau tidak perlu ada disini." Hikari mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Kazu.

"Oh benarkah?" Tantangnya sambil terus mendekat kearah Hikari.

"Pergi!" Hikari makin histeris

"Kau cantik, kalau boleh aku tau.. siapa namamu?" Kazu mencoba meraih lengan Hikari.

Sebelum Kazu bisa menyentuhnya, Hikari berpatokan dengan dinding dan menendang tubuh Kazu sampai terpental. Kazu langsung bangun, dan menyergap Hikari.

"Kau.. tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku.." Jarak nya dengan Hikari sekarang hanya beberapa centi.

"Sekarang, beri tau aku.. siapa namamu?" Kazu menempatkan tangannya pada tembok tangan tangan satunya pada pipi Hikari.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, dimana dia.." Daisuke berkata sambil berjalan ke Ruang Loker, tempat terakhir yang akan ia periksa. Begitu ia sampai didepan pintu, Chibimon tiba-tiba kaget dan menunjuk kearah dalam.

"Daisuke!" Chibimon berseru sambil menunjuk Hikari.

Daisuke menerobos masuk kedalam, dengan Chibimon di lengannya.

"Kau.. kau.." Daisuke berkata dengan tangan mengepal.

"Jangan.. Kau.. Sentuh.. Hikariiii!" Ia berteriak sambil berlari masuk, Kazu yang tidak mengetahui langsung melihat kearah datangnya suara dan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di muka-nya.

"Argh" Kazu terjatuh dengan tangannya menutupi muka. Terlihat hidungnya berdarah.

"Ayo Hikari-chan, kita pergi dari sini!" Daisuke menarik tangan Hikari, dan meninggalkan Kazu sendirian.

"Daisuke-kun… aku ingin pulang." Hikari meminta dengan terisak

"Aku bersedia bolak-balik hanya untuk mengantarmu, Hikari-chan" Daisuke tersenyum pada Hikari.

"Terimakasih, Daisuke-kun"

Ia berjalan sambil merangkul Hikari, sepertinya ia sangat shock atas kejadian tadi. "Kazu adalah tipikal anak yang lancang. Tega-teganya ia berbuat seperti itu pada Hikari" Daisuke dalam hatinya.

"Daisuke.. Daisuke.." Hikari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Huh? Ada apa Hikari-chan?"

"Kita sudah sampai.." Hikari menunjuk kearah pintu apartementnya.

Entah kenapa, Hikari seperti melupakan sesuatu. Ia mencoba mengingat, dan ia akhirnya menemukan..

"Aku meninggalkan Tailmon!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 7

Bangkitnya Persahabatan, Harapan yang tidak berujung!

"Apa? Kau meninggalkan Tailmon?" Daisuke mencari-cari kemana Digimon berbentuk kucing itu.

"Ahh tidak, aku sudah terlalu shock untuk kembali ke sekolah. Bagaimana ini? Ekspresi Hikari sangat cemas.

Daisuke berpikir keras, ia mondar-mandir didepan pintu apartement. Ia sama sekali tidak terpikir jalan keluar. Namun seketika, ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ah Miyako! Iya! Dia belum pulang saat ini, aku akan memintanya untuk membawa semua digimon dan berkumpul di apartementmu!" Daisuke mengeluarkan D-Terminalnya.

Hikari melihat teman yang memakai kacamata kakaknya itu, walaupun Daisuke jarang sekali menyampaikan ide yang cemerlang. Tapi hari ini, ia sangat membantunya. Bahkan ia merasa seperti Takeru berada disana.

"Hikari-chan, tenanglah! Aku sudah memberi tau Miyako." Katanya sambil menaruh kembali D-Terminal kedalam sakunya.

"Terimakasih, Daisuke-kun."

"Err, Sebaiknya.. aku pulang sebelum Taichi-san menyiksaku dengan joystick gamenya lagi." Daisuke berkata dengan tertawa kecil

"Daah Hikari-chan!" Katanya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai bertemu, Daisuke-kun!" Hikari berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

~Daisuke POV~

Yaa, hari ini mungkin hari terbaik dalam sejarah Daisuke Motomiya. Entah mengapa, aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian Hikari. Yahh, selain Takeru tidak ada hari ini. Aku bisa menunjukkan seberapa pedulinya aku pada Hikari. Huft, aku tidak percaya pada anak itu. Jika ia memang mencari gadis untuknya, ia bisa memilih Yuki. Karena karakteristik mereka sama, Selalu dingin dan kurang peduli. Bahkan Yuki sepertinya sangat nyaman duduk dengan Kazu, ah biarkan. Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka, yang penting sekarang.. Aku harus pulang mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai.

~End of POV~

* * *

Hikari membenamkan kepalanya, Ia semakin frustasi. Padahal ini baru hari ketiga ia di kelas 6. Namun mengapa banyak sekali hal yang terjadi pada dirinya, Takeru, dan Daisuke. Hal yang lebih membuatnya menyesal adalah, Ia melupakan Tailmon di ruang komputer. Mengingat kata-katanya…

_~flashback~_

"_Motomiya Daisuke! Berapa lama kau kenal dengan veemon?"_

"_Err, satu.. satu tahun" Jawab Daisuke sambil menghitung pada jarinya._

"_Dan kau terlihat seperti tidak peduli! Partner macam apa kau ini!"_

_~end of flashback~_

Selalu terbayang di benaknya, dan ia merasa sanksi akan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya dihadapan Tailmon.

"Apakah Tailmon akan marah?" Hikari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, tidak.. Ia akan meninggalkanku!" Hikari tidak dapat membayangkan jika Tailmon meninggalkannya hari itu juga. Ia mengingat pertama ia bertemu Tailmon.

_~flashback 4 tahun lalu~_

"_Kau teman Agumon kan?"_

"_Ayo sini!"_

"_Ibuku tidak ada dirumah!"_

"_Hikari, kau adalah anak terpilih ke delapan!" Suara Tailmon terdengar dibayangannya._

"_Ya, aku dapat mengingat siapa yang aku tunggu"_

"_Tidak, kau salah Onii-chan"_

"_Tailmon sedang mencari anak ke delapan dan.."_

_Ia mengingat Agumon menembak Baby Flame kearah Tailmon_

"_Hikari.. aku menunggumu.."_

"Hikari.. aku menunggumu" Suara itu terdengar lagi, namun makin nyata.

"Hikari.."

Tiba-tiba Hikari mengangkat kepalanya, dan mencari asal suara. Ia melihat digimon yang ia sayangi, berdiri disana tanpa ekspresi dendam. Ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ta.. Tailmon?" Hikari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hai… Hikari" Tailmon mendekat kearahnya.

"Tailmon!" Hikari memeluk digimonnya dengan erat. Tanda bahwa mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Ada apa Hikari? Ada masalah lagi hari ini?" Tailmon bertanya sambil duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Hikari membuang muka, ia memang tidak mau mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hari itu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tailmon menatap kearah Hikari.

Hikari mengangguk, Tailmon sempat merasa kecewa bahwa Hikari menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Tailmon harus mencari akal supaya Hikari menceritakan yang terjadi, sampai-sampai ia ditinggalkan di ruang komputer. Sesaat, ia melihat D-Terminal Hikari. Ia mendapat ide.

"Kita lihat saja." Tailmon melompat dan mengambil D-Terminal yang ada di meja belajar Hikari.

"Ahh, Tailmon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hikari bangkit dan mengejar Tailmon yang membawa D-Terminalnya keluar.

"Kejar aku jika kau ingin ini kembali!" Tailmon berlari keluar pintu apartement dan hampir menabrak Taichi.

"Aku pulaang, wow wow..!" Taichi nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Tailmon melewati kakinya.

"Tailmon! Tunggu!" Hikari berlari dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hikari, ada apa.." Taichi bertanya dari pintu masuk.

"Minggir, Onii-chaaaan!" Hikari mendorong kakaknya sampai terjatuh dan langsung berbelok mengejar Tailmon.

"Tailmon!" Hikari terus berteriak.

"Hah, lupakan.. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti wanita." Taichi bangkit dan masuk kedalam apartement.

Sementara, Tailmon sudah berada di tengah jalan. Hikari berusaha tidak kehilangan jejaknya, karena ini bukan hal yang biasa Tailmon lakukan. Ia masih berpikir, Tailmon dendam padanya. Mungkin ini pembalasan, maka Ia terus mengejar digimon-nya itu. Ia tidak tau kemana Tailmon menuju.

Sampai di perempatan jalan, Tailmon melompat keatas pagar, lalu melanjutkan lompatannya ke salah satu atap apartement, dan akhirnya berhenti di satu jendela terbuka.

"Hai, Hikari! Disini!" katanya sambil mengangkat D-Terminal Hikari.

"Tailmon!" Hikari terus mengejarnya.

Hikari melihat Tailmon memasuki jendela yang terbuka itu, ia tertegun. Tailmon memasuki apartement orang lain? Hikari tidak terpikir seberapa malu-nya ia jika harus masuk ke apartement itu. Namun, entah kenapa ia sangat familiar dengan lingkungan disitu. Sepertinya ia sering bermain disana. Begitu ia berputar ke sisi lain apartement, ia baru menyadari. Itu adalah apartement dimana keluarga Takaishi tinggal.

"Ini kan.. Apartement Takeru.." Hikari berjalan masuk.

Hikari menaiki lift dan turun dilantai Takeru tinggal. Ia sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan, namun aneh saja jika ia menuju kesana hanya untuk mencari Tailmon.

Sementara di dalam..

"Hup!" Tailmon melompat dari luar jendela ke dalam.

"Tailmon!" Takeru dan Patamon yang sedang menonton TV. terkejut atas kedatangan Tailmon secara tiba-tiba.

"Hai kalian berdua." Tailmon menyapa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau masuk lewat jendela? Dan.. Mana Hikari?" Takeru bertanya pada digimon kucing itu.

"Ahh, dia sebentar lagi sampai." Katanya santai sambil duduk disebelah Patamon.

Tidak lama, Pintu depan terdengar diketuk seseorang. Takeru satu-satunya yang hanya bisa membuka pintu.. Bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Tidak salah lagi, Hikari berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi muka yang sedikit khawatir.

"Hai, Hikari-chan" Takeru menyambut gadis manis yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Takeru-kun! Kau sudah sehat?" Hikari membalas nya dengan pelukan.

"Ya, siang ini aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Takeru menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lebih baik dengan melakukan senam kecil.

"Kau ini" Hikari memberi senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Ayo masuk!" Takeru menarik tangan Hikari.

Hikari mengikuti Takeru, ia ditarik menuju ruang TV. Disana ia melihat Patamon dan Tailmon yang sedang melumat snack. Seperti yang ia harapkan, Tailmon sedang duduk manis dan memegang D-Terminalnya.

"Hai.. Hikari" Tailmon berkata dengan senyum sambil mengayun-ayunkan D-terminal Hikari.

"Tailmon! Kembalikan!" Hikari berjalan mendekati digimonnya.

"Menurut-mu begitu? Baiklah, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi hari ini." Tailmon menyembunyikan D-Terminal itu dibelakangnya.

"Tidak! Aku sudah tidak mau mengingatnya! Sekarang kembalikan!" Hikari tidak sadar mengatakan hal itu dihadapan Takeru.

"Mengingatnya? Sesuatu terjadi padamu Hikari-chan?" Takeru bertanya dari belakang.

Hikari terpaku, dia bodoh, sangat bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa terjebak trik Tailmon, sekarang ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi dan harus menceritakan semuanya. Karena ia dan Takeru tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain. Apalagi jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Akan aku ceritakan." Hikari menghembuskan nafas dan duduk disebelah Takeru.

* * *

Hikari menceritakan semua yang terjadi disekolah hari ini, Ia juga bercerita tentang bagaimana tindakan Daisuke. Takeru yang mendengarnya, tidak percaya. Hanya satu hari ia tidak masuk sekolah, sudah banyak masalah yang terjadi. Dan yang lebih penting, ia sudah mendengar tentang Kazu, anak baru yang ada dikelas mereka. Emosi Takeru kembali naik mendengar apa yang Kazu perbuat pada Hikari.

"… jadi seperti itu ceritanya." Hikari tertunduk

"Hikari-chan, tenanglah. Besok, aku akan kembali ke sekolah. Aku beri pelajaran dia." Takeru berkata sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Tidak usah Takeru-kun, lupakan.. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya" Hikari memohon.

Takeru hanya bisa diam, namun tersenyum. Ia tidak dapat menolak apapun yang Hikari katakan, namun ia juga tidak bisa terima atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah Hikari-chan, yang penting kau selamat sekarang." Takeru mengusap rambut Hikari.

Hikari hanya tersenyum melihat respon pemuda yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau pulang.. Aku tak ingin Taichi-san mendobrak pintu apartement-ku" Takeru tersenyum padanya.

"Sebelumnya.." Hikari melihat pada digimonnya.

"Tailmon, kemarikan!" Hikari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah Nyonya Takaishi." Tailmon berlutut dihadapannya dan memberikan D-Terminal itu.

"Nyonya Takaishi?" Takeru kebingungan atas panggilan Tailmon.

"Aku mungkin akan memanggil kalian Tuan dan Nyonya Takaishi suatu hari nanti." Tailmon bangkit dan memberi senyuman,

"Lalu kau memanggilku apa?" Patamon bersuara sambil mengunyah keripik.

Tailmon yang sedikit kaget mendengar temannya itu, langsung berbalik.

"Kau akan menemukannya saat menjadi Angemon.." Tailmon melihat kearah digimon bersayap itu.

"Kenapa tidak sekaraang.." Patamon merujuk.

"Karena belum waktunya." Tailmon tersenyum pada Patamon.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Takeru mendekat dan mencium kening Hikari.

"Kau juga." Hikari memeluknya erat.

"Sampai besok Takeru-kun!" Hikari melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo Tailmon!"

"Daah!" Takeru melambaikan tangan, dan menutup pintu.

Takeru kembali duduk di sofa, dan mengambil beberapa keripik yang masih tersisa. Ia memang senang bersantai dengan Patamon pada sore hari seperti itu, sebelum Ibu-nya pulang.

"Takeruuu, kau tau maksud Tailmon tadi?" Patamon masih mengunyah keripik yang ia makan.

"Tentang, 'kau akan mengetahuinya saat menjadi Angemon'? " Takeru bertanya balik sambil menirukan kata-kata Tailmon.

"Ya." Patamon berpindah tempat ke pangkuan Takeru.

"Percaya padaku sobat, suatu hari nanti.. kau akan mengetahuinya. Namun bukan dari Tailmon." Takeru melihat pada digimonnya.

"Lalu?"

"Angewomon." Takeru mengedipkan mata pada Patamon.

Patamon tertegun mendengarnya, sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Namun, ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Ia adalah 'Takeru' bagi Tailmon. Dan Tailmon adalah 'Hikari' baginya.

Walaupun Angemon adalah tingkat dewasa, dan Angewomon adalah tingkat sempurna. Namun, Angemon memiliki status yang sama dengan digimon tingkat sempurna.

"Takeruu, menurutmu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau menyatakannya pada Hikari?" Patamon kembali melihat kearah Takeru.

"Rasanya, bahagia." Takeru menjawab singkat.

"Kadang, aku salah bertanya padamu." Patamon sepertinya tidak puas atas jawaban Takeru.

"Tenanglah sobat, aku tau kau menyukainya." Takeru kembali menarik-narik wajah Patamon.

"Takeruuu, jangan" Patamon berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Mengaku atau aku tidak berhenti." Takeru terus mencubiti.

"Baiklah.. iya aku menyukainya!" Patamon wajahnya berubah merah, tidak tau karena ia kesakitan atau karena ia malu.

"Aku tau itu." Takeru membiarkan patamon meringkuk di pangkuannya.

* * *

_20:45 - Apartement Yagami_

Taichi sedang duduk di ruang TV, seperti biasa.. Ia mencari channel sepak bola atau komedi. Keluarganya akan heran jika Taichi tidak ada di depan TV saat jam sekarang. Itu sudah menjadi kegiatannya setiap hari. Kadang, Hikari menemaninya menonton. Namun, Hikari lebih sering memilih tidur lebih dulu daripada Taichi.

Kali ini, Hikari sedang membantu Ibu-nya membereskan makan malam di dapur. Setelah semua-nya beres, Hikari langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun, tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu. Taichi memanggilnya.

"Hei Hikari.."

"Ada apa Onii-chan?"

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Taichi meminta Hikari untuk duduk di ruang TV

"Kemana kau tadi?" Taichi bertanya sambil memindahkan channel.

"Aku mengejar Tailmon, ia mengambil D-Terminal ku." Hikari menjawab.

"Lalu, kemana Tailmon pergi?"

"Ia pergi ke apartement Takeru"

"Oh begitu" Taichi berkata singkat dan masih sibuk memindahkan channel.

Hikari berdiri, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Onii-chan" Hikari berkata sambil menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam" Taichi menjawab dari luar.

Tailmon yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Hikari, tidak menghiraukan ada seseorang yang datang. Pandangannya melihat ke langit-langit kamar. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tailmon…" Hikari memanggilnya dengan nada riang.

"Hai Hikari." Pandangannya tidak lepas dari langit-langit.

"Ada apa teman?" Hikari duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak.." Tailmon membalikkan badannya.

"Beri tau aku." Hikari meminta.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengejarku!" Hikari mengeluarkan digivicenya.

"Huh, Bagaimanapun kau mencoba.. aku tidak akan menceritakannya." Tailmon tetap tidak melihat Hikari.

"Baiklah, Dejitaru geeto..!" Hikari setengah berteriak sambil mengarahkan digivice ke layar komputernya.

"Tunggu Hikari!" Tailmon bangkit dan berteriak mencegah

"Baiklah, ceritakan." Hikari menaruh kembali digivicenya.

"Baiklah Hikari, dapatkah kau memberi tau ku?" Tailmon bertanya dengan nada yang kurang semangat.

"Apa Tailmon?" Hikari mendekati dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa kami, para Digimon.. memiliki perasaan satu sama lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa, apa kami bisa menyukai satu sama lain?" Tailmon kembali bertanya.

"Walaupun kau adalah monster digital, kau adalah makhluk hidup. Sama seperti aku, dan sepertinya iya.. Kalian bisa jika percaya satu sama lain" Hikari menjawab sambil memberi semangat.

Tailmon hanya bisa diam dan memalingkan wajahnya, Ia tidak yakin atas kata-kata Hikari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa digimon yang beruntung itu?" Hikari menggoda temannya.

"Kau tau.." Tailmon menatap Hikari.

"Oh tentu." Hikari mengangguk.

* * *

Di kediaman Motomiya.

Daisuke yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya, yah walaupun tidak semua. Membaringkan tubuhnya dalam kedamaian. Tidak ada teriakkan yang memanggilnya dari luar, seperti yang ia harapkan.. Malam yang tenang, sebelum ia tertidur lelap. Seperti biasa, Chibimon berada disebelahnya sambil mengutak-atik D-Terminal.

"Daisukee, ada email.." Chibimon menyerahkan D-Terminal itu.

"Hah? Takeru-kun?"

_Hai Daisuke-kun, maaf mengganggu. _

_Terimakasih sudah menjaga Hikari-chan hari ini. Kau ternyata bisa juga hahaha._

_Besok aku sudah bisa hadir disekolah, apa kau mau balapan lagi?_

_-Takeru_

Daisuke yang memang ingin sekali mengalahkan Takeru, tidak bisa menolaknya.

_Baiklah Takeru-kun, bersiap didepan apartement-mu besok. _

_Aku akan datang lebih pagi._

_Dan oh iya, Aku sangat menikmati hari ini._

_-Daisuke_

Takeru yang mengerti apa maksud dari Daisuke, langsung membalas email tersebut.

_Aku tidak menjamin kau bisa bangun pagi! Hahaha dan.._

_Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa merasakannya besok._

_Baiklah, sampai besok Daisuke-kun!_

_-Takeru_

Daisuke menghela nafas, ia menyadari kata-kata Takeru di dalam email tersebut. Ia mendapat ide, jika Takeru menantangnya untuk datang lebih pagi.. maka Ia akan mendapatkannya. Daisuke segera menutup D-Terminalnya dan mengambil selimut.

"Tidurlah Chibimon! Besok adalah hari yang menarik!" Daisuke menyelimuti dirinya dan Chibimon.

Malam itu, Odaiba sudah sangat sepi. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus, sangat tenang keadaannya.. Namun, ketenangan malam itu berubah, jika sang mentari sudah muncul untuk memulai hari.

* * *

06:07 – Odaiba

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari mereka, burung-burung berkicau dan Beberapa orang sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kalian tidak akan mudah menemukan Daisuke sudah siap dengan peralatan sekolahnya, dan ia sedang sarapan dengan Chibimon.

"Daisukee, apa kau yakin aku harus menghabiskan semuanya?" Chibimon melahap roti bakar yang disediakan Daisuke.

"Yaa, aku ingin kau berubah menjadi Veemon." Daisuke meminta.

Chibimon tidak mengerti, kenapa Daisuke ingin ia berevolusi menjadi Veemon? Jika ia bisa dibawa oleh Daisuke tanpa harus bersusah payah jalan kaki sampai sekolah. Belum lagi jika ia dilihat orang lain.

"Baiklah Daisuke, aku siap" Chibimon melompat dari pangkuan Daisuke.

"Chibimon shinkaaaaa.. Veemon!"

"Baiklaaah! Ini akan jadi kejutan untuk Takeru!" Daisuke mengambil tasnya dan menarik Veemon.

* * *

Sementara, di kediaman Takaishi.

Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:10

"Sepertinya masih ada waktu yang tersisa." Takeru bangkit dan membangunkan Patamon.

"Hei teman, bangun. Kita ada undangan balapan pagi ini!" Takeru mencoba membangunkan.

"Aaa Takeruuu, 5 menit lagi.." Patamon berkata sambil meringkuk.

"Tidak ada waktu sobat, ayo bangun!" Takeru menggendong Patamon dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Dan sekarang, bangun.." Takeru membuka keran air, dan mencipratkan air ke wajah Patamon.

"aaaaaaaa Takeru! Hentikaaan" Patamon mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hahaha, maaf Patamon. Tapi aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk membangunkanmu.." Takeru tertawa.

"Ya,ya. Sekarang, apa kau mau bersiap?" Patamon bertanya.

"Tentu, sekarang kau ambil beberapa roti selagi aku bersiap." Ujar Takeru.

Patamon terbang keluar dan mendarat di meja makan, Ia melihat beberapa potong roti disediakan dalam dua piring.

"Selamat pagi, Takeru kecil.." Ibu Takeru menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, dan aku Patamon, aku bukan Takeru kecil.." Jawabnya sambil melayang tidak jauh dari meja makan.

"Ya, aku tau itu. Dimana Takeru?" Ibunya bertanya pada Patamon.

"Ia sedang bersiap, tak lama lagi ia akan kemari." Patamon menjawab sambil melahap roti yang telah disediakan.

"Makanlah yang banyak" Ibu Takeru langsung beranjak ke dapur.

Patamon sudah menghabiskan satu piring yang disediakan, dan untuk Takeru masih ada satu piring. Jika diizinkan, maka Patamon bisa menghabiskan bagian Takeru.

"Hei teman, jangan kau habiskan milikku!" Takeru keluar kamar sambil memakai topi putih kesayangannya.

"Tidaak, aku masih peduli terhadap kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai kau pingsan nanti!" ejek Patamon.

"Kau baik sekali, tapi aku tidak selemah itu." Takeru duduk dan mengambil satu roti bakar.

Setelah Takeru menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia mengambil tas sekolah dan membawa patamon di kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti bu!" Takeru berkata sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ingat, kau baru sembuh..! Hati-hati Takeru.." Ibunya berkata dari dapur.

"Tenanglah bu, aku baik-baik saja. Nah, aku pergi!" Takeru menutup pintu apartement.

Patamon berpegangan diatas kepala Takeru, karena ia berlari sepanjang koridor apartement.

"Nah teman, aku ingin kau menjadi Pegasmon saat kita tiba dibawah.." Takeru melihat kearah Patamon.

"Apa? Kau mau aku jadi..?" Patamon melihat kebawah.

"Yap, kita beri kejutan untuk Daisuke..!" Takeru tertawa kecil..

Takeru sampai di lantai dasar, dan keluar ke jalan. Ia menunggu sampai tempat itu sepi, dan akhirnya.

"Baik Patamon, sekarang.. _Digimental Up!_" Takeru mengarahkan Digivicenya.

"Ya!" Patamon terbang lebih tinggi. "_Patamon.. armor shinkaaaaa_"

Cahaya terang menyelimuti Patamon, sesosok Digimon berbentuk kuda terbang berwarna coklat keemasan keluar dari cahaya itu.

"_Amakakeru_ _Kibou… Pegasmon!_"

"Yatta! Kau memang bisa diandalkan" Takeru memberi pujiannya dan naik ke atas Pegasmon.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan.. Takeru?" Suara Pegasmon yang berbeda dengan Patamon, menanyakan untuk apa ia ber armor evolusi.

"Kita tunggu Daisuke, namun.. kita tunggu di udara." Takeru mengintruksikan.

"Baiklah" Pegasmon melayang ke ketinggian yang tidak dapat mudah dilihat.

"Itu dia!" Takeru melihat hal yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Kalian memang benar-benar aneh, Takeru." Pegasmon sedikit mengomentari.

"Sudahlah, kali ini saja teman." Takeru berusaha supaya Pegasmon tidak menolak idenya.

Daisuke tiba didepan apartement Takeru, dan ia memang ingin sekali memberi Takeru kejutan. Ya, ia datang dengan Lighdramon. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun pagi itu akan menjadi lomba antar Digimon Armor.

_Hei Takeru! Cepat bangun!_

_aku tidak mau menunggumu lebih lama lagi._

_-Daisuke_

D-Terminal Takeru menerima email itu, ia meminta agar Pegasmon terbang lebih rendah. Lalu ia membalas email tersebut.

_Lihatlah keatas, dan kita siap balapan hari ini._

_Good luck, Daisuke-kun_

_-Takeru_

Daisuke kembali mengecek D-Terminalnya diatas Lighdramon, ia terbengong dan kepalanya mendongak keatas.

"Hai, Daisuke-kun!" Takeru melambaikan tangan diatas sana.

"Sepertinya kita yang mendapat kejutan, teman." Daisuke berkata kepada Lighdramon.

"Bagaimana, kau siap?" Takeru berteriak dari atas sana.

"Ya! Tiga! Dua! Satu!" Daisuke berteriak menghitung mundur.

Pegasmon dan Lighdramon berpencar untuk mencari jalan tercepat menuju ke gedung sekolah. Bagaimana-pun, akan lebih mudah bagi Pegasmon. Karena langit tidak memiliki tong sampah ataupun ranting pohon yang jatuh menghalangi. Namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagi Lighdramon, ia bisa melewati lalu lintas dengan cepat tanpa dapat terdeteksi keberadaannya.

Pegasmon mencari jalan memotong lebih cepat atas permintaan Takeru, karena ini bisa jadi hari-nya untuk dapat 'merendahkan' Daisuke. Namun, ia tidak sadar bahwa Pegasmon masih dapat terlihat oleh orang-orang dibawah sana. Termasuk… Kazu.

Kazu yang sedang dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, melihat sesuatu melayang diatas dirinya. Ia memfokuskan pengelihatan.

"Kuda?.. Kuda terbang? bukan. Tapi tidak mungkin.. Digimon?" Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sementara, Daisuke dan Lighdramon melewati jalan-jalan sempit yang tidak dilewati orang, dengan begitu.. Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya sedang bersama Lighdramon. Namun sepertinya, kemujuran Daisuke berhenti sampai disitu. Saat ia melewati pertigaan sebuah jalan sempit. Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari sisi lain. Namun bukan orang biasa, ia mengenalinya. Sangat mengenalinya.

"Lighdramon.. tambah kecepatan!" Daisuke memberi komando.

"Apa kau gila Daisuke? Lighdramon berkata sambil berlari melewati lorong.

Sampai di pertigaan, Lighdramon melihat ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Untuk itu, ia melompat untuk menghindari. Disaat yang sama, Daisuke melihat kearah orang tadi.. hanya berjarak tidak sampai satu meter dengannya. Daisuke merasakan Lighdramon menjadi sangat lambat saat berpapasan dengan orang itu.

"Yuki…" ia berkata pelan.

Yuki yang sedikit kaget melihat sesuatu melompat didepannya, langsung menatap apa yang baru saja lewat.

"Oh tidak.." Daisuke berkata sangat pelan.

Yuki menatap Daisuke yang langsung melesat hilang dari pandangannya, ia seperti tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Daisuke.

"Apa itu barusan… Daisuke, tidak mungkin." Yuki mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lighdramon! Lighdramon! Tunggu!" Daisuke menghentikan langkah Lighdramon.

"Aku meminta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku bermain-main dengan ini." Daisuke turun dan mengambil digivicenya.

Lighdramon kembali bercahaya dan menyusut, Ia kembali menjadi Veemon.

"Daisuke.. ada apa?" Veemon kebingungan atas tingkah Daisuke, padahal sekolah tinggal berjarak 20 meter lagi. Hanya dengan sekali lompatan, ia sudah sampai.

"Lupakan, kita lebih baik berjalan kaki ke sekolah." Daisuke kembali memasukkan Digivice ke saku-nya.

06:35 – SD Odaiba.

"Dimana Daisuke-kun, ia harusnya sudah sampai." Takeru duduk di salah satu bangku lapangan dan Patamon berada di pangkuannya.

"Tapi kau menang hari ini teman, kau dapat memakan sebagian snack ku sore ini!" Takeru tersenyum pada Patamon.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Takeruu." Patamon kembali mendarat di kepala Takeru.

"Apapun untukmu, sobat"

Daisuke dan Veemon berlari menuju gerbang sekolah, karena ia berada di area belakang sekolah sebelumnya. Ia mengakui, Lighdramon akan sangat membantu jika ia tidak berpapasan dengan Yuki. Sekarang ia harus kehilangan stamina lagi.

"Nah, itu dia Daisuke" Takeru berdiri dan menghampiri gerbang.

"Hei Daisuke-kun! Kemana saja kau?" Takeru dan Patamon tertawa.

"Harapan lebih cepaat!" Patamon berteriak girang diatas kepala Takeru.

"Ya, banggakan dirimu sekarang Patamon.. Karena kau tidak dapat mengalahkanku di Dunia Digital!" singgung Veemon.

"Benarkah?" Patamon menatap kearah Veemon

"Hei hei kalian! Sudah, kalian tidak usah bertengkar." Daisuke menyembunyikan digivicenya. "Aku tau seberapa kuat X-Laser mu untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini."

"Dan Heaven's Knuckle mu cukup untuk membuat kami liburan selama dua tahun!" Takeru berkata kepada temannya yang masih berada di atas kepala.

"Liburan?" Daisuke sangat tertarik mendengarnya.

"Skorsing, Daisuke-kun" Takeru menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada datar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 8

_Ia kembali!_

Daisuke dan Takeru sampai di sekolah sebelum bel berdering. Tentu, itu berkat Lighdramon dan Pegasmon. Sebenarnya, tidak seharusnya mereka menggunakan evolusi armor hanya untuk bermain-main. Tapi itulah mereka, hanya berlatar tidak ingin kalah. Mungkin untuk Daisuke, itu terakhir kalinya ia menggunakan _armor-shinka _pada Veemon di dunia nyata. Takeru hanya tidak menyadari ia terlihat oleh seseorang. Maka dari itu, ia bisa sampai duluan dengan Pegasmon. Sedangkan ia dapat melihat Daisuke dan Veemon berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklaah, skorsing dan liburan berbeda. Aku tau itu Takeru-kun" Daisuke berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tentu, sambil menggendong Veemon. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tetap harus membuat Veemon terlihat seperti "boneka" walaupun Daisuke sudah kelas 6 SD dan tidak pantas membawa boneka, apalagi ke sekolah.

"Nee, Daisuke-kun.. Apa kau tidak malu membawa Veemon dengan cara seperti itu?" Takeru membandingkan dengan Patamon yang ada dikepalanya.

"Kenapa harus malu? Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang tidak bisa terpisah dari bonekanya?" Daisuke menaiki tangga beriringan dengan Takeru.

"Bukan itu, hanya saja…" Takeru belum selesai berbicara.. ada beberapa teman wanita sekelasnya berpapasan.

"Hahahaha selamat pagi gadis kecil! Siapa namamu?" gadis itu berhenti didepan Daisuke.

"Lucu sekali bonekamu, sampai kapan kau akan membawanya? Hahaha" Ejek salah satunya lagi.

Takeru yang dari tadi hanya menahan tawa, kali ini tidak bisa menahannya.

"Huahahahahahahaha! Daisuke-kun, hahaha apa aku bilang!" Takeru tertawa sangat puas melihatnya.

"Terimakasih Takeru-kun, terimakasih banyak." Jawab Daisuke tertunduk lesu.

"Daisuke, aku lebih mudah dibawa jika menjadi Chibimon.." Veemon melihat kearah wajah Daisuke.

"Veemooooon!" Daisuke mengangkat dan mengguncang-guncang Veemon.

"Hahaha, Daisuke-kun.. ayo kita ke ruang komputer!" Takeru melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baiklah" Daisuke mencoba membawa Veemon dengan cara yang sedikit 'Laki-laki'

"Hei Veemon! Coba kau tiru Patamon, sepertinya Takeru nyaman saja" Ia mengangkat Veemon ke atas kepalanya.

"Daisukee, apa kau yakin?" Veemon merasa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan diri diatas sana.

"Tentu.. sekarang ay.." Baru saja Daisuke melangkah satu, Veemon sudah kehilangan kendali. Ia memang tidak terbiasa duduk ditempat yang bergerak.

"Wow, wow wow! Aaaaaaaaaa!" Daisuke ikut kehilangan kendali, "Brak!" dan ia menabrak tong sampah sekolah.

"Lain kali, kau coba cara lain.." Daisuke berkata pada Veemon.

"Motomiya Daisuke!" Teriak seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat ia terjatuh.

"Shi.. Shiba-sensei!" Daisuke berdiri dan merasa salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau perbuat? Hah?"

"Ti-Tidak.. Aku.." Daisuke berusaha mencari alasan.

"Bereskan, atau kau tidak boleh masuk ke kelasku hari ini! Cepaaat!"

"Ba-Baik!" Daisuke langsung mencari sapu.

Veemon terpaksa harus diam di antara tumpukan sampah yang Daisuke dan ia tabrak.

"Daisukee" Veemon dari bawah memanggilnya.

"Diam! Aku sedang membersihkannya!" Daisuke berkata sambil mengembalikan sampah ke tempatnya.

Veemon seperti merasa bersalah, tapi bagaimanapun. Ini adalah ide mereka berdua.

"Nah, beres!" Daisuke menaruh sapu disebelah tong sampah yang baru saja kembali seperti sebelum ia tabrak.

"Baiklah, kali ini bagaimana kau akan membawaku?" Veemon bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Aku tau!" Daisuke langsung membungkuk.

"Nah, Veemon.. kau naik keatas pundak-ku dan kau bisa berpegangan di kepalaku"ujar Daisuke mengintruksikan.

Veemon yang sedikit ragu, mencoba apa yang dikatakan Daisuke. Setelah ia berada diatas pundak Daisuke dan berpegangan pada kepalanya, Daisuke mencoba berdiri.

"Siap?"

"Ya!" Veemon mengangkat tangannya.

_~play backsound "Target" by Kōji Wada~_

"Permisi!" Daisuke berlari di koridor menuju ruang komputer, tentu dengan menghindari semua orang.

"Haha, Permisi!" Daisuke terlihat bersemangat di koridor itu.

"Gooo maju!" Veemon berteriak melihat ia dan Daisuke bisa melaju secepat Lighdramon.

"Heh, Veemon.. Kau juga harus memberikan aku tumpangan saat pulang!" Daisuke melihat kearah partnernya yang sangat nyaman diatas pundaknya.

"Serahkan padaku! Sekarang, ayoo!" Veemon mengangkat lengannya menyemangati Daisuke.

Daisuke terus lari sepanjang koridor, lalu ia berbelok untuk sampai ke ruang komputer.

"Kita sampai!" Daisuke sepertinya sudah melupakan hukuman untuknya pagi ini.

"Yaaa!" Veemon sepertinya sangat menikmati berada diatas pundak Daisuke.

Daisuke menggeser pintu ruang komputer, dan menemukan Takeru dan Iori ada di dalam.

"Hai!" Daisuke masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Daisuke-kun! Akhirnya kau menemukan cara membawa Veemon! Hahaha" Takeru tertawa melihat tempat Veemon berada.

"Daisuke-san, aku dengar kau jadi tukang sapu pagi ini.." Iori menyambutnya pagi ini dengan ejekan.

"Lupakan Iori-kun" Daisuke tidak ingin membicarakannya, malah ia sempat melupakannya tadi.

Takeru dan Iori tidak dapat menahan tawa, mereka tertawa puas sekali.

"Hei kalian, kembalilah ke kelas. Sepertinya Hikari sudah menunggu." Tailmon memotong pembicaraan.

"Ah benar, hei Veemon! Turun dari ku!" Daisuke mencoba meraih Veemon.

"Baiklaaah.." Veemon melompat turun.

"Aku akui Patamon, berada diatas sana memang mengasikan!" Veemon berkata sambil tersenyum puas pada Daisuke.

"Tentu! Tapi hanya saja, Takeru tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk turun" Patamon tersenyum pada Takeru.

"Baiklah, Patamon jaga dirimu baik-baik" Takeru berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Tentu!" Patamon mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjaga mereka" Tailmon kembali bersuara seperti pengasuh.

"Hei, aku Veemon sekarang!" protesnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian semua masih terlihat seperti bayi bagiku" Tailmon tersenyum bangga mengingat ia adalah tingkat dewasa.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Patamon bertanya dengan suara kecilnya yang khas.

"Ergh.." Tailmon seperti tidak berani menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya hanya aku dan Poromon yang tidak bisa menyangkal"ujar Upamon.

"Yoush! Kita ke kelas! Ayo Iori-kun!" Daisuke keluar dari ruang komputer bersama keduanya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi.. Hikari-chan!" Takeru menaruh tangan dipundaknya.

"Ah!" Hikari sedikit kaget, Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang ia nantikan pagi ini.

"Takeru-kun.. Selamat pagi!" Hikari tersenyum padanya.

"Hai Takeruu! Bukannya sudah cukup kau melihatku menderita pagi ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau membiarkan ku untuk menyapa Hikari lebih dulu?" Daisuke terlihat mendekat dari belakang.

"Daisuke-kun, yang aku ketahui.. Seorang pria harus menyapa wanita terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis kecil untuk menggantikanku menyapa seseorang" Takeru tertawa sambil berlari menghindari Daisuke.

"Takaishi! Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos!" Daisuke mengejarnya.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!"

Takeru kembali mengelilingi kelas, dan berhenti di tempat duduknya.

"Hah! Pagi hari yang melelahkan" ujar Takeru.

"Takeru-kun, kau baru saja sembuh. Seharusnya kau tidak banyak bergerak!" Hikari menasehatinya.

"Baiklah, Malaikat-ku" Takeru mulai menuruti saran Hikari, entah kenapa kata-kata Hikari sangat efektif. Sama seperti kata-kata Ibunya, langsung ia turuti.

"Anak baik" Hikari tersenyum padanya.

Daisuke yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan terakhir mereka, bertanya curiga.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? 'Malaikat-ku?' " Daisuke bertanya sambil menaruh tas.

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Daisuke-kun?" Hikari berbalik tanya.

"Ahh, tidak Hikari-chan.. hehe" Daisuke memang tidak berani menantang Hikari dalam perdebatan. Apapun yang mereka bicarakan, sudah bisa dipastikan Hikari akan unggul.

Ia tidak menyangka, bahkan Takeru dapat memanggil Hikari dengan sebutan itu. Sepertinya ia harus memulai strategi baru, dan bagaimanapun.. Daisuke tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia melihat Hikari dan Takeru menjadi pasangan didepan matanya sendiri. Atau, ia akan berusaha membalikkan keadaan.

Hikari yang baru saja kembali menghadap kedepan, melihat seseorang masuk ke kelas. Itu adalah Kazu, Ia menatap kearah Hikari, Daisuke, dan terakhir.. ia menatap lama kearah Takeru.

"Hikari-chan, hati-hati.." Daisuke berbisik kearah Hikari.

Hikari seperti panik, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikan itu supaya Takeru tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Sepertinya, temanmu sudah kembali hari ini." Kazu mendekati Takeru.

"Ya, mau apa kau kemari?" Hikari menjawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri, namaku.. Suga Kawazu" sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Takeru.

Takeru tiba-tiba teringat cerita Hikari kemarin, "Suga Kawazu.. Suga Kawazu.." Takeru membatin dalam dirinya sebelum menjabat orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Takeru membuka matanya. Bangkit dari tempat duduk, dan langsung mengepalkan tangan. Menyergap Kazu.

"Berani-nya kau berbuat seperti itu pada Hikari!" Takeru hampir saja melayangkan pukulannya pada Kazu. Namun, Daisuke menahannya dari belakang.

"Takeru!" Ia berteriak sambil menahan Takeru.

"Lepaskan Daisuke!" Takeru mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Takeru-kun.. Hentikaaan!" Hikari berteriak.

Mendengar suara Hikari, ia terhenti.

"Jadi, namamu Takeru.. baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu. Haha" Lalu Kazu berbalik dan duduk di sebelah tempat Yuki, yang sekarang hanya ditemukan tasnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Hikari-chan" Takeru kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Tidak apa, Takeru-kun.. Sebenarnya aku menghargai tindakanmu. Walaupun kau berbohong padaku." Hikari menatap pada Takeru.

"Berbohong?" Takeru dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengusik itu lagi."

Takeru mengangkat bahu, tanda ia tidak yakin.

* * *

Hari itu mereka lalui seperti biasa, Hikari mencoba menjauhi Kazu dari Takeru. Karena ia yakin, jika mereka berpapasan tidak mungkin Takeru hanya tinggal diam. Hikari menyarankan ia untuk tinggal dikelas selama jam istirahat, dan hanya Daisuke yang pergi ke kafetaria untuk membawakan beberapa makanan untuk mereka.

"Untuk, Tuan Takaishi." Daisuke menaruh kaleng soft drink dimeja Takeru.

"dan ini pesanan anda, Nyonya Motomiya." canda Daisuke sambil menaruh roti isi pesanan Hikari.

"Motomiya? Aku kira kau salah mengeja nama keluargaku. Hi-ka-ri Ya-ga-mi!" Hikari tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya itu Hi-ka-ri Ta-ka-i-shi!"ujar Takeru. Keduanya tertawa.

Daisuke sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena secara tidak langsung, itu adalah ejekan untuknya. Walaupun ia tau Takeru hanya bercanda, namun ia menanggapnya sebagai satu serangan.

"Daisuke-kun, maukah kau mengantarku ?" Takeru bertanya kepada Daisuke dibelakangnya.

"Apa? Kau mau membuatku dalam masalah lagi?." Daisuke ingin menolak sebenarnya.

"Tidak, kali ini aku janji! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan" Takeru berdiri.

"Baiklah" Daisuke mengikuti Takeru.

"Hei! Takeru-kun.. kau tidak mengajakku?" Hikari memanggil dari belakang.

"Percayalah Hikari-chan, ini 'urusan pria'." Takeru mengedipkan mata pada Hikari.

"Baiklah.."

Takeru dan Daisuke berjalan di koridor, lalu ia berhenti. Takeru berputar, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada Kazu maupun Hikari yang membuntuti mereka.

"Jadi.. Takeru-kun, ada apa ?"

"Aku meminta pertolongan mu, tolong jaga Hikari siang ini."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Daisuke tidak mengerti.

"Tolong jaga dia, jangan sampai ia mencariku." Takeru berkata dengan serius.

"Memangnya kau…" Daisuke baru saja mau menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Aku mempercayaimu Daisuke-kun, aku hanya meminta supaya ia tidak mencariku."

"Baiklah Takeru-kun" Daisuke tidak memperlanjut debatnya. "tapi satu hal lagi.."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan siang ini?" Daisuke bertanya kepada temannya itu.

"Tentang Kazu, aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Emosi Takeru meningkat.

"Uh.." Daisuke mengangguk setuju."Terserah kau."

"Sekarang, kita kembali ke kelas sebelum terjadi apa-apa lagi."

Takeru memang tidak ingin Hikari mengetahui rencana-nya, karena pasti tidak akan diizinkan. Sebenarnya Daisuke juga tidak ingin Takeru terlibat dalam masalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan Takeru.

Hikari menunggu dikelas sambil mencoba menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Mereka paling hanya membicarakan game, atau acara TV. Tidak jauh dari Onii-chan" Hikari menghela nafas.

"Tapi, mereka biasanya tidak mempemasalahkan itu didepanku." Hikari berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, Ada apa ya?" Hikari membatin pada dirinya.

"Hai, Hikari-chan" Takeru yang sudah duduk disebelah Hikari, menyapanya.

"Hai kalian berdua" Hikari tersenyum "Boleh aku tau, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Takeru sedikit gugup untuk menjawabnya, namun ia harus terpaksa menyembunyikan rencananya. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada anak itu. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada Digimon Kaiser.

"Takeru-kun?" Hikari menatapnya.

"Ah ya, tadi kami melihat papan pengumuman. Ada kompetisi Basket dan Sepakbola. Aku mengajak Daisuke untuk ikut kompetisi itu hahaha."

"Oh begitu, berjuanglah kalian berdua!" Hikari memberikan semangat.

"Pasti!" Daisuke berteriak dari belakang mereka.

* * *

Bel masuk kelas telah berdering, anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke kelas mereka. Mereka juga melihat, Shiba-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Semoga ini tidak terasa lama.." Takeru menghela nafas.

Kelas mereka dimulai dengan pelajaran sains. "Terkesan menyenangkan walaupun membosankan", begitu komentar Daisuke saat pertama kali mempelajarinya.

Takeru sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran, mata-nya hanya tertuju kepada anak laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Yuki.

"Nee, Takeru-kun. Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Hikari menggenggam tangan Takeru.

Takeru memalingkan wajahnya, Ia seperti depresi.

_Daisuke-kun, aku memang melihat pengumuman kompetisi itu._

_Sebaiknya kita harus mengajukan diri, aku tidak mau membohongi Hikari-chan._

_Sekaligus, kita membuktikan siapa yang terbaik! Aku akan mengambil basket, dan kau tentu mengambil sepak bola._

Takeru menulis pada catatannya, merobek bagian kertas itu, menggulungnya, dan melempar kearah kepala Daisuke.

"Hah? Iseng sekali kau Takeru-kun" Daisuke menatap kesal.

Takeru menunjuk kebawah, tempat gulungan kertas itu jatuh.

Daisuke yang mengerti, langsung mengangguk.

_"Jadi, ini bukan sekedar sandiwara."_ Daisuke _bergumam_ dalam hatinya.

Takeru mengacungkan jempolnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua mengerti satu sama lain.

Takeru kembali fokus dalam pekerjaannya, ia tidak menikmati hari kembalinya ia ke sekolah. Namun siapa yang menyangka, bahwa bel sekolah dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Baik anak-anak, selesaikan tugas kalian dirumah."ujar guru mereka sambil beranjak keluar kelas.

Hikari yang ternyata sama bosan dengan pelajaran hari itu, menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Nah, Hikari-chan.. Aku mau mengurus pendaftaran untuk kompetisi itu." Takeru mengambil tasnya.

"Aku ikut!" Hikari ikut bangkit.

"Tidak usah, kau bersama Daisuke saja.. Kau ingat kita memiliki digimon di ruang komputer?" Takeru tersenyum.

"Ah kau benar.." Hikari mengangguk.

"Yoush, ayo Hikari-chan!" Daisuke berlari keluar kelas diikuti Hikari.

"Aku tunggu di ruang komputer, Takeru-kun" Hikari melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti!" Takeru melambai balik.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Daisuke-kun" batin Takeru.

Takeru memulai langkah nya keluar kelas, ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Kazu. Ia ingin tau, dimana Kazu dan dirinya dapat bertemu. Maka, Takeru mengikutinya. Takeru terus mengejarnya dan akhirnya ia melihat Kazu menuruni tangga, dan berbelok bukan kearah pintu keluar melainkan kearah lain. Takeru mencoba menerka kemana Kazu akan pergi.

"Kemana... Ah, halaman belakang sekolah!" Takeru cepat berputar dan mencari jalan yang lebih cepat kearah sana. Karena, satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi tujuan Kazu adalah, halaman belakang sekolah.

Takeru terus berlari menuruni tangga, dan memotong jalan melewati koridor lain. Ia sudah hafal lorong-lorong gedung SD Odaiba.

Tentu, ia tiba disana sebelum Kazu sampai. Takeru menunggu ditempat itu, sambil bersenderan di tembok gedung sekolah.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga.. Suga Kawazu" Takeru berkata dengan tenang.

"Takeru?" Kazu tidak percaya akan menemukan Takeru disini.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki bisnis yang belum terselesaikan." Takeru menatap kearahnya.

"Apa? Hahahaha Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin memiliki urusan denganku" Kazu menjawab dengan angkuh.

"Benarkah? Berarti.. Kau hanyalah seorang pengecut." Takeru tersenyum menatap Kazu.

"Apa?" Ekspresi muka Kazu menjadi dendam.

"Ya, kau hanya seorang.." Takeru berhenti sejenak. "Pengecut."

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakannya!" Kazu mengepalkan tangan dan berlari kearah Takeru. Ia melayangkan kepalan-nya.

Takeru bergeser untuk menghindari pukulan itu. "Hanya itu yang kau punya?" Takeru berkomentar tanpa berbalik.

"Simpan omong kosongmu!" Kazu berbalik dan mencoba pukulannya yang kedua.

Takeru dengan sigap, berbalik.. dan menangkap kepalan itu.

"Kau adalah pengecut, Kazu" Takeru mendorong Kazu sampai terseret beberapa jarak darinya.

"Huh.. huh.." Kazu seperti kehabisan nafas.

Diluar pemikiran Takeru, Kazu merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya. Ia mengeluarkan suatu benda, yang sangat Takeru kenal.

Takeru tertegun melihat apa yang Kazu genggam ditangannya.

"Di.. digivice?"

"Aku akan menghabiskanmu sekarang. Hahahaha" Kazu tertawa, ia mengarahkan digivice itu ke langit.

Takeru mendongak kelangit, ia melihat langit menjadi gelap.. Takeru mengambil juga digivicenya, walaupun Patamon tidak berada disana bersama dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk dengan aura kegelapan muncul dibelakang Kazu.

"Habisi dia.." Kazu tersenyum mengetahui Takeru tidak berdaya. "Devimon.."

"Sudah lama sekali, _Erabareshi kodomotachi_.." Devimon sambil tertawa.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin.." Takeru mundur satu langkah.

* * *

Sementara di ruang komputer, Hikari, Daisuke dan Iori sedang mengobrol dengan digimon-digimon mereka. Sambil menunggu Miyako dan Takeru, biasanya Miyako akan membawakan mereka makanan sebelum ia sampai ke ruang komputer. Tapi sayang sekali, ia belum pulang. Begitu juga dengan Takeru, ia masih belum berada di ruang komputer walau sudah 1 jam berlalu.

"Takeru, kok lama sekali ya?" Hikari menatap jam.

"Tenanglah Hikari-chan, memang pendaftaran tidak semudah itu!" Daisuke mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi, ini sudah satu jam. Dan harusnya ia sudah berada disini." Hikari tidak henti-hentinya.

"Takeru-san mungkin sedang dalam latihan-nya?" Iori memotong pembicaraan.

"Ia tidak berkata ingin latihan, ia hanya berkata untuk mendaftarkan dirinya." Hikari menyangkal pertanyaan Iori.

"Hikari-chan, ia pasti tidak lama akan berada disini." Daisuke tersenyum.

"Aku harap begitu.. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasakan ia dalam bahaya." Hikari tertunduk lemas.

"Hikari?" Tailmon yang dari tadi duduk dipangkuannya, mendengar Hikari.

"Ia pasti baik-baik saja.." Daisuke sekali lagi mencoba.

* * *

"Dimana digimon mu itu? Hahaha Kau habis sekarang, Takeru!" Kazu tertawa melihat Takeru. "Devimon, sekarang.."

"Dengan senang hati, haha.." Devimon mengarahkan cakarnya pada Takeru. "_Death Claw!_"

"Ah tidak.. Patamon, Daisuke.. Hikari!" Takeru berteriak dalam hatinya. Sesaat, ia melompat dan berguling untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Ah! Takeru!" Hikari tiba-tiba bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hi.. Hikari-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Daisuke ikut berdiri.

"A-Ayo Tailmon.." Hikari menarik tangan digimonnya dan berlari keluar ruang komputer.

"Ah! Aku ikuut!" Patamon terbang mengikuti Hikari.

"Oh tidak…" Daisuke bergumam.

"Daisuke-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Iori bertanya setelah Hikari menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Uh.." Daisuke hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

"Gerakan bagus, Takeru. Namun kau tidak akan menghindari untuk kedua kali." ujar Kazu yang menantikan penderitaan Takeru.

"Sial…" Takeru berkata sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Takeru!" Hikari berlari di koridor sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hikari, coba kita periksa di loker." Tailmon memberi ide.

"Tidak ada…"

"Tidak ada.." Hikari melewati lapangan basket yang kosong.

"Dimana ia? Takeru!" Hikari berteriak memanggil nama Takeru.

Tiba-tiba, Patamon berputar-putar seperti mencari arah.

"Sepertinya aku tau dimana ia berada, hanya satu tempat yang belum kita periksa." Patamon terbang kearah lain.

"Ah Patamon! Tunggu!" Hikari mengejar digimon orange itu.

Patamon melalui jalan yang biasa ia lewati dengan Takeru, ia sangat hafal karena Takeru sering membawanya kesana sehabis latihan basket. Untuk bersantai.

Namun tidak hari itu.

"Ini dia…" Patamon merasakan tubuhnya terisi energi yang siap meledak.

"Patamon…" Hikari terhenti melihat digimon yang bercahaya didepannya.

"Ini…" Tailmon terbelalak melihatnya. "Sinar evolusi.."

Sinar yang menyelimuti Patamon semakin terang dan meluas.

"Patamon shinkaaaaaaa…" Suaranya terdengar ke pelosok sekolah.

"Angemon.."

Terlihat diatas sana, sesosok malaikat bercahaya. _Angemon,_ ia memiliki enam sayap yang berkilau. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya suci. Ia disebut sebagai Digimon pembawa kebahagiaan bagi Dunia Digital sekaligus penjaga kedamaian.

"Angemon.." Hikari tertegun melihatnya.

"An.. Angemon?" Daisuke tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari ruang komputer dan berlari melihat keluar jendela.

"Daisuke-san, kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya dari sini!" Iori berdiri dan menggendong Upamon.

"Baiklah, ayo Iori-kun!" Daisuke menarik Veemon keluar dari ruang komputer.

"Hey! Bagaimana denganku?" Poromon berteriak

"Aku lupa! Ayo!" Daisuke menggendong Poromon di tangan yang satunya.

"Mati kau sekarang, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi.._" Devimon melaju satu langkah. "_Death Claw!"_

Takeru merasa, ini akhir dari dirinya. Ia tidak kuat untuk bangkit lagi, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa Kazu memiliki Devimon sebagai partner, yang selama ini menjadi terror baginya. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap.

"_Heaven's Knuckle!_"

Takeru mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal.. Ia membuka matanya..

"Angemon.." Takeru tersenyum melihat kearah digimon berbentuk malaikat nya itu.

"A-Apa?" Kazu kaget melihatnya.

"Devimon, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Angemon berkata dengan suara angelic yang menggema.

"Ka-Kau?" Devimon medongak keatas.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Angemon memutarkan tongkatnya. Tongkat itu menyusut dan berkumpul menjadi cahaya di kepalan tangan Angemon.

"_Heaven's Knuckle!_" Menembakkan kearah Devimon.

"Argh!" Devimon terseret beberapa meter.

"Devimon, kita mundur sekarang.. Kita hadapi mereka nanti." Kazu mundur kearah Devimon.

"Sampai nanti, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_.." Ia menunjukkan senyum jahatnya.

Devimon membentangkan sayap dan mereka berdua menghilang keudara.

"Jadi itu… Devimon" Hikari berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat Takeru yang kesusahan bangkit.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hi-Hikari?" ia melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hikari berlutut untuk melihat keadaan Takeru.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit luka." Takeru tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri.

Angemon melayang lebih rendah, dan kembali bercahaya. Kali ini cahaya-nya menyusut, ia berubah menjadi Patamon dan terjatuh ke tangan Takeru. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih, Patamon." Takeru tersenyum pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Apapun untuk menyelamatkan Takeru" Patamon berkata dengan riang.

"Ooiiii! Takeruuu!" Daisuke berlari diikuti oleh Iori.

"Daisuke-kun!" Takeru melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Lho? Lho? Mana Angemon? Tadi aku mendengar suaranya." Daisuke melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Disini!" Patamon berpindah ke kepala Takeru.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau itu kau." Daisuke menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala.

"Kerja bagus, Patamon!" Tailmon menyemangati.

Patamon mengangguk, dan seketika ia mengingat

_~flashback~_

"_Aku mungkin akan memanggil kalian Tuan dan Nyonya Takaishi suatu hari nanti." Suara Tailmon terbayang di benaknya_

"_Lalu kau memanggilku apa?" Patamon mengingat kata-katanya._

"_Kau akan menemukannya saat menjadi Angemon.." Tailmon menatap kearah Patamon._

_~end of flashback~_

"Uh, Tailmon.." Patamon memanggilnya dari atas.

"Ada apa?" Tailmon melihat keatas.

"Waktu ituu.. kau berkata akan memberitau sesuatu saat aku menjadi Angemon?" Patamon bertanya.

"Aku bilang saat kau menjadi Angemon"

"Tapi! Aku tadi menjadi Angemon!" Patamon memprotes.

"Apa kau Angemon sekarang?" Tailmon tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak.." Ia baru menyadari bahwa sudah kembali menjadi Patamon. Seketika..

Ia teringat lagi kata-kata Takeru.

"_Percaya padaku sobat, suatu hari nanti.. kau akan mengetahuinya. Namun bukan dari Tailmon."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Angewomon."_

Patamon menggabungkan kedua memori itu, dan ia mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia langsung termenung, tidak lagi bertanya.

"Takeru-kun, kau belum mengisi formulir pertandingan itu kan?" Hikari membantu menyeimbangkan Takeru.

"A-Aku.. Sebenarnya.." Takeru gugup menjawabnya.

"Ayo, aku bantu kau mengisinya!" Hikari membantu Takeru untuk berjalan.

"Tapi mengisi formulir tidak sesulit itu, Hikari-chan" Takeru tertawa.

"Dengan kondisi mu seperti ini?" Hikari sedikit menyentuh luka pada lengan Takeru..

"Aargh! Baiklah.. Baiklah!"

"Daisuke-kun, kau bisa isi formulir itu sendiri kan?" Hikari menatap Daisuke yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Daisuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, langsung berakting seperti orang yang baru saja kecelakaan.

"aaaaa Tidaaak, sakit sekali! Tangan dan Kaki ku tidak dapat digerakkan! Hikari-chaan tolong aku!" Daisuke tiba-tiba meringis di lantai.

"Daisuke-kun, trik itu sudah lama sekali..." Hikari berkomentar dengan ekspresi tidak percaya bahwa Daisuke masih saja mencoba membodohinya dengan cara itu.

"Daisuke-san, yang benar saja.." Iori membungkuk dan menatap kearah muka Daisuke yang begitu konyol.

Daisuke berhenti, dan ia bangkit dari aktingnya yang memalukan itu.

"Yah, aku mengaku.. Aku iri padamu Takeru-kun" Daisuke menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak perlu iri padaku! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah lebih baik dariku!" Takeru tersenyum pada temannya yang tertinggal dibelakang atas aktingnya.

"Jadi, kau berkata kau lebih baik dariku.. begitu?" Daisuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak, kita setara"

"Terserahlah, Takeru-kun"

Mereka empat melanjutkan langkah nya bersama digimon-digimon mereka. Mereka menuju ruang administrasi untuk meminta info tentang pertandingan olahrada yang akan diselenggarakan.

"Nah, Takeru-kun.. silahkan kau cek ulang" Hikari menaruh kembali pulpen kedalam tasnya.

"Ya, ini sudah benar. Terimakasih Hikari-chan" Takeru mencium kening Hikari seperti biasa.

Hikari memberikan senyum balasan.

"Ka..Ka.. Kau…" Daisuke terperanjat setelah melihat apa yang Takeru lakukan tadi.

"Ada apa.. Daisuke-kun?" Takeru menahan tawa melihat ekspresi temannya.

"Ah, Daisuke-kun.. Kami lupa memberitau mu ya?" Hikari menatap kearah Daisuke.

"Hah?" Daisuke kebingungan.

"Kami adalah pasangan sekarang!" Takeru melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Hikari.

"Ti..tidak mungkin.." Daisuke kehilangan keseimbangan, dan pingsan ditempat.

"Daisuke-san!" Iori menangkap tubuh Daisuke yang belum menyentuh tanah.

"Daisuke!" Veemon ikut menahan.

"Seharusnya kita jangan memberitau nya sekarang." Hikari melihat kearah Daisuke.

"Aku tidak percaya Daisuke-san bisa seperti ini, dan ngomong-ngomong. Selamat untuk kalian berdua" Iori tersenyum pada kedua temannya itu.

"Terimakasih, Iori-kun" Takeru tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Daisuke yang tergeletak didepannya.

"Ya, kita sepertinya memilih waktu yang salah" Takeru mengambil lengan Daisuke dan memapahnya.

"Ayo kita bawa dia." Iori mengambil tangan-nya yang lain.

Takeru dan Iori membawanya ke ruang UKS. Daisuke cukup berat dalam kondisi tidak sadar, apalagi mereka harus membawa dalam kondisi menyeret, karena sangat tidak mungkin untuk membawanya dalam kondisi terlentang.

"Ayo kita baringkan dia" Takeru mengangkat lengan Daisuke dan Iori di bagian kaki.

"Akhirnya…" Iori menghela nafas dan Ia kembali menggendong Upamon dan Poromon di tangannya.

"Jika ia tidak pingsan, seharusnya kau yang berbaring disana Takeru-kun" Hikari tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa."Takeru berjalan dan duduk disalah satu kursi disitu.

"Setidaknya, aku bersihkan dulu luka-mu itu!" Hikari mencari alkohol dan perban.

"Apa tidak ada petugas UKS?" Iori berkeliling.

"Mereka sudah pulang saat ini, berhubung hanya kita yang tersisa disekolah sekarang." Hikari menjelaskan sambil berlutut untuk membersihkan luka yang ada di lengan Takeru.

"Argh!" Takeru kesakitan karena pedihnya alkohol. Dan kemudian dilumuri oleh antiseptik.

"Tahan, sedikit lagi… dan beres!" Hikari membalutnya dengan perban.

"Sedikit sakit, namun.. sangat membantu. Terimakasih Hikari-chan" Takeru tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang, Daisuke.." Hikari berpikir bagaimana cara menyadarkan orang yang pingsan.

"Minnaaaaa!" Seseorang berteriak dari luar ruang UKS.

"Itu Miyako!" Hikari beranjak ke depan pintu.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini? Aku menunggu kalian di ruang komputer" Miyako memprotes

"Daisuke-kun… ia pingsan" Hikari menunjuk kearah ruangan.

"Ahh.. jangan khawatir. Miyako-sama disini siap untuk membantu!" Miyako berjalan masuk dengan gagah.

"Mi.. Miyako-san.." Iori menatap Miyako dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Perhatikan!" Miyako menaikkan senderan tempat tidur.

"Iori-kun, bantu aku melepas jaket dan kacamata Daisuke!" Miyako memerintah.

"Hikari-chan, tolong ambilkan aku minyak angin"

Miyako merentangkan tangan Daisuke.

"Sekarang, bangun-lah Daisuke!" Miyako seperti membangkitkan Frankenstein.

Ia membuka tutup botol minyak angin itu, dan mendekatkannya pada hidung Daisuke.

"Ugh.. Ukh! Ukh!" Daisuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Hai, Daisuke-kun" Miyako tersenyum padanya sambil menutup botol minyak angina.

"Mi-Miyako-san! Dimana aku? Hah? Jaket dan kacamata ku?" Daisuke panik.

"Disini!" Iori mengangkatnya.

"Kembalikaan!" Daisuke melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Harusnya jangan aku bangunkan" Miyako terlihat kesal.

"Mari, aku bantu untuk membuatnya pingsan." Hikari kembali duduk disebelah Takeru.

"Dengan cara?" Miyako kebingungan.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti" Hikari mengedipkan mata pada Miyako.

"Nee, Takeru-kun.. kenapa kaki mu bisa cedera?" Miyako melihat pada dengkul Takeru.

"Lebih baik aku menceritakan semuanya di apartementku" Hikari merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka harus tinggal beberapa jam lagi di sekolah.

"Hah? Aku ikut, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke kembali memakai kacamata pemberian Taichi itu.

"Daisuke-kun, yang benar saja.. Ini urusan para gadis." Hikari tersenyum mengejek.

"dan Iori-kun, kau bisa kan menjaga Takeru sampai ke apartement?" Hikari bertanya pada Iori.

"Ya" Iori mengangguk.

Hikari melihat Takeru yang mencoba protes.

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus turuti. Ini hari pertamamu kembali ke sekolah, dan kau sudah cidera lagi!"

Takeru menghela nafas, "Baiklaah" Ia mencoba berdiri.

"Daisuke, kau.. tidak apa-apa?" Veemon menarik-narik tangan Daisuke.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Daisuke membalas dengan nada lemas dan mengambil tasnya.

"Boleh.. aku menumpang diatas lagi?" Veemon meminta.

"Veeemooooon!" Daisuke mengguncang-guncang Veemon.

Mereka berlima menyusuri jalan pulang, tidak terlalu ramai jalanan saat itu. Maka Patamon dapat terbang dengan bebas, dan Iori tidak perlu membawa Upamon di tangannya. Daisuke berada dibelakang barisan, karena.. Ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia alami.

_"Jadi… aku kalah pada Takeru?"_ Daisuke membatin dalam dirinya.

"Daisuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Veemon bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Veemon, kapan kau akan berevolusi menjadi UltraAngemon?"

"Daisuke, aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak memilikinya!" Veemon memprotes.

"Dan kau membiarkan Tailmon disana dan kapan saja bisa menjadi milik Patamon?" Daisuke menunjuk kearah dua digimon yang sedang tertawa bersama partner mereka.

Veemon hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kalimat Daisuke.

"Nah, minna..! Sampai besok! Terimakasih sudah membantuku" Daisuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai besok, Daisuke-kun!" Hikari melambaikan tangan, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Aku tidak percaya.." Daisuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan membuka pintu apartementnya.

"... Ya, aku tidak percaya Daisuke dapat menerima kenyataan semudah itu." Takeru tertawa kecil

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan mengejeknya lagi Takeru-kun." Hikari menyikut bagian tangan yang di perban.

"Argh! Baiklah! Iya!" Takeru memegangi lengannya yang diperban.

Mereka berhenti didepan apartement tempat keluarga Yagami tinggal, Miyako memang ingin mengunjunginya sebentar. Karena ia ingin tau kejadian hari ini dari Hikari. Karena mereka ingin 'ruangan khusus wanita', maka Takeru maupun Iori tidak diizinkan masuk.

"Baiklah, Takeru-kun.. jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Hikari memeluknya erat.

"dan kau Iori-kun, jaga Takeru baik-baik!" Miyako berkata seperti seorang komandan.

"Mi.. Miyako-saan…" Iori hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tindakan Miyako.

"Sampai besok, Takeru-kun" Hikari tersenyum sambil membuka pintu Apartementnya.

"Sampai besok, Hikari-chan!" Ia melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Takeru dan Iori beserta digimonnya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang tidak jauh lagi sebenarnya. Namun jarak-nya cukup untuk suatu pembicaraan kecil.

"Takeru-san" Iori memanggil

"Ada apa, Iori-kun?" Ia melihat kearah Iori yang lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Ketika kau menyatakannya pada Hikari, apa itu sulit?" Iori menatap kearah Takeru.

"Tidak sesulit itu, yah mungkin karena kami adalah teman dekat. Tapi, selama kalian percaya satu sama lain. Semua akan berjalan lancar" Takeru menaruh tangannya disaku celana.

"Kau pikir seperti itu?" muka Iori sedikit me-merah.

"Tentu! dan sepertinya, Iori yang kita kenal sudah tumbuh dewasa. Haha" Takeru menaruh tangannya pada rambut Iori.

Iori tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Selama kita percaya satu sama lain? Aku selalu percaya namun tidak semudah itu!" Patamon bergumam dari atas kepala Takeru.

"Belum saatnya, teman!" Takeru melihat kearah Patamon.

"_Saat kau menjadi Angemon_, ya ya Takeru.. katakan saja" Patamon memasang ekspresi malas.

"Hahaha, dengar! Dalam bentuk apapun.. Tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, Patamon.. Kau bisa mewujudkannnya" Takeru mengangkat badan Patamon dari kepalanya.

Patamon langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Nah, Takeru-san. Kita sampai, dan ingat.. Aku belum bisa menyetir" Iori tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Takeru kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mau menyetirkan ambulance untuk mengantarmu pulang, hahaha." Canda Iori dan menekan tombol lift.

"Aku janji, ini untuk yang terakhir kali" Takeru tersenyum pada Iori.

"Sudahlah, ini lantai mu kan?" Lift itu berhenti.

"Yep, terimakasih Iori-kun.. Sampai besok!" Takeru berbalik dan melihat lift itu naik.

Begitu Takeru melanjutkan langkahnya, Ia teringat.. Devimon kembali, dan ia sekarang memiliki partner. Semua ini bertambah buruk, Takeru bertemu dengan terror masa lalunya. Dimana Angemon pernah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Takeru dari Devimon. Hasilnya, ia kembali menjadi Digi-tama.

"Takeruu, ada yang mengganggumu?" Patamon mengkhawatirkan ekspresi Takeru.

"Devimon kembali.." Takeru menjawab dengan nada lesu. "dan.."

"Jangan takut Takeru! Harapanmu akan menuntunku untuk mengalahkannya!" Patamon menyemangati.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu lagi?" Takeru melihat kearah Patamon.

Patamon kembali ke kepala Takeru. "Tidak akan!" Ia tersenyum.

Takeru sedikit tenang, ia mempercayai apa yang Patamon katakan. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan harapan, sedikitpun.

"Aku pulang..!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **Digimon**

Chapter 9

_Penyebaran Berita, Kemenangan Daisuke!_

"Selamat datang.." Ibu Takeru menyambutnya dari dapur. Suara gemericik air terdengar olehnya, Takeru menduga Ibu-nya pasti sedang mencuci piring. Takeru dan Ibunya memang sudah lama tinggal berdua, itulah mengapa nama Takeru berakhiran 'Takaishi' dan bukanlah 'Ishida'. Keluarga mereka berpisah saat Takeru masih kecil, Ia bahkan harus berpisah dengan kakaknya Yamato Ishida. Walaupun, itu bukan masalah bagi-nya sekarang.

"Hai, Onii-chan!" Takeru berkata di gagang telepon.

"_Takeru? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar olehnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya beberapa kecelakaan yang biasa dirasakan oleh laki-laki." Takeru tertawa.

"_Kau bertengkar dengan Daisuke lagi?" _canda Yamato.

"Lupakan, Hei Onii-chan.. Tebak apa?"

"_Katakan"_ Yamato dari sebrang sana.

"Aku mendapatkan Hikari." Takeru bangga mengatakan pada kakaknya itu.

"_Akhirnya kau mendapatkannya, aku kira harus menunggu sampai Dunia Digital memanggil kita lagi. Hahahaha" _Yamato selalu saja bisa menggoda adiknya.

Begitu mendengar kata "Dunia Digital", ia langsung mengingat alasan mengapa ia menelepon Yamato. Seharusnya wajar saja, jika seorang adik menelepon kakaknya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, mereka hanya akan bertelepon jika ada sesuatu.

"Ah ya, Onii-chan.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin saat ini, karena kita harus mengumpulkan anak-anak terpilih yang lain!" Takeru berbicara seperti tanpa henti.

"_Anak-anak terpilih? Bukannya mereka ada disekolah mu?"_

"Selain mereka, kalian para legendaris juga harus mengetahuinya." Takeru berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"_Legendaris? Memangnya kau pikir aku itu apa? Seorang mitologi dewa?" _Yamato mulai berkomentar.

"Kau adalah Yamato Ishida, Kesatria Persahabatan dengan MetalGarurumon." Takeru sedikit serius.

"…" Tidak terdengar apapun dari sebrang sana.

"Tidak kah kau kehilangan Gabumon, Onii-chan?" Takeru bertanya di gagang telepon.

"_Wakatta, aku akan memberi tau yang lain. Terimakasih Takeru."_

"Tidak masalah, Onii-chan. Hari Sabtu akan selalu menarik."

"_Akan aku usahakan, ah.. Takeru, aku harus pergi sekarang.. Sampaikan salamku pada Ibu"_ Suara Yamato disebrang sana.

"Baiklah Onii-chan, sampai nanti.."

Takeru menutup gagang telepon, Yamato memang sosok kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Walaupun untuk sekedar mendengar curahan, Yamato tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Paling Ia hanya tertawa dan mengejek sendikit kata-kata Takeru, tidak lebih dari itu.

Untuk memperluas berita, dan demi kelangsungan rencana mereka. Takeru mengetahui siapa orang yang cocok untuk mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Ia mencari nomor telepon, halaman demi halaman.

"Izumi.. Izumi.. Izumi.. nah ini dia!" Takeru kembali mengangkat gagang telepon.

"_Selamat sore, dengan kediaman Izumi.." _Suara disebrang sana menyapa Takeru.

"Selamat sore, Aku Takeru Takaishi. Apa Koushiro-san ada dirumah?"

"_Ahh, dia ada dikamarnya.. sebentar aku panggilkan."_

Takeru menunggu respon kembali dari sebrang telepon. Sepertinya agak lama untuk memanggil Koushiro dari kamarnya.

"_Koushiro, ada telepon untukmu!" _Takeru mendengar samar-samar suara yang tadi menyambutnya.

"_Moshi-Moshi, Koushiro berbicara." _Akhirnya ada juga respon dari sebrang sana.

"Hai, Koushiro-san.." Takeru menyapa.

"_Oh, kau Takeru-kun.. Ada apa?"_ Koushiro menjawabnya dengan nada serius, berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya.

"Sepertinya, kita mendapatkan masalah.."

"_Bisa kau jelaskan?" _Suara Koushiro yang sepertinya tidak sabar mengetahui.

"Ya, Aku menemukan satu lagi anak terpilih.." Takeru menghela nafas.

"_A-Apa?" _Respon Koushiro memang dapat ditebak.

"Bukan itu bagian terburuknya, aku pun menemukan siapa Digimon-nya"

"_Siapa?" _Koushiro dengan nada memaksa.

"… Devimon"

"_Ti-Tidak mungkin…" _Suara Koushiro terdengar shock diseberang sana.

"Dengar, Koushiro-san.. Aku meminta pertolonganmu, bantu kakak-ku untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak terpilih. Ya, termasuk Mimi jika ia bersedia kembali dari Amerika." Takeru berpesan kepada Koushiro, karena Ia tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri.

"_Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Kapan?"_

"Hari Sabtu, aku meminimalisir adanya kesibukan. Begitu juga dengan Jyou-senpai." Takeru menyampaikan idenya.

"_Jangan kau pikirkan tempat, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kita hanya memerlukan tempat yang cukup luas." _Suara disebrang sana memotong kalimat Takeru.

"Kita tidak akan mengadakan perkemahan, Koushiro-san" Takeru berkata di gagang teleponnya dengan nada kebingungan.

"_Kita tidak akan berkemah.."_

"Lalu?" Takeru kembali bertanya.

"_Aku akan mencoba membuka portal, dan membawa digimon-digimon kita ke dunia nyata!"_ Koushiro berkata dengan semangat.

"Baiklaah! Onii-chan pasti akan senang mendengarnya.. Terimakasih, Koushiro-san" Takeru merespon dengan riang.

Takeru menaruh kembali gagang telepon itu ditempatnya, Ia memang menjadi perantara dari anak terpilih terdahulu, dan generasi selanjutnya. Untuk dunia digital, ia selalu mempercayakan pada Koushiro. Dan kakaknya sebagai orang yang dapat meyakinkan informasi dari dirinya.

Berlaku pula dengan Hikari, hanya saja ia bagian untuk menghubungi Sora dan Mimi. Bagaimanapun, mereka akan lebih mudah berbicara satu sama lain. Dibandingkan ketika Taichi yang mencoba menghubungi Sora, seperti membutuhkan waktu sampai 5 tahun untuk Sora menyapa-nya di gagang telepon. Jika Hikari melihat hal itu terjadi, Ia menghampiri kakaknya dan meminta gagang telepon. Tidak sampai 10 detik, ia sudah bisa mengobrol dengan Sora. Walaupun terlihat tidak sopan, ia juga tidak tega melihat kakaknya berdiri disana tanpa sepatah kata-pun.

"Kalian wanita memang tidak pernah bisa aku mengerti.." Taichi berkomentar setelah Hikari menutup teleponnya, ia memang baru saja menghubungi Sora. Untuk menginformasikan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Onii-chan..!" Hikari berbalik.

"Ya ya, dan sekarang aku tidak percaya kita kedatangan Devimon lagi!" Taichi kembali bersandar di sofa ruang TV.

"Aku berharap tidak menjadi lebih buruk."

"Tenang saja Hikari, dengan WarGreymon aku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah!" Taichi bangga akan digimonnya.

"Kurasa kau cukup gila untuk menghabisi dengan WarGreymon di dunia nyata." Hikari mengomentari kakaknya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Taichi bertanya sambil memindahkan channel TV.

"Lupakan, bahkan Greymon saja bisa mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Bagaimana jika mereka melihat kakak-ku ber-terbangan dengan WarGreymon? Hahaha" Hikari membayangkan seperti apa kejadiannya, jika Taichi berada diatas sana dengan WarGreymon.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Tapi bagaimanapun.. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan" Taichi memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Sora katakan?" Taichi ingin tau apa yang Hikari bicarakan dengan Sora barusan.

"Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia bisa datang, dan sampaikan salamnya pada-mu. Hanya itu.." Hikari membuka pintu kamarnya untuk kembali dengan Miyako.

"Ternyata ia masih peduli padaku.." Taichi menghela nafas.

* * *

Sementara sore itu di kediaman Motomiya. Daisuke masih saja tidak dapat menerima apa yang hari itu terjadi padanya. Memang menurut fakta, Takeru mengenal Hikari jauh lebih lama daripada dirinya. Namun, seseorang yang sudah jatuh cinta tidak akan kuat melihat tragedi semacam itu.

"Aku pewaris keberanian.." Daisuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Namun kenapa aku tidak berani menyatakannya pada Hikari?"

"Apa, karena aku takut ia menolakku?" Daisuke memandang langit-langit. Membayangkan seandainya ia telah menyatakan dan Hikari menerimanya. Ia membayang-kan jika dirinya dan Hikari bisa berjalan ditaman berdua, pergi ke suatu tempat, makan siang bersama, menonton film, dan masih banyak lagi..

"Jika itu yang terjadi.. Maka aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia.." Daisuke menguap.

"Hikari-chan…." Daisuke perlahan menutup matanya. Ia tertidur.

"Daisuke, kau selalu saja seperti ini" Veemon melihat kearah Daisuke, dan kemudian ikut berbaring disebelahnya.

Kembali pada kediaman Yagami, di apartement itu terasa sepi. Taichi sedang tidur dikamarnya, dan Ibunya sedang pergi. Mungkin satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah dari dalam kamar Hikari. Ya, dan Miyako masih ada disana.

"…ia pingsan setelah melihat Takeru menciumku! Hahaha" Hikari menceritakan kejadian bagaimana Daisuke bisa pingsan hari itu.

"Aku tidak percaya! Jadi ceritanya seperti itu, hahahaha!" Miyako tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi, kau harus mengakuinya. Kau beruntung memiliki Takeru. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mu dalam bahaya." Miyako berkata sedikit pelan supaya Taichi tidak memprotes lagi karena suaranya.

"Kau benar Miyako-san, " Hikari menatap pada digimonnya yang sedang tertidur. "dan mereka.."

"Angemon dan Angewomon?" Miyako memotong kalimat Hikari.

Hikari mengangguk.

"Hikari-chan.. Kau tau kan seberapa tertariknya aku pada Ken-kun?" Kali ini, Miyako membicarakan dirinya.

"Ya, mungkin melebihi Daisuke yang mengejarku.." Hikari tertawa sedikit mengejek.

"Aku tidak tau kapan ia akan mengetahuinya" Miyako tiba-tiba tertunduk lemas.

"Nee, Miyako-san.. Jika ia tidak menyatakannya padamu, kenapa tidak kau saja?" Hikari memberi saran yang cukup aneh, namun terkesan hebat di mata Miyako.

"Kau benar Hikari-chan!" Miyako terlihat senang sampai ia berdiri.

"Uh, Miyako-san.. Aku tidak benar-benar…" Hikari ingin mengatakan bahwa itu hanya bercanda.

"Yoush! Miyako-sama akan menyatakannya lebih dulu!" Ia mengangkat tangannya sangat semangat.

"Mi.. Miyako-san.." Hikari tertunduk melihat tindakan temannya itu.

"Ah! Aku harus pulang, terimakasih atas sore ini Hikari-chan! Daah!" Miyako melirik jam tangannya dan segera meninggalkan apartement Yagami bersama Poromon.

* * *

Sore yang melelahkan di Odaiba, orang-orang banyak yang baru saja pulang dari aktifitasnya. Stasiun kereta dan jalan raya sangat padat. Mereka terbiasa menikmati kepadatan kota sebagai relaksasi setelah hari mereka yang panjang.

19:28 – Kediaman Izumi

Seperti biasa, Koushiro dapat ditemukan di kamarnya sedang sibuk dengan komputer. Ya, ia tidak dapat lepas dari komputer atau laptopnya. Ia mungkin hanya akan ditemukan keluar kamar jika Sekolah, Lapar, dipanggil orang tuanya, atau ditelepon Taichi untuk datang ke apartementnya. Malam itu, ia sedang mencoba merancang Gerbang Digital yang biasa anak-anak terpilih gunakan untuk memasuki Dunia Digital. Tentu, dengan bantuan Tentomon dan Gennai. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, sebuah icon surat muncul di tengah layar komputer.

"Siapa ini?" Koushiro mengarahkan kursor dan menekan tombol mouse.

Surat itu terbuka, dan ternyata memang ada pesan untuknya.

_Hai Koushiro-kun,_

_Terimakasih sudah memberitau ku, ya sepertinya aku bisa datang tepat waktu. Aku sudah berada di bandara sekarang, mungkin aku sampai disana besok malam. Jadi, aku bisa menginap di rumah Sora sebelum kita bertemu keesokan harinya. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku minta dijemput dibandara, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot._

_Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Palmon lagi, hihi._

_Mimi_

"Baiklah.." Koushiro bergumam sambil mengetikkan surat balasan.

"_Koushiro-han, kami sudah menyiapkan langkah selanjutnya!" _suara Tentomon terdengar memanggilnya.

"Ya, dan sekarang…" Koushiro mengangguk, dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

Hikari yang sedang merapikan untuk sekolahnya esok hari, mendengar D-Terminalnya berbunyi. Tailmon yang ternyata sedang mengotak-ngatiknya, langsung membaca email yang masuk dan memberikannya pada Hikari.

"Ah, Onii-chan! Takeru bilang padaku, bahwa Mimi bisa datang!" Hikari membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah begitu? Baguslah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa harus dari Takeru?" Taichi melihat kearah adiknya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Hikari membalas komentar kakaknya.

"Selalu saja darinya, kalian sudah seperti tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain" Taichi kembali melihat ke acara TV.

"Kami memang seperti itu." Hikari berbalik dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hikari kembali membuka D-Terminalnya, dan menulis sesuatu.

_Takeru-kun, Onii-chan sudah mendengarnya._

_Ia hanya mengomentari kenapa kau yang mengirimnya. Ia juga bilang, kita seperti pasangan yang tidak bisa hidup satu sama lain. Ahh, memang Onii-chan susah untuk diajak serius._

_Yasudah, sepertinya pekerjaan kita hari ini sudah cukup. Aku tidur ya Takeru-kun._

_Selamat malam malaikat harapan_

_Hikari_

Seperti yang ia harapkan, tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai ia mengantuk. D-Terminal itu berbunyi.

_Hai Hikari-chan, hahaha aku tidak menyangka respon Taichi-san. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak salah, kita memang seperti itu kok hahaha. Baiklah.._

_Mimpi Indah, Malaikat cahayaku.._

_Takeru_

Ia menutup D-Terminalnya, dan mengambil selimut.

"Tailmon, kau tidur sekarang?" Hikari bertanya kepada Digimon yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah, Hikari" Tailmon mengambil tempat dipelukan Hikari.

Malam itu, semuanya tertidur lelap. Energi mereka sudah terkuras untuk hari itu, dan mereka memang sangat membutuhkan tidur untuk keesokan hari. Ditambah, mereka harus menghadapi dua anak terpilih yang salah satunya berpartner Devimon.

* * *

Hari Jumat yang sedikit berawan menyambut pagi mereka. Jam pertama pada hari itu adalah olahraga, Takeru dan Daisuke sangat menyukai pelajaran olahraga, karena mereka dapat bergerak bebas dan bersaing lagi. Kebetulan.. Hari itu mereka akan mengadakan pertandingan basket sebagai pengisi jam olah raga.

"_Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah dari Takeru!" _Daisuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, ketika ia masih kelas 5. Ia yang gagal dan sempat terjatuh saat bermain basket melawan team Takeru, bagian terparah adalah.. Ia terjatuh di hadapan Hikari. Betapa malunya ia saat itu. Hari ini, ia akan mencoba mempermalukan Takeru.

"Kau siap, Daisuke-kun?" Takeru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu" Daisuke menjabat tangan Takeru.

Pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Takeru melompat lebih tinggi untuk mengambil bola terlebih dahulu.

"Berjuanglah! Takeru! Daisuke!" Hikari menyemangati dari bangku penonton.

Walaupun mereka berbeda team, Hikari selalu ingin menyemangati keduanya. Karena bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin salah satunya lengah karena-nya. Ya, suara Hikari memang terdengar seperti alunan nada yang merdu ditelinga mereka.

Takeru melemparkan bola itu kearah lain, dan ia berlari kedepan.

Daisuke merasa, Takeru hanya ingin mengambil posisi maka ia tidak menjaganya. Tanpa terpikir olehnya, Takeru kembali melompat dan menerima operan bola yang dilempar dari belakang.

Saat itu juga, Takeru melaju, menghindari block dan melakukan Lay-up.

"Dua poin untuk Takaishi!" Guru olahraga mereka mengumumkan.

"A-Apa?" Daisuke tidak percaya cara bermain Takeru, diluar perkiraan-nya.

Daisuke kembali pada posisinya, begitu juga dengan Takeru.

Pluit kembali dibunyikan, dan sekarang bola berada di team Daisuke.

"Sekarang, waktunya membalas!" Daisuke mengangkat tangan yang artinya meminta bola.

"Pass!" Ia berteriak dan berlari kedepan.

Salah satu teman yang membawa bola, melemparkan kearah Daisuke.

"Hiaaah!" Daisuke berusaha mengambil bola itu. Kali ini, bola itu tidak lepas ataupun mengenai wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang!" Daisuke menggiring bola itu melewati formasi team Takeru.

Daisuke mengambil ancang-ancang, untuk menirukan apa yang Takeru lakukan kepada teamnya. Begitu melihat celah kosong, ia melaju untuk mencetak angka.

"Tidak secepat itu!" Takeru tersenyum sambil melompat didepannya.

Daisuke tidak menyangka bahwa sudah ada Takeru didepannya.

Takeru yang memang melompat sambil berlari, tentu saja bukan menahan Daisuke dari melempar bola. Melainkan Ia terlalu cepat dan menabrak Daisuke, mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan.

Daisuke tidak percaya, ia bisa digagalkan oleh Takeru lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar..

"Dua poin untuk Motomiya!" Pelatih meniup pluitnya.

"A-Apa? Hahaha! Kau dengar itu Takaishi? Aku akhirnya bisa menyamakan skor mu!" Daisuke bangkit dan berkata bangga.

"Kau hebat! Daisuke!" Suara Hikari terdengar di telinganya.

Daisuke melihat kearah Hikari berada, dan memberikan acungan jempolnya.

"Tidak akan berlaku dua kali, Motomiya" Takeru bangkit dan tersenyum padanya.

"Cobalah untuk membuktikan itu.." Daisuke menantang Takeru karena telah bisa mencetak angka atas teamnya. Walaupun itu sedikit disebut 'keberuntungan', namun ia tidak peduli.

Pertandingan itu berlangsung meriah, karena mereka saling mengejar skor satu sama lain. Takeru merasa inilah tekad Daisuke yang ingin mengalahkannya. Ia sangat menikmati pertandingan hari itu, karena merupakan tantangan juga bagi diri Takeru. Sampai..

"_Prit! Priit! Priiiit!"_ Guru olahraga membunyikan pluitnya tanda pertandingan berakhir.

"Team Motomiya unggul dengan skor 21-19!"

Daisuke melompat bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa mengalahkan Takeru dalam permainan basket.

"Hahahaha! Akui lah Takaishi, kau kalah dariku!" Daisuke tetap membanggakan kemenangannya.

"Hahaha, apapun Daisuke-kun" Takeru tersenyum padanya.

"Haii!" Hikari berlari masuk kedalam lapangan.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke berbalik kearah asal suara.

Hikari melompat dan berlari kearah mereka.

"Akhirnya kau bisa menang melawan Takeru!" Daisuke menerimanya, walaupun kalimat itu terdengar sedikit mengejek.

"Haha, sepertinya ia berlatih keras sebelum hari ini!" Takeru tertawa sambil membuka tutup botol air minumnya. Ia meneguk, dan kemudian meletakkan kembali botol tersebut.

"Kau juga bermain sangat baik" Hikari mendekatinya dan menghapus keringat Takeru dengan handuk.

"Itu membuatmu senang?" Takeru bertanya sambil mengusap rambut Hikari.

"Tentu!" Hikari tersenyum padanya.

"Hei hei!, jangan mentang-mentang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih dan menunjukkan padaku sekarang." Daisuke mencibir dari belakang.

"Oh, maaf Daisuke-kun.. Namun, sepertinya yang lain tidak keberatan!." Hikari tertawa sambil melihat kearah teman-temannya yang memang tidak memperdulikan.

"Aku keberatan!" Daisuke memprotes.

"Baiklah, ayo Hikari-chan.. Sepertinya Daisuke-kun ingin sendiri dulu. Hahaha." canda Takeru sambil menarik tangan Hikari.

Ia melihat kedua temannya, yang beranjak meninggalkan lapangan.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir?" Daisuke berteriak dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Nee, Hikari-chan.. Apa kau melihat Kazu hari ini?" Takeru yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaian olahraganya duduk di tempatnya biasa, disebelah Hikari.

"Tidak, Takeru-kun.. mungkin ia tidak masuk karena kejadian kemarin?" Hikari menatap kursi disebelah tempat Yuki.

"Apa kita harus peduli padanya?" Daisuke yang baru saja datang langsung berkomentar.

"Bukan itu Daisuke-kun, aku hanya khawatir. Jika ia tidak masuk, namun sedang merencanakan sesuatu di Dunia Digital." Takeru menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hah? Kau pikir dia Ichijouji-kun? yang menghilang 3 minggu hanya untuk menjadi Digimon Kaiser bodohnya itu? Aku bersyukur ia sudah sadar." Daisuke berkata sambil membuka kaleng soda-nya.

"Yahh, apapun itu.. Devimon bukanlah partner bagi siapapun, ia sangat ingin menguasai Dunia Digital." Takeru memulai debatnya dengan Daisuke.

"Jadi, kau pikir dengan Angemon.. bisa menghentikannya?" nada Daisuke seperti meremehkan.

"Kau meragukan itu?" Takeru menatap kearah Daisuke.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau gegabah, dan akhirnya jatuh atas kebodohanmu sendiri." Daisuke kembali meneguk soda-nya.

"Nee, tidak usah kalian ributkan. Selama Cahayaku, Harapanmu, dan Keberanianmu bersatu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita." Hikari menyatukan kedua tangan temannya.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Dramatis sekali kalian ini.." suara seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu kelas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 10

_Penjaga Dua Dunia, Kami.. Anak-anak terpilih!_

Seseorang tengah berdiri didepan kelas sambil memperhatikan mereka. Ia tersenyum mengejek, karena ia memang sedikit muak dengan kelakuan ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"Yuki, apa lagi sekarang?" Hikari berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hahaha, cobalah bersikap sedikit santai padaku."

"Orang sepertimu tidak pantas untuk mendapatkannya." Hikari sedikit menyentak.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah.. sampai nanti.." Yuki beranjak keluar kelas. Sikapnya yang tidak perduli selalu menyelimuti dirinya.

"Huh, orang yang menyebalkan." Hikari geram.

"Hikari-chan, tenang dan duduklah." Takeru menarik tangan Hikari supaya ia duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau tau? Kau lebih menyeramkan dari Taichi saat kau marah." Takeru menyisirkan rambut depan yang menutupi wajah Hikari dengan tangannya. Ia memang terlihat cantik dari sisi manapun.

"Aku setuju, Taichi-san tidak pernah berhenti dan tidak membiarkan aku pergi jika berbuat kesalahan." Daisuke menaruh tangannya di saku, dan menghela nafas.

"Seburuk itu kah?" Hikari bertanya untuk memastikan bagaimana rupa-nya saat kesal.

"Sebenarnya tidak, bahkan kau tetap manis walaupun saat tertidur." Takeru seperti biasa ingin membuat Hikari nyaman.

"Apa kau pernah tau bagaimana saat aku tidur?" Hikari mengingat kapan ia pernah tertidur saat Takeru bersamanya.

"Tentu, apa darimu yang tidak diketahui olehku hahaha"

Hikari melihat Takeru yang tertawa atas kalimatnya, dan mencoba memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Seketika, Hikari melihat dompet Takeru yang terjatuh dari saku celana.

Hikari mengambil dompet itu, dan membukanya.

"Takeru-kun, kau tidak boleh menghilangkannya" Hikari menatap sesuatu yang ada di dalam dompet Takeru dan tersenyum.

"A-Apa? Dompetku! Hikari-chan, kembalikan!" Takeru merogoh sakunya, dan melihat Hikari sudah membuka bagian dalam dompet tersebut.

Hikari menatap sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tercengang, Foto dirinya saat sedang tertidur. Senyum malaikatnya terlihat sangat cerah dan ceria. Ia tidak menyangka ada beberapa foto dirinya dan Takeru juga.

Daisuke yang melihat kedua orang temannya didepan itu, sudah sangat panas. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, namun tidak ada alasan untuknya. Ia hanya bisa mencoba memfokuskan pada hal lain, hanya itu.

Hikari yang sedang melihat foto-foto itu, kembali tersenyum saat ia melihat foto Takeru, dirinya, Tailmon dan Patamon disebuah taman. Hikari yang sedang memeluk Tailmon dan Takeru berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegang pundak Hikari. Dan ya, Patamon ditempat biasa dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Takeru-kun, boleh aku meminta yang ini? Sangat lucu." Hikari terus menatap foto yang ia baru saja ia temukan.

"Apapun untukmu, Hikari-chan." Takeru mengambil kembali dompetnya dan merapikan foto-foto itu kedalamnya.

"Terlihat bagus bukan?" Hikari menaruh foto tersebut di dompetnya.

"Sempurna." Takeru melihat perpaduan warna pink dompet itu dengan foto-nya. Sangat lucu jika dipadukan.

"Nee, Daisuke-kun.. kenapa kau diam saja?" Hikari menoleh kebelakang tempat Daisuke duduk.

"Hah? Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hahahaha" Daisuke seperti biasa memberi alasan klasik. Kepalanya terasa makin pusing setelah Ia melihat mereka.

* * *

Hari itu mereka tidak menemukan Kazu, walaupun sampai pelajaran hari itu selesai. Ini hanya membuat Takeru bertambah cemas jika Kazu merencakan sesuatu.

"Cukup untuk hari ini, selamat berakhir pekan. Anak-anak." Shiba-sensei menutup kelasnya hari itu.

Satu kelas terdengar riuh oleh teriakkan bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku senang ini sudah berakhir.." Daisuke merapikan tasnya.

"Sebenarnya, ini baru dimulai.." Takeru mengingatkan bahwa besok ada pertemuan antara anak-anak terpilih, terkecuali Kazu dan Yuki. Mereka tidak mungkin mengundang anak terpilih kegelapan untuk datang. Karena akan sia-sia saja.

"Dimulai?" Daisuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa Taichi-san tidak memberitakan mu? Besok akan ada pertemuan anak-anak terpilih!" Takeru menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

"Hah? Aku tidak mendengar apapun!" Daisuke menyangkal.

"Datang lah besok, aku tunggu di depan sekolah pukul 7 pagi." Takeru mengisyaratkan.

Daisuke mengangguk, Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin datang. Karena ia pasti akan melihat Takeru dan Hikari berduaan lagi.

Seperti biasa, mereka berkemas di loker sebelum mereka menuju ruang komputer. Namun kali ini, mereka tidak berlama-lama. Sekejap, mereka sudah selesai dan beranjak menuju ruang komputer tempat mereka menyimpan digimon.

"Takeruuu" Patamon terbang kearahnya saat Takeru membuka pintu.

"Hai teman, bagaimana hari-mu?" Takeru menangkap Patamon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Menyenangkan, kami mencoba bermain apa yang biasa kalian mainkan. _Truth or Dare!"_ Patamon menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan riang.

"Lalu, apa saja yang terjadi?" Hikari masuk ke ruangan.

"Ya begitulah, Chibimon harus mengatakan apa yang ia dan Daisuke lakukan saat dirumah. Poromon terbang mengelilingi ruangan sambil bernyanyi, yaa semacam hal gila yang kalian gunakan." Tailmon mengangkat bahunya sambil menjelaskan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Takeru bertanya pada Patamon yang sudah berpindah ke kepalanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti" wajah Patamon yang berwarna orange sedikit memerah.

"Hei hei, Chibimon.. apa saja yang kau katakan kepada mereka?" Daisuke bertolak pinggang dan menatap kearah Chibimon.

"Tidak banyak, hanya kau yang tidak pernah merapikan lemarimu, lalu saat kau menarik selimut yang aku pakai untuk tidur, dan ya jangan lupakan saat kau.." Chibimon berkata tidak henti-hentinya.

"Cukup! Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakannya" Daisuke menggendong dan segera menutup mulut Chibimon.

"Hahahahaha" Semua yang ada disitu tertawa.

"Gomen minna, aku terlambat" Suara langkah Iori mendekat.

"Ah Iori-kun" Daisuke berbalik dan menemukan Iori masuk ke ruangan.

"Iori-kun, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Takeru mendekati Iori yang baru saja menggendong Upamon di lengannya.

"Ya" Iori mengangguk. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Jyou-senpai."

"Nee, Apa kita memerlukan Ichijouji-kun untuk hadir?" Daisuke bertanya.

"Dia itu partner jogress-mu, dan kau masih menanyakannya?" Iori memasang pandangan aneh.

"Yaa, siapa yang mengira jika ia memakai lagi kacamata dan jubah bodohnya itu, lalu bangkit bersama Chimairamon." Daisuke mengingat bagaimana kenampakkan Digimon Kaiser.

"Daisuke-kun, kata-katamu sama sekali tidak membantu." Takeru menatap kearah Daisuke.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, aku akan membawa Poromon. Miyako-san ternyata sudah menunggu kita dibawah." Iori menunduk untuk mengambil Poromon.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang!" Hikari membawa Tailmon di pelukannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Kazu.

"Devimon.." Kazu bergumam sambil duduk di kamarnya.

"Mengapa kau mundur, tidak seharusnya orang sepertimu untuk mengalah pada mereka.." Suara Devimon terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Aku mengetahuinya.. hanya saja.." Kazu terhenti sejenak. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, ia adalah salah satu anak terpilih.. dan Angemon pernah mengorbankan dirinya untuk memusnahkan ku.."

"Berarti, ia adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh.." Kazu menatap pada digivicenya.

"Tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya.. dengan kekuatan mu, aku tidak akan terkalahkan.. Haha.." suara tawa jahat Devimon.

Hari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak berkunjung dirumah siapapun. Karena esok hari, adalah hari yang penting bagi mereka. Selain akan bertemu digimon-digimon kembali, ada kemungkinan besar mereka akan kembali ke Dunia Digital.. Kecuali Daisuke. Ia memilih untuk tidak ikut, dan masih dengan alasan yang sama. Berhubung ia sudah mengetahui semuanya, maka ia merasa tidak perlu datang ke pertemuan itu. Ia sebenarnya membuat keputusan yang salah, karena tidak hadir sama saja dengan menentang Taichi.

"Nah, sampai bertemu.. semuanya!" Hikari melambaikan tangan sambil berlari masuk ke apartementnya.

"Sampai besok!" Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan langkah pulang.

"Besok pasti akan menyenangkan! Aku akan bertemu Mimi-san, Sora-san, dan yang lebih baik lagi. Aku akan bertemu Ken-kun!" Miyako berkata sangat semangat.

"Ah, aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu. Ichijouji-kun akan datang terlambat, ia diperlukan oleh orang tuanya sampai sekitar dua jam setelah kita sampai disana." Takeru kembali mengingat email dari Ken yang diterimanya malam itu.

"Ahh, baiklah.." Miyako sedikit kecewa mendengar berita itu.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, aku cukup lelah hari ini. Untung saja tidak ada latihan kendo." Iori berjalan masuk.

"Simpan tenaga kalian untuk besok, karena kita tidak hanya berkumpul biasa" Takeru tersenyum dan melangkah keluar lift.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Takeru-kun!" pintu lift itu tertutup.

"Hei, Patamon.." Takeru melirik keatas.

"Ya, Takeruu?" Patamon menjawab dengan suaranya yang ringan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan saat bermain _Truth_ _or Dare_ bersama yang lain?" Takeru masih penasaran.

"Aku memilih _Truth_, dan Upamon menanyakan suatu hal bodoh.." Patamon menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Takeru sedikit menahan tawa.

"Ia menanyakan, siapa digimon di ruangan itu yang aku sukai.." Patamon memelankan suaranya.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu aku menjawabnya.."

"dan Kau menjawab?" Takeru terus bertanya, walaupun ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Tailmon." Muka-nya memerah. "Dan itulah alasan mengapa ia lebih diam hari ini.."

"Haha, aku tau itu. Tak usah dipikirkan, teman."

Patamon hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Sore hari tidak terasa lama hari itu, orang-orang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri pekan itu dan bersantai di keesokan hari. Keadaan jalanan terlihat seperti biasa, adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal jika jalan raya kosong saat sore hari.

"Ya, begitulah.. Jadi, bisakah kau mengantarku?" Sora terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang.

"_Jika seperti itu, baiklah.. Aku jemput kau disana sekitar pukul 7"_ Suara disebrang sana menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Arigatou Yamato.." Sora menutup gagang teleponnya.

Ia yang memang diminta Mimi untuk menjemputnya dibandara, merasa tidak nyaman untuk menjemputnya sendiri. Namun dengan Yamato, ia akan merasa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sora kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menemui Ibunya, mereka sedang merangkai bunga. Ia duduk disana sambil melihat bagaimana cara Ibu-nya merangkai.

"Sora, kemana kau akan pergi?" Ibu-nya bertanya setelah Sora duduk di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menjemput Mimi, ia akan menginap disini malam ini." Sora menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan menyiapkan selimut tambahan dikamarmu selagi kau pergi." Ibunya tersenyum pada Sora.

"Terimakasih bu, dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi." Sora melirik kearah jam. Menunjukkan pukul 18:40

"Kau pergi sendiri, Sora?"

"Tidak, Yamato akan menjemputku.." Sora beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk bersiap.

Tidak sampai menunggu lama, pintu apartement Sora diketuk.

"Hai, Yamato.."

"Hai.. Sora" Yamato berdiri didepannya dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, kemeja putih dan celana hitam.

"Baiklah, ayo! Aku tidak mau membuat Mimi-san menunggu." Sora berkata sambil melangkah keluar pintu.

"Ibu! Aku pergi dulu!"

* * *

Malam itu, langit sangat cerah. Tidak sedikitpun awan atau kabut terlihat. Keadaan ini sangat memicu Mimi untuk sampai di Jepang lebih cepat.

Mimi tertidur sepanjang perjalanannya di pesawat, ia tidak perlu memikirkan dengan siapa ia akan berada di sana. Karena Sora sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjemputnya, Mimi pun meminta agar dirinya dapat menginap di rumah Sora sampai hari minggu.

Ia mendengar suara yang membangunkannya, ternyata itu adalah suara pilot yang menginformasikan, bahwa sekitar 30 menit lagi mereka akan tiba di Bandara Internasional Tokyo.

"Huaaaaahhmm…" Mimi mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menguap.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sampai.. Semoga Sora tidak terlambat" Mimi melirik jam tangannya.

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang, mohon tetap duduk, mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, menegakkan sandaran kursi. Sesaat lagi, pesawat ini akan segera mendarat. Terimakasih"_ Suara pramugari itu mendapatkan perhatian dari semua penumpang. Seisi pesawat sibuk mengatur posisi duduknya.

Dari jendela, Mimi sudah bisa melihat Jepang di malam hari yang bercahaya. Ia terus menatap keluar jendela, dan melihat pesawatnya terbang lebih rendah.

Roda pesawat yang baru saja menyentuh landasan, menyebabkan guncangan kecil pada pesawat.

Mimi akhirnya sampai di Jepang. Ia menurunkan koper kecil yang ia bawa, dan berjalan keluar pesawat.

Mimi mengeluarkan ponselnya saat sudah masuk ke dalam terminal bandara.

"_Halo?" _Suara disebrang sana menyapa Mimi.

"Hai Sora-san, aku sudah sampai di terminal bandara."

"_Baiklah, kau diterminal mana sekarang?"_ Sora menjawab

"Aku rasa, aku di terminal 1" Mimi mencari-cari dimana ia dapat menemui Sora dengan mudah.

"_Kami sudah sampai disana, dibagian mana?"_

Belum sempat Mimi menjawabnya. Ia mendengar suara yang lain.

"_Itu dia.."_ Suara itu samar-samar, namun berada didekat Sora.

Sora yang memang berada tidak jauh dari Mimi, menyadarinya juga. Ia memutus telepon nya dengan Mimi.

"Moshi-Moshi? Sora-san?" Mimi yang terputus sambungannya, memastikan apakah Sora masih ada disana.

"Ahh, kenapa dia? Aku kan butuh untuk dijemput!" Mimi menutup ponselnya dan menaruh kembali di tas kecilnya.

"Mimi!" Sora berteriak mendekatinya.

"Hah? Sora? Sora!" Mimi berbalik dan menemukan Sora berlari kearahnya.

Mereka saling memberi pelukan hangat, dan Yamato segera menyusul.

"Lho? Kau kemari dengan Yamato-san?" Mimi melihat sesosok pemuda yang ia kenal.

"Hai, Mimi-san. Sepertinya kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk tas itu." Yamato menunjuk pada sebuah koper kecil milik Mimi.

"Yamato-san! Haha Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." ujar Mimi.

"Sudahlah, aku bawakan. Ayo kita segera pulang, dan beristirahat." Yamato mengangkat koper kecil itu.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku membawa Yamato, hahaha." Sora tertawa karena ia pikir membawa Yamato untuk menjemput Mimi akan membantu.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama melewati padatnya kota Tokyo malam itu, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan apartement Sora.

"Nah, kita sampai.." Sora membantu menurunkan koper Mimi dari taksi.

"Ya, sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Yamato merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Yamato.." Sora memanggilnya sebelum Yamato berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku" Wajah Sora sedikit memerah.

"Tidak masalah, nah, Sampai besok.." Yamato melambaikan tangan dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya pulang.

"Ayo, kita masuk. Kau pasti belum makan malam." Sora tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Kau baik sekali, hihi. Terimakasih banyak, Sora-san" Mimi menarik kopernya mengikuti Sora.

"Aku pulang" Sora membuka pintu apartementnya, "Permisi" Mimi setelahnya. "Selamat datang.." Suara Ibunya dari dapur menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Mari, anggap rumah sendiri, Mimi-chan." Ibu Sora memang sangat lembut. "Sora, kamarmu sudah Ibu benahi dan Mimi bisa tidur denganmu."

"Terimakasih banyak, nyonya Takenouchi." Mimi membungkuk untuk menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Mimi.. ayo" Sora mengantar Mimi menuju kamarnya.

Malam itu, anak-anak terpilih generasi pertama sudah berada di Jepang. Mereka hanya perlu istirahat dalam kedamaian. Sebelum mereka kembali..

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sora!" Ibu-nya memanggil dari arah dapur.

"Ya, sebentar.." Sora mengancingkan pajama-nya. Sedangkan, Mimi hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Sepertinya ia biasa tidur seperti itu.

* * *

05:25 – Odaiba

Mentari pagi bangkit dari pembaringan, embun menyelimuti dingin-nya udara Odaiba. Hawa kedamaian dan kebahagiaan menyertai pagi hari anak-anak terpilih. Hari itu, mereka akan membawa kembali keadilan yang dulu pernah bersama mereka.

"Tailmon, bangun.." Hikari yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ikut membangunkan digimon berbentuk kucing yang memang salah satu kesenangannya adalah tidur.

"5 menit lagi, Hikari.." Tailmon bergumam tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya.

"Hei, bangun.. Kau sama saja dengan patamon.." Hikari menyerah dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Terserahlah.." Tailmon akhirnya dapat membuka matanya, sambil terduduk. Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Hikari kembali kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa beberapa kaleng minuman, cokelat, dan kue.

"Hei, Hikari.. apa kita perlu membawa itu semua?" Tailmon melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah ini, aku memiliki rencana sendiri bersama Takeru setelah pertemuan itu." Hikari tersenyum pada partnernya itu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tailmon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu, hanya saja kau dan Patamon tidak boleh menghabiskan makanan kami hahaha." Hikari memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas dan menutup resleting.

"Apa aku se-rakus itu?" Tailmon memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Cokelat yang aku beli kemarin, lalu beberapa kue yang aku tinggalkan di lemari, dan.." Hikari menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Baik Hikari, itu menjelaskan semuanya." Tailmon tertunduk pasrah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dan Takeru belum saja bangun. Sepertinya, kebiasaan dari Yamato sudah mulai ada padanya. Ia bermimpi, bahwa ia sedang bersenang-senang bersama Hikari di dunia digital. Begitu juga Patamon dan Tailmon yang sedang berkejar-kejaran. Di dalam mimpinya, dunia itu terasa sangat aman, damai, dan ceria. Tapi tidak lagi, mimpinya berubah sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada langit yang menghitam. Ia didalam mimpi, berusaha menjaga Hikari dari segala macam bahaya. Takeru mendengar tawa seseorang, namun ia tidak terlalu mengetahuinya. Karena suara itu tidak terlalu jelas di benaknya.

"_Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan apapun. Hahaha.."_

Suara itu didengar Takeru, dan seketika.. Permukaan tanah yang ia jejak, terpecah. Ia dan Hikari terjatuh didalam mimpinya.

"Aaah!" Takeru membuka mata, dan segera terduduk. Ia berkeringat.

"Ada apa.. Takeruuu?" Patamon yang mendengar suara Takeru, bertanya walaupun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Huh.. huh.." Takeru mengatur nafasnya. "Tidak, itu hanya mimpi. Maaf, Patamon.." Takeru mengelus kepala digimon bersayapnya itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Patamon bertanya dalam kondisi mata tertutup.

"Jam 6 pagi, kita sebaiknya bersiap dari sekarang." Takeru menyingkap selimutnya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Huuahhmm, baiklah.. Takeruu" Patamon mengusap kedua matanya.

Pagi yang sama, kali ini di kediaman Motomiya.

Daisuke sudah terjaga pagi itu, ia mengutak-atik D-Terminal. Hari itu ia berharap, tidak ada yang akan mencarinya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu mustahil.

"Chibimon, apa kita harus datang?" Ia bertanya pada partner kecilnya yang sedang berbaring.

"Sepertinya kita harus.." Chibimon melompat ke pangkuan Daisuke.

"Tapi.. Hikari dan Takeru…" Daisuke tertunduk lemas.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka?" Chibimon melompat kehadapan Daisuke.

"Bukan seperti itu.." Daisuke menjawabnya.

"Lalu?" Chibimon memasang ekspresi muka tidak mengerti.

* * *

Di kediaman Yagami, Hikari sedang menyelesaikan rambutnya.

"Sepertinya, kau ingin tampil menarik didepan Takeru.." Tailmon berkomentar dibelakangnya.

"Selain itu, aku memang harus berpenampilan menarik setiap hari." Hikari menjepit rambut bagian kiri-nya.

"Nah, selesai."

Pintu apartement-nya tiba-tiba terdengar diketuk.

"Aku yang ambil!" Hikari berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia memutar gagang pintu, dan menariknya.

"Selamat pagi, malaikat cahaya" Takeru sudah berdiri disana dengan Patamon.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari melompat dan memeluk-nya.

"Kau siap?" Takeru bertanya pada gadis manis didepannya itu.

"Sebentar, aku melupakan sesuatu." Hikari berbalik dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Takeru menunggu diluar, sesekali ia melihat kedalam. "Kemana Taichi-san?" Takeru berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kamar Hikari kembali terbuka, kali ini ia sudah membawa tas berwarna pinknya dan Tailmon ada di pelukannya.

"Kami siap" Hikari tertawa kecil.

"Hai, Tailmon!" Patamon tersenyum ceria melihat digimon yang dibawa Hikari.

"Hai.." Tailmon membalasnya singkat, dengan senyum ala kucingnya.

"Hikari-chan, ngomong-ngomong dimana Taichi-san?" Takeru bertanya.

"Dia pergi lebih dulu, ia berangkat bersama Koushiro-san." Hikari menjelaskan kemana kakaknya pagi ini.

"Oh, seperti itu. Baiklah, sekarang kita menuju ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Daisuke-kun, Iori dan Miyako-san." Takeru melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak melupakan rencana hari ini.." canda Hikari.

"Tenanglah Hikari-chan, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya.." Takeru mengedipkan mata pada Hikari.

"Ibu, Ayah.. aku pergi!" Hikari menutup pintu apartementnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ber-iringan menuju ke sekolah, hari itu sangat tenang. Tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. Patamon dapat terbang dengan bebas, tanpa seorang pun menyadari.

"Aku tidak percayaaaa! Kalian membuatku menunggu disini ternyata kalian sedang berduaan!" Miyako tidak terima setelah melihat Takeru dan Hikari sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Mi.. Miyako-san, kami baru saja berangkat" Takeru menunduk lesu.

"Aku tidak peduli kapan kau akan berangkat, tapi tega-nya kau membuatku menunggu dari satu jam yang lalu!"

Takeru melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah berada disini pukul 5:30 pagi?"

"Tentu saja, pertemuan anak-anak terpilih tidak boleh aku lewatkan!" Miyako berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi, tidak seperti ini.." Hikari ikut tertunduk.

"Nee,nee.. Miyako-san, kau mau sesuatu? Sebagai permintaan maaf kami." Hikari membuka tasnya yang berisi penuh makanan.

"Tidak, terimakasih Hikari-chan. Aku sudah sarapan." Miyako seakan masih kesal pada mereka.

"Apa kau yakin..?" Hikari mengambil salah satu cokelat yang ia bawa.

"Ya, aku yak.. oh.." Miyako berbalik dan menatap sesuatu yang digenggam Hikari.

"Miyako-san, cokelat ini tidak akan bertahan sampai aku memakannya." Hikari berusaha menggoda Miyako, dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"Ka-Kau.. Baiklah, kalian aku maafkan" Miyako mengambilnya dari tangan Hikari.

"Aku sudah menduga.."

Takeru dan Hikari tertawa melihat tingkah Miyako yang sebenarnya cukup aneh.

"Dimana Iori?" Takeru berkeliling untuk mencari anak itu.

"Ah, dia belum berangkat saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sedang ditengah jalan menuju kesini."

"Sepertinya seseorang mencariku.." Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mendekat dari belakang Takeru.

"Ya, terimakasih sudah datang secara diam-diam" Takeru mengacak-ngacak rambut Iori.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" Miyako berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tunggu! Kita melupakan seseorang" Patamon berkata dari atas kepala Takeru.

"Siapa?"

"Daisuke belum berada disini kan?" Patamon mengepak-kan sayapnya dan melayang berputar-putar untuk memastikan keberadaan Daisuke.

"Ah benar, lebih baik kita tunggu." Takeru masuk ke halaman sekolah dan duduk disana, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Aku akan memanggilnya.." Hikari mengeluarkan D-Terminal.

_Pagi Daisuke-kun,_

_Aku harap kau tidak lupa hari ini, cepatlah.. Kami sudah menunggu di sekolah._

_Hikari_

Daisuke yang sedang sarapan, mendengar D-Terminalnya berbunyi.

"Aku tidak peduli, cukup Takeru yang bersama-mu.." Daisuke kembali menutup D-Terminalnya dan melanjutkan sarapan.

"Lama sekali.." Hikari masih menunggu jawaban dari Daisuke yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, kita akan terlambat jika menunggu lebih lama.." Takeru melihat pada jam tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Daisuke?"

"Biarkan, mungkin ia sedang sibuk pagi ini." Takeru mengambil tasnya dan Patamon kembali hinggap di kepala Takeru.

"Baiklah.. Ayo Miyako-san.." Hikari menaruh kembali D-Terminal kedalam tasnya.

Mereka berjalan dari sekolah menuju stasiun Nakano-sakaue.

"Aku masih ingat, saat pertama kali kembali dari dunia digital.. Kami harusnya berhenti disini, namun kami terlewat perhentian hanya karena tertidur. Hahaha" Takeru mengingat kejadian saat ia berumur 8 tahun.

"Sayang sekali aku belum bergabung" Hikari tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita menuju Hikarigaoka." Takeru menekan tombol tiket.

"Ah, itukan tempat saat aku dan Onii-chan tinggal sebelum di Odaiba"

"Ya, aku juga tinggal disana.. Aku tidak percaya, kau adalah gadis paling berani saat itu." Takeru mengingat saat ia dan kakaknya menyaksikan pertarungan Greymon dan Parrotmon.

Muka Hikari memerah, ia terbayang saat mencoba membangunkan Greymon dengan pluitnya. Saat itulah, terpilih anak-anak dengan sifat paling kuat. Ke delapan anak terpilih generasi pertama. hanya saja.. Hikari mendapat pengecualian. Ia adalah anak terpilih yang berbeda dari lainnya, atau dengan kata lain.. Special.

"Nah, Patamon.. kau tidak ingin mereka merasakan apa yang Pyocomon rasakan saat itu bukan?" Takeru tersenyum pada temannya.

Patamon mengangguk, dan terbang kehadapan yang lain.

"Perhatian, Digimon dan Digiwomon yang saya hormati. Selama dalam perjalanan, diharapkan kalian tidak berbicara, ataupun bergerak sedikitpun. Karena, kami tidak ingin mengulangi tragedy yang pernah terjadi. Terimakasih." Patamon mengintruksikan layaknya pemandu wisata.

"Tapi kami akan sangat bosan.." Poromon memprotes.

"Aku tidak akan menolong jika seorang bayi menarik-narik bulu yang ada diatas kepalamu itu." Patamon kembali mendarat di kepala Takeru.

"Kita sebaiknya mengikut saran Patamon, akupun tidak tau apa yang terjadi saat itu. Aku datang ke dunia ini pertama kali bersama Vamdemon.." Tailmon menunduk lemas.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan yang sudah-sudah, Tailmon." Hikari mengelus kepala digimon berbentuk kucing itu.

"Hikari.." Tailmon mendongak keatas sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kereta kita sudah datang.." Takeru mendekati peron.

Selama perjalanan, Takeru mencoba untuk tetap bangun. Karena ia tidak ingin terlewat stasiun lagi.

"Hikari-chan, jika kau mengantuk. Tidur saja.." Takeru melihat Hikari yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih Takeru.." Lalu Hikari bersandar pada bahu Takeru.

Miyako yang mendapat tempat duduk ditempat mereka berdua, melihat itu. Ia langsung merogoh tasnya, dan mengambil ponsel. Ia berpura-pura sedang mengetik pesan singkat.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga, cheese.." Miyako berbisik pelan.

"Bingo." Ia menutup ponselnya dan menaruh kembali kedalam tasnya.

Tanpa sadar, Takeru juga mengantuk. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun sepertinya ia tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya. Ia pun kehilangan kesadaran, rambut pirangnya menyentuh kepala Hikari.

"Ahh, seharusnya aku ambil yang ini.." Miyako kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Miyako-san, apa tidak baik mengambil gambar secara diam-diam?" Iori berkata saat ia melihat layar ponsel Miyako.

"Sudahlah, ini momen langka" Miyako mengedipkan mata pada Iori.

"_Hikarigaoka, Hikarigaoka station, silahkan keluar dari pintu sebelah kiri." _Suara itu menginformasikan kepada seluruh penumpang kereta, termasuk membangunkan Patamon.

"Ahh, Takeruuu kita sudah sampai!" Patamon terbangun dan langsung bersuara.

"Dasar, ia yang menyuruh kita diam.. Tapi ia sendiri yang berisik" Poromon berkomentar.

"Hah? Oh, Hikari-chan.. bangun, kita sudah sampai." Takeru kembali terjaga, dan mencoba membangunkan Hikari.

"Oh, maaf.. Ayo" Hikari segera mengambil tasnya dan menggendong Tailmon.

_Onii-chan, aku dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di Stasiun Hikarigaoka.. _

_Kemana kami selanjutnya?_

_Hikari_

Ia membuka D-Terminal sesaat setelah mereka turun. Sesaat, ada balasan untuknya.

_Baiklah, sekarang kalian menuju ke taman didekat sana._

_Keluar dari stasiun, dan ambil jalan lurus. Kalian akan menemukan taman._

_Taichi_

"Takeru-kun, kau tau?" Hikari bertanya setelah membaca balasan.

"Tentu, Onii-chan sering membawaku kesana."

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah lupa dimana letaknya." Hikari mengembalikan D-Terminal kedalam tasnya.

"Andai aku seperti Angemon, aku tidak perlu berjalan untuk mengantarmu kesana. Hahaha" Takeru memeluk Patamon.

"andai aku Angewomon, aku tidak perlu diantar oleh mu kesana. Hahaha" Hikari juga membayangkan jika ia seperti Angewomon.

"dan andai aku Holsemon, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantar kalian semua." Miyako melingkarkan tangan pada leher Takeru dan Hikari.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi digimon." Iori menyudahi fantasi mereka.

"Yoush, ayo kita pergi ke tempat mereka!" Takeru menarik tangan Hikari.

"Ah tunggu!" Iori mengambil tas dan Upamon.

Mereka berlari sepanjang jalan itu, hari Sabtu yang sangat segar dan cerah. Mereka tidak merasa lelah, ataupun kehausan. Bangunan-bangunan, jembatan di Hikarigaoka yang telah diperbaiki untuk kesekian kalinya tetap mengingatkan pertarungan Digimon pertama yang mereka saksikan. Ah, terkecuali Daisuke, Miyako dan Iori. Mereka terpilih saat pertarungan melawan VenomVamdemon.

"Hikari!" Suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya.

"Ah, Takeru.. itu Onii-chan!" Hikari menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari asal suara.

"Hooi! Disini!" Taichi berteriak memanggil.

"Taichi-san!" Takeru melambaikan tangan, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Terlihat Koushiro juga sedang mengutak-atik laptop, sepertinya ia sedang mengantisipasi lokasi untuk pembukaan gerbang digital.

"Taichi-san, apakah kau siap untuk bertemu Agumon?" Koushiro tersenyum sambil mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuka kejutan, walaupun itu untukku." Taichi berkomentar.

"Ah, maaf.. Hahahaha"

"Oi Takeru, dimana Yamato?" Taichi berputar dan menatap kearah Takeru.

"Sepertinya ia menjemput Sora-san, tapi tidak yakin.." Takeru mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Koushiro berdering

"Moshi-moshi, Koushiro berbicara" Ia menjepit ponsel itu diantara telinga dan pundaknya, tentu sambil tetap fokus pada pekerjaan di laptopnya.

"_Koushiro-kun! Aku sudah berada di sekitar Hikarigaoka, apa kalian sudah disana?"_ Suara disebrang sana bertanya.

"Ya, jika kau dari stasiun, kau tinggal ikuti jalan menuju taman." Koushiro masih terlihat sibuk.

"_Baiklah, arigatou Koushiro-kun"_

"Ya, sampai nanti Jyou-senpai.." Ia menutup ponselnya dan meletakan disebelah laptop.

"Bagus, lalu kita butuh bebera…"

"Minna!" Suara yang tidak asing mengarah ke telinga Taichi.

"Hah? Mimi?" Taichi berputar-putar untuk mencari asal suara.

"Tetap sama seperti Taichi yang dulu" Sora tertunduk lemas sambil melangkahkan kaki.

"Dia memang seperti itu, pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang tertarik padanya hahahaha" Yamato sambil menaruh tangannya di saku celana, berkomentar atas sifat Taichi.

"Yamato!" Sora menyikut bagian perut Yamato.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Mimi berlari kearah mereka.

"Hai, Mimi-san" Hikari menyapa nya.

"Hah? Hikari-chaan!" Mimi melompat dan memeluknya.

Anak-anak terpilih terlihat sangat gembira hari itu, akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul kembali setelah pertarungan terakhir melawan BelialVamdemon.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. tujuh.. dan delapan.." Mimi menunjuk satu-satu.

"Kau melewatkan satu angka.." Taichi mengomentari.

"Minna!" Jyou berlari menuju mereka.

"enam!" Mimi menunjuk sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Oh, aku mengerti.." Taichi menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Baik, apa ada yang tertinggal?" Taichi memandang kearah anak-anak terpilih didepannya.

"Ichijouji-kun akan datang 1 jam lagi." Takeru menatap jam tangannya.

"Baik, sekarang tolong kalian duduk dengan tenang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menerima pesan dari Gennai untuk membuka gerbang digital" Koushiro berpaling sebentar dari laptopnya.

Semua anak-anak terpilih duduk melingkar.

"Ini dia.. Kalian siap?" Koushiro masih terlihat sibuk.

"Sekarang, Dejitaru Geeto.. Open!" Ia menekan tombol Enter.

Cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari layar laptop Koushiro. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dari laptopnya. Cahaya itu semakin terang, dan menjadi berwarna-warni. Lalu, mereka melihat cahaya itu berkumpul di satu titik dan terbagi menjadi 6.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" Suara teriakkan yang berbeda-beda terdengar dari laptopnya.

Cahaya itu menyusut, dan membentuk 6 kumpulan cahaya dihadapan anak-anak terpilih.

Dari cahaya itu, terlihatlah. Para digimon terpilih legendaris, yang telah menyelamatkan kedua dunia dari bahaya.

"Agumon!" Taichi melompat kearah para digimon.

"Gabumon!" Yamato ikut berlari kearahnya.

"Piyomon!" Sora juga ikut terlihat bahagia

"Terimakasih telah membantuku, Tentomon."

"Hahaha, Palmon! Aku sangat kehilanganmu!" Mimi memeluk Palmon yang baru saja tiba didepannya

"Go-Gomamon.." Jyou membenarkan kacamatanya, ia seperti melihat ilusi.

Para digimon memanggil nama partnernya masing-masing, sudah sekitar satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Alangkah bahagia mereka saat itu, dari wajah mereka terpancar aura ceria.

"Aku tidak percaya akan melihatmu lagi, teman" Taichi menunduk didepan Agumon.

"Yamato.. kau bertambah tinggi" Gabumon memeluk partner ber-rambut pirang itu.

"Soraa~ Soraa~" Piyomon menyanyikan nama Sora dengan nada yang biasa ia nyanyikan.

"Ah Mimi, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu" mata Palmon terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku jugaaa" Mimi dan Palmon menangis bahagia dipelukan mereka.

Miyako dan Iori juga terlihat senang, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana persahabatan yang sangat erat dari anak-anak terpilih sebelum mereka. Takeru dan Hikari ikut berdiri dan ikut tertawa bersama. Seketika itu..

"Ah! Daisuke-kun belum ada.." Hikari baru menyadarinya lagi.

"Kemana dia? Bukankah seharusnya datang bersama kalian?" Taichi sambil memeluk Agumon.

"Dia tidak membalas email ku" Hikari membuka D-Terminalnya.

"Biar aku.." Taichi merogoh D-Terminal dari sakunya.

_Daisuke-kun, cepat datang ke taman Hikarigaoka, kami menunggumu._

_Jika kau tidak datang, maka aku dan WarGreymon akan menjemputmu._

_Taichi_

Daisuke menerima email tersebut, ia yang memang bertekad tidak pergi.. Langsung membalasnya tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

_Taichi-san, sepertinya aku tidak perlu hadir. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya._

_Dan, jika kau memang kau mau menjemputku. Aku tidak keberatan.._

_Imperial-Motomiya._

"Sejak kapan ia berganti nama?" Taichi yang baru saja selesai membaca email itu.

"Tunggu, Imperial.. itu sepertinya Imperialdramon, dan Motomiya.. adalah dirinya" Koushiro menebak isi dari email Daisuke.

"Oh, jadi dia menantangku.." Taichi menutup D-Terminalnya, menaruh kedalam saku dan menukarnya dengan Digivice.

"Ikuzo, Agumon!" Taichi mengarahkan Digivicenya pada Agumon.

"Er, Taichi.. aku tidak bisa memaksakan. Apalagi, kita sedang dalam kondisi bahagia seperti ini." Agumon menunjuk dirinya.

"Na-Nani? Taichi-san, duduklah dan tenang! Daisuke tidak mungkin mengatakannya!" Koushiro tidak percaya bahwa Taichi akan menganggapnya serius.

"Tidak, ia sudah berkata seperti itu.. Maka ia pantas mendapatkannya." Ia menggenggam digivice makin erat.

Koushiro tidak berkomentar apa-apa selagi Taichi mencoba Agumon untuk warp-shinka, walaupun hasilnya sama saja.

"Moshi-moshi, Daisuke-kun?" Koushiro diam-diam mengambil ponselnya.

"_Ne, Izumi-senpai. Ada apa?" _Suara disebrang sana menjawab.

"Lebih baik kau minta maaf atas kata-katamu, ia sedang berusaha untuk menjadikannya WarGreymon!" Koushiro berkata sedikit kencang.

_"Ahh, apa aku perlu takut? Imperialdramon adalah digimon level Mega."_ Daisuke berkata semaunya.

"Dengar, kau mungkin lupa. Imperialdramon adalah bentuk mega dari Paildramon, dan kau memerlukan Ichijouji-kun.  
Satu hal lagi yang mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya, WarGreymon memiliki data bernama _'Dramon Killer'_ pada tangannya.  
Sekarang lupakan omong kosong mu itu, dan minta maaf padanya." Koushiro mencerca Daisuke di telepon, tanpa membiarkan Daisuke membalas sedikitpun.

_"A-Apa? Bi-Bilang padanya.. Aku se-segera kesana, ya aku segera kesana!"_ Daisuke baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan Koushiro, ia menutup telepon dan langsung bersiap.

"Dais.. waaaa" Chibimon pun langsung ditarik oleh Daisuke. Ia menyambar kacamata yang biasa ia pakai, dan melesat keluar apartement.

_Taichi-san, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Ya, aku bercanda tentang Imperialdramon. _

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku minta maaf, tolong jangan membawa WarGreymon._

_Daisuke Motomiya_

Hikari merasa, D-Terminalnya berbunyi. Ia membuka, dan menerima pesan disana.

"Sepertinya, Daisuke-kun salah kirim.." Hikari tertunduk setelah melihat isi pesan itu.

"Ayo Agumon! Aku tidak percaya ia berkata seperti itu padaku" Ia terus-terusan mengarahkan digivicenya.

"Taichi.. seberapa lamanya kau mencoba, itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Lagipula tidak ada situasi yang berbahaya." Agumon mencoba meyakinkan Taichi.

"Taichi-san!" Suara pemuda yang ia kenal mendekat padanya.

"A-Apa? 7 menit?" Takeru terkejut pada kedatangan Daisuke yang sedang berlari dengan diikuti Veemon, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Ternyata trik itu sangat ampuh, hahahaha" Taichi berhenti dan mengembalikan digivice ke kantung celananya.

"Gomen Taichi-san, aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya" Daisuke membungkuk, ia berkeringat.

"Maafkan aku juga, Agumon.." Ia membungkuk kepada Agumon.

"Onii-chan.." Hikari melihatnya kakaknya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Hehe, kau mungkin akan menggunakan trik yang sama suatu hari nanti" Taichi mengedipkan mata pada adiknya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Hikari membalas ucapan kakaknya.

"Yoush! Ayo kita mulai pertemuan anak-anak terpilih!" Taichi yang memiliki sifat dan jiwa pemimpin, selalu menjadi yang utama dalam menentukan sesuatu.

"dan, kita akan memulai dengan Takeru." Hikari menaruh tangannya pada pundak belakang Takeru.

"Aww.." Yamato sedikit mengejek adiknya yang duduk disebelah Hikari..

Namun, tidak seorang pun mengerti apa maksud Yamato. Lalu mereka semua menatapnya heran.

"Uh, ada yang salah?" Yamato melihat berkeliling, karena semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hei Takeru! Cepatlah kau mulai saja.." muka Yamato memerah, dan untuk mengalihkannya, ia menyuruh Takeru untuk lebih cepat.

"Baiklah Onii-chan.." Takeru merubah posisi duduknya lebih maju.

"Jadi, alasan kami mengumpulkan kalian disini. Karena kami menemukan 2 anak terpilih yang baru." Takeru terhenti sejenak melihat ekspresi kaget beberapa anak terpilih, khususnya Mimi, Sora dan Jyou.

"seperti yang terpikir di benak kita, pasti kita heran akan partner mereka.." Takeru berkata sambil mencabuti beberapa rumput.

"Kami hanya mengetahui 1 saja, dan belum menemukan sisanya." Hikari membantu Takeru menjelaskan.

"Namun, salah satu partner mereka.. Adalah ancaman untuk kita.." Takeru berkata dengan serius.

"Siapa digimon mereka?" Piyomon bertanya dari pangkuan Sora.

"D-Devimon.." Takeru menunduk lesu setelah mengatakannya.

"Devimon?" Anak-anak terpilih terkejut mendengarnya, kecuali mereka yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" mata Agumon meluas setelah mendengar nama digimon itu.

"Ia adalah digimon kejam yang kuat.." tatapan Piyomon tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

"Baiklah, Takeru.. terimakasih" Hikari berkata untuk mengizinkan Takeru kembali mundur.

"Ya, jadi seperti yang baru saja kalian dengar.." Hikari melanjutkan topik itu. "Bagaimanapun, kita sebagai anak-anak terpilih. Harus waspada, karena.. Digimon seperti itu bisa melakukan hal yang tidak wajar."

"Jadi seperti itu.." Sora berkomentar.

"Ini adalah kenyataan, sepertinya pengaman dunia digital dan dunia nyata kembali terganggu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membawa para digimon untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Untuk berjaga-jaga" Koushiro menambahkan.

"Jadi itulah mengapa kami dipanggil" Gabumon kali ini mengangkat suara.

"Ya, sejauh ini.. ada bagian yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Taichi berdiri untuk bertanya.

Tidak ada yang merespon pertanyaan Taichi.

"Bagus, karena sepertinya tidak lama lagi kita akan menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga." Taichi kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan Ichijouji-kun?" Miyako berbicara keluar topik.

"Ia sudah mengetahui hal pentingnya, dan ia akan datang sebagai penghormatan anak terpilih" Takeru melihat kearah Miyako.

"Baiklah.."

"Baru itu berita yang kami miliki, jika terjadi sesuatu.. Akan aku informasikan lebih lanjut" Koushiro membuka laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

Untuk mengisi waktu, mereka kembali bernostalgia tentang dunia digital, mereka kembali bercerita, tertawa, dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang sulit dilupakan.

"Ya, aku ingat saat pertama berubah menjadi Greymon" Agumon menunjuk dirinya.

"dan aku berubah menjadi Garurumon untuk menyelamatkan Yamato" Gabumon tersenyum pada partnernya itu.

"Hei, apa kalian ingat saat Jyou-senpai bertekad untuk mendaki gunung Mugen sendirian? Hahaha" Sora tertawa dan menatap pada Jyou.

"Ya, itu karena kalian yang tidak kunjung selesai memutuskan!" Jyou tidak terima.

"oh iya, aku ingat saat.."

Banyak sekali memori yang mereka ceritakan. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah berlalu 2 jam dari awal mereka sampai.

"Minna-san, maaf aku terlambat"

"Hoi! Ichijouji-kun!" Daisuke berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Itu diaaa. Ken-kun!" Miyako menarik-narik Poromon.

"Miyako.. Miyako-san, aaarh" Poromon kesakitan karena terus ditarik olehnya.

"Ichijouji-kun! Duduklah.." Taichi mempersilahkan.

"Arigatou gozaimasu.." Ken yang membawa Wormmon di tangannya, mengambil tempat disebelah Taichi.

"Sekarang, semuanya lengkap!" Mimi berteriak senang.

Setelah Ken duduk disebelahnya, ada cahaya yang keluar dari layar laptop Koushiro, dan mengarah ke langit.

Tidak disangka, didalam cahaya itu terbentuk sosok seseorang.

"Selamat datang, Gennai-san" Koushiro yang dari tadi sibuk mengetik, langsung menyambutnya.

"_Apa kabar, Erabareshi Kodomotachi?"_

"Gennai!" Seluruh anak terpilih berteriak saat melihat Gennai pada cahaya itu.

"_Sepertinya kalian sudah bertemu dengan para digimon." Gennai melambaikan tangannya._

"Ya" Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"A_ku dengar.. Ada anak terpilih baru yang kalian temukan?"_ Gennai bertanya, sepertinya itu hanyalah transmisi dari proyektor atau semacamnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, mereka hanya mengangguk.

"_Baik, yang perlu aku katakan.. Mereka bukanlah anak terpilih seutuhnya."_

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Taichi memasang ekspresi serius.

"_Jika kau lihat, ini adalah kesalahan. Devimon yang telah bisa masuk ke dunia kalian, berkat bantuan dari manusia." _Gennai menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa Ia hanya dimanfaatkan?" Takeru kali ini mengambil suara.

"_Kemungkinan seperti itu, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Namun melihat kasus Devimon beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia hanya ingin menguasai dunia. Entah itu dunia digital ataupun dunia nyata."_

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Taichi kembali bertanya.

"_Dengar, aku baru saja menyadari.. kemampuan dari Digivice kegelapan mereka berbeda dengan milik kalian. Mereka dapat merubah bentuk dewasa ke bentuk sempurna tanpa bantuan apapun." _Gennai berkata sangat antuasias. _"Maka, jika kalian sudah siap. Aku akan mengirim kalian kembali ke dunia digital. Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian siapkan sebelum menghadapi apapun nantinya."_

"Aku mengerti, berikan kami waktu. Aku akan menghubungi mu saat kami siap." Koushiro berkata dari depan laptopnya.

"_Sampai nanti, anak-anak terpilih." _Sosok Gennai menghilang dari cahaya itu, dan laptop Koushiro kembali normal.

"Baik, sekarang kita pikirkan kapan waktu yang cocok untuk pergi ke dunia digital. Karena ini bukanlah kunjungan sehari-hari dan bisa pulang kapanpun." Taichi memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Bukankah, jika kita menemukan TV, kita bisa pulang?" Miyako yang selalu mengingat jalan pulangnya dari dunia digital, langsung sedikit menyangkal.

"Sepertinya tidak kali ini, Miyako.." Koushiro berkata sambil menutup laptopnya.

"Ah, Izumi-senpai.. mengapa bisa begitu?" Miyako tidak mengerti.

"Karena, Gennai memanggil kita dengan alasan khusus. Dan kita hanya bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, setelah kita selesai di dunia digital." Koushiro kembali menjelaskan.

"Jadi.. seperti petualangan pertama kita?" Mimi bertanya dari sudut lain.

"Ya" Koushiro mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi saat hari 8 per 1?" Hikari mengeluarkan note-nya.

"Ide bagus! Kebetulan, jika tidak salah.. SD Odaiba diliburkan selama satu minggu, dimulai dari tanggal 30 besok!" Takeru bersemangat.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita?" Sora bertanya pada Taichi.

"Aku akan membuat surat permohonan, kalian tolong bantu aku. Semoga saja permohonan kita diterima" Taichi menyarankan.

"Baiklah" Koushiro menyetujui ide Taichi.

"Karena kalian sudah disini, bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang?" Sora tersenyum menatap para digimon.

"Yaa! Palmon dan aku akan pergi ke mall!" Mimi memeluk Palmon sangat erat.

"Bagaimana dengan-mu, Piyomon?" Sora bertanya pada digimonnya.

"Kita ikut saja dengan Mimi" Piyomon melihat kearah Sora.

"Gabumon, maukah kau ikut ke latihan band ku siang ini?" Yamato mengajaknya.

"Tentu, pasti akan menyenangkan" Gabumon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jyou, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Gomamon di pangkuannya bertanya.

"Ah Gomamon, sebenarnya.. aku harus belajar hari ini. Hari Senin aku menghadapi ulangan harian. Hahaha"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa belajar bersama-mu" Gomamon tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, Daisuke! Bagaimana jika kita bermain sepak bola? Agumon dan Veemon bisa ikut dengan kita!" Taichi memanggil Daisuke yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ide bagus Taichi-san!" Ia tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"aku dan Iori akan kembali ke apartement.." Miyako memberi tau kemana ia akan pergi setelah ini.

"Aku dan wormmon akan kembali pulang, ternyata Ibuku masih membutuhkanku." Ken tersenyum sambil mengatakannya.

"dan.. Kalian berdua?" Sora menatap Takeru dan Hikari yang belum mengatakan apapun kemana mereka akan melanjutkan hari ini.

Mereka saling berpandangan, dan tersenyum. Tangan mereka melingkari pundak satu sama lain.

"Kami memiliki rencana sendiri!" teriak Takeru dan Hikari bersamaan. Patamon dan Tailmon pun tertawa di pangkuannya.

"A-Apa?" Taichi dan Daisuke merespon terkejut.

"Ja-jadi, kau d-dan Takeru.." Taichi tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau belum mengetahuinya?" Takeru menatap bingung pada Taichi.

"Takeru Takaishi! Berani-nya kau…" Taichi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hoi Taichi!" Yamato ikut berdiri. "Biarkan mereka, kau ini tidak berubah dari dulu."

"Yamato.." Taichi menatapnya.

"Aku tau, kalian sudah tidak bisa terpisahkan saat petualangan kalian di dunia digital." Sora kali ini beranjak mendekati mereka. "Selamat untuk kalian"

"Aku tidak percaya, Hikari-chan bisa mendahului-ku hahaha" Mimi tertawa mengingat ia belum memiliki pasangan.

"Terimakasih, Min'na. Hahaha.." Takeru tertawa dengan muka-nya yang sedikit memerah.

"Yoush, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ayo Agumon" Taichi bangkit dan menarik tangan Agumon.

"Sampai nanti, Onii-chan" Hikari melambaikan tangannya.

"Mimi, ayo kita segera bersenang-senang!" Palmon mengajak Mimi.

"Ah, Mimi-san.. Aku dan Piyomon ikut denganmu ya" Sora melangkah kearah Mimi.

"Benarkah? Asyik!" Mimi berteriak senang.

"Nah, selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan lupa, beritau aku jika menemukan sesuatu." Taichi mengintruksikan.

"dan Hikari.." Taichi menatap kearah adiknya. "Kau harus pulang sebelum malam." Taichi tersenyum padanya.

"Serahkan padaku, Taichi-san" Takeru melambaikan tangan padanya.

Taichi melambai sambil berlari dengan Agumon, diikuti Daisuke dan Veemon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 11

_Malam yang indah, Cahaya terang dari Harapan!_

Siang yang cukup terik, para digimon telah kembali pada partner masing-masing. Betapa bahagia mereka, Taichi bersama Agumon sedang bertanding sepak bola dengan Daisuke, ya tentu Veemon ada disana. Yamato dan Gabumon sedang berlatih musik, teman-teman satu band-nya pun tidak mempermasalahkan makhluk bertanduk itu. Sora, Mimi, Piyomon dan Palmon sedang berjalan-jalan di suatu mall, mereka membeli banyak pakaian dan aksesoris. Jyou dan Gomamon mereka kembali ke apartement, Gomamon sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sementara Jyou sibuk membaca buku pelajaran. Miyako dan Iori juga kembali ke apartement, mereka memang dijanjikan untuk makan siang disana. Ken dan Wormmon kembali ke-rumah, Ia membantu Ibu-nya untuk memindahkan barang-barang. Sementara Takeru dan Hikari beserta digimon mereka, melanjutkan piknik kecil yang telah direncanakan.

"Nee, Takeru-kun.. kau mau ini?" Hikari mengeluarkan roti isi dari kotak makannya.

"Wah, apa kau membuatnya sendiri?" Takeru menerimanya.

"Tentu" Hikari menjawab, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak! aku tidak percaya Ibu-mu memiliki seorang gadis yang roti buatannya tidak menyiksa." Takeru berkomentar mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya saat terakhir kali makan siang di apartement Hikari.

"Terimakasih, Takeru-kun" Hikari tersenyum mendengarnya, ia memang sudah biasa mendengar komentar tentang Ibunya, karena bagaimanapun.. Ia juga mengetahuinya.

"Takeruuu, aku juga mau!" Patamon berusaha mengambil roti isi di tangan Takeru.

"Patamon, aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu" Hikari merogoh tas, dan mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat.

"Ah, Asyik! Kau memang baik, Hikari" Patamon terbang kearahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan digimon-mu ini?" Tailmon berkata sambil membelakangi Hikari.

"Tailmonn, tentu saja.. Ini untuk mu" Hikari mengeluarkan kotak biskuit yang biasa habis oleh Tailmon.

"Kau memang tau apa yang aku suka" Tailmon berbalik dan melompat ke pangkuan Hikari.

"Nee, Tailmon.. apa itu?" Patamon yang baru saja melahap habis coklatnya, melihat kearah Tailmon yang sedang mengambil beberapa biskuit dari kotak.

"Ah, aku tidak tau tapi ini enak.. Coba saja" Tailmon mengulurkan kotak itu dan Patamon menghampirinya.

"Sangat enak!" Patamon melumat biskuit itu dimulutnya.

"Hikari, sepertinya memang biskuitnya yang enak dan bukan aku yang rakus" Tailmon mengambil beberapa dan memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Aku juga menyukainya, saat aku kecil, Onii-chan dan aku sering diajak untuk membeli biskuit ini." Hikari tersenyum pada digimon-nya.

"Itulah mengapa Taichi sering mencarinya di lemari!" Tailmon melihat kearah Hikari dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia mungkin akan memulangkan mu ke dunia digital saat itu juga. Hahaha" canda Hikari.

"Aku lebih nyaman tinggal bersama-mu, Hikari.."

"Tentu, aku juga" Hikari mengelus kepala Tailmon.

"Aku juga ingin selamanya tinggal bersama Takeru, namun terkadang aku merindukan dunia digital." Patamon kembali pada pangkuan Takeru.

"Tidak lama lagi teman, kami akan membawa kalian pulang."

"Saat waktu itu tiba, sepertinya kita tidak perlu takut pada Kuwagamon!" Patamon memberi senyumnya.

"Hati-hati Patamon, jika _Air Shot_ mu tidak dapat menghentikannya.. Aku tidak akan berharap apapun." Takeru mengatakan dengan nada tidak peduli, ia ingin melihat reaksi Patamon.

"Takeruu, kau jahat!" Patamon berbalik dan memukulkan tangan kecilnya.

"Hahaha, tentu tidak Patamon.. Aku tidak akan kehilangan sedikitpun harapan."

"Hei, Patamon.. Apa kau merindukan wujudmu sebagai HolyAngemon?" Tailmon bertanya pada digimon orange bersayap didepannya.

"Aku memang menginginkan-nya untuk terjadi lagi, namun seperti-nya mustahil" Patamon tertunduk lemas.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, teman" Takeru kembali menaruh Patamon ke pangkuannya.

"Yah, hanya saja.." Tailmon menggenggam ekornya yang panjang dan ber _Holy Ring_ itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Tailmon. Selama Cahaya dalam tubuhku tidak redup. Kau dapat berubah menjadi Angewomon." Hikari memberi senyuman kepadanya.

"Aku mempercayainya.." Tailmon mengangguk.

"Hikari.."

"Ya, Takeru-kun?"

"Apa kau ingat saat HolyAngemon menyelamatkan kita?" Takeru menatap dalam kearah Hikari.

"Ya, harapan-mu telah menyelamatkan ku" Hikari menaruh kepalanya di pundak Takeru.

"Cahaya-mu yang telah menuntun kami, Hikari"

"Itu adalah arti dari nama-ku. Haha" Hikari tertawa sambil melahap roti isi yang ia bawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hikari-chan, apa kau bebas malam ini?"

"Tentu, ada apa Takeru-kun?"

"Yah, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.. atau yah sekedar.." Takeru sedikit kebingungan.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Onii-chan akan mengizinkan ku.." Hikari tertunduk.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya.." Takeru menyentuh pundak Hikari.

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung sehingga kau dan aku…" Hikari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan berusaha.." Takeru mengedipkan mata.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat diantara mereka..

"Takeruu, apa aku boleh ikut?" Patamon terbang dari atas kepala Takeru.

"Tentu, teman.. Kau bisa bersama Tailmon" Takeru meraih teman kecilnya itu.

"Yay! Aku beruntung memiliki partner seperti mu" Patamon tersenyum sangat lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kita akan pergi Takeru-kun?" Hikari bertanya sambil menggendong Tailmon.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, kau lihat saja nanti."

"Kau berjanji tidak menyembunyikan rahasia dariku" Hikari melirik nya.

"Memang, dan ini bukanlah rahasia.. Ini adalah kejutan." Takeru tersenyum padanya.

"Kau memang tau bagaimana membuatku kesal. Hahaha" Hikari memukul pelan pundak Takeru.

"Haha, Hikari-chan.. apa kau memiliki sesuatu lagi di tas mu?" Takeru melihat kedalam tas Hikari.

"Er, Tunggu aku lihat dulu.." Hikari merogoh tasnya lebih dalam. "Sepertinya.. habis."

"Kita makan terlalu cepat hahaha"

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya, hahaha" Hikari menutup tasnya.

"Nah, Hikari-chan.. lebih baik aku antar kau pulang sekarang." Takeru memindahkan Patamon ke atas kepalanya.

"Ah, Baiklah.. sebaiknya sebelum Onii-chan sampai.." Hikari bangkit dan mengambil tas-nya.

* * *

Perjalanan mereka dari Stasiun Hikarigaoka menuju Odaiba, cukup memakan waktu. Perjalanan yang sedikit membosankan, dan mungkin dapat membuat terlelap.

"Hikari-chan, ayo.." Takeru memanggilnya sambil melangkah masuk ke salah satu gerbong kereta.

Hikari mengikutinya.

"Ah, sepi sekali.. Tidak biasanya kereta ke Odaiba sangat sedikit penumpangnya!" Takeru berkomentar sambil berputar-putar.

"Paling tidak, kita tidak akan berdesak-desakkan nantinya." Takeru tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ya, aku pun bisa tidur dengan tenang!" Patamon berteriak dari kepala Takeru.

"Tidurlah sepuas yang kau mau, Patamon. Tapi kau harus segera bangun jika terjadi sesuatu." Takeru mengingatkan.

"Tentu, Pegasmon dapat membawa kita dari sini lebih cepat." Ujar Patamon sambil menguap.

Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta, tidak lebih dari hari kerja biasa. Bahkan masih tersisa beberapa baris kursi kosong.

"Takeru-kun, aku mengantuk. Jika sampai Odaiba tolong beritau aku." Hikari meminta seraya memejamkan mata-nya.

"Baiklah.."

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, Takeru sedang memikirkan beberapa rencana untuk-nya dan Hikari. Jika Taichi akan mengizinkan, tentu ia akan berusaha melakukan rencana itu dengan semaksimal mungkin.

"Ah, sepertinya yang itu tidak perlu.." Takeru menatap keatas sambil berkata pada dirinya.

"Apa yang akan Hikari katakan nanti?" Ia melihat gadis manis yang sedang tidur disebelahnya.

"Uh, tentu.. Ia sangat cantik walaupun saat tertidur" Takeru mendekatkan dirinya.

"Apa mungkin aku bisa.." pandangan Takeru makin dekat dengan wajah Hikari.

Ia memejamkan matanya, tatapan muka mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"_Stasiun Nakano-Sakaue, Nakano-Sakaue, silahkan keluar di pintu sebelah kiri"_

"Uh.." Hikari membuka mata-nya, dan menemukan wajah Takeru hanya beberapa jarak darinya. "Takeru-kun?"

"Hah? Oh, kita sampai." Takeru kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mereka yang telah keluar dari gerbong kereta, langsung melanjutkan langkah menuju Apartement.

"Hei kalian.." Taichi datang dari arah lain diikuti oleh Agumon.

"Taichi-san" Takeru tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Ternyata kau memang bisa menjaga adik-ku" Taichi mengacak-acak rambut Takeru.

"Onii-chan, Takeru mau meminta izin untuk aku pergi bersama-nya malam ini"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Taichi tetap tidak menangkap pembicaraan pertama.

"Aku dan Takeru akan pergi malam ini!" Hikari sedikit berteriak didepan kakaknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu." Taichi kembali menolak seperti biasa.

"Ahh, ayolah Onii-chan.." Hikari memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Aku akan memastikan ia tidak apa-apa, Taichi-san" kali ini Takeru yang mengangkat suara.

"Lihat?"

"Uhh, baiklah.. Aku mempercayaimu Takeru, dan kau ingat. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hikari." Taichi menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Nee, Taichi.. ada apa?" Agumon menarik-narik tangan Taichi dari bawah.

"Ah? Tidak.. haha ayo masuk" Taichi melanjutkan langkah-nya ke dalam apartement.

"Sampai nanti malam, Hikari-chan. Aku akan kesini sekitar pukul 7. Bersiaplah" Takeru mengecup kening Hikari dan berlari ke arah apartementnya.

"Sampai nanti!" Hikari melambaikan tangan.

"Hikari, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" Tailmon bertanya

"Ayo kita bersiap, Takeru dan Patamon akan kembali dalam 2 jam" Hikari menarik tangan Tailmon masuk apartement.

Sementara Takeru berlari kearah rumahnya, ia terus memikirkan rencana-nya matang-matang. Ada beberapa benda yang harus ia siapkan, tentu itu adalah bagian dari kejutan.

"Kalung.. kalung.." Ia berlari sambil mencari toko aksesoris. "Nah!"

Ia masuk kedalam toko itu, dan langsung menuju bagian kalung.

"Yang mana yang cocok untuk Hikari..?" Takeru memilih dari sekian banyak yang ada.

"Bagaimana jika yang itu?" Patamon menunjuk salah satu kalung berwarna pink.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai yang itu" Takeru menolak.

"Jika tidak ada yang cocok, kau bisa memilih sendiri mau seperti apa" Seorang staff menghampirinya.

"Ah baiklah" Takeru mengangguk.

"Apa kau memiliki contoh aksesori yang kau inginkan?" Staff wanita yang tadi mengantarnya menuju counter.

"Umm tidak, tapi aku bisa menggambar-nya."

"Baiklah, sertakan juga kau mau ini terbuat dari apa" Staff itu mengeluarkan kertas, dan sebuah pensil.

"Umm, seperti ini.. ya sedikit lagi disini.." Takeru menggambar apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Uh, itu kan…" Patamon terkejut melihat bentuk dari kalung tersebut.

"Nah, selesai" Takeru menaruh pensil di atas kertas itu dan mengembalikan kepada staff.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya ke dalam. Tunggu sebentar.."

"Takeruu, ide mu adalah yang terbaik" Patamon tersenyum setelah melihat kejutan apa yang akan Takeru buat.

"Jangan kau bilang ini pada siapapun, sebelum aku memberikannya" Takeru memberi tau Patamon bahwa ini adalah sebuah kejutan, sebelum ia berkata pada Tailmon dan Hikari mengetahuinya.

"Tentu.." Patamon mengangguk.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Pesananmu sedang kami proses, mungkin memakan waktu sampai satu jam. Namun, sebelumnya kau perlu membayar untuk pesananmu" Staff tersebut kembali dari arah pintu belakang kasir.

"Ah, berapa?" Takeru mengeluarkan dompet dari saku-nya.

"Karena kau memesan model sendiri, maka menjadi 750 Yen." Kasir itu menghitung pada mesin.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tidak membawa sebanyak itu." Takeru tertunduk lemas melihat dompetnya yang berisi 500 yen.

"Ah, Onii-chan! Ia bisa membantuku" Takeru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung.

"_Hai, Yamato-Ishida berbicara.." _Suara disebrang sana menjawab panggilan.

"hai Onii-chan! Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"_Tidak, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartement-mu, ada apa baby bro?" _Yamato memang suka mengejek Takeru seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak di apartement, kau mengetahui toko aksesoris yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal ku?" Takeru memberi tau dimana posisi ia berada.

"_Tentu, aku sering melewatinya. Apa kau ada disana?"_

"Ya, dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" Takeru kembali ke alasannya menelepon Yamato.

"_Bantuanku?"_

"Ya, aku kekurangan uang sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa meminjam beberapa darimu" Takeru berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

"_Hah? Apa? Hahahahaha. Aku tidak percaya adikku bisa kekurangan uang. Hahaha"_ Yamato tertawa lepas di sebrang telepon

"Onii-chan, aku serius meminta pertolonganmu."

"_Baiklah, aku hampir sampai disana.. Sampai nanti, Takeru.."_

"Ya, terimakasih banyak Onii-chan"

Ia menutup ponselnya dan menyakukan kembali.

"Onii-chan memang sangat baik.."

"Jadi, apa kau akan membayarnya sekarang?" Staff tadi bertanya pada Takeru.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu kakak-ku untuk datang." Takeru mengangguk.

Tidak lama, seseorang membuka pintu toko itu. Sosok ber rambut pirang acak-acakan, dengan membawa gitar dibelakangnya, tentu diikuti oleh Gabumon.

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Takeru tersenyum melihat kakaknya sudah tiba.

"Gabumon!" Teriak Patamon dari atas kepala Takeru.

"Jadi, apa yang kau pesan sampai kau kekurangan uang?" Yamato menghampiri kasir tempat Takeru berdiri.

"Aku membeli kejutan untuk Hikari, aku dan ia akan pergi malam ini." Takeru menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, jadi adik-ku ini sudah memulai kencan-nya." Yamato memukul pelan pundak Takeru.

Takeru tidak berkomentar apa-apa, muka-nya memerah.

"Ah, mumpung aku disini.. Apa kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu yang lain?" Yamato kembali bertanya.

"Darimana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu, sampai-sampai kau menawarkanku lebih?" Takeru balik bertanya.

"Aku masih menyimpan uang tahun baru, itulah mengapa aku memilikinya sekarang" Yamato memperlihatkan amplop berisi uang tahun baru yang ia terima.

"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk tahun depan." Takeru tersenyum

"Bagaimana jika sebuah cincin?" Yamato menyarankan.

"Aku tidak akan menikahi-nya sekarang, Onii-chan" Takeru menyangkal ide tersebut.

"Bukan untuk-nya bodoh, ini untuk dirimu sendiri." Yamato berkata sambil menghampiri seorang staff.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa memesan design untuk cincin itu?" Yamato menunjuk pada cincin kecil berwarna putih dengan ukiran batu kecil diatasnya.

"Ya, apa kau memiliki gambar model yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah, dapatkah aku menjelaskan sendiri bagaimana cincin yang ingin aku pesan?"

"Mari, ikut denganku" Staff tersebut mengantarnya ke meja tempat Takeru menggambar kalung itu.

"Tidak perlu merubah bentuk cincin-nya, hanya saja batu diatasnya itu diganti dengan lambang ini." Yamato menggambar sesuatu.

"Kau ingin ini berwarna beda atau sama dengan warna cincin-nya?"

"Aku ingin lambang ini berwarna kuning" Yamato menunjuk pada sebuah lambang yang baru saja selesai ia gambar.

"Baik, sepertinya memakan waktu 15 sampai 20 menit. Sebelumnya, kau perlu membayar untuk pesananmu. Ah, maaf sebelumnya. Atas nama?"

"Takeru Takaishi." Yamato berkata kepada staff tersebut.

"Arigatou Onii-chan" Takeru memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nah, biar aku yang membayar semua. Simpan uang-mu, mungkin saja kau membutuhkan nanti" Yamato mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Kau memang kakak yang paling baik" Takeru makin erat memeluk kakaknya.

"Ini hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu" Yamato berkata sambil mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Baik, terimakasih telah berbelanja di toko kami. Pesanan kalian akan siap dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan. Sekitar pukul 18:45 bisa kalian ambil. "

"Ah, baiklah." Yamato mengangguk. "Sekarang kita menuju apartementmu."

"Ya" Takeru dan Patamon mengangguk.

"Kau membuatku iri.." Yamato mengambil topi Takeru. "Aku tidak percaya, bahkan aku sendiri belum memulai kencan bersama siapapun.."

"Bagaimana dengan Sora-san?" Takeru merespon kata-kata kakaknya.

"Ya, mungkin suatu hari Taichi atau aku yang akan mendapatkannya."

"Kalian sungguh mirip dengan ku. Daisuke sering bersaing denganku untuk mendapatkan Hikari"

"Sangat beruntung kau yang mendapatkannya" Yamato berkata sambil memakaikan kembali topi pada Takeru.

"Kau juga bisa mendapatkannya, Onii-chan"

"Semoga.." Yamato tersenyum kearah adiknya.

* * *

Kediaman Yagami terlihat normal, ibu-nya yang sedang sibuk di dapur, Taichi yang sedang menonton TV, dan Hikari yang sedang berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan saat Takeru menjemputnya.

"Tidak.." Hikari melemparkan beberapa pakaian dari lemari. "Ah, jangan yang ini.."

"Aku bingung.." Ia tetap memilih mana yang akan ia pakai.

"Hikari… apa kalian manusia selalu seperti ini?" Tailmon dari tempat tidurnya bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" Hikari berbalik dengan ekspresi kebingungan

"Ya.. seperti yang kau lakukan. Kebingungan untuk mencari pakaian yang paling bagus" Tailmon berkomentar. "Sementara kami Digimon, tidak perlu mementingkan sesuatu semacam itu."

"Yang terpenting sekarang, aku mau tampil menarik didepan Takeru." Hikari kembali fokus untuk mencari apa yang akan ia pakai.

"Tidak.. bukan yang ini.."

"Ini tidak.. bukan.." Hikari terus menggeser beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di lemari-nya.

"Ah! Ini bagus!" Hikari menarik sebuah gaun pendek berwarna pink dan berpita putih.

"Bagaimana?" Hikari berbalik sambil menaruh gaun itu didepannya.

"Menarik, bagaimanapun penampilanmu Hikari.. Kau tidak akan jauh dari kata menarik, bahkan saat kau baru tersadar pagi ini." Tailmon melihat kearah partner nya itu.

"Terimakasih.. Tailmon" Hikari tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap sekarang, Takeru akan sampai tidak lebih dari 20 menit lagi." Tailmon melihat ke arah jam.

"Ah benar!" Hikari beranjak untuk bersiap.

* * *

"Tidak.. ini cocok untukmu!" Yamato kembali memakai-kan kemeja putih yang baru saja dilepas Takeru.

"Jangan, Onii-chan.. aku lebih memilih kaos yang tadi." Takeru menunjuk.

"Percayalah padaku, aku ahli dalam memikat wanita.." Yamato mengancingi kemeja putih itu.

"Lalu mengapa belum ada wanita yang tertarik padamu?" Takeru bertanya setelah ia kembali rapi dengan kemeja.

"Aku hanya tidak seberuntung kau. Sudah-lah, sekarang kau pergi dan ambil hadiah kejutan mu."

"Aku tidak akan begini tanpa bantuanmu" Takeru tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Ya, pelajarilah apa yang aku lakukan hari ini." Yamato membalikkan badan Takeru dan mendorongnya keluar apartement, diikuti Patamon dari belakang.

"Nah, sekarang bersenang-senang lah! Kau sudah besar ternyata." Yamato berkata dari dalam apartement.

"Ya, katakan pada Ibu aku akan pulang sekitar pukul 10 malam." Takeru berbalik dan melambaikan tangan.

"Akan aku urus, sampai nanti _baby bro_!" Yamato melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu Apartement.

"Ayo kita jemput mereka!" Takeru berkata pada Patamon.

"Kau tau? Kau terlihat bagus dengan kemeja putih ini Takeru." Patamon berkomentar tentang penampilan Takeru, ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, celana tuxedo hitam dengan sepatu yang ia biasa pakai ke sekolah. Tidak lupa dengan topi yang selalu ia pakai.

"Benarkah? Arigatou Patamon" Ia memeluk digimon kecilnya itu.

"Sebelumnya, kita harus mengambil kejutan untuk Hikari disini." Takeru berbelok masuk ke toko aksesoris yang ia kunjungi tadi sore.

"Hai, aku Takeru Takaishi. Aku memesan sebuah kalung dan cincin. Apa aku dapat mengambilnya sekarang?" Takeru memberikan struck tanda bukti pembayaran.

"Ah, ya.. Baru saja selesai, ini." Seorang staff yang berbeda memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan ikatan pita berwarna silver, dan satu kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Terimakasih, selamat datang kembali!" Staff itu menunduk seraya Takeru mengantongi hadiah kejutannya.

Takeru berjalan keluar toko, dan menemukan keadaan jalan sudah mulai gelap.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita cepat. Aku tidak mau Hikari menunggu" Takeru mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

Suara pintu kamar Hikari diketuk

"Masuk.." Ia menjawab ketukan tersebut.

"Dimana pangeran-mu itu?" Taichi membuka pintu kamar Hikari dan berdiri disana.

"Ia sebentar lagi datang, aku hanya perlu sedikit merapikan rambut.. dan selesai." Ia berbalik dan menatap kakaknya.

"Kau Hikari?" Taichi tidak percaya memandangnya.

"Tentu saja" Hikari menjawab dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau sangat cantik.." Taichi tersenyum pada Hikari. "Takeru tidak akan kecewa."

"Terimakasih, Onii-chan" Hikari membalasnya dengan senyum paling cerah.

Pintu apartement mereka terdengar diketuk seseorang.

"Nah, itu pasti dia." Taichi berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Taichi membuka pintu apartementnya, dan menemukan seorang pemuda ber rambut pirang dengan kemeja putih berdiri didepannya.

"Hai" sapa Takeru.

"Hai, Takeru.. Sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan malam terbaik untuk adikku.." Taichi melihat kearah penampilan Takeru.

"Apapun untuk Hikari" Ia merespon.

"Tetap, jaga ia sampai kau mengantarnya pulang." Taichi mengingatkan.

"Serahkan saja padaku" Takeru tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Hanya aku dan Hikari yang perlu mengetahuinya, kau tidak perlu mengikuti kami" Takeru tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku kalah." Taichi menunduk karena taktiknya tidak berhasil.

"Aku mendapatkan itu dari Yamato, ia memberitau-ku segala macam yang akan aku perlukan. Hahahaha" Takeru tertawa sambil menjelaskan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan percaya pada Yamato" Taichi mengedipkan mata pada Takeru.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempercayai-nya, tapi apa boleh buat. Kau telah membuktikan bahwa ia benar hahahaha" Takeru tertawa cukup puas.

"Sepertinya Hikari sudah siap, nah.. jaga adikku" Taichi berbalik dan melihat Hikari bersama Tailmon keluar dari kamar.

Hikari memakai gaun pilihannya, dengan potongan selutut, dan pita putih dibelakangnya, ia terlihat sangat manis dengan gaun tersebut.

"Malaikat cahaya tidak pernah tampil sebaik ini didepan ku" Takeru menyambutnya dari depan pintu.

"Malaikat harapan tidak pernah ada yang sepertimu" Hikari membalasnya sambil menghampiri.

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu." Hikari menggenggam tangan Takeru.

_"Hikari.. ia sudah tumbuh besar.. Aku tidak percaya ia akan menjadi gadis yang kuat."_ batin Taichi dengan melihat kedua-nya.

"Aku pergi" Hikari melambaikan tangan pada Taichi.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" Taichi melambai balik.

Mereka berdua menghilang dari depan pintu, malam itu.. Takeru mengajaknya ke sebuah taman. Disana ada sebuah kolam yang cukup besar, dengan jembatan yang melintang diantaranya. Takeru berpikir, disana adalah tempat yang cocok. Bahkan bulan malam itu sangat terang.

"Tutup mata-mu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang indah.." Takeru menuntun tangan Hikari.

"Baiklah" Hikari menutup mata-nya, ia berjalan mengikuti arahan Takeru.

"Sekarang kita sampai.." Takeru membalikkan Hikari menghadap sisi yang lain.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Terpampang didepan pandangannya, bulan yang sangat cerah dan indah menghiasi langit, ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang bekelip sekitar luasnya mata memandang. Pantulan sinar bulan pada air menambah pemandangan yang sangat indah, Hikari terkagum melihat tempat yang Takeru janjikan.

"Takeru-kun, mulai sekarang.. Aku akan mempercayai semua kata-katamu. Ini bukanlah rahasia, ini adalah kejutan." Hikari menatap langit dan berbalik.

"Aku memilih waktu yang tepat.." Takeru tersenyum.

"Aku tidak percaya kau dapat melakukan ini. Terimakasih Takeru-kun" Hikari memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan malam yang indah ini." Takeru mengambil sesuatu di kantungnya. "Bersama-mu, Hikari.." Ia mengeluarkan kotak biru berpita silver itu.

"A-Apa ini?" Hikari bertanya sambil menerima kotak yang diberikan oleh Takeru.

"Bukalah kotak itu.. kau akan menemukannya sendiri." Takeru tersenyum.

Hikari perlahan membuka ikatan pita yang ada pada kotak itu, dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia membuka kotak biru itu.

"I.. Ini.." Hikari tertegun melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Sebuah kalung yang berkilau dengan lambang Crest Hikari tertera pada kalung tersebut. _Crest of Light_

"Hadiah untuk seorang malaikat cahaya di hadapanku." Takeru memakai-kan kalung itu pada Hikari.

"Ta..Takeru-kun.." Hikari hampir menangis bahagia melihat apa yang Takeru berikan padanya.

"Sempurna.." Takeru membelai rambut Hikari.

"K..kau.." Hikari menatapnya tidak percaya. "Takeru-kun!" Hikari kembali memeluknya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Takeru bertanya sambil mendekap Hikari.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, kau yang terbaik" Hikari menjawab dalam pelukannya.

Takeru melihat ada kantung pada gaun Hikari, ia cepat-cepat mengambil kotak yang terakhir dan memasukannya kesana.

"Sekarang, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu.." Takeru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu"

"Ambil sesuatu dari kantungmu." Takeru meminta dengan halus.

"Ta-Tapi, aku tidak membawa apa-apa" Hikari kebingungan.

"Kau berbohong padaku." Takeru tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak memba.." Hikari merogoh semua kantung yang ada pada gaun-nya, sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam kantungnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Takeru kembali bertanya.

"A-Apa ini?" Hikari mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Aku ingin kau yang membuka-nya"

Hikari kembali merasakan rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya tadi. Ia membuka kotak tersebut. Ia kembali terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak, terukir nama mereka berdua di sekeliling cincin, dan yang terpenting. Lambang _Crest of Hope_ milik Takeru terpasang pada cincin itu.

"Ta-Takeru.. ini.." Hikari tidak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, ini adalah harapan kita berdua." Takeru tersenyum.

"Sekarang, ulurkan tanganmu." Hikari mengerti apa maksudnya.

Takeru mengulurkan tangan-nya.

Hikari menggenggam dengan hati-hati cincin tersebut. Ia menyentuh tangannya dan berusaha konsentrasi memakaikan cincin itu pada jari Takeru.

Hikari mengarahkan cincin itu pada jari kelingking yang berarti persahabatan, namun ia terhenti.

"Tidak.." Ia kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali mengarahkan pada jari manis Takeru, berarti orang yang dicinta.

"Aku mengetahuinya.." Takeru berkata pelan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Hikari terhenti di setengah jalan memakaikan cincin itu.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Hikari Yagami."

"Begitu juga denganku.." Hikari menyelesaikan cincin itu dan terpasang pada jari manis Takeru.

"Lalu..?" Hikari tersenyum menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Takeru mendekatkan dirinya.

"Aku.." Hikari terlihat tidak yakin mengatakannya.

"Aku tau.." Takeru menaruh jari telunjuknya pada Hikari, untuk membuatnya diam.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Takeru kembali bertanya.

"dengan segenap hatiku, Takeru Takaishi." Ia kembali tersenyum menatapnya.

Takeru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hikari, gadis cantik dihadapannya memejamkan mata. Takeru tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Hikari, teman masa kecilnya di Dunia Digital. Kelopak mata mereka bertemu.

Di bawah rembulan bercahaya dan bintang berkelip. Mereka mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, saat itu juga..

Takeru mencium gadis impiannya, Hikari.

Hikari merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sangat bahagia, bahkan ia tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu cepat. Maka Hikari memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Takeru dari ciumannya. Ia sangat menikmati apa yang Takeru berikan padanya malam itu. Mereka tetap berciuman sambil berdansa kecil dibawah sinar bulan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Takeru membuka mata dan melepaskannya.

"Takeru, kau telah memberikan momen paling indah dalam hidupku.."

"Kau menyukai-nya?"

"Ya.." wajah Hikari menjadi lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi?"

"Keajaiban tidak datang dua kali." Hikari berkata sambil tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu.."

Takeru kembali mencium Hikari. Ia sangat nyaman bersama Takeru saat itu. Ia seperti melupakan semua hal, hanya ia dan Takeru yang tersisa.

* * *

Di malam yang sama, tidak jauh dari mereka. Sesosok gadis berada di atap salah satu gedung apartement. Ia sedang melihat tajam kearah pasangan bahagia dibawah-nya.

"Romantis sekali mereka.." gumam gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau iri pada mereka, Nona Yuki?" kegelapan yang berada dibelakang Yuki memanggilnya.

"Jangan panggil aku nona.." Yuki memalingkan perhatiannya. "dan aku tidak iri pada mereka."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong.." sosok itu menjadi lebih jelas, seorang wanita dengan pakaian hitam.

"Aku tidak berbohong.."

"Lalu?"

"Lupakan, ayo kita pergi sekarang. LadyDevimon.."

* * *

Tidak jauh dibelakang Takeru dan Hikari yang sedang duduk berdua dibawah bintang-bintang. Patamon dan Tailmon juga sedang berada diatas dahan pohon. Kebetulan, Tailmon membawa D-Terminal milik Hikari. Jadi ia tidak bosan selama berada disana.

"Uhm.. Tailmon"

"Ya?" Tailmon menjawab singkat sambil mengutak-atik D-Terminal.

"Aku masih memikirkan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku.." Patamon mengungkit kembali.

"Aku bilang sekarang belum saatnya." Tailmon masih tidak memalingkan sedikit perhatian pun.

"Lalu, apa kau akan membuatku kebingungan seperti ini? Dan harus menunggu sampai aku menjadi Angemon lagi? Dan kau.."

Mendengar itu, Tailmon menutup D-Terminal dan menyimpannya. Ia bergeser kearah Patamon, dan mengecupnya di bagian pipi.

"Apa itu akan membuatmu diam?" Tailmon tersenyum.

Wajah Patamon berubah merah, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Y-Ya.."

"Baiklah, kau hanya harus menunggu sampai waktunya tiba.." Tailmon kembali membuka D-Terminal.

Sesaat, D-Terminal itu berbunyi.

Tailmon yang sedang memegangnya, langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

_Hai Hikari-chan,_

_Maaf aku mengganggumu malam ini, _

_Jika kau tidak sibuk, Apa kau mau menemani ku ?_

_Daisuke_

Tailmon berdiri setelah selesai membaca email tersebut.

"Hi-" Tailmon nyaris berteriak, namun terhenti setelah Patamon mencoleknya.

"Biarkan mereka.." Patamon tersenyum pada Tailmon.

Ia melihat Takeru dan Hikari sedang tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan.

"Baiklah.." Tailmon kembali membuka D-Terminal dan membalas email dari Daisuke.

_Daisuke-kun,_

_Maaf tapi aku sedang bersama Takeru. _

_Jika kau memang membutuhkan seseorang, cobalah Miyako-san._

_Hikari_

"Beruntung Hikari pernah mengajari bagaimana membalas email dari D-Terminal" Tailmon kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau kejam, malaikat yang kejam" Patamon tertawa kecil melihat apa yang Tailmon lakukan.

"Paling tidak kita bisa membiarkan mereka bahagia malam ini." Tailmon memperhatikan keduanya.

* * *

Daisuke yang sedang menunggu balasan di kamarnya, berharap untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia memang tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hikari. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui apa kenyataannya.

"Chibimon, aku merasa tidak akan berhasil mendapatkannya" Daisuke tertunduk dan kembali menatap D-Terminal dihadapannya.

"Jangan menyerah, Daisuke!" Chibimon memberi semangat.

"Jika iya, aku akan menjemputnya. Jika ia menjawab tidak.. kita akan pergi" Daisuke dengan tatapan kosong berbicara sedikit serius.

"Pergi ?" Chibimon bertanya kebingungan.

D-Terminal itu berbunyi.

"Ini dia.." Daisuke membuka-nya, dan menemukan..

_Daisuke-kun,_

_Maaf tapi aku sedang bersama Takeru. _

_Jika kau memang membutuhkan seseorang, cobalah Miyako-san._

_Hikari_

Daisuke sangat lemas melihat pesan yang ada di layar D-Terminalnya, bahkan saat ia dalam harapan terakhir. Hikari masih sempat bersama Takeru. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat. Air mata-nya terlihat sedikit membasahi kelopak mata, dan terjatuh ke layar D-Terminal. Tepat diatas nama Hikari.

"Baiklah.. kau memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya." Daisuke menutup D-Terminal itu.

"D-Daisuke.." Chibimon yang berada di tempat tidur melompat turun mengikuti Daisuke yang berjalan ke depan komputer.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menerima-nya lagi.." Daisuke mengambil Digivice yang tertera di meja komputer.

"D-Daisuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chibimon berusaha menghentikan.

"Terlambat sobat.." Ia meneteskan air mata.

_"Ikuzo_,_ Chibimon.."_ Ia berkata dengan sangat lemah.

Daisuke mengarahkan digivicenya kearah layar.

"_Dejitaru Geeto, Open.._" Daisuke mengatakan dengan terisak.

Tidak disangka, dengan keadaan seperti itu.. Daisuke dapat membuka gerbang digital tanpa halangan sedikitpun.

"_Baiklah.. Takeru, jaga ia baik-baik.."_ Daisuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Hikari, jangan lupakan aku.."_

"… _selamat tinggal, semuanya."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 12

_Keberanian yang menghilang, Daisuke!_

Sebuah malam tak terlupakan bagi Hikari, orang yang ia cintai sekaligus penjaga-nya telah memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik bagi hidupnya. Tentu saja _Harapan _dan _Cahaya_ adalah perpaduan yang sangat cocok untuk menghilangkan kegelapan dari dunia. Namun, dibalik kebahagiaan mereka, sesuatu telah terjadi. _Keberanian_ menjadi redup, kekuatan _Harapan_ dan _Cahaya_tidak dapat sempurna tanpa-nya.

"Takeru-kun, aku menikmati malam ini.." Hikari yang tengah duduk di kursi taman malam itu bersama Takeru.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukai-nya" Takeru tersenyum.

"Hai, Hikari" Tailmon menyapa sambil berjalan mendekatinya, diikuti kepakan sayap Patamon dibelakangnya.

"Tailmon!" Hikari tersenyum sambil mengadahkan tangannya, Tailmon melompat ke pelukan Hikari.

"Kau hebat, Takeruu.." Patamon mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Haha, terimakasih sobat.." Ia melirik ke arah Patamon.

"Hikari, tadi sepertinya ada email dari Taichi. Ia ingin kalian segera pulang" Tailmon memberikan D-Terminal milik Hikari.

"Ah, baiklah.. Jangan sampai Taichi-san menunggu." Takeru terkesiap mendengar ada perintah dari Taichi.

"Mengapa kita tidak disini dulu sebentar, aku masih mau menikmati malam ini.. Kebetulan jika kita tinggal lebih lama, kau bisa menginap dirumahku" Hikari tersenyum canda kepada Takeru.

"Menginap? Maksudmu?" Takeru kebingungan.

"Jika kita pulang lebih lambat, maka Onii-chan tidak membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Ia akan mengintropeksi mu sampai besok pagi. Hahaha"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku lebih memilih menginap di apartment mu daripada 'menginap' di apartement Taichi." Takeru tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Tetapi kami tinggal di apartement yang sama"

"Jika di apartement mu, aku adalah Takeru. Jika di apartement Taichi, aku adalah 'seseorang-yang-harus-membayar-karena-telat-mengantar-pulang-Hikari-Yagami'." Takeru menjelaskan dengan nada yang aneh.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah.. Ayo" Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menarik tangan Takeru untuk berlari pulang dibawah bintang-bintang yang bersinar cerah.

Mereka tertawa lepas sepanjang perjalanan, dengan guyonan dan cerita – cerita. Begitu juga dengan Patamon dan Tailmon, mereka tidak kalah seru mengikuti mereka.

"Ini dia, Tuan Takaishi beserta adik-ku.. Nyonya Yagami." Taichi sudah berdiri didepan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Perlukah kau memanggilku seperti itu, Onii-chan?" Takeru kali ini yang memanggilnya.

"Apa? Kau bukan adik-ku!"

"Mungkin maksudmu adalah 'belum menjadi adik-ku'. Hahaha"

"Kau perlu melewati-ku sebelum dapat menjadi bagian keluarga Yagami." Taichi tersenyum menantang.

"Perlukah aku membuktikannya sekarang?" Takeru tidak kalah tersenyum.

"Lupakan" Taichi tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut, ia kembali melihat kearah adik-nya.

"_Crest of Light_ huh? Jadi Takeru memberikan mu ini?" Taichi menatap pada kalung yang terpasang pada Hikari.

"Ya, ia memberikannya untukku.. Cantik bukan?" Hikari menatap lekat pada kalung itu, memang terlihat sangat indah dan berkilau.

"Terserah lah, ah iya ngomong-ngomong.. berapa hari lagi sampai 1 Agustus?" Taichi berusaha menghitung.

"Sepertinya masih ada cukup waktu, sekarang tanggal 26 Juli" Takeru mengingat tanggal hari itu.

"Persiapkan sebaik-baiknya, pastikan Koushiro dapat dihubungi.." Taichi mulai mengeluarkan sifat pemimpinnya.

"Ay ay kapten!" Takeru memberi hormat padanya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapatkan untuk _Ksatria Keberanian?"_ Taichi berharap ada sesuatu yang mereka khususkan untuk dirinya.

"Ah, maaf Taichi-san.. Aku tidak membawakan apa-apa." Takeru menjadi salah tingkah karena tidak dapat membuat Taichi terkesan.

"Onii-chan, kau tidak perlu meminta apapun darinya.. Karena ia sudah memberikan malam terbaik untukku" Hikari kembali tersenyum pada Takeru.

"Ya, kau pun sudah menepati janji-mu. Itu sudah membuatku bangga. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku tidak keberatan untuk dipanggil "Onii-chan" oleh mu, Takeru." Kali ini Taichi tersenyum padanya.

Takeru tidak berkomentar apa-apa, muka-nya memerah karena malu. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar kata-kata Taichi.

"Itu memang sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupku.. menjaga Hikari."

"dan bagian hidupmu lainnya adalah ber istirahat, pulanglah."

"Nah, Takeru-kun.. sampai besok." Hikari berjinjit untuk mencapai kening Takeru dan menciumnya. "Selamat malam, malaikat harapan"

"kau juga, malaikat cahaya.." Takeru melambaikan tangan dan berbalik menjauh dari apartement.

"Ia adalah pemuda yang baik, Hikari." Taichi mengatakan saat mereka berjalan masuk ke ruangan.

"Aku tau itu.." Hikari tersenyum sambil memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

Odaiba malam itu sangat tentram dengan kehadiran Cahaya dari sebuah Harapan, sangat damai.

* * *

Namun, berbeda dengan malam di dunia digital. Sangat dingin dan gelap, bahkan terlihat sangat berbeda.

22:12 Digital World

"Veemon, kita pergi ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau mereka.." Daisuke berkata sambil menatap langit digital yang sangat kelam.

"Da-Daisuke?"

"Sekarang, _Digi-mental.. Up!"_

…

05:42 28-7-2003 Odaiba

Mentari pagi kembali naik, angin segar menjuru ke segala arah, dan masih dalam keadaan yang damai. Hikari terbangun dari tidurnya, ia bermimpi bahwa Ia dan Takeru melangsungkan pernikahan. Lonceng berdentang dengan merdu, mereka sangat bahagia dalam mimpinya. Namun sayang, ia harus terbangun dengan suara Tailmon.

"Hikari.."

"Uh?" Hikari membuka mata dan tersenyum menatap Tailmon. "Kau mengganggu acara pernikahan ku."

"Tidak kah kau memikirkannya terlalu cepat?, dan ingat.. Kau harus sekolah." Tailmon menunjuk kearah jam.

"Baiklah, Tailmon." Hikari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan bersiap.

"Hikari, aku ingin mengetahui apa peranku dalam mimpimu itu." Tailmon bergumam.

"Cukup menarik, kau dan Patamon yang membawa cincin pernikahan-nya." Hikari berbalik dan kembali tersenyum pada Tailmon.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu."

"Tidak kah kau memikirkannya terlalu cepat?" Hikari membalas kata-katanya pagi ini.

"Sudahlah, bersiap atau kau akan terlambat."

Hikari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa SD Odaiba sangat ramai oleh anak-anak. Sebagian dari mereka memang terbiasa bermain di halaman sebelum bel masuk berdering, dan sebagian ada di dalam gedung sekolah. Takeru hari itu datang lebih pagi, dengan alasan supaya ia dan Hikari bisa mengobrol di ruang komputer.

"Patamon, tidak seorang pun disini.." Takeru membuka pintu ruang komputer dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Mungkin mereka belum datang.." Patamon melihat kebawah memandang Takeru.

"Aku akan meng-email Hikari." Takeru mengeluarkan D-Terminal.

"Lakukanlah Takeru, aku cukup bosan jika harus tinggal disini sendirian."

Takeru mulai mengetikkan pesannya. "Hikari-chan, aku.. sudah.. datang.. kau.. di.." Takeru mengeja apa yang ia tulis. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut saat menulis kata 'dimana', karena seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Aku disini, Takeru-kun"

"Woah! Ah, Hikari-chan.. haha" Takeru terkesiap menutup D-Terminalnya.

"Selamat pagi.." Hikari menyapa-nya dengan senyum.

"Haha, Selamat pagi juga untukmu."

"Dimana Daisuke?" Hikari berbalik untuk mencari teman berkacamata-nya itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin seperti biasa. Bukan seorang Daisuke jika tidak 'berlari' menuju gerbang sekolah. Hahaha" Takeru menertawakan kebiasaan Daisuke yang terkadang terlambat dengan dirinya.

"Kau sangat senang mengejek Daisuke, dan aku sepertinya tidak dapat menghentikannya" Hikari tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Takeru.

"Tapi apa yang kami dapatkan? Sebuah pertemanan!" Takeru tersenyum atas alasannya.

"Pertahankan itu, aku tidak mau kalian saling bertengkar.."

"Tentu." Takeru mengangguk.

"Aku berharap kalian sebagai pasangan tidak melupakan kami" suara seseorang terdengar dari pintu ruang komputer.

"Iori-kun, Miyako-san" Takeru berbalik dan menemukan keduanya.

"Hai kalian.." Miyako tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Upamon, jadilah digimon yang baik" Iori meletakkan Upamon di bawah.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, dagyaa." Upamon melihat kearah Iori.

"Tentu kau memerlukannya.." Tailmon berjalan mendekati Upamon dan Poromon.

"Oh, tidak.. jangan kau lagi." Poromon sedikit mundur.

"Ah, Tailmon" digimon orange bersayap terbang mendekatinya.

"Ya?"

"Biarkan aku yang menjaga mereka untuk hari ini.." Patamon tersenyum ceria.

"Seperti itu? Baiklah, aku bisa bersantai sementara" Tailmon berbalik.

"Chibimon.. dimana dia?" Patamon melayang dan berputar-putar mencari digimon lucu berwarna biru itu.

"Aku harus mengakui, bukan digimon bukan partnernya. Mereka memiliki kesamaan, malas bangun pagi. Hahaha" Hikari tertawa mengatakannya.

Sambil menunggu, mereka mengobrol sedikit tentang rencana perjalanan mereka tanggal 1 Agustus. Tidak lama, bel sekolah memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah!" Hikari berjalan keluar diikuti semua teman-temannya.

"Sampai nanti!" Para digimon menyahut dari dalam.

"Nee, Takeru-kun. Daisuke belum juga datang?" Hikari kembali bertanya tentang Daisuke.

"Aku tidak tau, lebih baik kita menunggu di kelas" Takeru menjawab sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Hikari hanya bisa mengangguk. Perasaannya sedikit terganggu.

Pelajaran hari itupun dimulai tanpa kehadiran Daisuke, mereka berdua sedikit khawatir. Karena jika Daisuke tidak masuk atau sakit, akan memberi tau keduanya atau paling tidak Hikari. Namun sampai tadi pagi, tidak satu surat pun sampai ke D-Terminal mereka.

Seketika, pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Selamat pagi, Shiba-san. Aku memiliki berita untuk kelasmu." Seseorang yang terlihat seperti administrasi sekolah berkata dengan sedikit nada gugup.

"Hei kau, selamat pagi. Ada apa?"

"Apa ada muridmu yang bernama Daisuke Motomiya?"

"Ya, ia ada dikelasku."

Lalu orang administrasi itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak." Ia menyapa kelas.

"Selamat pagi pak."

"Kepada Daisuke Motomiya, harap maju kedepan"pintanya.

Tidak seorang pun berdiri

"A..Apa? Kalian tidak bercanda?" ia sedikit terkejut.

"Hei,hei.. Bicara apa kau ini?" Shiba-sensei menarik pundak orang itu.

"Ibu dari Daisuke menelepon kesini, untuk memastikan apa ia ada disekolah.."

"Maksudmu.. ia tidak berada dirumah ataupun disekolah?"

Guru kelas mereka tertegun mendengarnya.

"Anak-anak, siapa dari kalian yang mengenal Daisuke?" kali ini Shiba-sensei mengambil alih

Hikari dan Takeru mengangkat tangan bersamaan, dan berdiri.

"Kami mengenalnya" Takeru mengangkat suara.

"Apa kalian mengetahui dimana Daisuke sebelumnya?"

"Maaf kan aku Shiba-sensei. Namun, aku terakhir melihatnya saat kami sedang berkumpul"

"Bagaimana, dengan mu Yagami?"

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku bersama Takeru saat itu. Ia berpisah untuk bermain dengan kakak-ku." Hikari menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

"Kakak-mu, seorang alumni SD Odaiba.. Taichi Yagami?"

"Ya" Hikari menjawabnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Baik, kami akan bertanya padanya. Terimakasih, kembali duduk."

Takeru dan Hikari kembali ke tempat duduknya, mereka makin khawatir terhadap Daisuke. Ia menghilang, tidak diketahui berada dimana.

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari menatap-nya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Hikari-chan, tenanglah.. Aku yakin ia pasti baik-baik saja." Takeru mencoba menenangkan Hikari. _"Daisuke, dimana kau…"  
_

* * *

Sementara di dunia digital..

"Veemon, terimakasih telah menemaniku.. Aku tidak percaya mereka tega melakukan ini padaku" Daisuke sedang berjalan di padang rerumputan.

"Daisuke, tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?" Veemon tetap berusaha.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku tidak ingin pulang." Daisuke bersikeras akan keputusannya.

"Da-Daisuke.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting aku harus membiasakan diri untuk tinggal disini.."

"Kau sudah gila? Kau tidak mungkin tinggal disini Daisuke.." Veemon menyangkal.

"…" Daisuke tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa.

Pelajaran hari itu terpotong beberapa jam untuk kondisi Daisuke, kabur dari masalah memang bukan jalan terbaik, selain merugikan diri sendiri tentu akan merugikan orang lain. Namun begitulah Daisuke, ia mencari jalan terbaik untuk dirinya sebelum memikirkan hal lain yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan memberi tau yang lain.." Takeru mengeluarkan D-Terminal dari tasnya.

Hikari mengangguk dan mengeluarkan juga D-Terminalnya.

_Darurat, _

_Daisuke tidak diketahui keberadaan-nya saat ini._

_Kami pun tidak menerima pesan ataupun hal lain darinya._

_Takeru_

Ia mengirim kepada kakaknya Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou dan Ken.

Sementara Hikari menuliskan hal yang serupa dan dikirim kepada kakaknya Taichi, Sora, Mimi dan Miyako.

"Anak bodoh!" respon Taichi yang sedang berada di tengah pelajaran.

"A-Apa?" Koushiro juga terkejut mendengar berita itu tampil di layar laptop-nya. Ya, ia sedang melakukan eksperimen dengan D-Terminal.

"Motomiya-kun…" Ken ditempat lain kebingungan atas hilangnya Daisuke. Ia berdiri dan tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk pulang.

Takeru segera menerima beberapa email balasan, dua kali dari Taichi. Begitu juga dengan Hikari, Mimi membalasnya pertama.. Diikuti Sora dan pesan paling panjang diterima dari Miyako.

"Aku tau mereka akan seperti ini.." Takeru membaca satu persatu email yang ia terima.

"Aku tidak percaya.." Hikari bersuara lebih lesu dari sebelumnya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, Hikari-chan.." Takeru merangkul Hikari untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Terimakasih, Takeru-kun." Hikari menghela nafas. "Menurutmu, kemana ia pergi?"

"Aku hanya meyakini satu tempat, Dunia Digital."

"Tapi.."

Sekali lagi D-Terminal Takeru berbunyi, kali ini dari Koushiro.

_Gawat, aku melacak gerbang digital yang terbuka._

_Aku menemukan satu yang terbuka sekitar pukul 10 malam tadi._

_Aku sekarang sedang mencari lokasi terbuka-nya gerbang tersebut._

_Koushiro_

"Dunia Digital.." Takeru tertegun setelah selesai membaca email tersebut.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" Hikari menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kita akan pergi secepatnya.. Aku akan mencoba bertanya apakah kita bisa pergi." Takeru kembali mengetikkan surat balasan.

_Koushiro-san, dapatkah kami pergi ke Dunia Digital?_

_Aku yakin, ia berada disana._

_Takeru_

Ia menunggu balasan sambil terus menenangkan Hikari.

_Aku akan mencoba-nya..  
_

_Temui aku hari ini di ruang komputer saat jam istirahat._

_Koushiro_

"Semoga.." Takeru kembali menutup D-Terminal dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hikari bertanya pada Takeru.

"Ia sedang berupaya, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah berharap." Takeru tersenyum untuk menyemangati Hikari.

"Ya, kau benar.." Hikari terhibur dengan terlihat senyuman kecil pada wajahnya.

"Kau tau, kau sangat cantik.."

"Terimakasih, Takeru-kun" senyum Hikari bertambah cerah mendengar pujian darinya.

"Baik, anak-anak.. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran" Shiba-sensei kembali memasuki ruangan.

* * *

Ken yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartementnya, berlari melesat melewati jalanan Odaiba.

"_Motomiya-kun.. ada apa dengan kau ini.." _batinnya.

"Aku pulang!" Ia membuka pintu tanpa melepas sepatunya.

"Ken? Kau pulang lebih cepat?" Ibu-nya bertanya pada Ken.

"Ya, dan aku meminta izin untuk pergi.." Ken membungkuk-kan dirinya, ia berkeringat.

Ibunya berhenti sesaat, "Kau boleh pergi, hati-hati disana"

"Terimakasih, bu" Ia kembali menunduk untuk menyatakan rasa hormat dan terimakasihnya.

Ia berbalik dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Ken-chan.. kau sudah pulang?" Wormmon yang ada di tempat tidurnya, berbalik menatap Ken yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Tidak ada waktu, Ikuzo.. Wormmon" Ia mengeluarkan digivice dan membawa wormmon di lengan-nya.

"_Dejitaru Geeto.. Open!"_

Sementara, ditempat Daisuke dan Veemon..

"Nee, Veemon.. apa ini bisa dimakan?" Daisuke memetik beberapa buah yang ia temukan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan gegabah, Daisuke.." Veemon menasehati partnernya itu.

Daisuke tidak berkomentar, ia terus mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia makan. Karena ia belum sempat sarapan sedikitpun.

"Daisuke, bagaimana jika kita memancing ikan?" Veemon memberi ide.

"Ide bagus! Ayo" Daisuke tiba-tiba bersemangat dan menarik tangan Veemon.

Mereka berlari menuju sungai terdekat dari tempat mereka berdiri, cukup jauh sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, statusnya di dunia digital saat itu bukanlah anak terpilih.. Melainkan hanya seorang anak biasa. Karena ia tidak memiliki misi tertentu, hanya untuk kabur dari masalah belaka. Ia berpikir tidak mungkin pulang, itu hanya membuat dirinya tambah malu dan tersiksa.

"Veemon, kau yakin ada ikan disini?" Daisuke menarik-narik tangkai yang ia gunakan untuk memancing.

"Kita berupaya saja, kau belum makan pagi ini.." Veemon duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau benar.."

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka

"Daisuke, tidak sebaiknya kau pulang?"

"Tidak, itu hanya membuatku terlihat bodoh." Tatapan Daisuke menjadi kosong.

"Tapi semua orang akan mengkhawatir-kan mu" Veemon terus membujuk

"Siapa yang peduli padaku.." Daisuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Taichi, Miyako, Iori, Ken! Ah Takeru pasti akan mencarimu.. dan jangan lupakan, Hikari pasti mencemaskanmu!" Veemon menyebutkan nama-nama yang mungkin akan mengubah pikiran Daisuke.

"Apa mereka peduli padaku?" Daisuke tetap memandang air yang mengalir di sungai itu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ah, aku tidak percaya.."

Sementara di udara, Stingmon dan Ken sedang mencari dimana Daisuke berada. Dengan sebagian ingatannya sebagai Digimon Kaiser, ia dapat menebak dimana saja kemungkinan ia dapat menemukan Daisuke.

"Stingmon.. menurutmu bagaimana jika kita memeriksa disekitar hutan?" Ken memberi ide.

"Baiklah.." Stingmon melesat kea rah pepohonan.

Mereka menyisir seluruh hutan dengan pandangan fokus. Namun mereka tidak dapat menemukan Daisuke.

"Kemungkinan lain, jika ia kabur sebelum pagi. Maka ia diyakini sedang mencari makanan." Ken mencoba menerka.

"Jadi, menurutmu kita harus kemana?"

"Kita periksa di perkebunan, disana ada sesuatu yang dapat dimakan oleh manusia. Kebetulan, tempat itu cukup dekat." Ken mengeluarkan digivicenya untuk mencari sinyal Daisuke.

"Wakatta.."

Kembali pada Daisuke dan Veemon yang belum sama sekali mendapatkan satu ikan pun. Mereka berencana untuk menyerah, namun apa yang akan ia makan jika menyerah saat itu juga? Maka ia memutuskan untuk berdiam disana lebih lama.

"Huh… kemana ikan-ikan ini.." Daisuke mengeluh.

"Sabar Daisuke, sebentar lag.." Veemon tiba-tiba mendengar suara sayap yang ia kenal.

"Ah, apa itu?" Ia berdiri untuk mencari asal suara.

"Kenapa?" Daisuke bertanya sesaat setelah Veemon berdiri.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu.."

Dari udara, terlihat Ken bersama Stingmon sedang berusaha keras untuk mencari Daisuke, namun itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama.. Ia dapat menemukannya dengan melihat pantulan sinar matahari pada kacamata Daisuke.

"Itu dia, Ikuzo Stingmon!" Ken menunjuk ke arah bawah tempat Daisuke sedang memancing.

"Ichijouji?" Daisuke terkesiap dan menarik tangan Veemon.

"Uh.. Daisuke!" Veemon berteriak terkejut karena Daisuke menariknya secara tiba-tiba

"Hoi! Motomiya-kun!" Ken berteriak memanggilnya.

"_Mengapa ia dapat menemukanku?"_ batin Daisuke.

"Veemon, berubahlah.." Daisuke mengeluarkan digivice dalam kantongnya.

"Ti-Tidak bisa.."

"Apa?" Daisuke seakan tidak percaya.

"Motomiya-kun!" Ken sudah berada di belakangnya, kali ini berlari tanpa Stingmon.

"Huh,huh.." Daisuke terus berlari menghindari mereka.

Tanpa perkiraan, bayangan Stingmon terbang melesat diatas kepala mereka. Ia mendarat dan berdiri menghadang jalan Daisuke.

"Motomiya-kun, kenapa kau lari?" Ken berhenti dibelakang mereka, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Daisuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Stingmon sudah didepannya menghadang, begitu juga dengan Ken dibelakangnya. Veemon tidak dapat berubah, mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Daisuke berbalik dan menyentak Ken.

"Ya, ini adalah urusanku. Kau adalah anak terpilih, bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa kami?"

"K-Ken.." Daisuke sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

"Dengar, Takeru sudah menyebarkan berita tentangmu.." Ia mengeluarkan D-Terminalnya.

Daisuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia hanya tertunduk lemas. Ken yang melihat itu, merasa ia tidak perlu memaksa-nya lagi.

"Sudahlah, jika kau tidak keberatan.. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi.." Ken menyemangati Daisuke.

"B-Baiklah.."

Daisuke menceritakan awal dari kejadiannya. Ia bercerita seberapa tersiksa-nya ia melihat Takeru dan Hikari bersama.

"… aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Mereka selalu saja bersama, aku mengakui bahwa Takeru berteman lebih lama dibandingkan diriku.."

"Jadi.. seperti itu.." Ken mengangguk mengerti. "Namun adalah alasan bodoh jika kau kabur ke dunia digital karena masalah cintamu ini."

"Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa mengerti.." Daisuke menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti, tapi apakah kau tidak ingin kembali pada teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya semakin tersiksa.."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menjadi temanmu.." Ken mengulurkan tangannya.

"K-Kau..?" Daisuke terkejut melihat apa yang Ken katakana, ia menjabat tangannya. "Terimakasih, Ichijouji-kun"

"Baik, aku akan pulang.. Kau bisa memberi tau ku jika terjadi apa-apa." Ken berdiri dan menghampiri Stingmon.

"Ya.." Daisuke mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti.." Ken tersenyum.

"Ken, kenapa kau tidak memaksanya untuk kembali?" Stingmon bertanya saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan di udara.

"Seorang laki-laki memiliki jalannya sendiri, entahlah itu benar atau salah."

* * *

Kembali ke sekolah, bel istrirahat telah berbunyi. Takeru segera mengajak Hikari untuk bergegas menuju ruang komputer, mereka sangat khawatir akan tingkah Daisuke. Tidak biasanya Daisuke menghilang tanpa alasan. Namun mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang, hanya bagaimana mereka dapat menemukan Daisuke. Sesampainya disana, mereka menemukan Koushiro sedang berkutat dengan komputer yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk masuk ke dunia digital.

"Koushiro-san" Sapa Takeru setelah masuk ruang komputer.

"Oh, hai.." Ia berhenti sesaat.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Takeruu" Patamon melompat ceria melihat Takeru datang menemuinya.

"Hai teman.."

"Ini sangat aneh, gerbang digital terbuka sekali lagi pagi ini.. Sekitar 30 menit lalu. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tau, mungkin saja itu Daisuke. Namun, aku menemukan bahwa gerbang digital itu terbuka dari tempat yang berbeda."

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa ada orang lain yang pergi ke dunia digital pagi ini?"

"Tepat, apa dua orang itu ada disekolah?" Koushiro menyebutkan tentang Yuki dan Kazu.

"Ya, mereka ada. Berarti bukan mereka.." Hikari menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu siapa?" Koushiro berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu mungkin bisa menunggu, tapi kami akan mencari Daisuke sekarang.." Takeru meminta untuk ia dan Hikari dapat pergi mencari Daisuke.

"Ah, aku lupa suatu hal.. Setelah gerbang terakhir itu terbuka, sepertinya itu terbuka kembali di tempat yang sama. Dan sesaat, gerbang itu terkunci. Dengan kata lain, seseorang atau sesuatu telah membuat gerbang digital tersegel." Koushiro kembali fokus pada komputer.

"Sial.." Takeru memukulkan tangannya pada meja komputer.

Hikari yang tidak ingin melihat emosi Takeru meledak lagi, mencoba menenangkan.

"Takeru-kun.."

"Maafkan aku Hikari-chan, aku hanya tidak habis pikir tentang Daisuke.." Ia menghela nafas dan menatap layar komputer bertampilkan gerbang digital yang terkunci.

"Nee, Cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukannya." Hikari sekali lagi mencoba menenangkan.

"Hikari.." Tailmon memanggilnya. "Sepertinya, ini semua salahku.."

"Tailmon?" Hikari menatapnya kebingungan.

"Maaf, Hikari.." Ia tertunduk lemas

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sebenarnya, ada email dari Daisuke tadi malam.. dan.." Tailmon tidak berani melanjutkan

"Apa? Tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya.."

"Ia mengajakmu malam itu, namun aku membalas email itu dengan menolaknya.."

Hikari tertegun atas penjelasan partnernya itu. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Daisuke sempat mengemailnya sebelum hilang.

"Ya, aku menyembunyikannya darimu.. Aku tidak mau kau terganggu di malam terbaikmu." Tailmon tertunduk pasrah, benar-benar menunjukkan rasa penyesalan.

"T-Tailmon.." Hikari makin terkejut mendengar partner digimonnya melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Ia tidak tau harus berterimakasih atau memarahinya.

"Tailmon, kau tidak apa-apa?" Patamon mendarat disebelahnya.

"Hikari, maafkan aku.." Tailmon berjalan mendekati Hikari.

Senyum Hikari terlihat di wajahnya, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang Tailmon lakukan untuknya.

"Tidak apa Tailmon, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.." Hikari membungkuk untuk memeluk Tailmon.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita perbuat?" Takeru beralih pada Koushiro.

"Sepertinya, kesempatan gerbang digital dapat terbuka hanya satu kali lagi. Namun akan aku simpan untuk keberangkatan kita saat hari 8/1. Aku yakin Daisuke-kun akan baik-baik saja." Koushiro berbicara dengan tidak berhenti mengetik.

"Baiklah, aku berharap hal yang sama." Takeru mendekat dan merangkul pundak Hikari.

"Masih ada waktu 4 hari.. gunakan untuk bersiap." Koushiro mematikan komputer dan meraih kembali tas berisi laptopnya.

"Ya.." Takeru dan Hikari mengangguk.

* * *

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruang komputer, Koushiro kembali ke sekolahnya. Takeru dan Hikari melanjutkan jam istirahat mereka di kafetaria.

"Tentang tadi malam, aku sangat berterimakasih Takeru-kun.." Hikari memulai pembicaraan saat mereka duduk.

"Aku juga melihat kau sangat menyukai kalung itu." Takeru tersenyum melihat kalung pemberiannya masih dipakai oleh Hikari.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai ini. Hadiah yang sangat sempurna" Hikari menggenggam symbol Cahaya pada kalung itu.

"Terimakasih, Hikari-chan" Takeru tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sayang sekali, Daisuke tidak berada disini bersama kita." Hikari kembali teringat.

"Kau benar, aku tidak menyangka ia akan seperti ini.."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita katakan pada orang tuanya?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak berbohong pada siapapun, dan semoga Ibu Daisuke akan mengerti."

"Aku akan membantumu.." Hikari tersenyum.

Bel tanda Istirahat telah usai berdering, anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke ruangan kelas. Begitu juga dengan Takeru dan Hikari, dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas mereka berpapasan dengan Yuki, dan Kazu dibelakangnya.

"Lihat ini, pasangan paling romantis yang pernah aku lihat.." Yuki menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hei Yuki.." Kazu menyapa-nya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya kami.." Hikari berpandangan dengan Takeru dan tertawa bersama.

"Apa yang lucu?" Yuki menyentak mereka.

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang serasi. Hahaha" Hikari kali ini mengejeknya.

"Uh.."

"Ayo Hikari-chan, sepertinya mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua.. Hahahaha" Takeru menarik tangan Hikari menuju ruangan kelas.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membenci mereka.."

"Ya, suatu hari nanti aku akan menghabisi keduanya.." Yuki mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa? Hahaha, kau bercanda. Aku ingatkan, mereka bukanlah anak-anak biasa."

"Ya, aku mengetahui itu.. Mereka memiliki teman yang disebut sebagai digimon." Yuki mengatakannya terus terang, bahkan tidak peduli jika Kazu tidak mengetahuinya.

"Huh? Kau mengetahui tentang digimon?" Kazu baru kali ini mendengar teman sebangku-nya membicarakan digimon.

"Aku adalah salah satu yang memiliki partner." Yuki mengeluarkan digivicenya.

Kazu merogoh sesuatu dalam kantungnya. "Bergabunglah denganku.."

"K-Kau?" Yuki terperanjat melihat teman sebangkunya juga memiliki digivice.

"Ini akan sangat menarik.." senyum Kazu yang terlihat jahat tersungging di wajahnya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 13

_Awal Kegelapan, Sebuah Masa Lalu!_

Hari esok mereka jalani seperti biasa, beranggapan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan mereka masih belum berbicara pada Ibu Daisuke, karena tidak ada sedikit pun celah mereka akan dibiarkan menjelaskan situasi.

3 Hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka ke dunia digital..

"Takeru-kun, kau mau ?" Hikari menawarkan sekaleng soda yang ia bawa.

"Jika kau tidak meminumnya.. Baiklah"

Takeru mengambil kaleng soda tadi, dan membuka-nya.

"Jadi.. besok sekolah kita sudah memulai libur?"

"Ya, dan kita akan menggunakannya untuk kembali ke dunia digital." Hikari menghela nafas.

"Dunia digital.." Takeru membaringkan dirinya di rerumputan taman. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana _Pulau File_ saat itu.."

"Aku selalu ingin tau apa yang terjadi saat aku demam waktu itu." Hikari memandang langit yang cerah diatas mereka.

"Percaya padaku, kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya." Takeru tersenyum menatapnya.

"Walaupun aku memaksa?"

"Cobalah.." Takeru meneguk soda tersebut.

Tanpa perkiraannya, Hikari menggelitik Takeru karena kata-katanya. Bahkan ia belum sempat menelan soda yang baru saja ia minum.

"Hah.. Hahahaha.. Hikari-chan.. Hahahaha"

"Beritau aku.." Hikari terus menggelitiknya.

"Hahaha baiklah.. Hahahaha aku menyerah" Takeru menghela nafas.

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Bagian bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di dunia digital.."

"Baiklah, waktu itu kami sedang ada di perkemahan. Tiba-tiba badai salju turun begitu saja, kami memutuskan untuk berdiam di suatu rumah yang ada diatas gunung." Takeru terhenti untuk meminum soda-nya.

"Lalu, setelah badai salju berhenti. Kami berencana untuk bermain-main sebelum kembali."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Hikari mendengarkan dengan antuasias.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa ada aura di langit saat itu. Ya, aku dan lainnya melihat seperti banyak meteorit yang jatuh kearah kami." Takeru bercerita tentang kejadian 4 tahun lalu.

"Lalu benda yang seperti meteorite itu bersinar, benda itu melayang ke hadapan kami. Dari sanalah, aku mendapat digivice."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian masuk ke dunia digital untuk pertama kali?"

"Itu terjadi karena sebuah ombak besar tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami, walaupun sedikit aneh. Ombak itu terbelah dan seperti berubah menjadi air terjun, ya.. Kami jatuh kedalamnya"

"Bagaimana tentang kau yang bertemu Patamon?" Hikari terkesan mendengar ceritanya.

"Aku bertemu Takeru saat menjadi Tokomon." Patamon yang sedang menikmati angin segar sore itu ikut menjawab.

"Ya, aku pertama-nya tidak percaya akan bertemu denganmu."

"Lalu?" Hikari menanyakan hal lebih lanjut.

"Kami diserang oleh Kuwagamon.. Kami tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain lari."

"Jika aku sudah bersama kalian saat itu, mungkin Kuwagamon itu tidak akan mengejar" Tailmon sedikit bangga atas dirinya.

"Saat itu kami semua ada di ujung sebuah jurang." Takeru kembali menceritakan.

"dan kami memutuskan untuk melawan Kuwagamon.." Patamon tersenyum ceria mengatakannya.

"Tiba-tiba, ada cahaya keluar dari langit yang menyelimuti kami satu persatu." Patamon kali ini yang menceritakan.

"Itulah untuk pertama kalinya, aku menjadi Patamon."

"Kalian sungguh beruntung jika seperti itu.." Tailmon memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Patamon bertanya pada digimon berbentuk kucing itu.

"Aku masih ingat.. Saat aku menjadi Nyaromon, aku menunggu seseorang untuk datang.. Namun tidak seorang pun, lalu tanpa sadar.. Aku berubah menjadi Plotmon, dan memulai perjalanan untuk mencari seseorang itu."

"Maafkan aku Tailmon.." Hikari berbicara padanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hikari.." Tailmon menjawabnya dan melanjutkan bercerita. "Aku melihat seseorang menghampiriku, namun ia bukanlah orang yang aku cari. Ia adalah Vamdemon.."

"Pantas saja kau berada di kastil Vamdemon saat itu.." Patamon berkomentar tentang ceritanya.

"Ia sangat tidak menyukai pandangan mata-ku. Seperti pedang yang tajam baginya. Ia selalu menyiksa-ku jika aku menatapnya dengan padangan itu."

"Vamdemon memang sangat kejam.." Takeru menatap kosong pada langit cerah yang berada diatas mereka.

"Itulah mengapa, aku bisa bertahan dalam bentuk dewasa." Tailmon tersenyum.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Koushiro-san, jika Digimon berevolusi.. Maka mereka menggunakan sebagian kekuatan partnernya.." Takeru kali ini yang mengangkat suara.

"Ya, itu memang benar.. Tapi tidak untuk-ku, aku akan berada di wujud dewasa tanpa akan menghabiskan tenaga Hikari."

"Jadi seperti itu.." Takeru memandang Patamon yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Takeru?" Patamon baru tersadar bahwa Takeru menatapnya. "Oh, aku berpesan padamu.. Kau akan lebih mudah membawaku dalam wujud ini, tidak perlu sebagai wujud dewasa."

Ketiga-tiganya tertawa mendengar kalimat Patamon.

Takeru kembali menghela nafas. "Apa aku harus menghadapinya lagi..?"

"Huh?" Hikari kebingungan atas kata-kata Takeru.

"Devimon.." Takeru bergumam. "Saat itu, kami semua sudah bersusah payah melawan Devimon, termasuk kakak-ku, dan Taichi-san. Namun semuanya tidak menandingi kekuatan Devimon. Mereka semua berusaha bangkit hanya untuk menyelamatkanku, saat itu aku bukanlah seorang yang kuat.. Bahkan kami sempat kalah, dan aku yang tersisa."

"M-Mengerikan.." Hikari tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan, Patamon berusaha sebaiknya untuk menyelamatkanku. Namun apa yang ia lakukan tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Devimon."

Takeru terhenti sebentar untuk menghembuskan nafas.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap untuk keselamatanku dan teman-teman yang lain. Tanpa diduga, Cahaya terang bersinar sesaat setelah Devimon hampir menghancurkan kami."

"dan saat itulah.. Angemon mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanku.."

Takeru tersenyum pada teman kecil bersayapnya itu.

"Betapa sedihnya kau saat itu.." Hikari tidak membayangkan bagaimana jika ia kehilangan Tailmon.

"Aku sangat depresi.. Aku mengira harus kehilangan Patamon selamanya.."

"Namun ia terlahir kembali sebagai Digitama, aku merawatnya sampai ia kembali normal."

"Kalian berdua adalah team yang kompak." Hikari tertawa kecil melihat keduanya.

Takeru berpandangan dengan Patamon, mereka memang memiliki persahabatan yang kuat.

"Hikari.." Tailmon memanggilnya. "…dimana Wizarmon sekarang?"

"Wizarmon.." Hikari tertunduk mendengar nama itu.

"Pengorbanan-nya sangat berarti bagimu, Hikari-chan.." Takeru menghela nafas. "Ia yang telah menyelamatkan crest mu."

"Tidak hanya itu.." Tailmon kali ini bersuara. "Ia yang telah mengingatkanku pada Hikari, Ia yang telah menemukan digivicenya, Ialah yang membantuku mencari crest asli milik Hikari, dan ia.. yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan ku."

"Karena dirinya.." Air mata Tailmon yang berkilau jatuh dari wajahnya.

"Tailmon.." Hikari mencoba membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kenapa orang sebaik dirinya harus pergi!" Tailmon berteriak untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Aku berharap kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Hikari memeluk Tailmon dalam pangkuannya.

* * *

Takeru yang sedang menatap ke arah langit, merasakan wajahnya seperti terkena percikan air. Ia melihat bahwa langit tidak secerah tadi. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

"Hikari-chan, sepertinya akan hujan. Ayo kita pulang.." Takeru mengadahkan tangannya untuk memastikan hujan.

"Ya, kau benar.. Ayo.." Hikari bangkit sambil memeluk Tailmon.

Mereka berlari sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hujan pun semakin deras mengguyuri Odaiba saat itu. Mereka berlari dan tertawa sambil bercanda ditengah-tengah hujan, suara mereka diredam oleh percikan air hujan yang tersebar.

Hikari yang berusaha mengejar Takeru, tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

"aaa..!" Hikari reflek berteriak.

"Hikari-chan!" Takeru berbalik dan menangkapnya sebelum ia menyentuh tanah.

"Arigatou, Takeru-kun.." Ia bangkit dan tersenyum pada Takeru.

Takeru membantunya berdiri, dan tersenyum balik padanya.

"Kau adalah malaikat cahaya paling bersinar.." Takeru memandang wajahnya lekat.

"Kau adalah malaikat harapan terkuat."

"Jadi.." Takeru mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hikari memejamkan mata

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, terbasahi oleh air hujan yang berjatuhan. Takeru yang berada hanya beberapa jarak darinya, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Namun D-Terminal nya segera mengganggu mereka.

_Takeru.._

_Cepatlah bawa adik-ku pulang, hari ini sudah hujan._

_Dan, Kakakmu sedang berada disini._

_Taichi_

"Taichi-san.." Takeru terhenti sambil membaca email yang baru saja ia terima.

"Lupakan." Hikari mengambil D-Terminal Takeru. "Tidak seorangpun dapat mengganggu kita" Ia tersenyum.

Takeru kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, Hikari tertawa kecil.

Dibawah derasnya hujan Odaiba, mereka kembali memadu kasih antara Harapan dan Cahaya. Takeru merasakan sentuhan mulut mereka sangat memberikan sesuatu yang berarti.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama..

"Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang.." Takeru melepaskan dirinya.

"Ayo.." Hikari tertawa dan mereka kembali berlari menuju apartement Yagami.

Jarak mereka dengan apartement hanya satu belokan lagi, mereka mencoba lari secepat yang mereka bisa. Namun, Takeru merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Ia melihat Hikari seperti berubah menjadi data, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"A-Apa ini?"

Hikari tertegun melihat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, sama seperti Takeru.

"Ti-tidak.."

"Takeruu!"

"aaaaaaaa.."

Dalam sekejap, mereka menghilang dari jalanan. D-Terminal milik Takeru terjatuh disana, tertinggal bersama Patamon dan Tailmon.

Sementara di apartement Yagami.

"Kemana mereka..?" Taichi memandang keluar jendela.

"Percayalah, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Yamato yang sedang bermain game dengan Taichi .

"Harus nya mereka sudah sampai.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang duduk dan bantu aku.." Yamato terus berkutat dengan joystick gamenya.

* * *

Takeru terjatuh di suatu tempat, cukup gelap. Namun ia masih bisa melihat, ia berada di sebuah pantai. Takeru seperti sangat mengenali tempat itu, ia berdiri dan mencoba melihat ke-sekeliling.

"I-Ini.." Takeru tertegun. "Laut kegelapan.."

Ia berbalik dan baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak datang sendiri.

"Hikari-chan! Patamon!" Takeru berteriak mencari mereka.

Ia berlari menuju ke sisi lain pantai

"Hikari-chaan!"

Sesaat, ia mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk-batuk.

"Hikari!" Ia berlari menghampiri suara itu.

"Hikari-chan, bicara padaku.." Takeru memapah Hikari untuk berdiri.

"Ta.. Takeru-kun.."

"Uhh.. dimana Tailmon?" Hikari memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau, sepertinya mereka tidak bersama kita.."

Hikari mengadahkan kepala, terlihat kegelapan berputar-putar diatas mereka. Ia melihat dua sosok keluar dari kegelapan itu.

"Celaka.." Hikari menatap keduanya.

Sosok itu semakin jelas, dan salah satunya adalah wanita.

"Selamat datang.."

"La-Ladydevimon.." Hikari terkejut melihatnya.

"Hikari.." Seseorang yang ada di lengannya kali ini menyapa.

"Yuki.." Takeru kali ini yang tak percaya melihatnya.

"Sangat mengharukan melihat kalian tidak berdaya, Hahaha" kali ini Kazu dan Devimon.

"Apa aku perlu menghabisi kalian sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu, sangat tidak etis bertarung dengan seseorang yang lemah." Kazu menghina mereka.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya!" Takeru berdiri menyentak.

"Oh, seperti itu?" Ia menjentikkan jari. Devimon tersenyum dan menembakkan sesuatu dari tangannya.

"Hikari-chan!" Takeru melompat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan Hikari.

"Terlalu mudah, hahaha."

"Sial.." Takeru menatapnya kesal.

Sementara, Patamon dan Tailmon memutuskan untuk membawa D-Terminal itu ke apartement Yagami dan memberi tau keduanya apa yang terjadi.

"Hai.. lho? mana Hikari?" Taichi kebingungan ketika membuka pintu hanya menemukan Tailmon dan Patamon yang basah kuyup.

"Me-mereka.. huh.. menghilang.." Tailmon terengah-engah menjelaskan.

"Apa..?" Taichi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hoi Yamato! Bergegaslah.." Taichi berlari kedalam untuk mencari jaketnya, dan melempar satu pada Yamato.

"A-apa ini?"

"Adikmu dan Hikari menghilang dalam perjalanan.. Ayo!"

"Apa?" Yamato menjatuhkan joystick itu, dan terkesiap berdiri.

"Ikuti kami!" Patamon memimpin jalan menuju tempat terakhir mereka menghilang.

* * *

Takeru terus mencoba bertahan terhadap serangan-serangan yang diberikan, tentu saja dengan menjaga Hikari.

"Uh.." Takeru kehabisan nafas.

"_X-Laser..!"_ Suara teriakkan terdengar dari atas tebing, dan cahaya laser berwarna kuning melesat kearah Devimon.

"D-Daisuke?" Takeru menatap kearah laser itu berasal.

Devimon sempat tergeser oleh laser tersebut, dan menghindarinya.

"Sebaiknya.. kita tinggalkan mereka" Kazu bergumam melihat kearah Daisuke dan ExVeemon.

"Haha.. sampai nanti, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_.." Devimon tersenyum dan menghilang kelangit, diikuti Ladydevimon.

"Hikari-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Takeru berbalik setelah melihat keduanya hilang dari pandangan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Takeru-kun.." Ia tersenyum setelah Takeru menjaga-nya dari bahaya. "Tadi.. Daisuke?" Hikari kembali menatap tempat ia melihat Daisuke dan ExVeemon berdiri, namun sekarang tidak seorang pun ia temukan disana.

"Sepertinya itu dia, dan sekarang bagaim.."

Takeru melihat ia dan Hikari kembali menjadi data.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak.. Tidak lagi.."

"aaaaaaaaaa"

Mereka merasakan seperti terjatuh kedalam tempat yang sangat gelap, dan membentur tanah. Takeru tidak tersadarkan diri, begitu juga dengan Hikari.

"Itu mereka!" Patamon terbang lebih cepat ditengah hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Hikari!" Taichi berteriak sambil berlari mendekati mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka dalam kondisi tidak sadar.." Yamato membalikkan tubuh adiknya.

"Ayo cepat, kita bawa mereka ke apartementku." Taichi membawa adiknya dengan dua tangan, dan Yamato membawa Takeru dibelakangnya.

Sesaat mereka sampai di apartement, Taichi membaringkan Hikari di sofa ruang TV, dan Takeru di kursi lainnya.

"Aku masih mengingat terakhir aku membawanya, ia tidak seberat ini.." Yamato berkomentar setelah menaruh Takeru di salah satu kursi.

"Jangan mengeluh Yamato, beruntung kita dapat menemukan mereka.." Taichi mengambil dua gelas air hangat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Takeru bisa seperti ini.." Yamato memandang aneh adiknya.

* * *

Kembali ke dunia digital..

Daisuke sedang berjalan ditengah-tengah padang rumput, diikuti oleh Veemon.

"Daisuke.." Veemon memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hm?" Ia menjawab tanpa menghentikan langkah.

"Mengapa kau tidak bersama mereka?"

"Aku hanya ingin mereka selamat.."

"Itu berarti.. kau peduli dengan mereka?"

"…" Daisuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Takeru merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, ia mencoba membuka mata-nya dan menemukan Ia sedang berada disuatu tempat, bukanlah di jalanan. Ia melihat kearah lain, Hikari masih belum tersadar.

"Hai, _baby bro"_ Yamato menyapa-nya dari belakang.

"Takeruuu" Patamon terbang ke pangkuannya.

"Uh.. Onii-chan? Patamon!" Takeru menatap kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau perbuat sampai-sampai bisa jatuh pingsan?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti.." Takeru memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Ah, Akhirnya kau bangun juga.." Taichi keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil kompres.

"Hikari?" Ia menatapnya selagi Taichi menaruh kompres itu di kepalanya.

"Kalian seperti terbentur sesuatu.."

Takeru tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Tidak lama setelah Taichi mengompres Hikari, ia terlihat membuka mata-nya.

"Uh.. dimana aku?" Hikari mencoba duduk.

"Di apartementmu sendiri, aku dan Yamato menemukan kalian tergeletak dijalanan." Taichi beranjak mengisi kembali dua gelas air hangat.

"Hai.. Hikari.." Tailmon mendekatinya.

"Tailmon" Hikari memeluk Tailmon saat ia melompat ke pangkuannya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar disini, sebelum kalian pulang." Taichi mengedipkan mata kearah Yamato dan Takeru.

"Arigatou.. Taichi" Yamato tersenyum.

"Daisuke.. ia berada di dunia digital.." Takeru tiba-tiba bergumam sesuatu.

"Apa?" Yamato melihat kearah adiknya.

"Ya, ia berada disana.."

"Jadi, kalian pergi ke dunia digital?" Taichi duduk disebelah Hikari.

"Secara tidak sengaja, mungkin.. Kami pergi ke laut kegelapan." Hikari menambahkan.

"Ia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan kami.."

Taichi tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Daisuke, ia bahkan tidak dapat menerka mengapa Daisuke menghindari mereka.

"Cepat atau lambat, kita akan menemukannya.." Taichi tersenyum.

"Aku tau itu.." Hikari tertunduk lesu, kondisinya menjadi tidak baik. Ia merasakan pusing dan sakit pada lengannya.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus beristirahat.." Hikari memegangi lengannya.

"Begitu juga denganku.." Takeru tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri.

"Wow..wow.." Takeru kehilangan kendali dan kembali terduduk di kursi.

"Ya, kau membutuhkan istirahat.. Hahaha" Hikari tertawa melihat Takeru yang kehilangan kendali kakinya.

"Sementara kalian libur, gunakan itu untuk memulihkan kondisi." Taichi mengisyaratkan.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang.." Yamato melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 18:45

"Tidak-kah kau mau meminum sesuatu?" Taichi menawarkan pada Takeru.

"Tidak, terimakasih Taichi-san.." Ia dibantu berdiri oleh kakaknya.

Taichi mengantar mereka berdua menuju pintu.

"Sampai bertemu.." Taichi melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, dan sekali lagi terimakasih.." Yamato melambaikan tangan sambil membantu Takeru berjalan pulang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 14

_Mengapa Harus Aku.._

Dunia Digital terlihat sepi siang itu, Ia berjalan dengan Veemon mengarungi luasnya padang dunia digital. Daisuke merasa ia sudah tidak perlu kembali, karena Takeru dapat menjaga Hikari lebih baik darinya. Namun pikiran itu sangat mengganggu jiwa-nya sendiri, ia merasa tidak bebas. Ia selalu terpikirkan teman-temannya. Daisuke terus berjalan untuk melupakan hal-hal yang membuat ia ragu, namun ia tidak bisa. Pertemanan mereka sudah layaknya takdir, mereka dipersatukan untuk menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang akan melindungi kedua dunia.

Daisuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak perduli seberapa jauh langkahnya melaju. Partnernya, sesosok dinosaurus kecil berwarna biru yang Daisuke temukan satu tahun lalu, sesaat setelah ia mengangkat _Digimental Keberanian_. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Daisuke, karena apapun omongan darinya tidak akan diusik oleh Daisuke. Sesaat Ia merasa muak terhadap dirinya, ia terus bertanya mengapa ia harus mengikuti Daisuke jika ia bisa membujuknya. Namun berpikir tentu akan lebih mudah daripada mengatakan, ia lebih memilih diam. Karena itu akan sia-sia saja.

Ia hanya terlarut dalam bayangan masa lalu yang bahagia dengan mereka, Entah mengapa kini ia merasa bodoh telah meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun, Ia berpikir seberapa malunya ia jika pulang saat itu juga. Semuanya terlihat sangat absurd dalam pikiran Daisuke. Serba salah, ia bahkan belum bisa melupakan kenyataan ia harus melepas Hikari. Itu hanya menambah depresi pada dirinya. Daisuke memikirkan seberapa marahnya Taichi nanti, Apa yang akan Takeru katakan padanya, Terbayang apa yang akan Miyako lakukan padanya, dan yang paling menyedihkan, Ia membayangkan seberapa kecewa Hikari padanya.

Ia terlahir sebagai pemimpin, dan dikaruniai _Keberanian _juga _Persahabatan._Namun mengapa ia sangat berbeda dengan yang diharapkan, Ia tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan dan kemudian lari dari sahabatnya. Ia merasa dirinya sangat berbeda. Ia tidak menemukan dimana sosoknya yang dulu, seorang yang ceria, bersemangat, berani, dan kompetitif. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah menginginkan untuk bersaing lagi dengan Takeru. Namun sekarang yang ada di pandangannya, hanyalah padang rumput luas dan angin yang berhembus meniup wajahnya.

"Veemon.."

"Daisuke?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini salah?" Pandangan Daisuke menatap kelamnya rerumputan liar.

Veemon tertegun, ia tidak bisa memutuskan jawabannya. Jika ia menyetujui, maka ia seperti menentang Daisuke. Jika ia menjawab tidak, tentu saja yang ia lakukan salah. Ia menghela nafas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku.." Daisuke berbalik menghadapnya.

"D-Daisuke.." Veemon hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Kau memaksaku untuk pulang, kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Namun kenapa kau sekarang hanya diam?" Daisuke sedikit berteriak padanya.

"…" Veemon tidak berani menatap mata-nya.

Veemon berpikir keras dalam dirinya, ia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu. Karena ini bukanlah hanya untuk dirinya, ini untuk Daisuke, anak-anak terpilih, para digimon, dan kedua dunia. Ia harus memutuskan sesuatu.

"Daisuke.." Akhirnya ia berani menatap matanya.

Daisuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya berbalik dan kembali menatap Veemon.

"Aku tidak perduli apa kau mau meninggalkanku, tapi aku akan menjawabnya." Veemon berkata sedikit keras padanya. "Ya! Semua yang kau lakukan salah!"

"Pikirkan, kau memiliki keluarga!" Veemon berteriak padanya. "Kau memiliki teman, kau memiliki masa depan, Kau mengenalku! Kau mengenal anak-anak terpilih.."

"…." Daisuke hanya bisa tertunduk mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar.

"Aku sudah merindukan kamarmu, dan tidak harus tidur di lorong seperti sekarang ini. Aku bahkan kehilangan pagimu yang bersemangat berlarian bersama Takeru dan Patamon!"

"V-Veemon?"

"Kenapa Daisuke? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkan semua itu hanya karena masalah sepele?"

"A-Aku tidak tau.."

Daisuke makin menyesali perbuatannya, ia tidak mengira akan seperti itu. Ia kehilangan sebagian dirinya, tidak.. hampir sepenuhnya. Sesuatu menyelimuti hati-nya. Ia bahkan memarahi Veemon.

"Sudahlah Daisuke, jika kau tidak ingin kembali. Aku yang akan pergi.."

"A-Apa?" Daisuke menatapnya. "Pergilah! Sepertinya kau memang tidak ingin menemaniku.."

"Uh.." Veemon menatapnya sedikit kesal, ia berbalik dan menjauhi Daisuke.

Daisuke tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan, sekarang Veemon meninggalkan dirinya. Terpancar aura kekesalan pada dirinya, namun berbeda dengan isi hatinya. Ia sebenarnya sangat menyesali apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang dirinya hanyalah pengelana tanpa teman. Veemon sudah tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

"Memang tidak ada yang peduli padaku.." Daisuke menendang kerikil dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

* * *

Dikejauhan, Veemon juga berjalan seorang diri. Ia memang sudah muak dengan tingkah Daisuke, tapi bagaimanapun ia dilahirkan untuk menjaganya. Ditengah perjalanan dirinya dalam kesendirian tanpa Daisuke, Veemon melihat sesosok digimon yang ia kenal. Ia mendekatinya.

"Gabumon?"

"Ah, Veemon? Sedang apa kau disini?" Digimon bertanduk dan memakai jaket bermotif itu bertanya padanya.

"Yah, sesuatu telah terjadi padaku dan Daisuke.." Ia terduduk lemas.

"Apa? Jadi Daisuke juga berada di dunia digital?"

"Ya begitulah.. Ia sedang dalam masalah, dan memutuskan untuk pergi menyendiri."

Gabumon yang baru saja mendengar berita tentang anak terpilih, ia langsung mengingat Yamato yang pernah menyendiri. Ia mengingat saat dirinya dan Yamato yang terhasut oleh Jyureimon. Yamato memang tidak mendengarkannya, namun ia menganggap bahwa Ia harus menemukan jalannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama.." Gabumon ikut duduk menemaninya.

"Kau?"

"Ya, saat itu Yamato sedang berselisih pendapat dengan Taichi, dan ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dan mencari jalannya sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Jyureimon mengatakan bahwa persahabatan hanyalah omong kosong, bahkan ia menghasut Yamato untuk melihat siapa lawan yang harus ia kalahkan."

"Sayang sekali, orang yang ternyata muncul sebagai lawannya adalah Taichi."

"T-Tidak mungkin.." Veemon tertegun mendengarnya.

"Namun ia tidak mempercayainya, hanya saja.." Gabumon terhenti. "Ia tetap bersikeras untuk melawan Taichi, demi mengetahui dirinya yang sesungguhnya."

Mendengar kalimat itu, ia kembali teringat Daisuke. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

"dan untuk itu.. Aku harus bertarung dengan WarGreymon.." Gabumon tertunduk setelah selesai bercerita.

"Mengetahui.. diri, yang sesungguhnya?"

"Ya, itu yang Yamato katakan.."

"Apa.. Daisuke harus mencarinya dengan cara seperti itu.."

"Mungkin, aku tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, aku merasakan kekuatan persahabatan Yamato meningkat setelah bertarung dengan WarGreymon."

"Seperti itukah?"

Gabumon mengangguk.

"Terimakasih teman, sepertinya kau telah memberiku jalan keluar." Veemon bangkit dengan ekspresi ceria.

"Itu bukan apa-apa" Gabumon tersenyum melihat Veemon yang melambaikan tangan sambil berlari. "_Semoga berhasil.."_batin Gabumon.

* * *

Veemon berlari seorang diri, ia kembali pada tempat terakhir ia dan Daisuke bertemu. Sesuai perkiraannya, Daisuke sudah tidak lagi berada disana. Veemon sempat kebingungan kemana ia harus melaju. Ia terus berputar-putar disekitar padang rumput yang luas itu. Sesaat, ia mendengar suara petir di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari dirinya.

"Daisuke?" Veemon melihat kearah tempat petir itu berasal, langit di sekitar sana menjadi gelap. "Oh tidak, Daisuke!"

Veemon berlari sekuat tenaga kearah suatu bukit yang dikelilingi bebatuan. Ia memang sudah melihat kegelapan mengelilingi area tersebut. Untuk memastikan Daisuke selamat, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Daisuke!"

"Kau akan menyesal telah menghadang jalanku.." Suara seseorang yang ia kenal terdengar ditelinganya.

"Uh.." Terlihat Daisuke dengan kondisi lemah, sepertinya ia baru saja tersiksa oleh Kazu dan Devimon.

"Daisuke!" Veemon berlari kearahnya.

"V-Veemon?"

"Sekarang.. Devimon.." Perintah Kazu.

"_Death Claw!"_ Devimon mengarahkan cakar-nya pada Daisuke yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Veemon…" Daisuke semakin tidak berdaya. Digivicenya pun terjatuh.

"D-Daisuke.." Veemon melihat digivice itu bercahaya, dan menahan tangan Devimon yang sedikit lagi menyentuhnya.

Veemon merasakan dirinya terisi energi penuh. Ia seperti melayang, dan cahaya menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Veemon.. shinkaaaa…"_

"_ExVeemon.."_

Sesosok digimon mythological naga berwarna biru terpancar dari sinar itu. Teknik spesialnya adalah _X-Laser_, dengan resapan kekuatan dari kedua lengannya, Ia dapat menghancurkan gunung batu tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Sangat ditakuti karena kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan sekejap mata. Namun, ia memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi, tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya dengan gegabah.

"Tidak secepat itu.." ExVeemon berdiri menghadang Devimon sebelum ia mencapai Daisuke.

"Kau lagi.."

"Akan aku hancurkan kau, sekaligus dirinya.." Devimon geram. _"Death Claw"_

"_X-Laser!" _Ia menahan serangan Devimon dengan lasernya, mereka beradu kekuatan.

"… Heaaah!" ExVeemon berteriak untuk menguatkan dirinya.

Laser itu dapat menahan serangan, bahkan Devimon terpental oleh lasernya.

"A-Apa?" Kazu tidak percaya melihat partnernya bisa terkalahkan.

ExVeemon melompat ke udara, dan mendarat diatasnya.

"Terima ini.. Heah" Ia memukulkan tangannya bertubi-tubi pada Devimon.

"V-Veemon?" Daisuke tersadar kembali, ia mencoba bangkit.

Ia melihat Kazu didepannya berdiri tanpa ekspresi, membelakanginya.

"Hei, disini.." Daisuke memanggilnya.

"Huh?" Kazu berbalik, dan menemukan kepalan tangan Daisuke sedang melesat kearahnya.

"Urgh!" Ia terjatuh kesakitan.

Daisuke memukulnya berkali-kali. Lalu ia berhenti..

"Sangat tidak etis, melawan seseorang yang lemah.." Daisuke berdiri dan melepaskannya.

ExVeemon juga berhenti dan mendarat dibelakang Daisuke.

"Uh.." Kazu bangkit dan berjalan mundur, sesaat.. Mereka berdua menghilang, disertai memudarnya kabut kegelapan.

Tubuh ExVeemon kembali diselimuti cahaya, ia menyusut kembali menjadi Veemon.

"Veemon?" Daisuke menghampirinya.

"Daisuke.."

"Maafkan aku.." Daisuke tertunduk atas penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku juga telah bersikap keras padamu." Veemon tersenyum padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong.. Terimakasih." Daisuke menjabat tangan partnernya itu.

"Teman adalah teman.." Veemon mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong Daisuke, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal.."

"Apa itu?"

"Uhh tunggu, Lebih baik kita tidak berada ditempat ini.."

"Tentu.. ayo.." Daisuke melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Veemon.

Mereka kembali ke tanah luas rerumputan tadi, dan duduk bersantai melihat kearah langit yang sangat cerah setelah menghilangnya kegelapan.

"Jadi.. Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu Gabumon.." Ia menceritakan apa yang Gabumon katakan padanya.

"… sepertinya itulah masalahmu. Kau kehilangan dirimu, Daisuke."

"Mencari diriku sendiri? Apa maksudnya?" Ia berkata pada dirinya.

"Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku rasa, aku mengetahuinya.." Daisuke kembali menatap langit. "dan aku tau, siapakah yang akan menjadi jalan keluarnya.."

"Apapun keputusanmu, Daisuke. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu.."

"Arigatou, Veemon.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Veemon bertanya sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Takeru akan memberikan jawaban atas diriku.." Ia tersenyum.

"T-Takeru?"

"Ya, Hanya dirinya yang akan mengetahui arti kekosongan jiwaku ini." Daisuke menunduk. "Sekaligus, aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaan seorang teman."

"Daisuke.."

"Cepat atau lambat.. Aku akan menemukannya.." Daisuke tersenyum pada Veemon.

"Uh.." Veemon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

* * *

Sementara di dunia nyata, kediaman Yagami.

Hikari yang baru saja kembali pulih dari rasa sakitnya kemarin, sedang bersantai di balkon apartement. Angin sore berhembus tenang didepan wajahnya, langit terlihat sangat damai. Ia menyusuri Odaiba dengan pandangannya, ia ingin tetap dunia seperti ini. Tidak ada kegelapan ataupun lainnya, namun ia mengetahui. Semua ini hanyalah waktu baginya untuk bernafas, sebelum melawan kembali kegelapan yang sesungguhnya.

" _Bokura no Dejitaru Waarudo.._ _"_ Hikari bernyanyi kecil sambil menikmati indahnya sore itu.

Ditengah ketenangannya, Taichi berteriak memanggil dari dalam.

"Hei Hikari! Ada telepon untukmu.."

"Ah, baiklah Onii-chan.." Ia setengah berlari menuju telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Hikari Yagami berbicara.."

"_Selamat Sore, Malaikat Cahaya.."_

"Takeru-kun!"

"_Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Takeru bertanya tentang keadaan Hikari dari sebrang telepon.

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, bagaimana denganmu?" Hikari bertanya kembali.

"_Aku juga sudah lebih baik.. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong.. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu besok?"_

"Tentu! Aku tidak dapat menolaknya.."

"_Baiklah, aku akan kesana besok pukul 10 pagi."_

"Aku menunggu.."

"_Sampai besok, Hikari-chan.."_

"Sampai bertemu, Takeru-kun.."

Hikari menaruh gagang teleponnya. Lalu Taichi keluar kamar, seperti biasa bertanya apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Kalian berencana untuk bertemu?"

"Ya.."

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" Taichi meminta.

"Ajaklah Sora-san bersamamu.. Maka kau boleh ikut dengan kami.."

"Kau selalu saja mencari kelemahanku.." Taichi berbalik menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Hikari yang memang ingin sedikit mengganggu kakaknya, mengetuk kembali pintu.

"Apa lagi?" Taichi membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan adiknya masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Cepatlah cari gadis untukmu, maka kau bisa ikut dengan kami.." Hikari mengejeknya dengan senyum.

"Aaarh, terserah kau saja.." Ia sedikit membanting pintunya.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 15

_Kami Kembali, Suatu Malam Sebelum Petualangan!_

Takeru sedang menatap kalender yang ada di kamarnya, hari itu. Tepat tanggal 31 Juli 2003, satu hari sebelum hari 8/1 dan mereka akan kembali ke dunia digital. Ia tidak menyangka hari itu akan datang, dan itu berarti semakin dekat waktunya untuk berhadapan dengan Devimon. Takeru memang tidak bisa memaafkan kegelapan sejak Angemon mengorbankan dirinya. Ia selalu beranggapan, seseorang harus membayar ini. Walaupun digimonnya terlahir kembali, ia masih tidak terima atas apa yang kegelapan lakukan padanya.

Pagi itu ia baru tersadar dari tidurnya, sungguh malam yang nyenyak untuk Takeru. Ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, berhubung ia memiliki janji dengan Hikari. Ia segera bangkit dan bersiap.

"Kau mau kemana, Takeruu?" Digimon berwarna orange dan putih itu bertanya dalam tidurnya.

"Menemui Hikari, tidakkah kau ingin ikut?"

"Tentu aku ingin ikut, tapi…" Ia sempat membuka mata-nya, dan kemudian tertidur lagi.

Takeru hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, karena hari libur adalah hari dimana kau bisa bangun dengan tenang. Tidak dengan teriakkan atau suara bising alarm. Namun, Takeru sudah mengatakan akan menjemput Hikari di apartementnya pukul 10 pagi itu. Sementara waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

"Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap.." Ia beranjak untuk mandi pagi. Terasa dingin olehnya air saat itu, walaupun ia memasang pada air hangat. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya, karena apapun itu. Jika ia tidak mandi saat itu juga, ia akan terlambat.

Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang hijau yang biasa ia pakai, dan tidak lupa topi fisherman kesayangannya.

"Ayo teman, kau ingin sesuatu?" Takeru mencoba membangunkan Patamon.

"Baiklah, paling tidak aku bisa melihat Tailmon hari ini" Patamon membuka mata-nya.

"Selalu saja Tailmon.."

"Kau juga, selalu saja Hikari.."

"Lupakan, ayo kita jemput Hikari dan kita bersenang-senang sebelum pergi ke dunia digital"

"Bukankah kita tetap bisa bersenang-senang disana?"

"Tapi tidak akan lama, sudahlah ayo.." Ia membawa Patamon di lengannya.

Takeru memang sengaja tidak sarapan pagi itu, ia berencana untuk makan pagi dengan Hikari. Ia menutup pintu apartement dan berjalan menuju lift sambil menghirup udara segar pagi itu. Odaiba seperti biasa cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang memulai aktifitasnya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sedang dalam hari libur. Takeru sampai digedung apartement tempat keluarga Yagami tinggal, dan menuju pintu apartement yang biasa ia tuju.

"Hai, Takeru-kun.." sapa Hikari saat ia membuka-kan pintu.

"Selamat pagi Hikari-chan.."

"Ayo masuk, apa kau mau sarapan dulu?"

"Err.." Takeru mencoba mengingatkan Hikari tentang 'ia-tidak-akan-memakan-apapun-disana-lagi'.

"Oh, ya aku lupa.. Hahaha"

"Kau sendiri sudah sarapan?"

"Ahh, sebenarnya belum.."

"Bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu makan pagi bersama.."

"Baiklah.. aku akan bersiap sebentar dan mengajak Tailmon.."

Hikari berbalik dan menuju kamarnya, dan menutup pintu. Takeru seperti biasa menunggu didepan apartement, karena ia tidak ingin masuk kesana dan terjebak lebih lama. Maka ia lebih memilih menunggu diluar.

"Takeruu, memangnya kalian mau kemana?" Patamon yang singgah diatas kepala Takeru seperti biasa, bertanya pada Takeru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memutuskan, mau kemana pagi ini?"

"Uhh, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengetahui tempat yang bagus.." Patamon menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana jika kafe yang ada beberapa blok dari sini? Aku dengar mereka juga menyediakan makan pagi." Takeru menyarankan tempat yang cukup bagus untuk pagi mereka.

"Kedengarannya asyik!"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Takeru-kun.." Suara Hikari datang dari belakangnya.

"Hai, Patamon.." Sesosok digimon berbentuk kucing dipelukkan Hikari menyapa-nya.

"Tailmon.." Patamon membalasnya dengan senyum.

Hikari memakai pakaian seperti biasa, warna pink selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Begitu pula digivice dan crest miliknya, yang tentu saja berwarna pink.

"Nah, Apa yang kita tunggu?" Hikari melihat Takeru seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ah? Oh, ayo Hikari-chan!"

Mereka menuruni tangga dan keluar gedung apartement, tidak terlihat banyak kesibukan ketika mereka menuruni lantai satu per satu.

Sesampainya di pintu keluar apartement, udara pagi yang segar kembali menyambut mereka. Takeru sangat menyukai kedamaian semacam ini di dunia, bukan dengan langit hitam dan kegelapan mengelilingi dirinya.

Mereka berjalan menikmati pagi yang tenang, tidak terpikirkan oleh Takeru apa yang akan terjadi jika pagi yang sangat indah ini akan berubah menjadi arena pertempuran.

"Hikari-chan, kita sampai.." Takeru menghentikan langkahnya, dan menunjuk pintu masuk sebuah kafe.

Hikari sedikit terkagum melihat tempat yang Takeru pilih, sepertinya ia akan menyukai tempat itu. Dengan suasana yang sangat nyaman, dekorasi kafe yang menarik. Ia akan menikmati paginya dengan sempurna.

"Meja untuk dua orang.." Takeru berbicara pada resepsionis yang menyapa-nya saat ia membuka pintu masuk.

"Mari, saya antar.." Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Takeru mengambil tempat duduk dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, ia selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk Hikari. Begitu juga dengan Patamon, ia sangat nyaman berada disana. Udara segar masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, menambah kesempurnaan pagi mereka.

Hikari menemukan ada sebuah vas bunga kecil yang ditempatkan di meja mereka, berwarna pink dan merah. Tepat seperti warna yang ia suka.

"Nee, Hikari-chan.. Kau mau sesuatu pagi ini?" Takeru membuka menu yang disiapkan oleh pelayan.

"Emm, mungkin coklat panas dan pancake.."

"Baiklah, aku juga.."

Takeru memang tidak ingin sesuatu yang spesial, jika Hikari sudah bahagia maka itu sudah membuatnya senang. Tujuan utama-nya ia mengajak Hikari adalah, ia ingin mengetahui kegiatan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan sebelum pergi ke dunia digital esok hari.

Ternyata kafe tersebut memiliki pelayanan yang cukup cepat, sehingga Takeru tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama untuk makan pagi mereka.

"Emm, Takeru-kun.. aku akui kau selalu memilih tempat yang tepat.." Hikari menelan sepotong pancake dari garpunya.

"Haha, Aku senang jika kau menyukainya.."

Mereka tidak berbicara selagi menghabiskan makanan, namun Takeru merasa akan lebih baik jika tidak ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hikari-chan, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau lakukan sebelum besok?" Takeru bertanya sambil memotong pancake di hadapannya.

"Aku? Aku akan makan malam bersama keluarga ku dan Onii-chan.." Hikari tersenyum mengatakannya.

"Keluarga?" Takeru terperangah mendengarnya, dan tertunduk.

Hikari yang baru saja menyadari reaksi Takeru, langsung mengingat bahwa keluarga Takeru sudah tidak bersatu lagi. Orang tua-nya bercerai ketika ia kecil, ia ikut dengan Ibunya dan Yamato dengan ayahnya. Hikari merasa sangat bersalah, ia menjatuhkan pisau dan garpu makan dan menghampiri Takeru.

"Uh.. Takeru-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Hikari menggenggam tangan Takeru, berharap ia akan memaafkan nya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hikari-chan, seharusnya aku berterimakasih.." Takeru menaikkan pandangannya menatap dan senyum pada Hikari.

"Ber.. terimakasih?"

"Kau memberiku ide" Takeru mengedipkan matanya. "Aku akan mencoba mempertemukan ayah dan ibu ku kembali, walau hanya makan malam."

"Ide bagus Takeru-kun! Sekaligus kau bisa memberi tau tentang kepergian menuju dunia digital"

"Ya! Kau benar.." Senyum Takeru semakin ceria.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki rencana untuk malam ini.." Hikari menghabiskan pancake dan dilanjutkan meminum coklat panas.

"Tentu.. kau dan Taichi-san juga kan?"

"Ya, aku juga ingin memberi tau orangtuaku bahwa kita akan pergi ke dunia digital sekali lagi."

"Aku menunggu reaksi mereka.."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan mengerti." Hikari tersenyum meyakinkan.

Ditempat lain, Miyako sedang bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengganti makanan yang ia bawa untuk para digimon. Tentu, di toko swalayan milik keluarganya. Walaupun statusnya adalah seorang anak, ia tetap harus membayar apa yang ia makan.

"Okaasan, apakah aku dapat pergi?" Miyako yang sedang menjaga mesin kasir mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya. Ia cukup bosan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Ibunya bertanya dari bagian rak makanan.

"Aku mau bersiap, besok aku akan pergi ke.." Miyako terhenti.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Kau tau.. ya, sebelumnya.. aku.." Miyako tidak menemukan cara menjelaskannya.

_"_Hm?"

_"Dejitaru waarudo.._" Miyako akhirnya dapat menyebutkan kemana ia akan pergi.

"Pergilah, selamatkan apa yang harus kalian selamatkan.." Ibu Miyako tersenyum padanya.

_"Arigatou gozaimasu Okaasan, _aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian." Miyako berterimakasih pada Ibunya karena telah memperbolehkan pergi.

"Sekarang, pergilah dan bersiap untuk esok.."

Miyako mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, dan segera mempersiapkan apapun yang mungkin ia perlukan. Sementara ia berusaha, Iori sedang berada di meja belajarnya, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, ditemani Upamon.

"Iorii, apa yang kau pikirkan dagyaa?"

"Tidak ada.." Iori menjawab singkat sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara dengan kakekmu dagyaa?"

"Sepertinya…" Iori bangkit dan berbalik. "tidak.."

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu-mu? dagyaa"

"_Dejitaru Waarudo_.." Iori menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit "Sebenarnya apa yang perlu kita lakukan disana?, semenjak musuh kita berada di dunia nyata.."

"Aku tidak tau dagyaa.."

"dan.. " Iori berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Takeru-san, ia akan menghadapinya.."

"Selama aku bisa _Jogress shinka _dengan Angemon, itu bukan masalah dagyaa.."

"Tidak.." Iori menggeleng. "Kau tidak memerlukannya. Begitu juga dengan Hikari-san, ia tidak memerlukan _Jogress shinka_.."

"Mengapa dagyaa?"

"Mereka memiliki masa lalu, dimana cahaya mereka melawan kegelapan.."

"Aku tidak mengerti dagyaa.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan.. Kita akan berusaha yang terbaik" Iori tersenyum menatap digimon kecil di depannya.

Dikediaman lain, Ken sedang berbicara dengan Ibu-nya tentang kepergian dirinya menuju dunia digital. Sepertinya memang semua anak terpilih berencana untuk tidak pergi diam-diam, karena tidak mungkin mereka hanya pergi satu hari. Karena sudah jelas, mereka akan diberikan sesuatu saat itu.

"… jadi besok aku akan berangkat"

"Ken-chan, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu.." Ken mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Jadilah anak kebangganku.." Ibu-nya tersenyum.

Ken tidak pernah mendapat kendala apapun dalam meminta izin, karena apapun yang ia lakukan selalu ada alasan dan jelas. Untuk ini, orang tua para anak terpilih harus mengerti keadaan dari anak-anak mereka. Karena menjadi seseorang yang tidak biasa, merupakan suatu tanggung jawab. Sekalipun menyelamatkan dua dunia..

"Papa – Mama, terimakasih sudah mengantarku.."

"Mimi.." Ibu-nya memeluk sebelum Mimi pergi menuju pesawat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Mimi, Jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

"Ya Papa, aku juga memiliki Palmon yang akan menjagaku.."

"Tentu!" Palmon mengangguk. "Aku akan memastikan Mimi selamat sampai pulang ke dunia nyata."

_"Penerbangan pesawat tujuan Tokyo, segera naik ke pesawat udara melalui terminal 1"_ terdengar suara yang mengumumkan waktu keberangkatan Mimi.

"Nah, Papa.. Mama.. aku berangkat.." Mimi menarik kopernya.

"Mimi.."

"Sampai bertemu!" Mimi melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju terminal bersama Palmon.

Selagi mereka berjalan di terminal..

"Aku lebih baik memberi tau Sora-san terlebih dahulu.." Ia mengeluarkan D-Terminal.

Begitu juga dengan Sora, ia membicarakan tentang kepergiannya untuk sekali lagi ke dunia digital. Awal mula Ibu-nya ragu untuk membiarkan Sora pergi, namun alasan mereka pergi kesana adalah hanya satu. Untuk menyelamatkan kedua dimensi dari kehancuran.

"Jadi, kau akan pergi Sora?" Ibu-nya bertanya selagi merangkai bunga bersama Sora.

"Ya.."

"Bagaimana dengan Mimi?" Jika ini berhubungan dengan dunia digital, maka Mimi seperti biasa akan menginap dirumahnya. Seketika, D-Terminal Sora berbunyi disaat yang sama. Ia segera membaca pesan itu dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Mimi sedang dalam perjalanan.."

Ibu-nya membalas dengan senyuman, ia senang karena Sora memiliki teman dekat yang juga salah satu anak terpilih. Itu akan memastikan ia kembali dengan selamat.

Jyou? Tentu saja ia dapat ditemukan di meja belajarnya. Menjadi seorang dokter, itulah yang diinginkan oleh Ayahnya, dan kali ini oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu bekerja keras, menghadapi setiap ujian yang ada dihadapannya. Kali ini, ia sedang beranggapan bahwa mungkin saja ini waktu belajar untuk dirinya yang terakhir kali, sungguh memang sudah menjadi sifat seorang Jyou. Selalu mengantisipasi masalah, dan apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi. Siang itu ia ditemani oleh Gomamon.

"Gomamon.." Jyou memanggil dari meja belajarnya.

"Jyou?"

"Apa kau ingat saat petualangan pertama kita?"

"Ya, hahaha jika dibandingkan dengan kau yang dulu. Jauh berbeda!"

"Mungkin.." Jyou tersenyum sambil meletakan telapak tangannya pada kepala Gomamon.

"Jyou.."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu.."

"Yoush, _Ikuzo Gomamon!"_

Mendengar itu, Gomamon tersenyum bahagia. Ia sudah bersatu kembali dengan Jyou. Maka tidak akan ada masalah untuk mereka. Selanjutnya adalah Yamato, ia sedang menonton televisi di ruangan tengah. Sampai telepon berbunyi..

"Moshi-Moshi, kediaman Ishida disini.."

_"Hai, Onii-chan.."_

"Maaf Takeru, aku tidak mengenalmu.."

_"Kadang-kadang kau juga bisa menjadi bodoh.."_

"Ahh sudahlah, ada apa?"

_"Begini Onii-chan, bagaimana kalau malam ini.. kita adakan makan malam bersama.."_

"Ne Takeru, jika aku ingin makan malam dan malas memasak. Aku dapat datang ketempatmu kapan saja.."

_"Onii-chan, dengarkan dulu.. Aku belum selesai.._"

"Lalu?"

_"Bersama Ayah dan Ibu, seperti dulu.."_

"T-Takeru.."

_"Bagaimana?"_

"Wakatta, aku akan mencoba membujuk ayah untuk ikut.." Yamato terhenti sebentar. "Kapan dan dimana?"

_"Ahh, kan aku sudah bilang malam ini, dan tempatnya.. Apakah kau tau suatu tempat yang dapat disebut restaurant dan bukan sebuah diskotik?"_ Takeru tidak menginginkan kakak-nya mengajak mereka semua untuk menghabiskan malam di diskotik, maka ia harus memastikan Yamato untuk mencarikan restaurant yang bagus.

"Diskotik? Kau gila! Kapan aku.."

_"Aku tidak perlu menyebutkannya, itu akan menghabiskan waktu saja.."_

"Uh, kau benar.." Yamato menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu aku menyarankan restaurant yang berada didekat studio band-ku. Sepertinya akan baik."

_"Baiklah, sampai nanti Onii-chan. Terimakasih banyak.."_

"Yoush, sampai nanti.." Yamato meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya kembali.

Kembali pada Takeru, setelah ia menaruh gagang telepon kembali. Ia mencari Ibu-nya untuk memberi tau rencana ini. Seperti biasa, Takeru dapat menemukannya dengan mudah.

"Em.."

"Takeru?"

"Okasan, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu.."

"Ada apa, Takeru?"

"Besok.. Aku, Hikari-chan, dan yang lain akan kembali ke dunia digital.."

"Kembali?" Ibu-nya sedikit tertegun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang, namun sekarang aku memiliki sesuatu.." Takeru mendekati Ibunya dan duduk di meja makan.

"Apa itu?"

"Er, Bagaimana.. jika, keluarga kita makan malam seperti dulu?"

"Takeru.." Ibunya menatap mata Takeru dengan lekat, ia tidak percaya bahwa Takeru akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Ya, keluarga mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dalam makan malam satu sama lain. Khususnya Hiroaki dan Natsuko, Ayah dan Ibu Takeru.

"Nee, bagaimana Okasan?"

"Baiklah.." Ibunya memberi senyum dan beranjak.

_"Berjalan lancar!"_ batin Takeru.

Ia bangkit dan menuju kamarnya, disana Takeru menemukan Patamon yang tertidur. Tidak bermaksud ingin mengganggu, maka ia berbaring disebelahnya. Terlintas banyak pikiran di benaknya, dunia digital, patamon, kenangan-nya bersama Angemon, digi-mental, tentang Hikari, begitu juga Daisuke, terlintas juga Devimon, kekuatan kegelapan. Semua itu mengisi kekosongan Takeru, dan membuat dirinya terpejam.

Digital World 13:47

Daisuke sedang berdiam diri ditengah-tengah dataran dunia digital yang sangat luas. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari hutan yang sangat lebat. Ia berada di suatu tempat yang cukup tinggi, angin berhembus cukup kencang saat itu. Daisuke masih tidak memperdulikan apapun, ia masih diselimuti perasaan yang tidak karuan. Walaupun, Ken sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi temannya. Tetap, ia masih kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya.

"Veemon?"

"_Nani?_"

Daisuke melihat ke layar digivice, menunjukkan tanggal 31 July.

"Mereka, akan sampai disini.. besok?"

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Menurutmu, apa mereka akan menemukan kita di benua server yang luas seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kemungkinan selalu ada.. Daisuke.."

"Uh.." Daisuke tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Daisuke, Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" Veemon duduk disebelahnya.

"Yah.." Daisuke menatap kosong kedepan.

_"Erabareshi Kodomotachi?"_ Suara seseorang terdengar dari belakang Daisuke, suara itu terdengar berat dan familiar.

"Hah?" Daisuke menyadari ada suara selain dirinya dan Veemon. Ia bangkit dan mencari asal suara.

"A-Andromon?" Daisuke menatap digimon tinggi bertubuh besi mendekat kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau disini?"

"A-Aku.." Daisuke tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, karena hanya akan terdengar konyol.

"Gennai mengirimku, ia berkata bahwa ada anak terpilih yang berada di dunia digital.."

"Ya, kau melihatku.." Daisuke menunduk.

"Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka ada di dunia nyata.."

"Aku mengerti, dan aku ingin menyampaikan pesan. Dunia digital kembali tidak seimbang, ini dikarenakan kekuatan kegelapan telah berpindah dimensi yang menyebabkan dunia nyata dan dunia digital kembali terganggu. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang sangat singkat dari terakhir kalian menyelamatkan dunia digital. Namun, itulah alasan keberadaanmu sekarang. _Erabareshi Kodomotachi, _selamatkan dunia mu dan dunia digital.."

"Uhm.." Daisuke mengingat alasannya di dunia digital adalah untuk pergi dari kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Namun, tentu saja ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia tidak akan bisa pergi ke dunia digital tanpa sebab, hanya satu hal yang ia tidak mengerti. Jika ia dapat masuk ke dunia digital saat itu, mengapa hanya Ken yang menemukannya? Tidak kah Taichi, Hikari, atau Takeru akan mencarinya? Itu semua menjadi pertanyaan di kepala Daisuke.

"Aku mengetahuinya, aku akan berusaha mengembalikan dunia ini kembali seperti dulu.."

"Baik, satu hal lagi. Pastikan kalian menyatukan kekuatan.." Andromon terhenti. "Kalian akan membutuhkannya.."

"Semoga berhasil, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi.._"

Andromon berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan Daisuke. Pertemuan mereka yang sangat singkat, Ia tidak percaya Andromon hanya menginformasikan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat sering Daisuke dengar.

"Mempersatukan.. kekuatan?" Daisuke menatap digivicenya.

Odaiba 18:43

Takeru masih tertidur lelap, mungkin tidak ada yang dapat mengganggunya saat hari libur. Namun tidak juga, Takeru sudah mengatakan bahwa keluarganya kembali seperti dulu walau hanya sebatas makan malam. Di dalam tidurnya, ia mendengar banyak suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara Patamon, Angemon, Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori.. satu-persatu memanggil dirinya dalam ingatan yang berbeda-beda.

"Takeru.. bangun.."

"Uh?" Takeru membuka matanya dan menemukan sesosok wanita berdiri disampingnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap, bukankah kau mengajak untuk makan malam?"

"Ah benar! Terimakasih sudah membangunkan-ku. Okasan.." Takeru tersenyum pada Ibu-nya. Ia langsung beranjak menuju gagang telepon.

_"Ishida Yamato berbicara.."_

"Onii-chan.."

_"Oh kau Takeru.."_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

_"Berjalan baik, Ayah sedang bersiap" _Yamato terhenti. _"Bagaimana disana?_"

"Seperti yang kita harapkan.."

_"Yoush, semoga ini berhasil_"

"Onii-chan kita bertemu disana sekitar pukul 7.."

_"Wakatta, sampai nanti baby bro.."_

"Uhm.." Takeru mengangguk dan menutup gagang telepon.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke kamar, untuk memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk malam ini. Karena Takeru ingin sesuatu yang spesial untuk orang tuanya.

"Takeruu, kau kebingungan lagi?"

"Sedikit.." Takeru membalikkan beberapa pakian.

"Ingat apa yang dikatakan Yamato padamu?"

"Tidak, apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Pakai saja kemeja putih ini, jika kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain.." Patamon mengingat kalimat itu dengan nada yang sama.

"Kemeja putih..? Ah, yang aku pakai saat bersama Hikari?"

"Yap.." Patamon kembali hinggap di kepala Takeru.

"Baiklah.." Takeru memakai kemeja itu dan mengancingi satu persatu.

"Tidak buruk.." Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin.

"Takeru? Kau sudah siap?" Suara Ibunya memanggil dari luar.

"Ah! Segera!" Takeru memakai cincin bersymbol Harapan miliknya, tidak lupa topi fisherman. Lalu ia beranjak keluar kamar beserta Patamon di kepalanya.

Takeru berangkat bersama Ibu-nya menuju restaurant yang mereka rencanakan. Jalanan malam itu cukup padat. Membutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk sampai ditempat tujuan, namun itu bukan masalah.

"Otosan!" Takeru berteriak seketika ia sampai dan melihat Yamato dan Ayahnya sudah sampai disana. Takeru berlari memeluknya.

"Ta-Takeru?"

"Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain.." Yamato menahan tawa melihat kemeja yang dipakai Takeru.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan.." Takeru tersenyum.

"Natsuko?"

"Hai.." Ibu Takeru menjawab dingin.

Keluarga mereka memang sudah sangat canggung, bahkan Takeru dan Kakaknya harus dapat mengendalikan situasi supaya tidak bertambah buruk.

"Ayo.." Takeru menuntun tangan Ibunya masuk ke dalam restaurant. Diikuti Yamato dan Ayahnya.

"Selamat datang.." Seorang resepsionis menyambut mereka.

"Meja untuk 4 orang.." Yamato berkata sebelum siapapun berkata disana, ia memang harus dapat memegang kendali malam itu. Selebihnya ada pada Takeru.

"Baik, silahkan.." Seorang pelayan mengantar mereka ke satu meja yang kosong.'

Suasana tidak terlalu mendukung, Takeru tidak merasakan sedikitpun kekeluargaan malam itu, ia tidak mengerti. Sangat hening, Ayahnya maupun Ibunya tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Untuk memecah keheningan, Takeru mengambil menu dihadapannya.

"Nee, Onii-chan apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Terserah kau.." Yamato menjawab singkat melihat keadaan yang membuatnya sangat malas.

Takeru sedikit kesal atas tingkah kakaknya, sangat tidak membantu. Maka ia diam-diam menginjak kaki Yamato dibawah meja.

"Aw!" Yamato kesakitan. _"Nanishiteruno?"_

"Kau seharusnya membantuku.." Takeru berkata sedikit berbisik.

"Ahh! Ya, aku akan memesan.. umm sebentar" Yamato mengambil menu dari tangan Takeru. "Nasi Kare! Otosan, bagaimana dengamu?

Ayahnya mengambil menu terdekat.

"Hm, Sukiyaki.."

"Hiroaki, tidak kah kau mengenal porsi Sukiyaki di restaurant ini? Itu terlalu banyak untuk satu orang.." Ibu Takeru mengomentari pesanan mantan suaminya.

"Mungkin salah satu dari kalian dapat membantuku menghabiskannya.."

Takeru merasakan kesempatan yang besar. Ini mungkin dapat membuat makan malam mereka sangat berarti. Maka ia menyetujui dan tidak mengusik kembali perkataan Ibunya.

"Kau sendiri?" Yamato berkata pada Takeru yang tidak memikirkan dirinya.

"Ah? Steak akan bagus.." Takeru tersenyum ceria.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah memesan." Pelayan itu selesai mencatat dan mengulang daftar pesanan. Setelah ditambahkan beberapa minuman, pelayan itu beranjak meninggalkan tempat untuk menyerahkan pesanan.

Suasana kembali hening, Takeru mulai kehabisan ide untuk membangkitkan kembali suasana keluarganya. Ia sudah meminta Yamato untuk berbuat sesuatu, namun sama halnya. Yamato tidak memiliki ide sedikitpun.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya kalian mengundang kami untuk makan malam?"

"Aku hanya ingin keluarga kita berkumpul seperti dulu!" Takeru tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, setidaknya itu mengisi kekosongan.

"Selain itu.." Yamato kali ini mengambil suara. "Aku dan Takeru.."

"Sepertinya para ksatria dua dunia ini, ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.."

"Okasan?" Yamato terkejut mendengar tebakan Ibunya. "Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku yang memberi tau Ibu.." Takeru berkata pada kakaknya.

"Baka, kau seharusnya menyimpan itu untuk kejutan. Hahaha"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijadikan kejutan tentang kepergian kita Onii-chan.."

"Ah, kau benar.." Yamato menunduk, ia terbawa suasana dan menganggap kepergian mereka menuju dunia digital layaknya liburan ke pantai.

"Jadi, kalian akan kembali ke dunia digital?" Tanya Ayahnya pada Yamato dan Takeru.

"Ya.." Takeru mengangguk

"Lakukan yang terbaik, nak.."

".. Ayah?"

"Kalian adalah harapan dunia.." Kali ini Ibunya.

"Selamat menikmati.." Seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka dan meletakkan pesanan.

"Terimakasih, Otosan Okasan.." Takeru tersenyum ceria pada keduanya.

"Takeruu, aku lapar.." Patamon yang dari tadi berada di pangkuan Takeru akhirnya bersuara.

"Sabar teman, sebentar lagi.."

"Kami akan berangkat besok pagi.." Yamato berkata pada keduanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah jelas. Mari, kita mulai makan malam.." Hiroaki bersikap seperti seorang Ayah dalam memimpin keluarganya malam itu.

Takeru merasakan kembalinya rasa keluarga. Walaupun hanya sebatas ini, sudah cukup mengisi malamnya. Sebelum takdir diri dan anak-anak terpilih terjadi.

"Itadakimasu!" Takeru berseru setelah menerima apa yang ia pesan.

Begitu juga di kediaman Yagami. Keluarga mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama. Taichi dan Hikari sudah terbiasa dengan masakan Ibunya, maka mereka tidak mempermasalahkan. Malam itu keceriaan, tertawaan sebuah keluarga terlihat pada keluarga Yagami.

".. ya itu baru anakku! Hahaha.."

Ya, mereka sangat bahagia malam itu.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi besok?" Ibu mereka kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Ya.."

"Kalian adalah anak-anak kebanggaanku.." Ayahnya berkomentar. "Taichi, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang berani, sosok seorang pemimpin mu akan menuntun semuanya pada kedamaian. Dan Hikari.. Namamu berartikan Cahaya.. Kegelapan tidak akan berpengaruh sedikitpun, dan kau adalah gadis cantik yang tangguh. Itulah yang diperlukan seseorang dengan tanggung jawab seperti ini."

"Percayakan pada kami.." Taichi berkata dengan semangat.

"Lakukan yang terbaik.."

"Aku tidur duluan.." Hikari meneguk segelas air dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. "Oyasumi nasai.."

Kebahagiaan juga terpancar pada anak-anak terpilih lainnya. Mereka mendapatkan malam terbaik sebelum kepergian mereka menuju dunia digital. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya, namun siapa yang dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"… lalu Gennai-san, bagaimana dengan.." suara Koushiro terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Mimi, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang!" begitu juga di kediaman Takenouchi. Palmon dan Piyomon tidur di kasur tambahan, Mimi dan Sora tidur di tempat yang sama. Mereka sangat tenang malam itu.

Ditempat lain..

"Jyou, tidurlah.. Sudah malam, besok kau akan pergi ke dunia digital" Gomamon sedikit terganggu dengan suara partnernya yang sedang berkutat dengan tas persediaan.

Beberapa dari mereka memang memilih untuk bersama digimonnya. Beberapa memulangkan ke dunia digital dan bertemu kembali saat hari 8/1.

Setelah mendapat doa dan dukungan dari orang tua, mereka beristirahat mengumpulkan energi. Mereka akan membutuhkan banyak untuk esok hari, dikarenakan hal ini sudah menyangkut keadaan dua dunia sekaligus. Namun, hanya satu orang yang tidak mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga malam itu.

Daisuke, ia hanya bisa terbaring ditengah dinginnya dunia digital. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya, namun sudah terlambat. Gerbang menuju dunia nyata sudah terkunci, dan hanya akan terbuka jika seseorang dari dunia nyata yang membukanya. Dengan kata lain jika ia ingin kembali, ia harus berada di tempat Koushiro dan yang lainnya saat gerbang kembali dibuka. Namun untuk apa? Jika mereka sudah berada di dunia digital, ia akan tidak berguna di dunia nyata. Maka hal ini hanya membuatnya bertambah frustasi.

"Veemon, menurutmu.. apa kita lebih baik menemui mereka besok?"

"D-Daisuke?"

"Ya, aku baru menyadari kata-kata Andromon. Menyatukan kekuatan, dengan artian.. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.." Daisuke menghela nafas. "Aku bodoh.."

"Daisuke.."

"Sudahlah, tidur sekarang.. Kau memerlukannya untuk besok.."

"Yoush, oyasumi nasai.. Daisuke" Veemon membaringkan tubuhnya di permukaan batu yang mereka biasa gunakan untuk tidur di dunia digital.

Hari yang telah ditunggu oleh anak-anak terpilih tiba, 1 Agustus 2003. 4 Tahun lalu adalah saat dimana Taichi dan anak terpilih generasi pertama mendapat digivice. Kehidupan menjadi anak terpilih sangat berarti untuk mereka. Untuk itu, Koushiro mengusulkan untuk berkumpul di _Mikami Canyon_. Dimana tempat mereka mendapatkan digivice saat perkemahan.

Odaiba 04:36

"… wakatta, uh? Baik.. sampai nanti Koushiro." Pagi itu sudah terdengar suara gagang telepon ditutup. Taichi baru saja menerima informasi dimana seluruh anak terpilih harus berkumpul. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hikari.

"Hikari.."

"Uh, Onii-chan.." Hikari membuka pintu sambil mengusap matanya. Ia baru saja bangun.

"Ne,ne.. Cepatlah bersiap, kita akan berkumpul di Mikami Canyon, tempatku berkemah 4 tahun lalu.." Taichi berkata pada adiknya. "Ah, jangan lupa informasikan pada yang lain.."

"Ini baru setengah lima pagi!"

"Lalu?"

"Coba saja kau email Sora, aku yakin kau akan sampai di dunia digital dengan bekas hantaman pada wajahmu.."

"Kita lihat saja.." Taichi mengeluarkan D-Terminal

Tidak sampai menunggu, D-Terminal itu sudah berbunyi kembali.

_Bodoh, apakah kau tidak memiliki jam?_

_Ya, bagaimanapun aku harus berterimakasih atas informasinya_

_Aku akan memberimu hadiah sesampainya disana_

_Sora_

"Nani?" Taichi tertegun.

"Sudah? Aku ingin kembali tidur sebentar.." Hikari berbalik menuju kamar, sebelum ia menutup pintu.. "Ah, Onii-chan. Coba Jyou-san, ia dapat membawakan-mu perban.."

"Terimakasih, Hikari.." Taichi menunduk tidak percaya bahwa adiknya mengetahui Sora lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Pagi itu, anak-anak terpilih akan kembali menjejakan dirinya di dunia digital sebagai dirinya terdahulu. Untuk menyelamatkan kedua dunia. Semua sudah dipersiapkan, termasuk makanan dan beberapa obat-obatan.

_Minna-san, keberangkatan menuju dunia digital _

_Pukul 9 Pagi, di tempat perkemahan kita 4 Tahun lalu. Mikami Canyon_

_Berkumpul: Terminal Bus - keberangkatan pukul 7 pagi_

_Erabareshi Kodomotachi_

Pesan ini tersebar ke seluruh anak terpilih, kecuali Daisuke. Takeru juga menerima-nya, Ia dan Yamato memang bertugas sebagai pengumpul anak-anak terpilih. Karena mereka akan berangkat bersama memakai bus. Tidak dengan Koushiro, ia sampai dilokasi sehingga ia dapat mempersiapkan gerbang digital untuk mereka. Ia memeriksa seluruh keselamatan perjalanan mereka menembus dimensi, dipandu oleh Gennai dan Tentomon.

"Sektor awal, terinspeksi.." Koushiro tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya di dalam sebuah rumah tempat mereka berteduh 4 tahun lalu saat badai salju.

"Baik, sejauh ini aman.. Gennai-san"

_"Semoga kalian sampai disini dengan selamat.." _Gennai berbicara dari sebrang dunia digital.

_"Koushiro-han, aku tunggu kedatangan kalian.."_ Tentomon dari sebelah Gennai bersuara.

"Wakatta, mereka mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan.."

Layar laptop itu kembali pada status normalnya, tidak ada lagi koneksi dari Gennai. Karena sekarang hanya proses pengiriman para anak terpilih. Maka Koushiro perlu memperhatikan sinyal dari dunia nyata menuju dunia digital. Karena selama pengiriman, tubuh mereka akan dirubah menjadi data. Akan fatal akibatnya, jika ada gangguan koneksi.

"Ini akan aman.." Koushiro bergumam.

Sementara di terminal bus, Yamato sudah menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng Soda. Namun masih ia, Takeru dan Patamon saja. Kemudian seperti yang diharapkan, Taichi, Hikari dan Tailmon datang. Selanjutnya belum ada siapapun.

"Oii Yamato!" Taichi berjalan kedalam terminal bus dan mendekati kedua pemuda ber-rambut pirang.

"Uh? Taichi.." Yamato tersenyum melihat kedatangan teman sejati nya.

"_Ohayu Gozaimasu_, Takeru-kun"

"_Ohayu Gozaimasu, Hikari-chan.."_ Takeru tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

"Minnaaa!" Teriakkan seseorang diikuti langkah kaki berlari mendekati mereka.

"Mimi-san, bukan.. Sora-san, ah bukan dia.. ini.." Hikari mencoba menebak dari suaranya. Karena memang tidak terlalu jelas. "Miyako-san.." Hikari tertunduk melihat Miyako dengan tas besar berisi banyak barang. Sedangkan Hikari hanya membawa tas sekolahnya berisi makanan kecil.

"Hai, Iori-kun.." Takeru menyapa Iori yang selalu berjalan dibelakang Miyako.

"Takeru-san, selamat pagi.."

"Jyou-san, bukankah ia bersamamu?"

"Ya, ia sedang membeli beberapa minuman. Segera menyusul."

"Onii-chan, bagaimana dengan Sora-san?" Takeru beralih pandangannya pada kakaknya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, Mimi-san sedikit mengulur waktu untuk mandi paginya.." Hikari menjawab pertanyaan Takeru.

"Lalu, siapa lagi?" Taichi berdiri dan menghitung satu persatu anak terpilih yang sudah disebutkan.

"Aku, kau, Takeru, Yamato, Jyou, Miyako, Iori sudah disini. Sora dan Mimi sedang dalam perjalanan. Si bodoh sudah sampai di dunia digital, dan Koushiro sudah berada di Mikami."

"Jangan lupakan, Ken-kun.." Miyako merasa sebutan nama tadi kekurangan, walaupun Takeru sendiri tidak menyadari Ken belum disebutkan.

"_Sumimasen_, Yagami-san.." Seseorang mendekat dari belakangnya, suara yang sangat familiar.

"Ah Ichijouji-kun" Takeru melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Baik, kita hanya kekurangan Sora dan Mimi.."

Mereka menunggu cukup lama, kali ini Takeru harus mengorbankan kaleng soft drinknya untuk Yamato. Ya, terkadang hanya karena satu orang dunia bisa hancur berantakan.

"Gomen nasai, minna!" Mimi berlari kearah mereka sambil membawa tas belanja.

"Mimi?"

"Maaf, tadi aku sempat mampir ke toko baju yang sudah buka pagi ini.."

"Apa? Ada toko yang buka sepagi ini?" Yamato terbelalak mendengarnya, ini seperti akhir dari pemuda seperti dirinya. Karena jika sudah ada toko baju yang buka saat seperti pagi itu, diyakini ia tidak akan bisa bangun lebih siang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak Mimi lewat sana.." Sora menyusul dari belakang.

"S.. Sora.." Taichi terperanjat melihat Sora.

"Oh hai, Taich.. Taichi? Sini kau!" Sora berlari mengejarnya.

"Jyou! Jyou! Siapkan apapun, perban atau apapun.. cepaat!" Taichi berlari mengelilingi terminal berusaha menghindari Sora.

"Selalu saja, Onii-chan.. hahaha" Hikari tertawa melihatnya.

"Ia tidak mempercayaimu lagi?" Takeru yang duduk disebelahnya bertanya.

"Seperti biasa.."

"Hoi kalian, seperti anak kecil saja.. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang.." Yamato mengambil tasnya dan beranjak menuju pintu terminal bus.

"Baiklah.."

Mereka memasuki bus, dan mencoba menempati posisi ternyaman. Karena perjalanan mereka cukup memakan waktu. Takeru seperti biasa berada disebelah Hikari, Miyako berada disebelah Iori. Taichi berada disebelah kanan Sora dan Yamato disebelah kirinya. Jyou berada disisi lain Iori, diikuti oleh Ken. Dengan beberapa digimon berlevel anak dan bayi, terkecuali Tailmon. Ia sangat mudah dibawa dalam bentuk dewasa.

"Yoush Minna, perhentian selanjutnya.. _Dejitaru Waarudo!_" Taichi menyemangati semua anak-anak terpilih yang berada disana.

"Ya!" Sorak bahagia keseluruhnya.

Ditengah perjalanan diisi dengan canda tawa, bertukar pengalaman, mengobrol dengan para digimon. Banyak sekali sehingga mereka tidak sadar telah sampai.

"Ini diaaa.. rasanya baru kemarin aku mendapatkan digiviceku.." Taichi menghirup udara segar saat mereka turun dari bus.

"Er, Taichi.. kita masih harus mendaki keatas.." Sora mengingatkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di puncak bukit saat menerima digivice.

"Ah? Kau benar.."

"Jadi.. Ini tempat kau dan yang lainnya mendapatkan Digivice, Takeru-kun?" Hikari melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Mendapatkan digivice dari seorang penyihir tidaklah buruk, Hikari-chan!" Takeru sedikit mengungkit bagaimana Hikari mengetahui digivice miliknya dari Wizarmon.

"Minna!" Koushiro memanggil dari atas.

"Oi! Koushiroo!" Taichi melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan langkahnya mendaki tangga.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan.. Sisanya adalah anak terpilih generasi penerus.." Koushiro menghitung jumlah ke delapan anak terpilih yang harus dipastikan hadir.

"Yoush, Izumi-senpai.. Ayo!"

Koushiro mengangguk, ia membuka laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membuka gerbang digital yang mereka pakai untuk masuk dunia digital.

"Tidak dengan cara itu, Koushiro.. taruh kembali laptopmu dan bersiaplah.."

"Taichi-san?"

_"Old-style.." _Taichi mengedipkan mata, dan mengeluarkan digivice versi lama miliknya.

Ke enam anak terpilih dengan digivice yang sama, mengikuti apa yang Taichi lakukan. Begitu juga dengan Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori dan Ken. Digivice mereka diarahkan ke suatu tempat.

Seketika, Taichi berteriak..

_"Bawa kami kembali, ke Dunia Digital!"_

Digivicenya bercahaya, diikuti oleh seluruh digivice yang lain. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ombak besar menjulang tinggi dan terbelah dihadapan mereka.

"_Ikuzo minna!"_ Taichi melompat kedalamnya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Suara teriakkan terdengar dari berbagai suara. Anak-anak terpilih, termasuk Hikari akhirnya merasakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana anak terpilih generasi Taichi memasuki dunia digital untuk pertama kalinya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda, Taichi dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Dan ia seperti melalui lorong-lorong yang menghubungkan dunia digital dan dunia nyata.

"Wow.." Takeru terkesan melihat dirinya dapat melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sangat indah.." Hikari juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Takeru melayang lebih rendah untuk menggenggam tangan Hikari. Kali ini mereka memasuki dunia digital dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Lalu, kedelapan anak terpilih generasi pertama.. mendapati dirinya bercahaya. Tidak lama, cahaya itu kembali meredup.

"A-Apa ini?" Hikari merasakan sesuatu pada lehernya.

"Tag.." Takeru melihat kearah benda yang terpasang juga di lehernya. Ia sangat mengenali benda itu.

"Onii-chan, Tag milik kita kembali!" Hikari tersenyum ceria melihatnya.

_"Sugoi!"_

_"Erabareshi Kodomotachi, _sebentar lagi kalian akan sampai ke dunia digital. Bersiaplah.." Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Gennai-san" Koushiro menjawab suara tersebut.

"Sekarang!" Taichi berteriak saat melihat pintu keluar bercahaya sangat terang.

Mereka semua terjatuh di suatu dataran ditengah hutan. Sungguh tempat yang tidak patut untuk kembalinya anak-anak terpilih. Taichi sangat mengenali tempat itu, bahkan tempat ia terjatuh.

"Taichi.. Taichi.." Suara memanggil dirinya.

"Uh? Agumon?" Taichi membuka matanya, dan sudah ada Agumon menatap diatasnya.

"Yukatta.."

"Hikari, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhh, Onii-chan? Ya, inikah rasanya saat kau sampai? Sangat buruk dibandingkan dengan cara yang seperti biasa.." Hikari memegangi keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Taichi-san.." Koushiro berjalan mendekatinya, diikuti Tentomon.

"Aku kira, aku sendiri disini.."

"Kau tidak perlu menirukan apa yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu.."

"Apa salahnya bernostalgia, hanya saja kita kekurangan Kuwagamon disini.."

"Jangan kau berharap seperti itu.."

"Minna..!" Sora berlari mendekati mereka diikuti oleh Piyomon.

"Taichi-san, Hikari-chan, Koushiro-san, Sora-san!" Takeru beserta Yamato akhirnya dapat menemukan Taichi setelah berputar-putar.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari tersenyum ceria melihatnya lagi.

"iie! Aku tidak percaya akan seperti ini!" Suara Miyako terdengar dari bagian lain tempat mereka berkumpul. Suaranya memang mudah sekali untuk didengar untuk radius yang cukup jauh.

"Ia sudah mengalaminya.." Hikari menahan tawa.

"Ne, Kau tidak perlu seperti itu.." Mimi menariknya menuju tempat Taichi dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

"Bukan itu, bagaimana caranya tas persediaan makanan ku bisa lenyap?"

"Nani?"

Mimi pun terlihat shock, bahkan apa yang ia persiapkan untuk dunia digital pun menghilang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Minna! Minna!" Jyou berlari seperti dikejar hantu. Itulah reaksinya saat dikejar Pukamon.

"Oh Jyou, kau dan Gomamon sudah saling kenal.." Taichi mengomentari Jyou.

"Bukan! Ini.. Ini, semua yang aku persiapkan tadi malam hilang dalam sekejap!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Taichi kebingungan atas apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja yang tersisa dari mereka hanyalah Digivice dan D-Terminal, serta Tag kosong yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

_"Ini aneh, mengapa laptopku tidak menghilang..?"_ Koushiro membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya, digivice ini masih berfungsi.." Sora melihat kelayar digivicenya.

"Ne, Dimana kita?" Hikari bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Ini.." Taichi melihat sekeliling, lalu ia melihat Mugen Mountain. "Pulau File.."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**_ Chapter ini dibuat khusus untuk memperingati hari 8/1_

_Tepatnya 13 Tahun lalu, 1 Agustus 1999. Awal mula Digimon Adventure dan petualangan anak-anak terpilih dimulai!_

_Thanks to Akiyoshi Hongo_

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Chapter 16

_Delapan per Satu!_

"Ne, Dimana kita?" Hikari bertanya pada Taichi.

"Ini.." Taichi melihat sekeliling, lalu ia melihat Mugen Mountain.

"Pulau File.."

* * *

Anak-anak terpilih telah sampai ke dunia digital, mereka bertemu dengan semua partner yang bertarung untuk keselamatan kedua dunia. Para Digimon-digimon terdahulu, yang dipercaya dapat menghancurkan kegelapan telah bersatu kembali. Merekalah, Agumon sang pemberani, Gabumon sesosok sahabat sejati, Piyomon sang ksatria cinta, Tentomon dengan pengetahuan yang dapat diandalkan, Gomamon yang dapat dipercaya, Palmon dengan ketulusan, Patamon sang penjaga harapan, dan Tailmon sosok suci yang tak pernah kehilangan cahaya.

Kembali ke Pulau File, kali ini mereka sudah berada di kaki gunung. Tidak ditebing seperti saat kedatangan mereka dan diserang Kuwagamon. Kali ini mereka datang dan disambut oleh kedamaian, walaupun bukan dengan kemeriahan pesta namun mereka sudah bersyukur bahwa tidak ada halangan suatu apapun.

* * *

"Onii-chan, sebentar.. ini kan, Minna-san coba kita kesana!" Takeru menunjuk suatu arah yang membelakangi mereka semua.

Mereka semua berlari mengikuti Takeru, apapun yang ia tunjuk mungkin saja kenangan dari 4 tahun lalu. Takeru terus memimpin barisan sampai mereka menjejak dataran pasir. Tampak dihadapannya sebuah pantai yang terhampar luas. Taichi sangat mengenali pantai tersebut, tidak lain adalah saat Agumon berubah untuk pertama kalinya menjadi level dewasa, Greymon.

"Ini…" Taichi berlutut dan mengais pasir yang ada dihadapannya, memberi ingatan yang sangat kuat akan 4 Tahun lalu. "Greymon.." Taichi tersenyum.

"Onii-chan, disinikah pertama kali kau bertemu Greymon?" Hikari memandang sekeliling.

"Tidak, pertama kalinya adalah 8 Tahun lalu. Kau tidak mengingatnya Hikari?"

"Aku tak akan melupakannya.." pandangan Hikari menjadi kosong.

"_Sumimasen, _Yagami-san.." Iori maju beberapa langkah. "Apa aku boleh mengetahui, apa yang membuat Agumon berevolusi menjadi Greymon?"

Taichi terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya dapat berevolusi. Lalu terbayang suara Agumon kembali, saat ia berada di ketinggian.. Tidak hanya itu, Taichi merasa sedang dalam kondisi terikat.

"Ia berubah untuk menyelamatkanku, tentu saja." Taichi tersenyum melihat kearah Agumon.

"Seperti itukah..?"

"Ya, itulah guna-nya teman.. Iori.."

"Bahkan kalian menemukan level dewasa secepat ini.." Iori berpikir dan menyatukan semua yang pernah ia dengar tentang petualangan anak-anak terpilih generasi pertama.

"Dengan catatan, kalian lah satu-satunya anak terpilih yang menggunakan _Armor _dan _Jogress-shinka_"

"Bagaimana dengan Omegamon? Bukankah itu _Jogress-shinka?"_

"Sejenis terlihat seperti _Jogress_, namun berbeda.." Yamato menambahkan.

* * *

Mereka terlalu asyik memperdebatkan pembicaraan, hingga lupa bahwa yang lain sudah memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang.

"Hoi, Taichi! Yamato! Iori!" Sora berteriak memanggil mereka. "Bantulah kami untuk mencari makan siang, stock makanan kita sepertinya hilang!"

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya!" Taichi berteriak kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan lokasi.

"Hoi, bagaimana kalau kita bersantai di tempat malam pertama kita 4 tahun lalu?" Yamato mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus!" Sora mengangguk setuju.

"_iie! _Aku tidak mau tidur dikereta itu lagi!" Mimi kembali menjadi dirinya yang manja saat itu.

"Mimi, yang benar saja…" Sora berkomentar mengetahui Mimi sudah terlatih untuk hidup di dunia digital.

"Hihi, _Gomen nasai_ Sora-san, aku hanya ingin merasakan diriku yang dulu." Mimi tersenyum.

"Yoush! Ayo kita pergi!" Taichi berkomando.

"Yo!" Semua anak-anak berteriak ceria.

Dalam perjalanan kesana, Taichi memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk sore mereka. Taichi pun tidak mengetahui mengapa mereka sampai di dunia digital saat sore hari. Yang terpenting, mereka harus mendapatkan makanan untuk malam itu. Sesampainya disana, Taichi melihat ada trailer kereta yang sama seperti yang mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat 4 tahun lalu.

"Itu..?" Taichi menunjuk hal yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Ya, itu adalah itu. Aku harap tak ada Seadramon malam ini.." Yamato berkomentar.

"Ne,ne.. Lebih baik kita mencari makanan sekarang.." Sora mengusulkan kembali.

* * *

Anak-anak terpilih memutuskan untuk mencari makanan dan membagi kelompok pencarian. Taichi, Yamato, dan Ken akan pergi ke dalam hutan untuk mencari buah-buahan. Koushiro, Jyou dan Iori mendapat bagian memancing. Takeru dan Hikari bersama Pegasmon dan Nefertimon menuju Desa Pyocomon untuk mengambil air. Sora, Mimi dan Miyako mempersiapkan tempat makan dan apapun yang akan mereka perlukan seperti kayu bakar, dan alat makan. Semuanya bekerja begitu giat, ini untuk diri mereka sendiri juga. Takeru merasakan malam ini akan berbeda dengan malam 4 tahun yang lalu, karena Hikari sudah berada disana bersamanya dan juga Iori sebagai _Jogress partner_ berada di pulau file, akan menambah banyak keceriaan dan tertawaan.

"Kayu bakar siap.." Miyako menumpuknya dibantu oleh Sora. "Lalu.. Bagaimana cara menyalakan Api sedangkan semua barang-barang kita hilang?"

"Andai Agumon disini…" Sora menjadi kebingungan, karena saat 4 tahun lalu. Agumon lah yang menyalakan Api tersebut.

"Ehm.. Sora~ Soraa~" Piyomon berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Sora menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Piyomon

"Baiklaah.." Piyomon mengepakan sayapnya dan melayang. _"Magical Fire!"_

Api terbentuk dari kekuatan Piyomon.

"Tiada Taichi, Sora pun beraksi. Tanpa Agumon, Piyomon pun jadi.." Sora berkata dengan bangga.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain, Jyou sedang menunggu umpannya dan berdoa supaya dimakan ikan. Ia sudah kepalaran, sudah sekitar 1 Jam ia menunggu disana dan baru mendapat beberapa. Itupun tidak mungkin cukup. Dibantu oleh Gomamon dari bawah air. Walaupun sebenarnya tindakan Gomamon dapat membuat ikan-ikan itu kabur.

"Gomamon, lebih baik kau giring saja ikan-ikan itu kesini.. Jangan kau usir" Koushiro mengingat hal yang sama terjadi padanya saat memancing disana.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalian akan seperti ini dalam petualangan pertama.." Iori terkesan melihat cerita yang ia dengar menjadi kenyataan.

Dari udara, terlihat dua digimon berbentuk kuda terbang beserta partnernya baru saja kembali. Mereka tentu adalah Takeru dan Hikari, yang ditugasi untuk mengambil air. Sebenarnya mereka dapat saja mengambil air yang ada di danau itu, namun mengingat bahwa Mata Air di desa Pyocomon adalah yang terbaik di dunia digital.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Hikari mengangkat satu guci besar berisi air bersih dibantu oleh Takeru.

"Wah, kalian memang dapat diandalkan.. _Arigatou_" Sora melihat ke dalam guci yang terisi air tersebut.

"Jika perlu yang lain, katakan saja.." Takeru tersenyum.

* * *

Didalam hutan, Taichi sedang mengumpulkan beberapa buah-buahan yang mungkin bisa mereka makan. Tentu saja ia memilih yang sangat familiar, namun tetap saja ia lebih banyak menemukan tumbuhan aneh dan buah-buahan yang tidak ia kenal. Begitu juga dengan Yamato, ia yang bertugas untuk membawa buah-buahan, sementara Taichi dan Ken yang mencarinya.

"Hoi, apakah kalian sudah selesai? Ini cukup banyak untuk kita!" Yamato sedikit kesusahan membawanya pada kedua lengan.

"Janganlah mengeluh Yamato, lebih sulit mencarinya tau?" Taichi berkomentar atas keluhan Yamato.

"Bodoh! aku hanya memiliki dua tangan.."

"Lalu?" Taichi menambahkan beberapa buah-buahan ke tumpukan di tangan Yamato

"Sudah cukup!"

"Yagami-san, sepertinya itu lebih dari cukup.." Ken melihat kearah Yamato yang sudah gemetaran.

"Yoush! Ayo kita kembali.."

* * *

Digital World

17:42

Sore itu, mereka bersantai mengelilingi api unggun. Seharusnya mereka mendapat panduan dari Gennai saat tiba, namun entah mengapa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Gennai sekalipun. Koushiro telah berusaha keras untuk menghubungi Gennai, namun tidak ada celah baginya sama sekali. Setelah percobaan terakhir dan gagal, Koushiro menyerah dan menutup laptopnya. Mungkin ia lebih baik berkumpul dan bersenang-senang bersama yang lainnya. Bahkan mereka seperti sudah melupakan apa tujuan awal mereka menuju dunia digital. Obrolan dan canda tawa mereka seperti sudah melampaui lorong waktu, tidak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Mari kita makan!" Taichi menancapkan kayu yang dipakai untuk menusuk ikan didekat api.

"Aku kira kau akan merusaknya lagi.." Yamato mengingat seberapa bodohnya Taichi membakar ikan saat pertama kali.

"Jika bukan karena kau, mungkin aku akan membakarnya dengan cara yang sama.." Taichi menertawakan tingkah masa lalunya yang ceroboh.

* * *

"Hikari-chan, kau mau?" Takeru menawarkan ikan yang sudah matang lebih dulu.

Hikari tersenyum menerimanya, namun tatapannya menjadi kosong seketika.

"Ne, Hikari-chan.. itu digigit dari kepala." Takeru menunjuk kearah ikan itu. Ia mengingat bagaimana Taichi mengatakannya 4 tahun lalu. Takeru mengambil satu lagi yang sudah matang, dan duduk disebelahnya. Malam itu sangat damai dan indah untuk mereka.

"Kau tau, mungkin akan berbeda jika kau bersama kami dari awal.." Takeru tersenyum memandang langit setelah menghabiskan ikannya.

"Jadi inilah yang kalian rasakan pada malam istirahat kalian pertama di dunia digital?"

"Ya, Menyenangkan bukan?" Takeru tersenyum memandang Hikari disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin merasakannya.."

"Kau sedang merasakannya.."

"Lebih baik tidak, Hikari.." Tailmon tertawa kecil menjawabnya.

"Takeruu, aku mengantuk.." Patamon meringkuk di pangkuannya.

"Tidurlah teman.."

* * *

Anak-anak terpilih malam itu sangat bahagia, mereka sangat merindukan masa-masa dimana mereka masih sangat tidak mengerti dan baru saja mengenal dunia digital. Bahkan saat itu mereka baru saja bertemu partner digimon. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa mereka akan mengulanginya, walaupun itu hanyalah nostalgia belaka.

Berkumpul bersama teman mengelilingi api unggun adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Canda tawa terdengar dari sudut manapun, tidak bosan-bosannya mereka menceritakan petualangan yang telah dilalui. Semua itu membawa pikiran mereka ke waktu 4 tahun lalu.

"Yoush! Minna-san, sepertinya ini sudah larut.." Taichi melihat kearah laptop Koushiro yang masih menyala.

"Tidak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat.." Takeru menatap langit yang gelap.

"Wanita didalam kereta, dan sisanya istirahat diluar.." Seperti biasa Taichi mengambil kendali atas anak-anak terpilih.

"Tidak ada yang berjaga?" Yamato menyahut.

"Apa? Kau takut akan Seadramon lagi?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan.."

* * *

Sora berjalan kearah pintu gerbong kereta itu dan membuka-nya. Suasana-nya yang nyaman sangat mirip dengan apa yang mereka alami terdahulu.

"Aku, Mimi, Miyako, Hikari-chan, Piyomon, Palmon, er okay Hawkmon, dan Tailmon akan didalam." Sora menghitung ada berapa gadis disana. "Para Laki-laki dilarang masuk!Selamat malam semua!" Sora menjulurkan lidahnya dan menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam.." Yamato berkata dan membaringkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu kembali bangkit untuk bermain harmonica.

"Permainan yang bagus.." Ken memujinya.

"Terimakasih.."

"Hoi, bisakah kalian lebih tenang? Ada yang mencoba istirahat disini!" Taichi berteriak dari sisi lain.

"Alunan harmonika-ku akan membuatmu tidur, tenanglah!"

"Taichi-san, kau harus mendengarnya sekali lagi hahaha" Takeru menertawakan apa yang baru saja Taichi katakan.

"Terserahlah.." Taichi berbalik dan kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

"Onii-chan, sepertinya kita juga perlu istirahat.. Ini sudah larut." Takeru melihat kearah layar laptop Koushiro menunjukkan pukul 23:14

"Kau benar Takeru, tidurlah.." Yamato membiarkan adiknya tertidur lebih dahulu. "Dulu kau tidak sekuat ini, Takeru.."

* * *

Koushiro masih tetap terjaga untuk mencoba menghubungi Gennai, karena mereka harus memiliki rencana untuk esok hari. Jika mereka membuang waktu sehari lagi, itu berarti mereka membuang waktu berharga dan selangkah makin dekat dengan kegelapan.

"Tidak.. mengapa tidak bisa?" Koushiro tetap sibuk dengan usahanya.

"Koushiro, apakah kau yakin akan mengurus ini. Lebih baik kau istirahat.." Yamato berpesan.

"Aku harus menyusun sesuatu, jika tidak maka.." Koushiro terhenti sejenak dan tertegun.

Terlihat layarnya menghitam, dan menampilkan seperti transmisi data yang terputus-putus. Ia melihat seperti ada seseorang yang tampak dilayar itu.

"Gennai-san?"

"_Era..do..tach..da..tang..la..ke..se..ver..cepa…"_

Layar kembali menghitam.

"Sever? Server? Benua Server?" Koushiro seakan tidak percaya bahwa ia dan Gennai akan sesulit itu berkomunikasi, dan bahkan ia berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang menyimpang pada dunia digital.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" Yamato terheran akan reaksi Koushiro..

"Kita harus secepatnya menuju Benua Server.."

"Tunggu, jika kita seharusnya berada di Server.. mengapa kita berada di Pulau File?"

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin saja ini kesalahan data.."

"Koushiro-han, apakah kau yakin?" Tentomon sedikit tidak yakin akan pernyataan Koushiro.

Tentu saja Koushiro mengangguk, "ini adalah satu-satunya petunjuk kita.."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita memerlukan istirahat yang cukup.." Yamato berbaring disebelah Gabumon.

"_Oyasumi nasai.."_

* * *

_Server Continent, Digital World_

_ 23:34_

Ditempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka tidur malam itu, melintasi perairan luas. Daisuke sedang menatap langit bertaburan bintang.  
Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanyalah dapat melihat langit, ia tidak dapat lagi melihat dataran. Sudah terlalu gelap untuknya.  
Daisuke mengetahui bahwa semua teman-temannya sudah sampai di dunia digital, namun ia tidak berniat untuk mencarinya. Ia hanya akan  
membiarkan seseorang menemukannya, entahlah itu Taichi, Takeru, Miyako, Iori ataupun Hikari. Jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin  
berkumpul bersama yang lain, ia sudah tidak peduli tentang Takeru yang bersama Hikari. Karena ia sudah dapat memaafkan dan menerima  
semua itu. Sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebersamaan dan kehangatan keluarga. Daisuke merasa sangat bersalah dan bodoh telah  
kabur dari masalah.

"Daisuke, tidurlah.." Veemon sudah menyiapkan alas untuk Daisuke tidur.

"Aku tidak mengantuk.." Daisuke menatap kosong pada langit hitam diatasnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan bertemu mereka esok hari.."

"Apa kau yakin..?"

"Sudahlah, ini sudah larut malam Daisuke.. kau perlu tidur"

"Uh.."

Daisuke tidak dapat menolak, tenaga nya memang sudah terkuras habis. Kelopak mata-nya tidak dapat ditahan kembali, namun sebelum terpejam  
ia kembali membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan yang lain. Apakah Taichi akan memarahinya, Miyako akan kesal padanya, Iori tidak akan mempercayainya lagi? Daisuke sudah pasti mengetahui apa reaksi Takeru, dan... Ia kembali terpikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Hikari padanya.

"D-Terminal ku sudah mati dari hari yang lalu.." Daisuke menghela napas. _"Minna.."_

Daisuke dengan mudahnya terpejam saat itu, mungkin ia sudah lelah karena selalu terpikirkan masalah tentang dirinya.  
Daisuke memang sudah memutuskan akan kembali kepada yang lain, namun ia tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan.  
Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui dimana anak-anak terpilih yang lain.

"Daisuke.." Veemon melihatnya dengan wajah cemas, ia tidak mengetahui apalagi yang harus dilakukan.

_"Bertahanlah sobat, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu.."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 17

_Crest_

Malam yang nyenyak? Tentu, itulah yang mereka dapatkan. Dunia Digital menerima mereka layaknya seorang raja dan ratu, tidak sedikitpun ada masalah atau gangguan terhadap mereka.. Atau mungkin, belum. Takeru yang salah satunya menikmati malam hari di dunia digital. Udara diluar tidaklah seburuk yang ia bayangkan, haha mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa tidur ditempat-tempat seperti itu maka bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Berbeda dengan Miyako, ia sedikit mengeluh sebelum tidur. Ia selalu kembali ke dunia nyata sebelum malam, namun kali ini ia harus merasakan apa yang terjadi 4 tahun silam saat dirinya hanyalah anak biasa. Iori menanggapinya seperti biasa, ia bersikap layaknya tidak menjadi masalah. Memang begitu lah Iori, sikap dewasa miliknya sangat membantu dalam saat-saat seperti ini.

Yamato, ia sedang merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukan saat mentari terbit. Karena mereka tidak seharusnya berdiam disatu tempat secara terus-menerus, ditambah alasan mereka berada di dunia digital saat itu adalah bukan untuk liburan ataupun bersenang-senang.

* * *

"Hoi, Koushiro.."

"Hm? Ada apa Yamato-san?" Pandangan Koushiro tidak beralih dari laptop dihadapannya.

"Menurutmu.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yamato mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mengetahui apapun sekarang, jika saja kita bisa berhubungan dengan Gennai lebih jelas.."

"Ouh.." Yamato menghela napas pasrah.

"Mengapa kita harus seperti ini?" Koushiro berhenti sejenak dari laptopnya.

"Tenanglah, Koushiro.. Paling tidak kita mengetahui harus pergi menuju benua Server."

"Ya, besok adalah hari yang panjang.." Koushiro menutup laptopnya dan menaruh kembali.

"Tentu kau membutuhkan tidur.."

* * *

Yamato berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya, Takeru yang sedang tertidur lelap. Terlukis jiwa kedamaian dari wajahnya, ia memeluk Patamon seperti boneka. Sebenarnya, ada yang membuat Yamato menghampiri Takeru daripada memilih untuk tidur. Yamato mendengar suara Takeru seperti menggumam sesuatu.

"Hikari.." Suara-nya terdengar makin jelas oleh Yamato.

"Hikari-chan.."

_"Apa? Ia mengigau? dengan nama Hikari?" _batin Yamato, dan itu memunculkan ide yang cukup kejam.

"Sst, Koushiro.." Yamato berbisik memanggil Koushiro yang mencoba untuk tidur.

"Uh? Yamato-san?"

"Kau memiliki.. err, sejenis alat perekam suara?"

"Aku tidak membawa recorder, namun laptopku bisa melakukannya. Ada apa?"

"Tunjuki aku caranya.." Yamato tersenyum curang melihat adiknya yang masih bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Setelah Koushiro menghidupkan kembali laptop miliknya, ia menunjukkan bagaimana cara merekam suara melalui laptopnya.

"Arigatou, Koushiro.."

"Baiklah, taruh kembali ditas ku jika sudah selesai.." Koushiro kembali berbaring.

"Nah sekarang.." Yamato menaruh mic didekat mulut Takeru.

_"Selamat tidur, Takeru.."_ bisik Yamato seraya ia menekan tombol rekaman.

* * *

Mentari pagi segera menyambut mereka, Yamato memang tidak bisa tertidur semalaman. Ia terus mencari cara bagaimana ia dapat membawa semua anak-anak terpilih menuju Server. Namun sebelumnya, ia dapat tertawa puas karena telah berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. "Blackmail" begitu ia menamai file hasil rekaman suara Takeru.

"Pagi, Onii-chan.." Takeru tersadar dan melihat kakaknya sudah duduk di tepian dan bermain harmonika.

"Oh, kau.. Pagi, Takeru.."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Takeru mencuci muka dan duduk disebelah kakaknya.

"Kita akan pergi menuju Server.." Yamato melanjutkan permainan harmonika-nya. Nada yang sangat merdu, persis apa yang ia mainkan 4 Tahun lalu. Mungkin itu adalah nada kesukaan Yamato, sangat familiar.

"Aku sangat mengakuinya, Onii-chan. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.."

"Seperti?"

"Kau memiliki bakat.."

"Terimakasih.."

"Kau bisa menggunakannya.. untuk.."

"Sora?"

"Kau mengetahuinya.." Takeru mengedipkan mata dan beranjak untuk membangunkan Patamon.

_"Mengapa aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah telah merekam suaranya tadi malam?"_ Yamato berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hoi Yamato.." Suara seseorang membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Ah, Taichi.." Yamato melihat sosok seseorang yang seharusnya memakai kacamata.

"Tidak ada Seadramon, betul?" Taichi tersenyum melihat semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ya.. dan kita akan pergi menuju Server"

_"Nani_?_"_ Taichi sedikit kaget.

"Koushiro.. sudah mendapatkan pesan dari Gennai. Ia telah bekerja keras selagi kalian tertidur.." Yamato menatap Koushiro yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi, ia terlalu lelah sehingga belum sadarkan diri pagi itu.

"Entah apa jadinya kita tanpa Koushiro.."

Yamato hanya bisa mengangguk, memang sebuah kebenaran bahwa Koushiro menjadi bagian penting dari anak-anak terpilih. Ia yang menemukan jalan keluar dari kastil Vamdemon melalui gerbang dan kembali ke dunia nyata, ia yang telah menganalisis semua keperluan dan memperbaiki seluruh masalah selama mereka berada di dunia digital, Koushiro-lah yang dapat dengan mudah menghubungi Gennai, itulah mengapa ia dikaruniai Crest Pengetahuan. Koushiro sangat pandai dan cekatan.

* * *

"Hoi Takeru, kita perlu sarapan pagi ini bukan?" Yamato menarik punggung Takeru.

"Oh? Tentu Onii-chan.."

"Baiklah, kau tau apa tugasmu.."

"Aku akan membangukannya segera.." Takeru tersenyum dan membawa Patamon dilengan-nya. Ia berjalan kearah trailer kereta tempat para gadis beristirahat.

* * *

"Selamat pagi.." Takeru mengetuk pintu kereta itu.

"Takeru-kun.." berdiri sesosok gadis manis membuka pintu kereta, tentu ia adalah Hikari.

"Hai Malaikat Cahaya, apakah kau mau membantuku?"

"Apapun untukmu.." Hikari tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Er.." Takeru memutarkan matanya. "Mengambil air di desa Pyocomon.."

"Tidak sulit, baiklah.. Hei Tailmon! bangun!" Hikari berteriak kedalam trailer untuk membangunkan Tailmon yang masih meringkuk tidur.

_"5 menit lagi.. Hikari.."_ terdengar Tailmon bergumam.

"Ia sama saja dengan dirimu.." Takeru berkata pada Patamon mengingat perlu usaha untuk membangunkan Patamon jika ia akan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kau juga sama saja dengan Hikari, selalu membangunkan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.." Patamon membela dirinya.

Takeru hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan Patamon, fakta mereka adalah teman sejati.

"Kami sudah siap, maaf membuatmu menunggu Takeru-kun.." suara Hikari terdengar dari dalam.

"Baiklah nona cantik.." Takeru mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hikari turun dari trailer.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu.."

Takeru tersenyum dan mengajaknya ke area yang cukup luas untuk _Armor-shinka._

"Siap?" Takeru mengeluarkan digivicenya.

"Kapanpun.."

"_Digimental up!"_ Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"_Patamon armor shinkaaa.. Amakakeru Kibou, Pegasmon!"_

"_Tailmon armor shinkaaa.. Hohoemi no Hikari, Nefertimon!"_

Segera mereka mengudara dan melakukan tugas pertama di hari itu. Mengambil air di desa Pyocomon tidaklah sulit. Mereka dibantu oleh Meramon dan seluruh Pyocomon, bahkan hari itu Meramon bersedia datang ke tempat anak-anak terpilih.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian berada disana?" Tanya Meramon setelah mengisi penuh persediaan air.

"Ya, mereka pasti akan senang melihatmu. Sudah lama sekali, Meramon.." Takeru masih mengingat kejadian apa yang dihadapi anak-anak terpilih 4 Tahun lalu. Piyomon berubah menjadi Birdramon untuk menyelamatkan Sora dari ancaman Meramon yang dipengaruhi oleh _Black Gear_ Devimon.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti.. Aku akan menyusul ketempat kalian bersama digimon lain." Ujar Meramon setelah menaikkan guci berisi air tersebut keatas Pegasmon.

"Sampai nanti!" Hikari melambaikan tangan dan kembali mengudara menuju pulang.

"Yang lain pasti senang mendengar kabar ini!" Takeru sangat gembira dan tidak sabar melihat semua teman-teman digimon yang membantunya 4 tahun lalu akan datang.

Dengan alasan tidak ingin membuang waktu, dan Takeru ingin menyampaikan hal ini segera pada seluruh anak terpilih. Maka ia memutuskan kembali dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak seperti biasanya ia dapat mengobrol santai dengan Hikari sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hikari, apa kita harus mengejar mereka?" Nefertimon bertanya setelah Takeru dan Pegasmon melesat jauh didepan dirinya.

"Takeru-kun, tidak berubah sejak aku mengenalmu.. Haha, Ayo!"

Nefertimon menambah kecepatan dan melesat kembali ke tempat anak-anak terpilih.

* * *

"Minna!" Takeru menurunkan guci tersebut dan langsung berlari kearah Taichi, Yamato, Sora dan Koushiro yang sedang duduk dengan beberapa buah ditangan mereka.

"Takeru?" Yamato melirik kearah datangnya suara.

"Aku memiliki berita bagus!" Takeru langsung duduk disebelah kakaknya.

"Ceritakan." Ujar Taichi sambil melahap buah ditangannya.

"Aku bertemu Meramon, dan ia berkata akan datang kesini bersama digimon lainnya!"

"Benarkah?" Sora terkejut bahagia mendengarnya.

"Ya, ia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku.." Hikari tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disebelah Takeru. "Hai semua.."

"Hikari-chan, kapan kau dat.. Ah, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tadi.." Takeru baru tersadar ia kembali dari desa Pyocomon bersama Hikari.

"Tidak apa Takeru-kun.."

"_Kau mengecewakanku.."_ Yamato berbisik dan tertawa tersedak.

Takeru merasa sedikit bersalah, sementara ia berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf-ku, bagaimana jika kita berdua… pergi ke _Primary Village_?"

"Ide bagus, Takeru-kun!" Hikari segera merespon senang.

"_Kau tidak akan kecewa padaku.."_ Takeru kembali berbisik pada kakaknya, Yamato.

Yamato hanya memukul pundak Takeru dan melanjutkan menghabiskan buahnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Takeru" Taichi tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Taichi, kau lagi.." pandangan Yamato berubah kembali menjadi serius.

"Sebelum kau memberikanku segelas air" Taichi tersenyum. "Aku haus.."

"Segelas air segera datang!" Takeru berdiri dan beranjak menuju guci air yang ia bawa.

"Onii-chan! Kau bisa mengambil sendiri.." Hikari memarahi kakaknya yang ia nilai bersikap tidak sopan terhadap Takeru.

"Oh, begitu?" Taichi hanya menoleh sedikit pada Hikari.

Hikari hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, bisa-bisanya Taichi memanfaatkan Takeru dalam kondisi seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin pergi ke _Primary Village, _lebih cepat lebih baik. Namun hanya karena ini, ia harus menunggu Takeru untuk membawakan air minum untuk kakaknya.

"Terimakasih, Takeru." Taichi mengambil gelas tersebut dan meneguknya habis. "Nah, kau sekarang dapat pergi. Jaga adikku"

"Tentu! Ayo Hikari-chan.." Takeru menarik tangan Hikari.

"Takeru! Tunggu aku.." Patamon yang baru saja menyadari Takeru sudah beranjak, terbang mengejarnya.

"_Primary Village_, kami dataang!" Teriak Takeru dan Hikari sambil belari berdampingan diikuti oleh Patamon dan Tailmon.

* * *

Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya hilang dari pandangan, adiknya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan memiliki seorang yang dicintainya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, Takeru tentu tidak akan meninggalkan Hikari semudah itu. Dan itu berarti..

"Hoi Yamato.."

"Hm?" Yamato tidak menggubris panjang lebar.

"Aku terpikirkan sesuatu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika mereka telah dewasa, dan menikah.. Itu berarti.."

"Ya, kau dan aku akan menjadi saudara.." Yamato tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ternyata sudah memikirkan itu.."

"Tentu saja.."

Tatapan kosong Taichi telah menjawab semuanya, ia sudah mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Kenyataan-nya, ia percaya pada Takeru. Adiknya selalu bahagia dan aman bersamanya. Mungkin itulah kenapa Takeru dikaruniai symbol _Harapan_.

* * *

"Takeru-kun, tunggu aku!" Hikari mencoba mengejarnya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hahaha, tangkap aku jika kau bisa!" Takeru dan Patamon berlarian kesana-kemari mengelilingi primary village.

Hikari mencoba, mencoba, dan terus mencoba menangkap Takeru. Namun itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Takeru dikenal sebagai anak yang cukup lincah dalam hal berlari. Seketika, Hikari memaksakan langkahnya, dan itu sepertinya berhasil. Hikari dapat meraih Takeru.

"Dapat kau!" Hikari menarik baju Takeru dari belakang.

"Tidak juga.."

Takeru berbalik dan menarik tangan Hikari sehingga ia terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Hikari.." Takeru menyisirkan rambut Hikari yang menutupi wajahnya.

"dan untukmu, sampai akhir hayatku.." Hikari membalas ucapannya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji." Hikari tersenyum.

* * *

"Takeruu, berhenti membuatku iri.." Patamon bergumam dari atas kepalanya.

"Apa aku perlu membantu untuk mencarikan gadis untukmu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan.."

"Ah, beruntung sekali. Aku menemukannya.." Takeru bersikap seolah ia telah menemukan sesuatu.

"Huh?" Patamon tidak mengerti maksud Takeru.

"_Ia ada dibelakang Hikari.."_ bisik Takeru pada Patamon.

"Berhenti membicarakanku.." Tailmon ternyata mendengar apa yang Takeru katakan.

"Kau sangat membantu, Takeru.. Sangat membantu.." Patamon merespon dengan nada yang tidak puas.

* * *

Hikari hanya bisa tertawa melihat keduanya, mereka sangat kompak dan interaktif jika bersama. Tidak ada kecanggungan satu sama lain ataupun masalah. Mungkin terakhir kali, adalah saat Takeru dan Tokomon berpisah hanya karena PicoDevimon berbohong padanya. Ya, setelah itu mereka saling percaya.

"Hikari-chan, bagaimana kalau kita menetaskan telur-telur digimon?"

"Baiklah, Ayo!"

* * *

"Tailmon, maaf soal yang tadi.." Patamon membiarkan Takeru dan Hikari pergi lebih dulu sehingga ia dan Tailmon memiliki waktu berbicara.

"Tidak apa, setidaknya sekarang aku mengetahui itu.."

"Jadi..?"

"apa?"

"Apa.. kau.. bersedia?" Patamon memberanikan diri.

Tailmon sedikit terkejut, namun ia mencoba tetap tenang.

"A-aku tidak tau.."

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu.." Patamon tersenyum. "Sekarang, ayo kita kejar mereka!"

* * *

Dikejauhan, terlihat Takeru, Hikari, dan Elecmon sedang duduk bersama telur-telur digimon. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbincang.

"Takeruu" Patamon memanggil namanya dengan nada bahagia, dan ia mendarat di pangkuannya.

"Hai teman, kemana saja kau?"

"Patamon, bagaimana kabarmu?" Elecmon sangat bahagia melihat Patamon. Karena Patamon dan dirinya memiliki pengalaman menyenangkan tak terlupakan, juga bersama Takeru.

"Hai Elecmon, aku baik-baik saja.. Sepertinya _Primary Village_ juga dalam kondisi baik"

"Ya, ini semua berkat dukungan kalian.." Elecmon berpandangan pada Takeru dan Hikari.

"Dimana Tailmon?" Hikari baru menyadari Tailmon tidak bersamanya.

"Aku disini!" Tailmon mendekat dari arah yang sama.

"Cepatlah! Kau tertinggal beberapa cerita!" Hikari berteriak dan segera melihat Tailmon berlari mendekat.

* * *

Elecmon tersenyum melihat anak-anak terpilih dalam kondisi sehat, aman dan bahagia. Karena tentu jika mereka sedang berada di dunia digital, sudah dipastikan dengan alasan.

"Jadi, kembali lagi.. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke dunia digital?" Elecmon bertanya selagi mengurus bayi digimon yang ada di lengannya.

"Seperti yang baru saja aku ceritakan, Devimon kembali.." Takeru kembali berbincang.

"Seperti itukah?"

"Ya.."

"Ia adalah digimon kegelapan yang kejam. Menurut rumor, ia memiliki partner manusia sekarang?"

"Itu benar.."

Elecmon mengangguk.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian, itu berarti kekuatan Devimon lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.."

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Karena mereka ingin menikmati suasana di _Primary Village_ yang sangat damai.

* * *

"Ah Elecmon, bagaimana jika kau datang ke tempat kami berkumpul?"

"Hm.. Ide bagus, namun siapa yang akan menjaga bayi-bayi ini?" Elecmon menatap pada keranjang-keranjang bayi yang terhampar luas. "Ah aku tau! Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan memanggil beberapa Pyocomon untuk menjaga bayi sementara aku pergi dengan kalian"

Seketika Elecmon menjauh dan tak terlihat dari pandangan mata. Mereka menunggu Elecmon datang sambil menjaga para bayi digimon. Mereka terlihat sangat lucu, dan ini mengingatkan Takeru tentang Poyomon. Seberapa pedulinya ia pada Poyomon saat itu.

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu.." Elecmon kembali dan diikuti 5 Pyocomon.

"Hai.." sapa Takeru.

"Pyocomon, tolong jaga bayi-bayi ini sementara aku pergi."

"Baiklah.." para Pyocomon menjawab dan mulai mengurus bayi-bayi.

Elecmon merasa ini akan berjalan lancar dan tidak akan apa-apa.

"Sudah terkendali.."

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang, Elecmon" Takeru tersenyum bahagia kearahnya.

"Ini untuk rasa penghormatanku pada kalian.."

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu, ayo!" Hikari berdiri dan beranjak melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Sementara di tempat anak-anak terpilih, Yamato sedang bermain harmonika ditemani Gabumon yang tertidur disebelahnya. Suara dari harmonika itu sangat merdu, itulah mengapa Takeru sangat menyukai jika kakaknya sedang bermain harmonika.

Di sisi lain, Taichi sedang berbaring menatap langit. Ia sedang diselimuti perasaan bosan. Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, dan mereka belum bisa memutuskan apakah akan pergi atau tidak. Namun cepat atau lambat, mereka harus berada di benua Server. Ia sebagai pemimpin bagi anak-anak terpilih harus memutuskan yang terbaik. Ehm, berbicara memutuskan sesuatu.. Taichi teringat saat ia harus memilih tentang takdir mereka, melalui 9 lubang kartu menuju gerbang dunia nyata. Ia harus memilih diantara Agumon atau Gomamon. Tentu ia dapat memutuskan jalan apa yang ia pilih. Sedikit keberuntungan membantunya, dan mereka dapat kembali ke dunia nyata.

Begitu juga dengan Koushiro, ia sudah terlihat kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tidak cukup baginya hanya satu malam untuk mencari petunjuk. Maka ia mencoba mencari, siapa yang mengetahui jika ada petunjuk yang terlewatkan? Kali ini ia berusaha lebih rileks, karena ia tidak ingin energinya terkuras lagi. Namun sayang halnya, ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun kecuali pesan terakhir dari Gennai yang mereka dapatkan.

Anak-anak terpilih yang lain sedang bersenanng-senang untuk mengisi waktu. Sora, Mimi, Piyomon dan Palmon sedang berjalan-jalan santai. Iori dan Submarimon sedang menyelam ke bawah laut atau mereka dapat katakan 'wisata bawah air'. Jyou sedang memancing ikan bersama Gomamon, mungkin saja mereka membutuhkan persediaan yang lebih.

Pagi menjelang siang mereka telah dilewatkan dengan berbagai aktifitas menarik. Namun semuanya berhenti setelah mendengar bahwa para digimon-digimon telah sampai ke tempat mereka.

* * *

Terlihat sudah berkumpul, yaitu Leomon, Meramon, Yukidarumon, Centarumon, Monzaemon, Mojyamon begitu juga dengan Elecmon yang datang bersama Takeru dan Hikari.

"Hoi Minna!" Teriak Taichi berlari kearah mereka.

"_Erabareshi Kodomotachi_, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.." Leomon tersenyum melihat kearah mereka.

"Leomon!" Mimi segera memeluknya. Ia masih mengingat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Leomon, saat bertarung dengan MetalEtemon. Leomon yang telah berubah menjadi SaberLeomon mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Mimi.

"Apa kabarmu..?"

"Kami semua baik-baik saja.."

Taichi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan.

* * *

"Huh? Yukidarumon!"

"Hai, Taichi.. Agumon.." Yukidarumon menyapa mereka berdua

"Kau masih mengingatku!" Agumon sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ia pun masih mengingat ketika menghilangkan _Black Gear_ dari tubuh Yukidarumon.

* * *

Setelah sapa-menyapa selesai, mereka semua duduk berkeliling membentuk lingkaran. Mereka semua sudah terlihat seperti keluarga besar, ya keluarga besar dunia digital.

"Jadi.. Devimon hidup kembali.." Leomon berkomentar setelah Takeru menceritakan alasan ia dan semua anak terpilih berada di dunia digital.

"Ya, dan kami harus memusnahkannya. Sekali lagi.." emosi Takeru kembali naik.

"Kalian pasti bisa melakukannya. Ingatlah, tidak ada kegelapan yang dapat menang melawan Cahaya."

"Terimakasih, Leomon.."

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Ada suatu hal penting yang harus aku beritakan pada kalian.."

"Apa itu?" Taichi kali ini yang berbicara.

"Apa kalian kehilangan salah satu teman kalian?"

"Ya, kami kehilangan seorang anak terpilih bernama Daisuke.." Hikari tertunduk lemas karena kembali mengingat hilangnya Daisuke.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang ia sedang berada di Benua Server."

"Benarkah?" wajah Takeru menjadi bersemangat.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya dari Andromon. Ia sedang bertugas di Benua Server."

* * *

"Sudah diputuskan, kita pergi ke Benua Server!" Taichi akhirnya membuka suara menyatakan kemana mereka akan melaju berikutnya.

"Taichi, apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk kesana? Terakhir kali, kita dibantu oleh Whamon.. dan ia sekarang.. sudah.." Yamato tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia mengetahui jika dilanjutkan hanya membuat anak-anak terpilih bertambah sedih.

"Tidak masalah.." Meramon mengangkat suara. "Kalian masih dapat mengandalkan kami dalam membuat rakit."

"Oh tidak lagi.." Koushiro mengingat seberapa mual dirinya saat perjalanan laut menggunakan rakit.

"Diputuskan, _Ikuzo minna!_" Taichi berteriak menyemangati.

* * *

Semua digimon mulai mengerjakan sebuah rakit. Menebang, memotong, menghaluskan, dan mengikat.  
Dibantu oleh Leomon dan semua digimon-digimon. Terciptalah sebuah rakit yang cukup mirip dengan  
milik mereka 4 tahun lalu. Namun kali ini lebih luas.

"Pertemuan ini sangat singkat, namun sangat berarti bagiku.." Leomon berkata pada anak-anak terpilih yang telah siap bepergian.

"Kami akan selalu ada untuk mendukung kalian!" ujar Meramon.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya.." Taichi berkata seraya membendung air matanya.

"Selamat jalan, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_.. Semoga berhasil" Leomon melambaikan tangan.

Seketika itu juga, layar diturunkan. Anak-anak terpilih telah lepas mengarungi lautan.

"Selamat tinggal!" Taichi melambaikan tangan.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Takeru juga ikut melambaikan tangan.

"_Bye-bye!"_ Miyako juga ikut berteriak

* * *

Iori, ia berencana akan bersama Submarimon dalam perjalanan sehingga tidak memenuhi rakit.

"_Minna,_ terimakasih atas bantuan kalian.." Iori berkata sebelum masuk kedalam Submarimon.

"Seluruh jasa kalian adalah yang terbaik untuk dunia digital.." Leomon membalasnya.

Iori tersenyum, ia lalu melompat kedalam Submarimon.

"Selamat tinggal.."

Submarimon menutup kokpit dan pergi menyelam ke bawah air menuju Benua server.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Submarimon?" Iori dalam perjalanan bertanya.

"Tidak masalah, dagyaa.."

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam perjalanan.."

* * *

Dipermukaan laut, tepatnya diatas rakit. Koushiro memasang radar untuk mendeteksi jangkauan digimon dan arah perjalanan mereka. Terdapat Submarimon dibawah mereka dan seluruh titik digivice yang berkumpul tentu saja itu mereka. Untuk memastikan, Koushiro mengirim email pada Iori yang berada di dalam laut.

_Iori-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?_

_Koushiro_

* * *

Iori menerima email tersebut, dan lekas membalasnya.

_Kau tak usah khawatir, Izumi-senpai. _

_Semuanya terkendali, bahkan Submarimon sudah makan banyak_

_Iori_

* * *

Melihat email balasan, Koushiro merasa tenang. Maka hal yang harus ia perhatikan adalah keselamatan perjalanan. Mungkin saja Submarimon dapat kelelahan ditengah perjalanan sehingga Iori harus berada di rakit. Itulah mengapa ia harus menginspeksi setiap 1 jam sekali.

Namun, Koushiro mendapati. Mereka tidak sendiri, atau dengan kata lain.. bukan hanya rakit yang ditumpanginya dan Submarimon. Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu, maka ia segera mengkoneksikan microphone pada laptopnya.

"Iori-kun, dapatkah kau mendengarku?" Koushiro berbicara setelah microphone itu terpasang.

"_Izumi-senpai? Ya, aku mendengarmu.."_ Suara di telinganya terdengar jelas.

"Berhati-hatilah, aku mendeteksi sesuatu 15 derajat di kananmu. Sepertinya itu ada dibawah air."

"_Baiklah, Terimakasih_.." Iori memfokuskan pengelihatannya.

"Ada apa, dagyaa?"

"Submarimon, berbelok 15 derajat kekanan. Aku ingin mengetahui ada apa disana" Iori mengambil tindakan.

Sementara, Koushiro tetap memantau apa yang ada di layar laptopnya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Koushiro melihat bahwa radar dari Submarimon mengarah ke sesuatu tadi.

"Ada apa, Koushiro?" Taichi kebingungan melihat Koushiro yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Iori-kun, ia menghampiri sesuatu yang tak terdeteksi.."

"Apa?" Takeru terkejut mendengarnya.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, Laptop Koushiro berbunyi dan mendapatkan satu pesan suara.

"_Izumi-senpai, aku menemukan digimon bawah air ini. Sangat besar, dan.. dan.. ia sedang menuju permukaan!"_ terdengar suara Iori.

"Celaka.." respon Koushiro setelah mendengar pesan tersebut.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan menghadapinya!" Gomamon beranjak mendekati air.

"Gomamon!" Jyou berusaha menghentikan partner digimonnya.

* * *

Seketika.. Ombak besar berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka.

"Habislah kita.." Taichi melihat bayangan ombak tersebut menutupi seluruh rakit.

Namun ombak tersebut tidak menghantam rakit, melainkan hanya memberi gelombang. Seperti yang dikatakan Iori, sesosok digimon besar muncul dihadapan mereka.

"W-Whamon.." Taichi mengenali bentuk tubuh tersebut.

"Senang bertemu kalian lagi, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_.."

"_Yatta!_" Sora bergembira melihat Whamon berada disana. Yang artinya mereka akan lebih cepat sampai.

"Apa kalian sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Server lagi?"

"Seperti 4 Tahun lalu.." Yamato menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang sudah terjadi.. Sebaiknya tidak dibiarkan menghilang, naiklah. Aku akan memberikan tumpangan seperti dahulu kala.."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak!" Koushiro juga bahagia mendengar tawaran tersebut.

* * *

Setelah seluruh anak terpilih naik keatas tubuh Whamon, begitu juga Iori dan Armadimon, mereka lebih memilih bersama Whamon. Karena kecepatannya Submarimon tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Whamon.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian.." Whamon bergumam dalam perjalanannya.

"Kami juga, kami tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu kembali denganmu" Hikari masih mengingat pemakaman yang mereka buat untuk menyatakan penghormatan pada para digimon.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, apa yang membuat kalian terpanggil kembali ke dunia digital?" Whamon menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kekuatan kegelapan bangkit kembali, musuh kami adalah musuh lama. Devimon.."

"Jadi seperti itu, baiklah. Aku sudah mengerti alasan kalian, berpegangan lah yang erat.. Kita tidak mungkin membuang waktu.." Whamon melayangkan tubuhnya diudara dan kembali menjatuhkan ke permukaan air. Dengan itu, ia dapat memicu kecepatan yang lebih.

"Onii-chan, aku mengantuk.." Hikari merasa lelah, atau mungkin saja efek dari perjalanan.

"Tidurlah, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga mengantuk.." Taichi melihat kearah sekeliling. Tanpa diduga olehnya, seluruh anak-anak terpilih sudah tertidur lelap di tempat masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus tidur.." Taichi melihat malas kearah semua teman-temannya yang diam-diam telah terlelap.

* * *

Taichi segera terlelap, dengan cepat pikirannya langsung memasuki alam mimpi. Terlihat dirinya saat kecil berada di taman dengan Hikari. Peristiwa saat dirinya mengajak Hikari bermain bola dalam keadaan sakit. Kejadian itu terulang kembali dalam mimpinya.

Lalu apa yang ia lihat berubah menjadi saat ia menerima digivice. Suatu hal aneh ia tidak melihat Sora didalam mimpinya.  
Ia memanggil-manggil nama Sora dalam pikirannya, tempat dirinya berpijak begitu gelap dan berubah menjadi suatu lorong  
dengan pagar listrik dihadapannya. _"Kau bisa melakukannya, Taichi!"_ Suara Agumon dalam benaknya saat menyemangati  
Taichi melewati pagar listrik tersebut dengan keberanian. Di dalam mimpinya, ia gagal melewati tempat itu dan Sora..  
ia tak dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Sora.. Sora..!" Teriak Taichi dalam mimpinya.

"Soraaa!" Teriaknya lebih kencang.

* * *

_*Plak*_ Hantaman seperti sebuah tangan mengenai mukanya, dan membuat mimpi tersebut hilang. Taichi tersadar.

"Hoi, bangun!" Yamato berada dihadapannya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Taichi memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau boleh saja tertidur, tapi tidak dengan meneriakkan namaku seperti itu.." Sora memprotes dari belakang.

* * *

Taichi tentu saja segera berbalik, dan menemukan semua orang sedang berkemas karena benua server telah terlihat.

"_Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu dirumah, Onii-chan.."_ Hikari berbisik pada kakaknya dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kami semua mengetahuinya, hahaha" Hikari menertawakan kebiasaan buruk kakaknya.

Taichi merasa sangat malu, ini untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan tertidur dihadapan kawan-kawannya.  
Selebihnya, ia akan tidur dengan kondisi sendiri.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai.." Whamon merapat ke daratan.

"Terimakasih banyak, Whamon!" Sora berbalik setelah turun.

"Apapun untuk membalas jasa kalian.."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, hahaha" Koushiro merasa tidak enak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hanya sampai disini aku dapat membantu kalian. Semoga berhasil.."

"Sampai jumpa!" Takeru berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya, ia melihat Whamon menyelam ke dalam air tanda perpisahan mereka.

* * *

"Ne, Onii-chan.. lalu kita kemana?" Hikari melihat keadaan sekitar, cukup gersang.

"Hoi Koushiro, apakah kau dapat sesuatu?" Taichi bertanya.

"Dulu, sepertinya kita harus mengikuti cahaya menuju rumah Gennai.."  
Koushiro mengingat apa yang menjadi petunjuknya. "... dan sekarang?"

* * *

Tiba-tiba laptopnya berbunyi.

"Aku harap ini berguna.." Koushiro mengeluarkan laptop dan membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

_Akhirnya kalian sampai, kalian berada cukup jauh dari kediamanku.  
Arahkan digivice ke langit, dan kalian akan sampai._

"Tidak ada cara lain" Koushiro membalikkan laptop dan menunjukkan keseluruh anak terpilih.

"Ayo.."

* * *

"Tolong.. bawa kami!" Taichi mengangkat digivicenya, diikuti oleh seluruh anak terpilih.  
Satu persatu digivice mereka mengeluarkan cahaya yang membelah langit. Kemudian, tanpa disadari mereka berubah menjadi partikel data yang diterbangkan oleh angin.

"Argh.." Selanjutnya Taichi merasakan dirinya terjatuh di suatu tempat.

"Whoa!" "Aaargh.." "aaaaaa!" diikuti teriakkan-teriakkan yang lain.

* * *

"Aku menilai perjalanan ini sungguh luar biasa cepat, namun  
tidak mulus pendaratannya.." Taichi berkomentar.

"I-ini.." Koushiro melihat kesekeliling, dan ia menemukan air  
yang terbelah. Sepertinya itu jalan mereka masuk tadi.

"Tempat apa ini?" Ken tidak percaya bahwa ada tempat  
seperti ini di dunia digital.

Namun segera keheningan menyertai mereka ketika seseorang membuka pintu.

* * *

"Selamat Datang kembali, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_.."

Sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Gennai!" Teriak semua anak-anak terpilih.

"Hoho, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Gennai menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Cukup baik, setelah landasan yang disiapkan.."  
Taichi menyinggung bagaimana mereka sampai disana.

"Maafkan aku soal itu, sekarang masuklah.." Gennai mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Terimakasih." Mimi segera mengambil tempat duduk.

* * *

Setelah mereka semua masuk dan duduk diruangan, Iori yang menutup pintu.  
Tanpa disangka, ia melihat air yang terbelah kembali menyatu.  
Ia terkesima melihatnya, begitu juga dengan ikan-ikan yang berenang.  
Ia seperti tinggal di dalam akuarium besar.

"Waah!" Iori berteriak kagum.

"Takeru, ia mirip sekali sepertimu.." Yamato melihat kearah Iori, ia melakukan  
persis seperti apa yang Takeru lakukan 4 Tahun lalu.

"Ya.." Takeru juga dapat melihat bayangan dirinya pada Iori.

"Er, Gennai-san.. Mengapa kau sulit sekali menghubungi kami?" Koushiro langsung menyinggung topik.

"Hm, Karena kalian yang memulai pembicaraan, maka mari kita langsung saja  
membahas ini.." Gennai mengambil sebuah lembaran dari lemarinya, cukup kuno.

"Koushiro, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu nanti saat makan malam.." Gennai  
mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan anak-anak terpilih. "Dan sekarang.."

* * *

"Apa kalian masih memiliki _Tag_ yang aku desain dalam  
perjalanan kalian menembus dimensi?" Gennai bertanya sebelum memulai.

"Ya" Jawab anak-anak terpilih generasi pertama sambil menunjukkan _Tag_ mereka.

"Jika kalian memiliki _Tag_.. maka kalian juga harus memiliki _Crest_" Gennai menjelaskan.  
"Aku telah menemukan dimana _Crest _kalian, namun.. Hanya kalian yang dapat mengambilnya."

Gennai membuka lembaran kuno tersebut. Jika dilihat, itu seperti peta.

"Disini." Gennai menunjuk suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti bangunan tua.  
Tidak jauh dari kediamannya, namun tetap tak dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

* * *

"Tunggu.. Itu berarti.. itu berarti.." Takeru dan Patamon saling berpandangan.  
"Yaaaay!" Teriak mereka sangat gembira.

"Kau dapat menjadi HolyAngemon lagi!" Takeru sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Hebat, Takeru!" Patamon juga sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kau juga dapat menjadi Angewomon.." Hikari tersenyum pada Tailmon.

"Ya, aku sudah menanti saat-saat ini.." Tailmon membalasnya juga dengan senyuman.

"Yoush! Apalagi yang kita tunggu!" Taichi beranjak dari tempatnya bersama Agumon.

"Taichi~ tunggu.." Agumon mengejarnya.

* * *

"Koushiro.. kau kupercayakan peta ini.. Pergilah" Gennai memberikan peta tersebut pada Koushiro.

"Baik, Terimakasih banyak.. Gennai-san"

"_Minna, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu!"_ Taichi berteriak dari luar.

* * *

Keadaan air sudah kembali terbelah, sehingga mereka dapat bernapas diluar sana.

"_Sumimasen_. Selagi mereka pergi.. Apa yang kami perbuat?" Tanya Ken pada Gennai.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang akan kalian perlukan nanti.. dan perlu waktu untuk mempelajarinya. Sekarang ikut aku.." Gennai membimbing anak-anak terpilih generasi baru yang tersisa.

* * *

Kembali pada Taichi dan yang lain. Dikarenakan tidak mungkin untuk berjalan kaki dengan jarak seperti itu, maka mereka memutuskan untuk bersama para digimon.

Taichi, Agumon dan Koushiro bersama Kabuterimon, Yamato, Jyou dan Gomamon  
bersama Garurumon, Sora bersama Birdramon, Hikari, Mimi dan Palmon bersama Nefertimon,  
terakhir Takeru bersama Pegasmon.

Mereka bersama-sama mengarungi dunia digital, tidak ada hambatan sedikitpun.  
Bahkan jalur darat oleh Garurumon dihempaskan tanpa ada halangan. Mereka dapat  
sampai disana dengan selamat.

* * *

"Jadi, ini tempatnya.." Koushiro memandang bangunan tua yang besar dihadapannya.

"Apalagi yang kita tunggu, ayo masuk.." Taichi memimpin seluruh anak terpilih.

Lorong jalan masuk mereka cukup panjang dan gelap, namun itu tidak memakan waktu lama.  
Mereka mencapai sisi lain dari pintu masuk, dan menemukan ruangan yang sangat luas. Terdapat 4 kotak kaca  
berlapiskan cahaya plasma dihadapan mereka. Masing-masing memiliki 2 _Crest_ didalamnya.

"Itukah?" Koushiro sangat mengenali bentuk dari _crest_ miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membuka ini.." Taichi mencoba mengangkat kotak yang menutupi  
crest mereka. "Tidak berhasil.."

* * *

"Sesuai yang pernah kita alami, semuanya tidak akan terbuka dengan cara seperti itu.."  
Koushiro mengingatkan Taichi agar tidak gegabah. Takeru mencoba berkonsentrasi,  
ia melihat kearah tempat _Crest_ nya berada. Kebetulan, _Crest_ miliknya bersandingan  
dengan _Crest_ milik Hikari.

"Aku mengetahuinya!" Takeru berseru secara tiba-tiba.

"Hikari-chan, maukah kau membantuku membuka ini?"

"Dengan cara?" Hikari menghampiri Takeru yang sepertinya memiliki ide cemerlang.

Takeru membisikkan sesuatu. Lalu Hikari tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Siap?" Takeru mengepalkan tangannya, ia mengarahkan cincin bersymbol harapan kearah kotak kaca plasma itu.

"Siap." Hikari juga mengeluarkan kalung bersymbol cahaya dan mengarahakannya.

"_Bersinarlah! Cahaya sebuah Harapan!"_ Teriak Takeru dan Hikari bersamaan. Seketika cincin dan kalung mereka bercahaya. Cahaya plasma tersebut memudar, dan kotak kaca itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

* * *

"Berhasil!" Takeru memeluk erat Hikari.

"Hebat, Takeru-kun!" Hikari juga sangat senang melihat usaha dirinya dan Takeru berhasil.

"Kau melakukannya.. Takeruu!" Patamon hinggap dikepala Takeru dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Aku tau kalian bisa melakukannya.." Tailmon memberikan selamat.

Takeru dan Hikari mengambil _Crest_ mereka dan menyatukan kembali dengan Tag.

* * *

"Ayo, Mimi.. Selanjutnya kita." Sora menarik tangan Mimi kedepan kotak kaca itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mimi sedikit canggung melihat situasi ini.

"Yakinkan pada dirimu sendiri" Takeru menyemangati.

"Baiklah.." Mimi menarik napas panjang.

Sora memberi tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Tiga.. dua.. satu" Sora menghitung mundur.

Mimi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"_Hidup! Ketulusan Cinta! _" Mimi dan Sora berseru. Seketika _Crest_ milik  
keduanya bersinar. Kotak itupun terbuka.

* * *

"A-Apa?" Mimi tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dapat melakukan hal itu.

"Kau berhasil Mimi-chan!"

"Soraa~" Piyomon melompat bahagia.

"Kau hebat, Mimi.." Palmon juga memberikan selamat untuknya.

_Crest Ketulusan dan Cinta telah menyatu kembali dengan Tag_.

* * *

"Jyou.." Koushiro memanggil Jyou yang daritadi seperti tidak yakin.

"H-huh? Apa?" Jyou menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ayo.." Koushiro melangkah kedepan kotak berisikan crest miliknya dan Jyou.

Jyou segera menyusul Koushiro, dan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Jyou sudah  
menggenggam tangan didepan dadanya dan berkata.

"_Kepercayaan.." _dirinya dengan spontan berkata seperti itu.

"_dalam Pengetahuan_." Koushiro menghembuskan napas.

* * *

Dengan cara seperti itupun, _Crest_ mereka dapat bersinar dan terlepas dari kotak yang menutupinya.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Takeru untuk ini.." Koushiro memasukkan _Crest_ itu pada Tagnya.

"Kerja bagus, Koushiro-han" Tentomon pun memberikan semangat.

"Itu baru Jyou yang aku kenal!" Gomamon melompat ke punggung Jyou.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu setelah _Crest_nya terpasang pada Tag.

* * *

"Ini yang terakhir.." Taichi menatap Yamato.

"Kau siap?" Yamato tersenyum mengejek.

"Kapanpun.."

"_Bangkitlah!"_ Keduanya berteriak. _"Keberanian dalam Pertemanan!"_.

Seperti yang dapat diduga, _Crest Keberanian _dan _Crest Pertemanan_ bersinar sangat cerah. Kotak yang menutupi _Crest_ mereka terbuka sendiri dan membiarkan Taichi mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi symbol keberanian. Begitu juga Yamato, ia mendapatkan kembali symbol pertemanan miliknya.

* * *

"Dengan begini, lengkaplah kita.." Taichi melihat satu-persatu _Crest_ yang terpasang.

"Ayo kita kembali.." Hikari mengajak mereka semua.

"Yoush, ayo.." Seketika Taichi melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba bangunan tersebut bergetar. Semakin lama, guncangannya semakin terasa. Atap dari bangunan tersebut hancur.

"aaaaaaaa!" Teriak anak-anak terpilih. Setelah guncangan dan debu yang berjatuhan selesai, Mereka mencari tau apa penyebab runtuhnya bangunan tersebut.

* * *

Terlihat dihadapan mereka, 3 Devidramon.

"Mereka tidak akan ada apa-apanya.." Agumon berlari maju dan Digivice Taichi bercahaya setelah itu.

"_Agumon shinka… Greymon_"

"Ikuzo, minna!" Gabumon juga beranjak maju, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"_Gabumon shinka…_ _Garurumon_"

"_Piyomon shinkaa_... _Birdramon_"

"_Tentomon shinkaa.._ _Kabuterimon_"

"_Gomamon shinkaa.. Ikkakumon"_

"_Palmon shinkaaa… Togemon_"

* * *

Digimon telah berubah untuk menyelamatkan anak-anak terpilih dari marabahaya.

"_Mega Flame!"_ Greymon menembakan bola api kearah Devidramon, namun meleset.

"Tidak secepat itu, _Fox Fire!"_ tembakan api biru Garurumon mengenai satu Devidramon dan menjatuhkannya.

"_Harpoon Vulcan!"_ Ikkakumon menembakan misil kearah satu Devidramon yang terjatuh tadi. Seketika ia menghilang menjadi serpihan data.

"_Air Shot!" _Patamon menembakkan angin kearah Devidramon yang masih berterbangan. Keseimbangannya sedikit terganggu.

* * *

Merasa terancam, Devidramon mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk menghipnotis lawan.  
Sehingga tidak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak, kecuali Tailmon.

"Giliranku, _Cat's Eye!"_ Tailmon melompat kearah Devidramon dan menghipnotisnya.

"Minna! Serang!" Tailmon menyadarkan semuanya.

"_Chiku-chiku, bang baang!"_ Togemon menembakkan duri dari tubuhnya  
yang berbentuk kaktus. Devidramon lainnya terjatuh.

"Habisi mereka!" Taichi berteriak.

"_Air Shot_!" Patamon menembakkan dengan tenaga  
penuh, yang menyebabkan Devidramon lain ikut terjatuh.

"Sekarang!"

* * *

"_Mega Flame!_"

"_Fox Fire!_"

"_Meteor Wing!_"

"_Harpoon Vulcan!_"

Dengan sekali serangan, seluruh Devidramon tadi telah hilang dari pandangan.

"Kau berhasil!" Taichi memeluk Agumon.

Tawa keberhasilan mereka terdengar sangat ceria.

* * *

"Lebih baik kita kembali, sebelum terjadi apa-apa lagi." Koushiro menaikki Kabuterimon yang belum  
berubah kembali menjadi Tentomon.

"Ayo! _Digimental Up!" _Takeru dan Hikari berteriak bersamaan.

"Patamon, _armor shinkaaa.._ _Amakakeru Kibou_, Pegasmon!"

"Tailmon, _armor shinkaaa_… _Hohoemi no Hikari_, Neferimon!"

Segera, mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Gennai..

"Aku masih tidak mengerti!" Miyako kebingungan atas teori yang Gennai jelaskan.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti" Gennai menghibur Miyako.

"Merubah digimon, dengan cara lain yang berbeda?" Iori juga masih kebingungan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan bagian lain setelah mereka sampai.."

Miyako, Iori, dan Ken hanya bisa berpandangan bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Gennai bicarakan.

* * *

Digital World

Server Continent – Outside.

17:32

Pemuda itu terus berjalan ditemani oleh partner setianya. Ia terus mencari apa yang kurang dari dirinya. _"Keberanianku? Pertemananku? Atau keduanya?" _hal ini terus berputar dalam batin dirinya. Daisuke masih tidak bisa menemukan dirinya yang dulu. Sejujurnya ia sudah ingin kembali pada teman-temannya, tapi apa daya. Ia sudah mengetahui, hari itu semua telah berada di dunia digital. Ia tidak akan mudah untuk menemukan mereka, ditambah lagi ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun petunjuk.

"Dimana mereka.." Daisuke menendang batu kerikil didepannya.

"Aku kehilangan saat-saat bersama kalian.."

* * *

"Daisuke.." Veemon merasakan bahwa Daisuke sudah sangat ingin kembali.

"Kau dapat mengatakannya teman, aku hanyalah seorang pecundang.." Daisuke tertunduk.

"Tidak, Daisuke! Kau adalah seorang yang tangguh.."

"Jika aku seorang yang tangguh, maka kenapa aku harus kabur dari masalah..?" Daisuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Daisuke berbalik, dan menatap langit sore yang kelam.

* * *

"Jika takdir ku adalah menjadi seorang Sahabat sejati yang berani menghadapi apapun.." Daisuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjadi seperti itu.."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Maafkan Aku.._

"Selamat datang di kehancuran.."

Begitulah yang terucap dari mulut Yuki malam itu setelah mengetahui para anak-anak terpilih telah pergi dari dunia nyata, termasuk Daisuke. Ia berpikir, dengan hilangnya mereka.. Dengan mudah ia dan LadyDevimon akan mengeliminasi dunia. Memang terlihat aneh jika seorang gadis manusia ingin menguasai tempat tinggalnya sendiri, namun ini hanya karena hasutan kegelapan.

"Lebih baik, secepatnya kita beraksi.." gumam LadyDevimon.

"Tidak masalah, cepat atau lambat.. dunia ini akan menjadi milik kita.." Yuki menatap dengan rasa dendam yang amat dalam.

"Yuki, aku harap kau tidak ceroboh.." Kazu menghampirinya diikuti oleh Devimon.

"Sudahlah, ayo.." Yuki dan LadyDevimon melompat turun, seketika mereka berada di sisi jalan. Sepertinya untuk menunggu seseorang yang lewat.

"Perhatikan ini.." Devimon melayang tanpa suara setelah ia melihat ada seseorang mendekat. _"Death Claw.."_

Dalam hitungan detik, seseorang tersebut tak sadarkan diri dan terkapar.

"Kau membunuhnya?" Kazu tidak percaya inilah apa yang direncanakan.

"Tentu tidak.." Devimon tersenyum.

Tidak lama setelah ia terjatuh, orang tersebut kembali bangkit. Dan menggumam sesuatu.

"Hidup Yuki-sama, Hidup Kazu-sama.." begitulah yang dikatakan, berulang-ulang.

Ia menyembah Kazu dan Yuki seperti layaknya raja dan ratu mereka. Itulah Devimon, ia memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membuat pikiran teracak.

"Kau senang? Yuki?" LadyDevimon bertanya pada partnernya.

"Tentu.." Yuki tersenyum jahat mengetahui ini adalah ide yang sangat bagus untuknya.

* * *

Sementara mereka menyebarkan kejahatan dan kegelapan di dunia nyata. Anak-anak terpilih sedang bersantai dan makan malam di kediaman Gennai. Tentu ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan daripada berada di Danau _Dragon Eye_ tempat mereka menginap kemarin.

"Aku akui, kau memiliki makanan yang enak.." Taichi makan dengan bersemangat.

"Taichi-san.." Koushiro memandang aneh Taichi yang tidak memiliki malu sedikitpun.

"Nani?"

"Er, Tidak lupakan saja.." Koushiro semakin malas melanjutkan ketika melihat Taichi menambah satu porsi lagi.

"Hoi, kau seperti tidak makan satu minggu.." Yamato mengomentari kelakuan Taichi.

"Hoho, Sudahlah.. Makan sepuasnya, kalian memiliki misi yang cukup berat untuk dunia digital." Gennai tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak terpilih.

Keadaan mereka saat ini memanglah sangat wajar, dikarenakan dunia digital tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Maka merekalah yang harus mengorbankan waktu, tenaga, upaya, pikiran, dan bahkan nyawa sekalipun untuk mengembalikan kedamaian dunia.

"Gennai-san, ngomong-ngomong kau berkata ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku.." Koushiro mengingatkan akan kata-kata Gennai sebelum mereka pergi tadi siang.

"Ah ya, benar.." Gennai mengambil tempatnya untuk duduk.

"Jadi, aku menduga.. Pindahnya Devimon menuju dunia kalian, telah memicu kesalahan perpindahan data. Jadi kalian bisa saja terdampar dimanapun saat memasuki dunia digital."

Koushiro mengangguk pertanda ia dapat mengerti. "Lalu, kau terlihat sulit menghubungi kami?"

"Untuk masalah mengapa aku sangat sulit menghubungi kalian? aku menemukan bahwa sesuatu telah menyegel  
system komunikasi di dunia digital. Hanya beberapa digimon dengan teknologi seperti Andromon lah yang dapat  
menemukan celah dari segel tersebut. Ah ya, MetalGarurumon juga dapat melakukannya."

Gennai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kondisinya dan dunia digital, sembari bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi setelah kepulangan  
mereka terakhir. Terdengar seperti dongeng sebelum tidur bagi anak-anak terpilih.

* * *

"Jadi seperti itu.."

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat sekarang, dengan crest ditangan kalian. Maka dunia sudah semakin aman. Terimakasih telah bersedia menjaga kedua dunia, _Erabareshi Kodomotachi"_

"huaaahhmm, ya lebih baik aku istirahat.. Terimakasih Gennai-san. Oyasumi-nasai minna.." Taichi mengambil selimut yang telah  
disediakan dan berbaring tidur.

"Bukankah ia selalu tidur larut malam?" Yamato melihat kearah Taichi yang sudah mendengkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak malam ini.." Hikari juga memandang heran pada kakaknya.

"Takeru, mau kemana kau?" Yamato menyadari adiknya dan patamon berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku mau keluar dan duduk-duduk, kebetulan Gennai telah mendekorasi halaman sehingga rumahnya tidak terliput air." Takeru membuka  
pintu utama dan berjalan keluar.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk tidur.. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan tidur lebih dahulu."

"Tidur saja, aku belum lelah." Takeru kembali menutup pintu.

* * *

Diluar ruangan, Takeru bersama Patamon sedang duduk menikmati malam yang indah.  
Mereka bersenandung kecil sembari menatap langit malam dunia digital. Sungguh  
beruntung dirinya, karena dapat menjadi salah satu anak terpilih. Ia dapat bertemu dengan Patamon.

"Patamon.."

"Ada apa Takeru?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang sedang dilakukan ayah dan ibu ku di dunia nyata.. ?"

Patamon tidak menjawabnya, ia seperti terpikirkan sesuatu. Melihat apa respon partner kecilnya, Takeru merasa ia  
telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Entah apapun itu.

"Patamon?"

"Ah? Maaf Takeru, aku hanya memikirkan. Memiliki ayah dan ibu ternyata sangat menyenangkan, aku merasakannya juga  
dengan keluargamu. Dan, aku ingin mengetahui.. Apa aku memiliki keluarga seperti mu?"

"Tentu Patamon, jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa keluarga besarmu.. Yaitu seluruh anak-anak terpilih!"

"Keluarga besar? Apa artinya?" Patamon menatap Takeru dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Dalam keluarga besar kau dapat bertemu Kakek, Nenek, Sepupu, Paman, dan banyak yang lainnya."

Hikari baru saja mengambil selimut untuk dirinya, seketika ia mendengar suara Patamon dan Takeru berbincang dari luar.  
Hikari menjadi ingin tau apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, maka ia diam-diam mendekat kearah pintu. Dan melihat diantara celah, terlihat  
Takeru sedang duduk bersila diteras dengan Patamon di sebelahnya.

"Aku mengerti, namun.. Aku selalu ingin mengetahui siapa Ibu dan Ayahku?"

"Emm.." Takeru memikirkan kata-kata yang terbaik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Patamon.

"Suatu hari nanti, mungkin saja.. Kau dapat menganggap ku sebagai ayahmu. Namun aku lebih senang jika menjadi teman sejatimu.."

"Kau akan terus tumbuh menjadi dewasa, Takeru.."

"Ya, dan kita memiliki janji untuk bersama sampai akhir.."

"dan jika aku dapat menganggapmu sebagai ayahku.. Maka siapa Ibuku?"

"Er.." Takeru mencoba berpikir lagi, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman kecilnya itu. Karena jika ia mengatakan tidak tau.  
Maka mungkin Patamon akan menjadi semurung-murungnya, ia mengetahui seberapa bahagianya memiliki seorang Ibu.  
Dengan kata lain, seseorang yang akan dinikahi Takeru nantinya.

"Takeru? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Daijoubu_.. dan ah benar! kau bisa menganggap.. Hikari sebagai Ibumu.." Takeru tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.  
Hikari yang sedang mendengarkan dari balik pintu, sedikit tertegun.

"Mungkin kau benar, ia selalu perhatian padaku.." Patamon tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Takeru.

"_Takeru-kun, aku akan menjanjikan itu.."_ Hikari bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, dan tersenyum kearah Takeru yang masih  
menikmati malam itu dengan Patamon. Setelah selesai mendengar hal yang membuatnya bahagia, Hikari kembali mencoba  
tidur dalam selimut yang hangat. Namun ia tak kuasa menahan senyuman bahagia, maka yang dilakukan malam itu hanyalah  
tersenyum membayangkan. Tapi tidak lama, ia mendengar pintu itu dibuka oleh Takeru. Seakan tidak ingin melihat dirinya  
masih tersadar, maka ia menutup matanya. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Lihat teman, cantik sekali ia walaupun dalam tidurnya.."

"Ya, aku tau.. Tailmon memang selalu seperti itu.."

"Aku membicarakan Hikari.."

"Sudahlah, Takeruu.. Ayo tidur.." Patamon menguap.

"Dimana?" Takeru melihat kearah sekeliling, tidak ada tempat lagi kecuali dibagian paling pojok yaitu  
disebelah Hikari. Ia pun memasuki ruangan harus dengan berjingkat melewati kaki-kaki para anak terpilih.  
Karena pertumbuhan pesat telah mempengaruhi area tempat mereka, ditambah Taichi mengambil  
tempat yang cukup untuk dua orang, dan ditempati oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Disini.." Patamon menunjuk satu-satunya tempat kosong.

"Baiklah_"_ Takeru segera membaringkan tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Patamon. "_Oyasumi nasai.."_

Terdengar dengkuran kecil ditelinga Hikari, ia berbalik menghadap Takeru.

"_Dimulai cerita, yang berputar dengan cepatnya.."_ Hikari bersenandung pelan melihat Takeru sudah terlelap disampingnya. Ia menguraikan rambut Takeru sehingga tidak menutupi wajahnya.

Malam itu, dimana kebahagiaan serta kejahatan berlangsung. Selagi anak-anak terpilih  
beristirahat dengan nyaman, kegelapan telah menyerang sebagian besar tempat tinggal  
anak-anak terpilih. Ya, dan nyaris tak bersisa. Setiap insan yang mereka temui telah dirubah  
kesadarannya oleh sosok jahat Devimon. Sehingga, tak ada lagi tempat lain kecuali Kazu, Yuki  
bersama kedua digimon kegelapan itu dihadapan orang-orang yang sedang tunduk pada mereka.

"Taichi, Hikari.. dimana kalian?" Ayah dan Ibu Taichi adalah salah satu orang yang selamat dari pengaruh kegelapan.

Semua terus berlanjut mengikuti rencana kegelapan.

* * *

Keesokan hari yang berawan memulai hari anak-anak terpilih, sangat sempurna untuk bersenang-senang  
dengan teman-temanmu. "Apa? Bersenang-senang?" Tentu tidak, mereka yang telah dihadapkan oleh takdir  
menyelamatkan dunia tak dapat menggunakannya untuk tertawa. "Aku tidak yakin.." Takeru menyangkal jika  
anak-anak terpilih tak dapat bersenang-senang lagi.

"Bodoh, kau sudah selangkah maju. Jika kau berdiam diri saja seperti ini, kau akan mudah dikalahkan." Yamato menghampiri  
adiknya yang masih duduk bersantai dengan Patamon.

"Lalu apa? Aku harus melatih kekuatan Angemon?" Takeru mengalihkan wajahnya pada Yamato.

"Lakukanlah selagi kau bisa.." Yamato berkacak pinggang.

"Kakakmu benar, pergilah ke hutan didekat area rumahku.. dan berlatih disana.." Gennai menghampiri keduanya dari dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah, Patamon? Ayo teman.." Takeru mengajak Patamon untuk segera bergegas.

"Takeruu, tunggu aku." Patamon segera berada diatas kepala Takeru seperti biasa.

Takeru sebenarnya sedikit menolak untuk melatih Angemon, namun karena ini adalah rekomendasi dari Gennai. Maka ia menuruti dan beranjak menuju hutan untuk menemukan tempat berlatih. "Aku tidak percaya, padahal aku masih ingin bersantai.."

"Tidak apa Takeru, aku juga sepertinya ingin mengetahui sejauh apa kekuatanku.." Patamon menyemangati.

Dari sisi lain rumah Gennai, Hikari sedang merangkai bunga dengan Sora. Paling tidak ada aktifitas yang ia lakukan. Namun apa yang ia kerjakan dapat dengan mudah teralihkan dengan melihat Takeru berjalan keluar. "Takeru? Mau kemana dia?" Hikari mengernyitkan dahi. "Ah Sora-san, nanti lagi ya! Ayo Tailmon!"

"Hikari-chan? Kau mau kemana?" Sora bertanya setelah Hikari menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengikuti Takeru-kun.."

"Baiklah, Hati-hati.." Sora tersenyum.

Ditengah perjalanannya mendaki tangga menuju permukaan, Takeru merasakan ada yang mengikuti langkahnya. Iapun berbalik untuk memastikan apakah ada seseorang.

"Hikari-chan?" Ia menemukan Hikari dan Tailmon tepat dibelakang dirinya.

"Hai, kau mau kemana Takeru-kun ?"

"Onii-chan dan Gennai menyuruhku untuk melatih kekuatan Angemon.." Takeru menjelaskan pada Hikari kemana ia akan menuju.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" Hikari terlihat antuasias.

"Tentu.." Takeru menggenggam tangan Hikari dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Hikari hanya tertawa kecil melihat apa yang Takeru lakukan pada dirinya.

Sudah tidak ada kecanggungan lagi untuk kedua anak terpilih ini, dimana mereka akrab satu sama lain dengan waktu singkat. Takeru sangat bahagia memiliki Hikari, karena ia adalah gadis yang dikaruniai Cahaya, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Kegelapan tak akan menang melawan dirinya, walaupun kata-kata itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hikari memiliki trauma yang mendalam tentang kegelapan, sama halnya juga dengan Takeru. Ia sangat ketakutan jika laut kegelapan memanggilnya lagi, dan mungkin untuk selanjutnya.. Ia takkan bisa lolos. Itu menjadi alasan pula bagi Hikari sangat bahagia untuk memiliki Takeru. Seorang Penjaga Harapan yang akan melindunginya dari segala macam kejahatan dan kegelapan.

* * *

"Ne, Takeru-kun.. kau ingin berlatih di mana?" Hikari mengikuti Takeru yang sudah berjalan cukup lama.

"Sebentar lagi akan sampai.. nah ini dia.." Takeru menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah lahan yang dikelilingi barisan pohon.

"Tempat yang bagus.." Hikari memandang sekeliling.

"Patamon.." Takeru mengeluarkan digivicenya. Segera saja, Patamon mengangguk dan mencoba berevolusi.

"_Patamon shinkaaaaa…."_

"Ange.. mon?" Patamon tidak berubah bentuk sedikitpun.

"Patamon, ada apa?" Takeru menghampiri partner kecilnya yang tak berhasil berevolusi itu.

"Aku tidak tau Takeru, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berubah.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Takeru kebingungan atas hal yang baru saja terjadi, bahkan ia tidak melihat sedikitpun darktower atau semacam penghambat evolusi disana. "Ayo kita coba lagi.."

"_Patamon shinkaaaa…."_

"Angemon.. ? Angemon! Angemonn!" Patamon berseru memaksakan dirinya karena tak dapat berevolusi.

"Hei,hei.. Sudahlah teman, tak usah dipaksakan.." Takeru menghiburnya segera, karena ia mengetahui sesuatu bahwa hal yang cukup dibenci Patamon adalah ketika ia gagal berevolusi saat Takeru membutuhkannya.

"Maafkan aku Takeruu.."

"Tidak apa teman, kalau begitu.." Takeru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hikari.

"Takeru-kun?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menikmati hari ini? Berhubung D-Terminal kita sedang dibutuhkan, maka sepertinya Gennai-san akan sibuk dengan Ichijouji, Iori dan Miyako-san."

"Aku setuju, cukup bosan sebenarnya.." Hikari melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana Hikari-chan?"

"Kau yang bilang sendiri, untuk menikmati hari ini?"

Takeru mengangguk dan menyusul. Mereka melalui pepohonan dan berjalan mendaki suatu bukit yang cukup tinggi dan bagus untuk pemandangan. Takeru memandang langit dunia digital yang cerah hari itu, begitu juga dengan Hikari yang telah duduk disebelahnya.

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

".." Hikari tak merespon.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Hikari-chan?"

"Hm.." Hikari mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu.. nanti?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Berjanjilah padaku agar kau selamat.."

"Aku berjanji.." Takeru menggenggam tangan Hikari lebih erat.

"Apa kau perlu meragukan keselamatan Takeru?" Patamon bertanya sesaat setelah keraguan Hikari.

"Sudahlah, kau belum tentu membuktikannya juga.." Tailmon memberi tatapan canda.

"Kau menganggapku beromong kosong?" dan Patamon menganggapnya dengan serius.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau ingin bukti untuk itu?" Patamon terlihat emosi.

"Apa kau ingin benar-benar merasakannya?" Tailmon tidak terima atas bentakan Patamon padanya.

"Cobalah!"

"argh.._ Neko Punch!'_ Tailmon melompat dari pangkuan Hikari dan menghantam Patamon. "_Air Shot!"_ Patamon juga menembakkan bola udara pada Tailmon.

"Hentikan!" Hikari segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Terlambat, keduanya terpental karena serangan masing-masing. Cukup bodoh? Ya sangat bodoh.  
Takeru pun tak terpikir Patamon akan melakukannya, apapun alasannya bukanlah suatu hal yang  
harus dilakukan tentang menyakiti teman sendiri. Ditambah lagi jika itu adalah Tailmon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Takeru menghampiri Patamon yang baru saja terjatuh dan berusaha bangkit.

"Aku mencoba membuktikan padanya aku cukup kuat untuk melindungimu.."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini!" Takeru sangat marah pada Patamon, tapi entah mengapa ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

"Takeru-kun, lebih baik kita kembali.." Hikari menyarankan mereka untuk kembali, karena melihat situasi tidak akan kembali nyaman.

"Kau benar, tidak kusangka kalian dapat bertengkar seperti ini.." Takeru melihat kearah Patamon.

"Ia yang mulai duluan!"

"Haruskah kau menanggapi itu? Aku bahkan yakin kau dapat melindungi seluruh anak terpilih!" Tailmon berteriak dari pelukan Hikari.

Seketika, Patamon terdiam. Ia sepertinya telah salah sangka, namun apa yang telah terjadi..  
Tak dapat diulang kembali, ia harus menerima dan menyesali apa yang dilakukannya.

"dan Hikari, dapatkah kita mengambil jalur pulang yang berbeda? Aku tidak mau pulang bersama si aneh itu.."

"Tailmon?" Hikari memandangnya heran dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Takeru, kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan keduanya.

Takeru yang melihat perginya Hikari tanpa kata-kata juga merasa bersalah, ia tak dapat  
menahan Patamon dalam hal kelakuannnya. Mungkin setiap orang dapat sakit hati, namun akan  
lebih baik jika kalian dapat meredamnya dan tak mengungkitnya lebih jauh.

"Lihat?" Takeru berkata sedikit keras pada Patamon. "Kau membuatku dalam masalah!"

"Maafkan aku, Takeru.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita kembali dan kau harus meminta maaf.."

* * *

Kembalinya Takeru bersama Patamon dengan muka lesu mengalihkan perhatian Yamato.  
Dapat ditebak jika Takeru sedang dalam masa introspeksi.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Yamato melihat adiknya baru kembali cukup lama setelah Hikari sampai.

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.." Takeru berusaha tidak melihat kearah kakaknya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong, bahkan kau tidak pergi untuk berlatih.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Apa aku seorang kakak yang tidak mengenal adiknya?" Yamato tersenyum. "Sekarang, ceritakan.."

"Baiklah, Patamon yang seharusnya berlatih bersamaku.. Ia tak dapat berubah menjadi Angemon."

"Apa?" Yamato sedikit kebingungan mengapa Patamon tak dapat berubah.

"Bukan itu hal pentingnya Onii-chan, Hikari ikut denganku tadinya untuk bersantai diatas bukit. Namun entah bagaimana, Patamon dan Tailmon bertengkar, dan hasilnya ia kembali terlebih dahulu.."

"Lalu kau mau apa sekarang? Anak-anak terpilih kawananmu sedang berlatih disana.." Yamato menunjuk halaman belakang rumah Gennai.

"Aku mungkin akan melihatnya.."

"Tidak denganku Takeru, aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.." Patamon melepaskan dirinya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, teman.."

Takeru membiarkan Patamon pergi kedalam untuk mencari Tailmon dan Hikari. Sementara Takeru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang rumah Gennai, seperti yang diharapkan.. Miyako, Iori dan Ken sedang sibuk dengan para partner digimon mereka.

"Ayo kita coba dengan _Digimental of Reliability_.." Miyako mengambil D-Terminal milik Iori. _"Digimental Up!"_

"_Hawkmon, armor shinkaaa…_ _Orcamon"_

Hawkmon berarmor evolusi menjadi digimon berbentuk lumba-lumba.

"Apakah ini dapat diandalkan untuk pertarungan?" Miyako kembali berkomentar.

"Miyako-san, kau sudah mencoba banyak digimental. Kau harus memilih satu!" Iori sudah bosan menunggu Miyako yang berganti-ganti digimental.

"Adakah Digimental yang belum ku coba?" Miyako menghitung berapa digimental yang ia tolak. "Ah, Digimental milik Takeru-kun.. _Digimental of Hope!_" Miyako mengambil d-terminal berlabelkan nama Hikari.

"Siap Hawkmon? _Digimental Up!"_

"_Hawkmon, armor shinkaa… Moosemon!"_

Terlihat dihadapannya, digimon berbentuk rusa bertanduk besar dan berwarna biru. Terlihat gagah dan kuat. Digimon penjaga alam dan pembawa harapan untuk permukaan tanah.

"Yahooo! Yaa! Ini dia!" Miyako melompat bahagia telah menemukan digimon yang terlihat gagah dan kuat untuk menjaganya dari segala macam bahaya. "Kau sangat keren!"

"dan aku yang terakhir untuk memilih" Iori dan Armadimon mengambil ruang.

"Er aku memilih… Miyako-san, D-Terminalmu.." Iori mengambilnya.

"Siap, Armadimon?"

"Kapanpun, dagyaa.."

"_Digimental Up!"_

"Armadimon, armor shinkaaaa.. _Ai no Arashi Pteranomon!"_

"Aku tidak perlu mengganti digimental lagi.. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.."

Iori tercengang melihat digimon partnernya berubah bentuk menjadi pterosaur berbadan pesawat tempur, dilengkapi dengan banyak misil di kanan dan kiri sayapnya.

"Dengan ini kau dapat mengandalkanku, dagyaa.."

"Ah?" Miyako merasakan mereka tidak hanya ber 3, melainkan ada seseorang di belakang mereka. "Takeru-kun, kemari! Aku perkenalkan pada ketiga teman baru kita.." Miyako menarik Takeru menghampiri Iori dan Ken, beserta ketiga partner digimon dalam bentuk baru.

"Takeru-kun, perkenalkan.. Ini Coatlmon. Wormmon dengan _Digimental of Light_."

"Baiklah.." Takeru mengangguk.

"dan yang ini.. Moosemon!" Miyako melompat senang.

"Hai, Aku dan Miyako-san akan berjuang semaksimal mungkin.."

"Lakukan.." Takeru tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Takeru-san, seperti yang kau lihat.. Pteranomon" Iori sepertinya sangat senang pada Pteranomon.

"Kau juga Iori-kun, aku mengandalkanmu.." Takeru mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hikari-chan?" Miyako baru menyadari Takeru datang dengan kekurangan satu orang.

"dia…" Takeru berkata dengan nada lesu dan berbalik membelakangi mereka.

* * *

Sementara di dalam ruangan, Hikari sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan Tailmon. Ia meminta Gennai ruang khusus sementara untuk mereka berdua.

"… namun cepat atau lambat kau harus memaafkannya." Terdengar suara Hikari yang sedang membujuk Tailmon.

"Aku tidak yakin dapat memaafkannya, Hikari."

"Kau lupa? Kau berkata padaku untuk membawakan cincin pernikahan bersama Patamon? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tak akan akur seterusnya?"

"Hikari?"

"jangan lupakan, apa yang kita lakukan ini belum selesai.."

"Aku mengerti, Hikari.. Namun.."

Diluar, Gennai sedang duduk bersama Koushiro, Taichi, dan Yamato. Sepertinya menganalisa status daripada kedua dunia.

".. secepatnya aku harus mengirim kalian. Mungkin esok hari."

"Apa? Namun kami baru saja sampai!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, jika terlambat.. Maka kalian.." Gennai terhenti merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya dari belakang. "Patamon?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, namun apakah kau melihat Tailmon.. Gennai?"

"Ah, dia ada bersama Hikari.. Namun, entah mengapa dirimu hanyalah satu-satunya yang tidak diizinkan masuk."

"Tolong akuu, dimana ia berada?" Patamon memohon dengan ekspresi paling menyedihkan.

Gennai tak kuasa melihat tersiksanya Patamon, maka ia memberi tau dimana Hikari dan Tailmon berada.

"Baiklah, mereka ada di ruangan yang disana." Gennai menunjuk pintu paling ujung dari lorong dibelakang Patamon.

"Terimakasih, Gennai.." Patamon terbang menyusuri lorong yang ditunjuk oleh Gennai. Meminta maaf? Tentu kau harus melakukannya jika ingin kembali akrab dengan temanmu. Jika bukan kau, maka siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya? Temanmu? Berharap saja ia akan meminta maaf padamu.

Patamon mengetuk pintu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ya?" Hikari membuka pintu dan tak menemukan siapapun ada dihadapannya.

"Hikari-chan, dibawah sini.." Patamon memanggilnya. "Apakah Tailmon dapat menemuiku?"

"Mungkin, akan aku coba.." Hikari berjalan kedalam dan kembali berbicara dengan Tailmon. Tak lama, ia kembali berada dihadapan Patamon.

"Ia menyuruhmu untuk masuk, semoga berhasil.." Hikari membuka-kan pintu untuk Patamon.

"Semoga saja.." Patamon berjalan kedalam tanpa berani mengepakan sayap sedikitpun. "Tailmon?"

"Hai." Jawabnya dingin.

"Aku.. aku.. meminta maaf.."

"Lalu?"

"Maukah, kau.. memaafkanku?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan memaafkanmu?" Tailmon masih tidak menatapnya.

"Tentu! kita adalah satu team! Dan bahkan musuh kita adalah Kegelapan, kau dan aku.. adalah satu-satunya Digimon beratribut Cahaya."

"Tailmon, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.."

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan dari digimon semacam ia?"

"Tailmon, apakah kau ingin.. kehilangan temanmu lagi?" Patamon terus berusaha supaya Tailmon dapat memaafkannya.

Tailmon tidak bergerak sedikitpun, pandangannya menjadi kosong. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Apapun yang Patamon katakan, sepertinya telah merasuk pada diri Tailmon. Menggugah hatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia meneteskan air mata dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

".. Wizarmon"

"Aku yakin, Wizarmon akan senang jika kalian bersama.." Hikari juga membujuk Tailmon untuk kembali memaafkannya.

"Apakah benar itu, Hikari?"

"Tentu."

Tailmon merasakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia jika terus dendam pada siapapun, terlebih pada Patamon. Digimon yang seharusnya bersama dirinya sampai waktu yang mereka janjikan tiba.

"Jadi.. Tailmon? Aku meminta maaf karena telah bersikap keras padamu.. Aku sangat menyesalinya.."

"Tidak apa" Tailmon tersenyum. "Aku juga meminta maaf karena telah bersikap bodoh seperti ini."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja.." Tailmon bangkit dan memeluknya.

Patamon sangat bahagia karena Tailmon telah memaafkannya, itu semua membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Terimakasih banyak, Tailmon.."

"_Kalian adalah digimon yang saling mengerti satu sama lain.."_ batin Hikari.

* * *

Setelah saat-saat bahagia diantara mereka, Hikari mendengar sesuatu dari halaman rumah Gennai. Suara teriakkan  
seseorang yang ia kenal. "Yohoo! Ayo Moosemon!"

"Miyako-san?" Hikari terkesiap mendengar Miyako tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Moosemon?" Patamon dan Tailmon juga terkejut mendengar nama digimon itu, hal yang mereka tau..  
Moosemon adalah digimon armor mitologi, ia tak percaya dapat melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Ah Hikari-chan!" Takeru memanggilnya setelah Miyako dan kawanan digimon mencoba_ armor-shinka_. Kali ini mereka mencoba di luar area, Iori dan Ken dapat berterbangan dengan bebas, sedangkan Miyako dapat merasakan memiliki Digimon darat.

"Sungguh, inikah yang dinamakan _armor-shinka_? Mengagumkan.." Ken memandang takjub dengan Coatlmon.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat ini, Ken.." Coatlmon melakukan atraksi udara dengan tubuh naga nya yang dapat meliuk dengan gesit.

"Whoaaa! Tidak seperti ini!"

Di daratan, Takeru dan Hikari beserta kedua digimon mereka dapat melihat kesenangan yang ditebarkan oleh anak-anak terpilih generasi baru. Begitu juga dengan Koushiro, Taichi, dan Yamato. Mereka memutuskan berlari keluar untuk mencari tau ada apa sebenarnya.

"Itu.." Koushiro mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya, tentu Digimon Analyzer.

"Moosemon, Coatlmon, dan.. Pteranomon!" Koushiro melihat satu persatu data digimon itu. "Mereka adalah… armor digimon?"

"Ya, aku melatih mereka untuk menggunakan _armor-shinka_ dengan Digimental lain selain milik mereka." Gennai menyusul dari belakang.

* * *

"Aku mengerti, dan mereka menggunakan.. _Digimental of Hope, Digimental of Light,_ dan _Digimental of Love?_"

Takeru yang mendengarnya agak sedikit canggung. "_Hope.. Light.._ _dan_ _Love.." _batinnya. "Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan, atau.."

"Takeruu!" Patamon terbang kearahnya diikuti oleh Tailmon.

"Patamon!" Takeru memeluknya erat. "Bagaimana teman?"

"Berjalan baik, dan Tailmon telah memaafkanku.."

"Benarkah itu, Hikari-chan?" Takeru memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi masalah diantara partner mereka.

"Ya, aku yang mendengarnya sendiri dari..". Hikari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tailmon yang tadi berada disebelahnya, namun sekarang lenyap. "Tailmon?"

"Hei kau, kembalikan Digimentalku!" Tailmon berteriak pada Coatlmon setelah menyadari Digimental nya digunakan.

Anak-anak terpilih hanya dapat tertawa mendengar itu, tidak seperti pemandangan bahagia dan kehangatan keluarga di dunia digital.  
Jauh disana, dimensi yang berbeda..

* * *

Kegelapan telah menyusuri sebagian besar dan menjadikannya budak penyembah Yuki dan Kazu.

"Hidup Yuki-sama, Hidup Kazu-sama.." sahut mereka berulang-ulang.

"Apakah ini tak berlebihan?" Kazu melihat pada barisan manusia yang bungkuk dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dengan ini kita akan lebih mudah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau." Yuki seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserahlah.."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_Perjalanan Pulang, Selamat Datang Daisuke!_

**-Hikari POV-**

"Hikari-chan, siap untuk kembali?" Itulah kata-kata yang diungkapkannya padaku hari itu, Takeru..  
ya ia memang sangat perhatian padaku. Jika kita mulai dari awal lagi, maka..

Hai, aku Hikari Yagami. Aku dan seluruh anak-anak terpilih sedang bersiap untuk kembali menuju dunia nyata,  
tentu saja untuk menghapuskan kegelapan di muka bumi dan mengembalikan kedamaian.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa, Takeru-kun?" Aku bertanya padanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin. Kita harus mengalahkan kegelapan itu.." seperti biasa ia memberikan senyuman meyakinkan, itu  
dapat membuat diriku tenang. Ia selalu menepati apa yang ia katakan, jika ia berkata seperti ini.. maka ia akan  
berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar semua itu berjalan sesuai yang ia katakan.

"Berjuanglah bersamaku, Takeru.." Patamon bergumam dengan wajah ceria. Sedikit sekali perbedaan mereka,  
sifatnya yang menyenangkan, peduli terhadap orang lain, dan keceriaan selalu ada pada diri mereka walaupun sedang kesal.

"Tentu, teman.. Untuk duniamu dan duniaku.." Takeru selesai menempatkan benda terakhir, yaitu digivice pada kantungnya.

* * *

Berbicara tentang persiapan, aku telah menyiapkan apapun. Walaupun aku hanya membawa Crest, Digivice dan D-Terminal  
namun kurasa itulah yang akan diperlukan. Kami tidak akan butuh air minum ataupun makanan kecil saat sampai disana, karena  
tidak akan ada tempat piknik tersisa.

Hm, tunggu.. sepertinya aku melupakan seseorang. Tailmon telah siap bersamaku, namun siapa?  
Ah! Aku ingat, Kakak-ku.. Ia sepertinya sedang bersama Agumon diluar, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan  
namun itu dapat memberi kesan kesedihan pada keduanya. Sedikit aku mendengar percakapan mereka..

"dengar Agumon, jika apapun terjadi disana.. Janganlah berhenti untuk memusnahkan kegelapan, aku akan baik-baik saja.  
Fokuskan dirimu dalam menghabisi seluruh kegelapan yang ada."

"Taichi, namun alasanku berada disini adalah untuk melindungimu.."

"Tidak lagi teman, keberadaanmu dan keberadaaanku adalah sama. Untuk melindungi dunia."

Kakak-ku memang aneh, namun aku jadi memikirkannya. Memang telah ditakdirkan sejak kami kecil, adalah untuk menjadi  
penjaga kedua dunia. Namun, apakah kami harus mengorbankan sekalipun nyawa? Sedikit merinding aku membayangkan  
jika aku kehilangan lagi teman-temanku. Aku sudah cukup trauma dengan kehilangan Wizarmon.

* * *

Aku tidak harus memikirkannya, sekarang adalah saatnya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun, kami adalah  
yang telah terpilih dan dipercaya untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia digital maupun dunia kami sendiri. Berbicara tentang itu,  
aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Gennai-san. Namun aku tak dapat menemukan dimanapun ia berada, ah tunggu..  
Itu dia! Tidak heran jika bersama Koushiro-san, kadang aku menyebut mereka ahli dunia digital. Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin  
mengetahui apa yang mereka kerjakan sebelum kembalinya kami menembus dimensi.

"Koushiro, aku berpesan. Jalur menuju dunia kalian belum stabil, maka.. berhati-hatilah.."

"Aku mengerti, apapun yang kau lakukan untuk kami. Adalah sebuah manfaat"

"Jika seperti itu, terimalah ini." Gennai terlihat seperti menyerahkan sesuatu pada Koushiro-san, benda itu bercahaya.  
Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, er.. jika tidak salah benda itu bernama Digicore. Satu lagi, digicore pernah digunakan  
Gennai guna mengevolusikan digimon.

"Terimakasih banyak, Gennai-san. Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik." Koushiro-san adalah sosok yang sangat  
sopan, aku bahkan mengerti mengapa Gennai sangat mempercayainya. Sepertinya anak-anak terpilih lainnya sedang  
berbicara dengan partner mereka satu sama lain, aku akan mencoba Miyako-san. Aku sempat dilihat dengan tatapan  
bingung oleh Takeru-kun, karena aku terlihat berjalan-jalan terus tanpa henti dengan Tailmon. Sedangkan dirinya  
sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan Patamon. Ah, aku jadi sedikit lupa.. oh ya, Miyako-san. Aku terakhir melihat  
dirinya sedang bersama Sora-san dan Mimi-san. Mungkin saja ia masih disana..

* * *

"Hai, Sora-san.. Apakah kau melihat Miyako-san?" Aku bertanya pada Sora yang tengah asyik bercanda bersama Piyomon.

"Tidak, maaf Hikari-chan.." jawabnya, aku sedikit tidak puas. Tapi tidak apa-apa, tidak terlalu penting juga menemuinya.  
Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan anak-anak terpilih. Aku melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat Takeru  
berada, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku. Seperti ada yang kurang, namun aku sendiri  
tak mengetahui apa itu.

"Hikari-chan, kau sakit?" Takeru bertanya hal itu padaku, Apa aku terlihat pucat? Ah, lebih baik aku mengutarakan ada apa  
sebenarnya. Karena aku dan Takeru-kun telah berjanji tidak akan menyimpan rahasia ataupun hal yang mengganggu  
dalam diri sendiri.

"Tidak, namun hanya saja.. Aku terbebani sesuatu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tak mengetahuinya.." jawabku lesu.

Tailmon pun tidak tinggal diam melihat kondisi ku seperti itu, ia pun berpikir keras apa yang menjadi pikiran ku. Aku tak  
mengerti, bagaimana caranya Tailmon dapat menebak apa yang menjadi pikiranku? Apa karena persahabatan kami selama ini?  
Entahlah, namun apapun yang ia lakukan, sangat membantuku.

"Aku mengetahuinya, Hikari.."

"Kau mengetahuinya?" jawabku terheran.

"Yang mengganggu perasaanmu adalah Daisuke, apakah aku benar?"

Seketika diriku seperti kosong, aku menyadari bahwa itulah alasanku menjadi seperti ini. Daisuke, sudah cukup lama sejak aku  
tak melihatnya. Aku akui, aku kehilangan Daisuke. Sosoknya yang pemberani dan ceria itu, seakan hilang dari pandanganku.

"Daisuke-kun.." gumamku.

"Jangan biarkan dirimu hanyut dalam kesedihan, Hikari-chan. Aku yakin, Daisuke akan melakukan hal yang sama.."  
Takeru mencoba membangkitkan semangatku, aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Mungkin jika Miyako-san yang melakukannya,  
akan memakan waktu lama. Tapi tidak untuk Takeru, ia mengetahui bagaimana cara membuatku ceria dan bersemangat lagi.

"Kau pikir seperti itu?" Aku bertanya pada Takeru, bukannya aku tak percaya. Namun hanya saja aku menyukai ketika ia membuatku tenang.

"Tentu" senyumnya cerah padaku.

Apa ini? Mengapa Takeru dapat membuatku tenang dalam kondisi aku mengkhawatirkan Daisuke? Aku tidak mengerti, namun  
itulah Takeru. Yah, hal ini memang sudah biasa.. dan sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Hikari!"

"Onii-chan?"

"Cepatlah, Gennai meminta semua anak-anak terpilih untuk berkumpul" ujar kakak-ku.

"Kita akan pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak tau, lebih baik cepat.. Ayo!"

Gennai meminta semuanya berkumpul? Mungkin kami akan segera kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa pikiran  
ku tidak sepenuhnya benar?

* * *

"_Erabareshi Kodomotachi_, senang melihat kalian masih dalam kondisi yang utuh hari ini. Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena memiliki berita buruk."

"Apakah kau memiliki berita baik?" Suara kakakku dapat mengacaukan suasana, selalu saja.

"Ekhm, tidak. Aku menemukan bahwa, lorong dimensi penghubung dunia kalian dan dunia digital sudah rusak parah.  
Aku hanya dapat mengirim kalian pulang, namun tidak untuk kembali ke dunia digital."

"Tidak mungkin.." Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, lorong dimensi akan pulih seiring berjalannya waktu. Maka dari itu, setelah kalian sampai di dunia nyata.  
Tolong jaga para digimon sampai kalian dapat kembali ke dunia digital."

"Jadi, maksudmu… kami harus tinggal disana?" Piyomon pun tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku, namun ini untuk keselamatan kalian.."

"Itu berarti.. itu berarti, aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku untuk waktu yang lama?"

"Tak ada kata lain, selain ya.. Piyomon. Akan aku berikan waktu sampai 2 Jam, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada seluruh teman-teman mu di dunia digital. Kau akan merindukan mereka.."

* * *

**-Takeru POV-**

Persahabatan, Kenangan, itulah yang aku dengar sepanjang perjalanan menemani Patamon. Ia sangat ingin mengucapkan  
selamat tinggal pada Elecmon, namun sayang. Teman kecilku ini harus merelakan hal sebaik itu, dikarenakan Elecmon berada  
di pulau File, dan kami berada di Benua Server.

"Takeruu, dimana aku dapat bertemu Elecmon?" panggilnya dari atas kepalaku, suaranya yang cukup sedih membuatku ingin  
mewujudkan apa yang Patamon inginkan.

"Aku yakin ia mengerti alasanmu meninggalkan dunia digital untuk waktu yang lama, Patamon"

"Tidak! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. Aku ingin bertemu Elec.."

"Patamon? Ada apa?" Suara yang tak asing ditelingaku memanggil Patamon. Aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya.

"Elecmon!" Teriak-ku dan Patamon menghampirinya.

"Aku dengar, kalian tak akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.. Benarkah itu?"

"Ya, karena itu. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu"

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Patamon."

"Aku juga, jangan lupakan aku sampai aku kembali.." Patamon menguraikan air mata dengan memeluk Elecmon, aku tak kuasa menahan haru.

"dan Takeru, jaga Patamon baik-baik.."

"Aku akan menjaganya, dan aku berjanji. Suatu saat nanti, kami akan kembali"

"Semoga.."

Aku senang setelah melihat Patamon lebih gembira dari sebelumnya, bagaimanapun itu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakak-ku dan Gabumon.  
Terakhir kulihat mereka sedang mengobrol di sisi kolam. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun aku sempat duduk-duduk sebentar untuk  
mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

"Gabumon, tidak kah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Kakak ku sepertinya tidak ingin Gabumon menyesal setelah sampai di dunia nyata.

"Semua yang ku kenal, akan mengerti alasan aku meninggalkan dunia digital. Lagipula, terlalu menyedihkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Begitukah?"

Gabumon hanya menunduk menatap air dalam kolam dihadapannya. Aku tak pernah mengerti sifat kakakku yang pendiam  
dan kurang peduli itu. Entah mengapa sangat berlawanan dengan sifat Persahabatannya. Yah, mungkin itu hanya dapat dijawab  
oleh kakakku sendiri. Meninggalkan kakakku bersama Gabumon akan membuat mereka lebih bebas, maka aku memilih untuk  
menemui Hikari.

Hm, sedikit aneh. Kemana semua orang? Aku hanya menemukan Miyako-san dan Hawkmon tengah duduk diatas pohon.  
Ah tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada mereka, siapa yang mengira jika Miyako-san mengetahui dimana Hikari?

".. apakah kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa kembali ke dunia digital?"

"Tidak apa, Miyako-san. Untukmu, akan ku lakukan yang terbaik. Kita ditakdirkan bersama, ingat?"

"Kau benar!"

Itulah yang kudengar dari bawah pohon, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sama. Ah, sebaiknya aku tak perlu ikut campur.  
Aku hanya perlu menanyakan Hikari, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Miyako-san! Miyako-saann!" Ternyata perlu berteriak jika memanggilnya dari bawah sini.

"Takeru-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kau melihat dimana Hikari?"

"Ia sedang bersama para Numemon, er disana…" Miyako-san menunjuk arah tepat menuju di halaman belakang rumah Gennai.

"Terimakasih Miyako-san, nah silahkan dilanjutkan.." Aku tertawa bersama Patamon dan berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Miyako.

"Apa? Takeru-kun! Kau diam-diam mendengarkanku?" Amuk Miyako-san memang dapat terdengar sekalipun aku sudah menjauhinya.  
Lupakan, sekarang aku sudah melihat Hikari. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Ia dan Numemon memiliki persahabatan. Untuk tidak  
mengganggunya, aku akan menunggu Hikari sampai ia selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Numemon.

* * *

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik Numemon, aku tak akan berada disini dalam waktu lama.."

"Hikari-sama, jika kau tidak ada disini. Maka siapa yang akan menjadi cahaya bagi dunia digital?"

"Cahayaku akan selalu menjaga kalian dari segala kegelapan. Maka, aku ingin kalian jangan berhenti berharap, maka kalian akan terlindungi."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Hikari-sama.."

"Begitu juga denganku.." Aku melihat Hikari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tailmon.

"Ne, Tailmon.. kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seseorang?"

"Sayang sekali Hikari, Wizarmon telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku lebih dahulu.."

Aku makin tak ingin mengganggu mereka, maka aku dan Patamon memilih untuk mencari tempat sendiri. Semua itu tak terasa  
jika dibandingkan dengan batas waktu 2 jam pemberian Gennai. Aku sudah berdiri disebelah Hikari, menghadap gerbang digital  
yang telah dibuat oleh Gennai. Gerbang itu cukup besar, dan terlihat lorong dimensi yang dibicarakan tadi.  
Aku jadi semakin bimbang, jika Gennai memutuskan untuk mengirim kami menuju dunia nyata dan akan kembali pada saatnya.  
Apakah itu berarti, tak ada yang menjaga dunia digital?

"Gennai-san, tunggu.." aku meminta waktu untuk bertanya hal ini.

"Jika kita tak akan kembali, maka bagaimana dengan keselamatan dunia digital?"

"Apa yang kalian perbuat untuk dunia ini, telah cukup. Sekarang waktunya kalian meneruskan takdir di dunia nyata.  
Dunia Digital sangat berterimakasih pada kalian, anak-anak terpilih. Namun ada saatnya bagi kalian untuk menjadi  
anak-anak terpilih di dunia kalian sendiri."

* * *

Sekali lagi, diriku dibuat diam oleh Gennai. Apa yang ia katakan memang benar, namun alangkah mengecewakannya  
jika aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia Digital. Jika ada yang menanyakan kenangan masa kecilku, inilah jawaban  
atas pertanyaan itu.

"Baik, waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak. Aku harus segera mengirim kalian pulang.." Aku, Kakak-ku, dan sebagian besar anak terpilih  
hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

"Jika kalian siap, berjalan masuklah menuju gerbang ini.. dan, terimakasih untuk segalanya. _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_, mungkin saja ini  
pertemuan terakhir kita. Sesampainya kalian menembus dimensi, aku tak dapat menghubungi kalian."

"G.. Gennai-san" Aku melihat letak kekhawatiran pada raut wajah Koushiro.

"Tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, Koushiro. Kau dapat menjadi acuan bagi anak-anak terpilih, aku yakin.. Kau akan mengarahkan mereka ke jalan yang terbaik."

Aku melihat, Taichi-san melangkahkan kaki diikuti oleh Agumon.

"Aku mengakui, aku tak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini.. Namun aku harus, jika aku tak dapat kembali lagi.  
Aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan di dunia ini, selamat tinggal.. _Dejitaru Waarudo" _Mereka berdua melompat menembus gerbang.

"Akupun mengakuinya, telah banyak yang kita lewati. Namun segala sesuatu memiliki akhir, dan.. aku siap  
menghadapi itu.. Ayo, Gabumon" Kakakku melompat juga.

"Sepertinya ini saatnya, huft.. Ayo, Piyomon.." Sora-san bersama Piyomon juga melintasi gerbang itu.

"Tidak! Jika kita tak akan kembali maka…" Tangisan Mimi membuat Jyou menarik tangannya menuju gerbang.

"Ini adalah takdir kita sebagai anak terpilih, sepahit apapun itu.. Akupun tak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini, namun.. tak ada pilihan lain."

Jyou, Mimi, Gomamon dan Palmon melintasi gerbang itu, dan sekarang aku melihat dihadapan gerbang itu berdiri Koushiro-san dan Tentomon.

"Gennai-san, aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan selama kami berada di dunia digital. Dan sekarang, sepertinya.. aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal_.."_ Menghilang lah mereka dari pandanganku.

"Iori, sekarang giliran kita dagyaa.."

"Kau benar, sungguh singkat perjalananku disini.. Namun aku menghargainya sebagai pelajaran hidup.." Iori dan Armadimon, kali ini yang melangkah menempuh gerbang lorong dimensi.

"Ayo Hawkmon, waktu kita sudah habis.." Terlihat di wajahnya rasa kecewa yang sangat amat mendalam.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, dirinya telah melewati gerbang itu.

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon di lengannya menyadarkan Ken yang sempat terpaku.

"Ah? Ya, kau benar.. Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik, _Dejitaru Waarudo_.." Ia dan Wormmon pun telah menghilang dari dunia digital.

Tersisa aku dan Hikari.

"Uhk.." Aku mendengar suara dari sisiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hikari-chan?"

"Aku tak apa-apa.."

"Kuatkanlah dirimu.." Aku merangkul Hikari membantunya untuk melangkahkan kaki, entah mengapa kekuatan Hikari hilang ketika saat ini tiba.

"Hikari, kau dapat melakukannya.." Tailmon juga memberi semangat pada Hikari.

"Selamat tinggal, _Dejitaru Waarudo_."

Aku dan Hikari melompat kedalamnya, diikut oleh Patamon dan Tailmon. Lorong dimensi itu cukup besar, beruntung kami melayang dengan kecepatan yang tak terlalu cepat. Maka, kami dapat menikmati batas-batas akhir dunia digital.

* * *

**~Daisuke POV~**

Aku sedang menuju tempat itu, dengan Raidramon. Sebelum terlambat! Aku sudah tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang menjadi masalahku, namun sekarang seluruh teman-temanku membutuhkan ku. Jika aku diam saja disini, maka aku tak akan berguna. Aku sudah melihat tempat itu, ya Rumah Gennai! Mereka pernah menceritakan rumah itu berada di tengah sebuah danau. Itu pasti tempatnya, aku melihat air itu terbelah.

"Lebih cepat, Raidramon!"

Aku beruntung memiliki dirinya sebagai partner.

"Gennai-san! Gennai-san!"

"Kau, Daisuke?"

"Aku akan kembali bersama mereka, tolong tuntun aku menuju dunia nyata.." Aku membungkuk dihadapan Gennai.

"Aku tau, kau tak akan membiarkan temanmu dalam bahaya. Bergabunglah, masuk melalui gerbang ini."

"Terimakasih banyak, Gennai-san.."

"Ah, Daisuke. Sesampainya disana, aku ingin kau mendengar berita yang aku sampaikan. Sekarang tak ada waktu, pergilah!"

"Baik, ayo Veemon!"

"Daisuke- tunggu!"

Aku dan Veemon melompat masuk kedalam gerbang itu, aku berada didalam suatu lorong yang membawaku dengan sangat cepat.  
Mungkin ini adalah layanan baru dari dunia digital? Siapa yang mengira. Namun aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal sehingga kecepatanku  
berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tunggu, apakah itu.. mereka?"

"Ya, Daisuke! Itu mereka!" Veemon sangat bahagia melihat anak-anak terpilih yang ada dihadapan kami.

"Lebih baik kita menyusul mereka.."

Aku melihat, Hikari ada di paling belakang dari seluruhnya. Maka yang pertama akan ku beri kejutan adalah, Hikari-chan!

"Takeru-kun, bagaimana dengan Daisuke?"

"Mungkin ia sudah berada di dunia nyata?"

"Ehm" Aku menyelak pembicaraan mereka. Tentu saja, Takeru dan Hikari melihat kearah belakang yaitu kearahku.

"Daisuke-kun!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka sangat kehilanganku, bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri. Namun reaksi mereka membuktikan padaku.

"Hah? Apa? Daisuke?" Aku mendengar suara Taichi-san dari depan barisan.

"Hai, Taichi-san. Lama tak berjumpa.." Sapa ku tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hei anak bodoh, kemana saja kau ini?"

"Aku mencari diriku, dan sekarang aku menemukannya.."

"Selamat padamu.." Akupun mendengar Yamato-san memberikanku ucapan terimakasih.

"Daisuke-kun, kau.. kau.. kau bodoooh!" Miyako berteriak dan membuat seluruh anak-anak terpilih menutup telinga.

"Motomiya-kun.." seseorang menyapaku, seseorang yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang teman ketika aku dalam depresi.

"Ichijouji.."

"Sepertinya aku tak memerlukan _armor-shinka_.." Ken tertawa kecil melihat diriku dan Veemon telah hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo!" aku mengeluarkan digivice biru ku dari dalam kantung.

"Yoush"

"_**Veemon shinkaaa… ExVeemon"**_

"_**Wormmon shinkaa.. Stingmon"**_

"_**Jogress shinkaa.. Paildramon"**_

"_**Kyuukyoku shinka.. Imperialdramon"**_

Dalam sekejap mata, Imperialdramon telah berada ditengah-tengah barisan anak-anak terpilih. Tanpa ku sadar, Takeru sudah bersama Angemon, Hikari telah bersama Angewomon, Taichi-san sudah bersama WarGreymon, Yamato-san bersama MetalGarurumon, Miyako-san bersama digimon berbentuk rusa biru. Jujur aku tak mengetahui nama digimon itu, Iori bersama digimon berbentuk Pesawat jet dengan misil, entahlah mereka mendapat evolusi itu darimana.

"Akhirnya aku dapat merasakan ini.. melayang bersama Angemon" Takeru terlihat sangat bersemangat. Namun tidak dengan Hikari, ia hanya dapat tersenyum melihat Takeru. Tidak lebih.

* * *

"_Anak-anak terpilih, gerbang menembus dunia nyata telah terblokir. Hancurkan semua yang menghalangi kalian.. dan kalian, Digimon terpilih.. Gunakan kekuatan mu untuk menghancurkan blokade-blokade itu. Berjarak 10 menit dalam kecepatanmu yang sekarang ini"_

Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing, Gennai-san. Bahkan setelah kami pergi, ia masih membimbing kami agar selamat sampai dunia nyata.

"Baik, aku melihat blokade didepan.. Bersiap semua!" Suara Taichi-san terdengar sampai ke telingaku yang berada di posisi belakang.

"**Terra Force.."**

"**Cocyotus Breath.."**

"**Shadow Wing.."**

"Yatta!"

Aku melihat blokade kedua telah menanti dihadapan kami.

"Sekarang!" Izumi-senpai memberi komando pada barisannya.

"**Horn Buster.."**

"**Flower Cannon!"**

"**Hammer Spark!"**

Kekuatan yang mengagumkan telah kusaksikan oleh mata kepalaku sendiri, inikah kekuatan anak-anak terpilih jika bersatu?

"Selanjutnya, serahkan pada kami!" Miyako-san menambah kecepatan dengan digimon rusa berwarna biru itu. Diikuti oleh Iori-kun bersama digimon berbentuk binatang purbakala dengan misil pada sayapnya.

"**Missile Storm!"**

"**Hanging Twister!"**

_Boom_, itulah yang kudengar dari blokade. Tak disangka, walaupun mereka hanya berdua. Namun kekuatan digimon mereka dengan evolusi ini sangat mengerikan.

"_Inilah gerbang terakhir, jika kalian dapat menembusnya. Kalian akan sampai.. Selamat berjuang, semoga berhasil. Terimakasih, Erabareshi Kodomotachi. Sampai jumpa.."_

Suara Gennai kembali terdengar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan suara Takeru menyadarkanku.

"Daisuke-kun.."

"Ayo kita lewati bersama!" Aku menjabat tangan kiri Hikari, dan Takeru di tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang!" Teriak kami bertiga bersamaan.

"**Heaven's Knuckle!"**

"**Holy Arrow!"**

"**Giga Death!"**

Gerbang besar yang menghalangi jalan kami, telah hancur lebur. Kini aku dan semua anak-anak terpilih akan sampai dengan selamat menuju dunia nyata. Aku kembali, sudah cukup lama sebenarnya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan ayah dan ibuku, juga kakakku yang mengesalkan itu. Ah, dan juga aku tidak sabar untuk berurusan dengan Kazu, aku benci dengannya.

"Kita berhasil!"

"Minna! Bersiaplah.." Aku mendengar suara Taichi-san. Didepan sana, telah menunggu pintu keluar. Memang tak terlihat apa-apa, hanya cahaya putih. Yang aku bayangkan adalah, melihat perkotaan Odaiba yang cerah. Namun dibalik cahaya itu..

"Waaaaaaa!" Terdengar olehku teriakkan beberapa anak terpilih, yang pasti salah satunya adalah Miyako-san.

"A-Apa ini?" Aku melihat sekeliling, semua yang kubayangkan tidaklah ada yang terwujud. Ini kah tempatku tinggal? Aku tak melihat kehidupan dimanapun, langit terlihat gelap, dan.. aku tak menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!" Aku juga mendengar Hikari berteriak, sepertinya ia mencari Taichi-san. Ah, tunggu.. Kemana ia?

"Hoi, Onii-chan. Aku tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang!" Takeru kali ini yang mencari kakaknya, Yamato-san.

Tunggu sebentar, itu berarti.. mereka.. Tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti ada disekitar sini, mereka tak mungkin hilang! Er, namun.. Sora-san? Izumi-senpai? Mereka juga tak ada..

"A-Ada apa ini? Dimana mereka semua?" Takeru melangkah mundur dengan gemetaran.

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari juga sepertinya merasa ketakutan.

"Minna, lebih baik sekarang kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak.." Aku memberi pendapat, aku akui.. Aku juga lelah.

"Aku setuju, kita tak dapat berdiam diri disini. Sepertinya berbahaya" Ichijouji menyepakati ideku, beruntunglah.

"Yoush, ayo.." Takeru membantu Hikari untuk berdiri, ah.. Mengapa aku masih kesal melihatnya?

* * *

**-Taichi POV-**

Uhh, Dimana aku? Argh.. WarGreymon?

"Taichi…" aku mendengar suaranya, WarGreymon yang berdiri tegap. Kami sepertinya sedang tak sadarkan diri, dan dijaga oleh para digimon yang mengelilingi kami.

"Dimana ini? Mana Hikari?" Aku tersadar dan mulai panik. Ditambah aku tidak mengenal tempat itu, seperti pantai. Namun tanpa kecerahan sedikitpun, air lautnya pun hitam.

"Yamato.. Yamato!" Aku mencoba menyadarkannya, karena baru aku yang terbangun.

"Uhh, Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Takeru?" Seperti yang aku khawatirkan, ia juga mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Aku tak mengetahuinya.."

"Argh" Aku mendengar rintihan seseorang, seperti.. Koushiro.

"Koushiro? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Taichi-san, aku baik-baik saja.. Uh, dimana kita?"

"Aku tidak tau.."

"Mimi-san, Mimi-san, bangun.." Ternyata Sora sudah sadar sebelum aku tau, yah biarkan. Paling tidak aku tak harus menjadi pangeran dan membangunkannya dengan cara itu.

"Uh, Sora-san?"

"Taichi, sepertinya ada yang mendekat!" WarGreymon berkata padaku, dan benar saja. Aku melihat sosok bayangan yang sangat besar.

"A-Apa itu?" Aku tertegun melihatnya, berbentuk seperti.. ah aku tak dapat menjelaskannya.

"Itu.. itu.. Dagomon. Namun, Digimon level sempurna ? Bagaimana bisa ia sebesar itu!" Koushiro membaca sesuatu dari layar laptopnya, sungguh cepat jika ia sedang mengoperasikan benda itu.

"Jangan lengah, dan jangan kau lupakan Devimon. Ia adalah digimon level dewasa terbesar yang pernah kita hadapi.."

"Kau benar, Taichi-san.. Lalu apa yang akan kita perbuat?"

"Apakah ia digimon kegelapan?"

"Er, Digimon Virus.. dan Kegelapan. Ya, ia digimon kegelapan."

"_Dimana ia? Dimana anak terpilih cahaya itu?"_ Aku mendengar gemuruh suara dari berbagai sudut.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa dengan adikku?" Aku bertanya pada suara itu.

"_Aku adalah penunggu laut kegelapan.. Aku memerlukan ia.."_

"Laut kegelapan.. Itu berarti, Selama ini kau yang menjadi teror Hikari!" Aku menjadi sangat emosi. "Tak akan kumaafkan! Ayo WarGreymon.."

"_Hahaha..."_

Bayangan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan kami, sangat misterius. Apapun itu, aku telah bertekad menghabisinya. Masa depan Hikari.. ternyata terancam selama ini olehnya. Ia selalu mengeluh tentang Laut Kegelapan, dan sekarang aku berdiri disini untuk membalas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"_Kalian tak akan keluar dari tempat ini, selamanya.. Hahaha.."_

Suara itu kembali bergema ditelinga kami, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Lalu dimana yang lain? Mengapa hanya kami yang berada disini, dimana Hikari? Argh, aku harus tetap fokus menjaga teman-temanku. Tunggu, suara apa itu..

"_Erabareshi Kodomotachi.."_ Suara itu berbeda, namun aku mengingatnya.

"**_Mugen Cannon!"_**

"Taichi! Awas!" Sora berlari kearahku dan mendorongku dari tembakan laser itu. Mengapa… aku tak merasakan goncangan?

"Ugh.." Kudengar suara WarGreymon. Ia menahan serangan itu.

"Kau.. _Ikuzo, WarGreymon!"_ Aku menaiki WarGreymon dan melesat kearah laser itu berasal.

"_**Trump Swords!"**_

Pedang-pedang terlihat melesat sekejap dari arah lain, aku tak dapat melihat jauh ditempat itu. Sangat gelap. Argh, Aku dan WarGreymon terjatuh karena pedang-pedang itu. "Dark.. Dark Master? Piemon!"

"MetalGarurumon!" Aku mendengar suara Yamato berteriak, selanjutnya derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. _**"Cocyotus Breath!" **_

"_**Ultimate Stream!"**_Suara itu.. MetalSeadramon. Tembakkan laser itu muncul dari arah lain juga, mengenai MetalGarurumon. Aku tak percaya akan hal ini, mereka berdua kembali menjadi Agumon dan Gabumon.

"_**Love Serenade~"**_

Argh, memuakkan. Aku sangat mengetahui suara ini berasal dari Etemon. Dan, ini membuat.. Oh tidak, semua digimon kembali menjadi level bayi.

"_Sekarang penghabisan, hahaha.. **Bullet Hammer!"**_

"Tidaaaaak!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin. Seketika, ada sesuatu yang bercahaya dari kami masing-masing. Symbol crest kami yang bercahaya, melesat ke langit kelam dan membentuk dinding pertahanan. Serangan Pinochimon pun, tak mengakibatkan apapun. Ya, mungkin itulah salah satu kunci menjadi anak terpilih.

"Apa ini? Kita selamat?" Koushiro sempat menundukkan kepala sebelum dinding itu tercipta, ia berpikir kita sudah mati jika crest itu tak membantu.

"Lebih dari yang diharapkan.." Aku melihat kearah semua digimon kami.

"**Agumon!"**

"**Gabumon!"**

"**Piyomon!"**

"**Tentomon!"**

"**Palmon!"**

"**Gomamon!"**

"Taichi!" Yamato memanggilku. Sepertinya ia memberiku suatu tanda, seketika aku tak mengerti.. namun, entah naluriku sebagai anak terpilih atau apa. Aku mendapati bahwa Yamato ingin menjadikan mereka Omegamon.

"Yoush! Agumon!" Aku tersenyum pada dinosaurus kecil dihadapan ku itu. Ia mengangguk.

"**Agumon warp shinkaaaa…."** Ia kembali bersinar, membentuk dirinya sebagai ksatria keberanian. **"WarGreymon..!"**

"**Gabumon warp shinkaaa…"** dan Gabumon, merubah dirinya menjadi ksatria persahabatan. **"MetalGarurumon..!"**

"Sekarang!"

Dengan menyatukan keduanya, terciptalah Omegamon. Digimon yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghabisi kegelapan apapun tanpa terkecuali. Terukir _Ōru Derīto_ yang berarti "Hapuskan semua" pada pedangnya.

Melihat dinding dihadapanku semakin surut, itu berarti kami kembali dhadapkan dengan Dark Master. Apapun itu, mereka adalah lawan yang pernah kami kalahkan. Dan akan menjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kami siap.." Aku mendengar suara Sora, begitu aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku melihat pasukan digimon kami yang pernah bersinar 4 tahun lalu.

"Minna…" Aku tersenyum. "Sekaraaaaang!"

"Yaaa.. !"

* * *

**Odaiba, Real World**

**14:52**

**-Takeru POV-**

Siang hari yang terik mungkin bukanlah sebutan yang tepat untuk langit hari ini, kembali pada masa genting Digital World. Aku, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, dan Ken adalah yang tersisa dari kelompok. Kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat beristirahat sejenak, dan kami memilih stasiun TV tempat ayahku bekerja. Mungkin saja ia ada disana, namun itu sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Tempat ini sepi sekali.." Daisuke berkomentar.

"Takeruu.. apa kau yakin akan berhenti sejenak disini?" Patamon bertanya padaku mengingat kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

"Ya Patamon, sebelumnya kita harus memiliki rencana, dan mengetahui sebab ada apa sebenarnya."

"Takeru-kun.." Hikari mundur selangkah kearahku.

"Ada apa, Hikari-chan?"

"Ada.. yang mendekat.." Ia menunjuk lorong yang cukup gelap, beberapa lampu memang padam disana.

"Siapa itu!" Aku berteriak sekiranya dapat mengancam apapun yang mendekat kearah kami.

"Takeru? Kau kah itu?" Suara terdengar dari arah yang ditunjuk Hikari. Sedikit demi sedikit sosok seseorang itu menjadi semakin nyata, aku mengenalinya.

"Ayah?"

"Takeru, aku bersyukur kau selamat.."

"Ayah! Syukurlah kau juga.." Aku berlari memeluknya.

Tak menduga, aku bertemu dengan ayahku disini. Sementara aku tak melihat sedikitpun kehidupan diluar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana yang lainnya?" Aku bertanya pada ayahku.

"Beberapa dari orang tua kalian ada bersamaku, dan beberapa yang lainnya.. aku tak mengetahui keberadaan mereka."

"Tak diketahui, maksudmu apa yah?"

"Ini sepertinya ulah digimon kegelapan, lebih baik kalian ikut dengan ku. Kami baru saja membicarakan rencana, dan kalian.. Aku mempercayai kalian untuk menghentikan semua ini." Ayahku memimpin jalan melalui lorong gelap tadi, dan membuka kan salah satu pintu. Kami melihat ada sekumpulan orang tua anak-anak terpilih disana, menyambut bahagia kedatangan kami.

"Hikari!" Aku segera melepas tanganku dari bahunya, dan segera Hikari memeluk ibunya.

"Aku telah berjanji untuk pulang dengan selamat" Hikari tertawa kecil.

Begitu juga dengan Daisuke, ia terlihat bersalah ketika menghadap kedua orangtuanya. Dikarenakan ia belum kembali semenjak ia pergi ke digital world untuk memulai ambisinya yang cukup bodoh.

"Daisuke, pergi kemana kau nak?"

"Aku.. Maafkan aku karena telah membuat kalian khawatir."

Ken, Miyako, dan Iori juga sama halnya menemui orang tua mereka, bersyukur orang tua kami selamat dari hal ini. Namun aku tak melihat beberapa orang tua anak terpilih lain, seperti ayah dan ibu Koushiro-san.

"Baik, aku akan menjelaskan situasi." Ayah Taichi berdiri dan mengangkat suara.

"Setelah kalian pergi menuju dunia digital, sesuatu terjadi. Kegelapan menyerang Odaiba, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan para orang tua dari anak-anak terpilih yang ada. Namun aku kehilangan beberapa. Untuk mencari mereka, aku telah bekerja sama dengan Hiroaki. Kami akan menampilkan beberapa gambar yang kami ambil secara diam-diam."

Layar proyeksi dihadapanku menunjukkan sesosok digimon dan partnernya sedang memburu manusia tak bersalah. Devimon.. Kazu..

"Apa yang mereka inginkan.." Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

"Dari hasil yang kami temukan, ini sepertinya merupakan ulah digimon kegelapan. Dan untuk itu, kami menyerahkan semuanya pada kalian. Anak-anak terpilih, karena kekuatan kalianlah yang sebanding dengan mereka. Kami akan membantu sebaik mungkin."

"Aku mengerti, lalu dimana mereka sekarang?" Daisuke bertanya.

"Mereka berada di Tokyo Tower bersama orang-orang yang terhipnotis. Namun untuk mengakses Tokyo Tower itu sendiri, kalian harus melewati penjagaan ketat para digimon kegelapan." Ayah Taichi kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sekarang mari membuat rencana, kita tak memiliki banyak waktu." Daisuke berdiri memimpin kami.

"Miyako-san, Iori-kun.. Aku percayakan kalian membuka jalan untuk menembus pertahanan digimon kegelapan. Sekuat apapun mereka, fokuskan diri kalian untuk membuka jalan. Aku akan membantu dengan Imperialdramon jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Ichijouji-kun, kau dan aku akan membawa seluruh orang-orang itu ke tempat ini dengan Imperialdramon."

"Takeru-kun.. Hikari-chan. Aku mempercayai kalian untuk menghabisi kedua digimon kegelapan itu. Devimon dan LadyDevimon. Berhati-hatilah, Miyako-san dan Iori-kun akan membantu kalian dalam perjalanan."

"Serahkan pada kami, Takeru-san" Iori tersenyum padaku.

"Ya." Aku membalas senyuman Iori dengan mengangguk.

"Kami akan membantu para korban, fokuskan saja pada misi kalian.." ujar Ayah Takeru.

"Terimakasih, dan sekarang.. Ayo kita akhiri semua ini! _Erabareshi Kodomotachi!"_ Daisuke mengangkat tangan, diikuti teriakkan anak-anak terpilih dan para digimon. Kami semua berlari keluar gedung, dan sesampainya disana..

"Ayo.."

"_**Veemon shinkaaa… ExVeemon"**_

"_**Wormmon shinkaa.. Stingmon"**_

"_**Jogress shinkaa.. Paildramon"**_

"_**Kyuukyoku shinka.. Imperialdramon!"**_

"**Patamon shinkaaa… Angemon!"**

"**Tailmon cho-shinkaa.. Angewomon!"**

"**Hawkmon armor shinkaaa… Moosemon!"**

"**Armadimon armor shinkaaaa.. Pteranomon!"**

"Kami siap.."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. **

**Akiyoshi Hongo rules~ \m/**

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Pertarungan Terakhir**_

Apa yang kalian harapkan dari sebuah awal? Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menginginkan itu tak akan berakhir. Bagaimanapun, kalian bercanda. Karena sebuah awal pasti memiliki sebuah akhir, maka seluruh kegelapan yang telah memulai ini harus dihentikan pada akhirnya. Sungguh, hari itu adalah dimana seharusnya anak-anak terpilih masih menikmati musim panas yang cerah dengan ice cream dan angin pantai, walaupun mereka harus hadir disekolah sampai beberapa hari lagi sebelum liburan.

Untuk anak-anak terpilih seperti mereka, mungkin tak ada liburan dalam kamus jika Dunia Digital sedang dalam keadaan genting. Apapun alasannya,  
mereka lah yang terpilih, mereka lah yang mendapatkan tanggung jawab, dan merekalah yang ditakdirkan untuk menjaga dunia.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki partner Digimon? Memiliki teman yang menyenangkan juga dapat menjaga kita dimanapun.  
Mungkin benar, "Jika kau dikaruniai sesuatu maka kau memiliki tanggung jawab atas itu."

"Hikari-chan.." Daisuke memanggilnya ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju Tokyo Tower.

"Hm?"

"Berhati-hatilah.."

"Daisuke-kun, percayakan Hikari-chan padaku.." Takeru tersenyum mengejek pada Daisuke. Entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun sedikit canda akan diperlukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jika kau mati disana, aku tak akan memaafkanmu.." Daisuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jika aku mati, kaulah yang harus menjaga Hikari-chan.."

"Ne,Ne.. Takeru-kun, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hikari merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata Takeru tadi, canda adalah canda. Namun jika sudah mendengar keduanya, maka itu bukan terkesan seperti janji pertemanan.

"Tenanglah Hikari-chan, aku akan memastikan kau dan aku akan selamat.."

"Hoi, sudahlah.. Lanjutkan ini nanti, Tokyo Tower sudah dihadapan kita.." Daisuke memberi tanda untuk turun sebelum memasuki area kegelapan disana.

"Baiklah, Miyako-san.. Iori-kun, lakukan yang terbaik. Bukan kami tidak ingin membantu, banyak sekali orang disana. Kekuatan kalian lah yang dapat meminimalisir kerusakan. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun terluka hanya karena_ Giga Death_ dari Imperialdramon." Daisuke memberikan rencana.  
Sikap pemimpinnya sangat mirip dengan Taichi, rencananya terkesan meyakinkan walaupun pada kenyataan nanti bisa saja terjadi hal bodoh.

"Aku mengerti.." Iori dan Miyako mengangguk.

"Andai Izumi-senpai ada disini, maka kita bisa mencari titik lemah dari pertahanan mereka.." Daisuke berpikir keras dimana mereka dapat melewati tanpa terjadi sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

"Kau hanya perlu yakin pada dirimu sendiri, Daisuke-kun.." Takeru menaruh tangannya pada pundak Daisuke.

"Takeru..?"

"Hm, baiklah.. _Ikuzo minna_!"

Anak-anak terpilih kembali mengudara, kecuali Miyako. Ia dan Moosemon adalah pasukan darat milik kapten Daisuke, begitu katanya.

* * *

Sesuatu yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan anak terpilih, adalah menghabisi digimon kegelapan.  
_**"Walaupun mereka bukan digimon kegelapan, aku tak akan memaafkan jika ada yang menghalangi ku."**_ Taichi mengungkapkan hal ini  
ketika mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun.. Berjuanglah!" Miyako melihat kearah dua malaikat melesat diudara. Cahaya keduanya menyatu, seakan membelah kegelapan disekitar mereka.

Sementara diatas menara, Kazu sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang telah ia tunggu. Kembalinya anak-anak terpilih, tentu ia hanya mengincar satu orang. Takeru.

"Lihat siapa yang datang.."

"Aku sudah menduga-nya.." Yuki tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain.."

"_Ikuzo.. Devimon_.."

Ketika kegelapan berada pada puncaknya, kebencian dan dendam menyelimuti diri. Kazu dan Yuki memutuskan akan menghadapi mereka, dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan menjaga dunia dari kegelapan.

"Ini dia.. Hikari-chan. Bersiaplah" Takeru mengadah keatas, melihat dua sosok digimon kegelapan membentangkan sayap. "Apapun yang terjadi.."

Takeru tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua digimon kegelapan yang mulai turun, bersama partner mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang.." Kazu tersenyum setelah kakinya menginjak permukaan tanah.

"Kazu, dengar.. Hentikan semua ini! Kau bukanlah partner mereka!" Takeru berteriak sebelum semuanya memanas.  
"Kau tak berguna.." Kazu menghentak. "Devimon, hancurkan mereka.."

"Dengan senang hati.." Devimon kembali mengudara.

"Takeru.. serahkan ini padaku." Angemon melompat terbang keangkasa mengikuti Devimon.

"Apa kau pikir, kau dapat menghancurkan kegelapan?" Devimon berkata sinis.

"Itulah mengapa, aku ada disini. Untuk menghancurkanmu.."

"Hm.. **Death Hand!**"

"**Heaven's Knuckle!**"

Ledakan besar tercipta, kegelapan dan cahaya memang tak akan pernah dapat disatukan.

"Kazu, hentikan semua ini, jika kau tak ingin ini berlanjut.." Takeru melangkahkan kaki mendekat kearah Kazu.

"Kau yang meminta, Takeru.." Kazu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pertarungan digimon mereka diatas sana. Ia mengambil digivice, dan mengarahkannya ke langit.

"Kegelapan tak terkalahkan, menyatulah!"

"Kau.." Takeru berlari kearah Kazu, ia harus menghentikan itu sebelum terlambat. Takeru mengetahui, ini adalah proses evolusi.

Kegelapan langit menyatu dan berkumpul pada digivice hitam ditangannya.

* * *

"Takeru-kun!" Teriak Hikari jauh dibelakangnya.

Diluar kesadaran Hikari, bahwa Yuki sedang berdiri disana tanpa LadyDevimon. Ia baru menyadari ketika Yuki tersenyum kearahnya.

"**Darkness Wave..**" Dari sisi lain, Hikari mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju asal suara. Disana terlihat, LadyDevimon mengerahkan kelelawar kegelapan menuju tepat kearahnya.

"Hikari!" Angewomon segera melindunginya. "**Heaven's Charm**!" Cahaya terang dari kekuatan Angewomon telah melindungi Hikari, dan tentu saja.. memulai pertarungan antara Angewomon dan LadyDevimon.

"Terlambat, Takeru.. kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku.." Digivice Kazu ber reaksi.

"Oh tidak.." Takeru terhenti disaat digivice itu mengirimkan sinar kegelapan pada Devimon.

"**Devimon chou-shinka…"**

"Sial! Kau tak dapat berbuat seperti ini.." Takeru melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini lebih cepat dengan emosi yang membara.

"Takeru.. kau yang telah memintanya, maka kau akan mendapatkannya.."

"Argh!" Takeru mengepalkan tangan, dan melompat kearah Kazu.

Kazu yang sedang terfokus pada digivice dan Devimon, tak mengetahui jika Takeru sedang mengarah padanya. Apapun yang ia lihat, hanyalah Takeru dengan kepalan tangan dendamnya yang berjarak tidak lebih panjang dari kapur tulis sekolahmu. Seketika..

"Ugh.." Kazu meringis kesakitan pada bagian wajahnya.

Takeru berhasil menjatuhkan Kazu dengan satu serangan.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau perbuat?" Takeru kembali memukulnya.

"Apakah kau sadar? Hah!" Pukulan ketiga mendarat pada wajah Kazu.

"Uhk.." Kazu tersedak dan tersenyum pada Takeru. "Kau.. ini sudah terlambat.."

"**Vamdemon.."**

Proses evolusi kegelapan telah selesai, Vamdemon. Digimon kegelapan tingkat sempurna, ialah yang telah membunuh Wizarmon.

"…Vamdemon" Hikari seketika menjadi geram.

"Kau telah membunuh temanku, kau telah menyiksa Tailmon.."

"Kau tak pantas untuk hidup…. !" Hikari berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, kalung pemberian Takeru, Digivice, dan Crest nya bercahaya sangat terang. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Hikari.." Angewomon yang masih menahan serangan-serangan LadyDevimon, saat itu juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hikari.

"Kau telah membunuh temanku, dan kau harus membayarnya.." Hikari sedikit demi sedikit melayang, dengan tatapan dendam. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, memposisikan dirinya layak Angewomon menembak-kan _Holy Arrow. _Cahaya listrik berkumpul pada tangan Hikari, dan membentuk panah.

"Takeru.. terimalah kekuatan cahayaku.."

Dengan bayang Angewomon dibelakang Hikari, ia melesatkan panah cahaya itu menuju Takeru. Seketika.. Crest, Digivice, dan cincin harapan milik Takeru bersinar.

"Takeru…" Angemon merasakan dirinya seperti terisi energi penuh, energi cahaya dari Hikari.

"**Angemon.. chou shinkaaa.."**

"**HolyAngemon!" **Ksatria kudus yang memiliki delapan sayap perak berkilau, dengan sinar perisai pada lengan kirinya dan _Holy Ring_ melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan. Pedang _Excalibur _terpasang pada tangan kanannya, dapat membuka gerbang untuk menghabisi seluruh kegelapan dan mengistirahatkannya di alam kekal. Kain suci yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, bertuliskan _Dejitaru Monsutā_.

"Hikari-chan?" Takeru mengadah keatas, ia melihat cahaya dari tubuh Hikari meredup. Hikari kehilangan kesadaran, dan melayang jatuh.

"Hikari!" Takeru bangkit meninggalkan Kazu yang sepertinya sudah tak dapat berkutik. Ia berlari sebelum Hikari menyentuh tanah. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Takeru menyelamatkan Hikari tepat di kedua lengannya.

"Hikari? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Takeru menurunkannya, ia melihat senyum tipis pada wajah Hikari yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hikari? Jawab.."

"Hikari.." Takeru menundukkan kepala, dan meneteskan air mata. Jika ia kehilangan Hikari, maka ia tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia telah berjanji akan menjaga Hikari dalam hidupnya. Takeru tak dapat menahan kesedihan, emosi, dan kekesalannya. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Vamdemon.." HolyAngemon mengeluarkan pedang suci _Excalibur_-nya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir akan menghentikanku.."

"Istirahatlah dalam kedamaian.."

"**Heaven's Gate!"**

Gerbang suci bertuliskan _Hebunzu Gēto_ terbuka, dan mengarah di belakang Vamdemon.

"**Bloody Stream.."** dari tangannya, Vamdemon memancarkan sinar merah seperti cambuk.

"Heah!" HolyAngemon menebaskan _Excalibur_, mematahkan sinar itu.

Di sisi lain pertempuran, Angewomon dan LadyDevimon masih terlihat sengit. Yuki, ia terlihat menyaksikan pertempuran dengan tenang. Lalu ia mengambil digivice dari kantung, mengarahkannya ke langit.

"Tidak secepat itu!"

Yuki terkejut mendengar suara yang tak ia kenal, tiba-tiba mengarah cepat kearahnya.  
Miyako, ia bersama Moosemon mengambil digivice milik Yuki sebelum itu ber-reaksi.

"A-Apa?" Yuki melihat digivicenya sudah tak berada ditangannya lagi.

"Selamat tinggal.." Angewomon mengangkat cahaya listrik seperti yang Hikari lakukan sebelumnya, dengan membidik pada LadyDevimon dan _Heaven's Gate_.

"**Holy Arrow!" **melepas anak panah cahaya dari busur pada lengannya, Angewomon berhasil menarik LadyDevimon masuk kedalam gerbang.

Terlihat, HolyAngemon dan Vamdemon masih dalam pertarungannya. Mengandalkan cambuk cahaya dan pedang suci, namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

"**Positron Laser**…" Suara yang menggema jauh dibelakang mereka, menghantarkan tembakan cahaya laser yang sangat cepat. Mengenai Vamdemon, dan serta mendorongnya masuk kedalam gerbang. Sesaat, gerbang itu tertutup menandakan digimon kegelapan telah terisolasi di alam kekal.

* * *

"Daisuke-kun..?" Takeru yang baru saja melihat kejadian itu, mencari dimana Daisuke berada. Sudah dipastikan, laser tadi adalah kekuatan Imperialdramon.

"Hoiii Takeruuuu" Suaranya yang sangat khas, terdengar oleh Takeru.

"Daisuke-kun!" Takeru tersenyum melihat Daisuke, Ken, Miyako dan Iori berlari kearahnya.

"Terimakasih, minna.." Takeru memandang teman-temannya, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Hikari. "Hikari.."

"Uhk.." Suara gadis manis itu membuat Takeru kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Uhk.. Takeru.. Uhk"

"Hikari?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Hikari!" Takeru memeluknya erat, "Syukurlah kau selamat.."

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, Takeru-kun" Hikari juga memeluknya erat.

Dalam momen istimewa setelah kegelapan menghilang, guncangan tiba-tiba terjadi. Cukup keras sehingga dapat menjatuhkan keseimbangan Daisuke.

"A-Apa itu?" Daisuke menunjuk pada sesuatu yang aneh, seperti dimensi yang terbuka.

Gerbang itu menembak-kan laser berukuran besar, dan tentu saja.. menimbulkan beberapa kerusakan.

"Aku mengenali ini.. Selamat datang, Taichi-san" Daisuke mencoba bangkit.

"Whoaaa!" Teriak suara-suara yang familiar di telinga Daisuke.

"Kami pulaang.." suara Taichi mengakhiri tertutupnya gerbang dimensi itu.

"Bahkan, kembalinya dari dimensi lain sangat mirip saat ia pulang sekolah. Selalu berisik." Hikari berkomentar setelah melihat tumpukkan anak-anak terpilih beserta para digimon yang baru kembali dari dimensi lain, entah tempat apa itu.

"Onii-chan!" Takeru berteriak memanggil kakaknya.

"Oh, hai Takeru.. Pinochimon sepertinya kehilanganmu, dan ia menitipkan palu ini." Yamato menarik keluar palu milik Pinochimon yang hangus terbakar.

Takeru tidak menggubris candaan kakaknya, ia hanya tersenyum dan memalingkan tatapannya pada Kazu yang masih tak berdaya. Ia bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Kazu.

* * *

Seketika, Takeru memasang raut dendam. Detik selanjutnya, ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Takeru?"

Kazu sedikit kebingungan, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia membalas dengan senyum, dan menjabat tangan Takeru. Dibantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih.." Kazu menunduk, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Takeru hanya memberikannya senyuman terakhir, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Kazu.

"Takeru.. tunggu.."

"Apa?"

"Apa itu berarti.. aku bukan anak terpilih?"

"Kau dan Yuki adalah anak terpilih, namun belum seutuhnya.."

"Belum seutuhnya?"

"Kalian adalah anak terpilih kegelapan, dengan artian. Kalian lah yang seharusnya dapat mengendalikan kegelapan dalam jalurnya. Bukan digunakan untuk hal semacam menghancurkan dunia.."

"Apakah aku.. menghancurkan dunia?"

"Hampir.."

Kazu terpaku, ia sangat menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Terlebih lagi, sekarang ia kehilangan partner digimon. Dikarenakan dirinya tak dapat mengendalikan, dan hanya dikendalikan.

"Namamu Yuki kan?" Miyako menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Ini, ambil kembali digivice mu.. Kau akan memerlukannya" Miyako tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kembali digivice yang ia ambil ditengah pertarungan.

"Terimakasih.. Namun sekarang benda ini tak ada gunanya.." Yuki memandang erat pada digivice berwarna hitam dan putih di gengamannya.

* * *

"Yuki.." Suara Kazu memanggilnya dari belakang. "Ada satu hal lagi yang dapat dilakukan, mungkin hal terakhir.."

"Huh?" Yuki kebingungan.

"Kita bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan dunia.. dan, juga dunia digital.."

"Kazu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Takeru berbalik dan menegurnya dari belakang.

"Takeru.. kau telah memberiku pelajaran berharga." Kazu memungut kembali digivicenya yang terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk…" Takeru belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya, dan.. aku minta maaf telah membuat kekacauan."

"Sepertinya tak ada jalan lain.." Yuki melangkahkan kaki, mendekati Kazu.

"Yuki?" gumam Hikari yang masih dibantu berdiri dengan rangkulan Takeru.

"Hikari, terimakasih atas segalanya.. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin berteman denganmu."

"Tunggu, Yuki.." Hikari kembali memanggilnya. "Apa itu berarti.. kau tak akan kembali?"

"Sepertinya, ya.." Yuki tersenyum pada Hikari, kali ini senyumnya begitu tulus.

"Senang mengenalmu, mungkin suatu hari nanti.. Kita akan bertemu kembali."

" dan Daisuke, jika saja.. aku tak memarahimu waktu itu.. Kita bisa menjadi teman, atau mungkin.. lebih dari itu."  
Yuki mengalihkan pandangan dan senyumnya pada Daisuke. "Apakah, kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu.." Daisuke membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. "dan mungkin.. ini, selamat tinggal"

"Kau siap?" Kazu menggenggam digivicenya erat.

"Ya.." Yuki mengangguk pelan.

Kedua digivice diarahkan ke langit, cahaya digivice mereka membelah angkasa.  
Seiring berjalannya waktu, sedikit demi sedikit, diri mereka menghilang.

"_Selamat tinggal, kawan.."_ itulah kata terakhir yang terdengar dari mereka.

Disaat yang sama, langit gelap yang membentang luas berubah menjadi angkasa biru. Sekali lagi, kegelapan telah hilang dari dunia.  
Berkat pengorbanan diri Kazu dan Yuki, kedua dunia telah kembali dalam damai.

"Yuki.." Hikari tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Hikari-chan, sudahlah. Mereka sudah tenang, itu pilihan mereka." Takeru mencoba membuat Hikari lebih baik.

"Kau benar.."

Ditengah-tengah keheningan mereka, Koushiro mendengar laptopnya berbunyi. Ia menerima pesan.

"Gennai-san?" Koushiro membuka pesan tersebut.

"_Erabareshi Kodomotachi,_

_Kalian berhasil, kalian telah menghapus ancaman kegelapan dari dunia kalian. Aku sedikit bingung mengapa dapat menghubungi kalian, lintasan dimensi telah kembali normal. Apa.. ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_"

Koushiro mencoba menghubungi Gennai tanpa menggunakan pesan, yaitu dengan cara langsung bertatap muka melalui layar.

"Gennai-san, dapatkah kau mendengarku?" Koushiro memasang microphone dan memulai pembicaraannya.

"_Sangat jelas.."_

"Koushiro-san, apakah itu Gennai-san?" Takeru bertanya setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing dari laptopnya.

"Ya.."

"Dapatkah aku berbicara padanya?" Takeru mengajak Hikari untuk berjalan mendekati layar laptop itu.

"Tentu" Koushiro menyerahkan microphone pada Takeru.

"Gennai-san.." Takeru memasang microphone.

"_Takeru? Selamat untuk kalian berdua.. Malaikat cahaya dan harapan."_

"Terimakasih, dan ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.."

"_Apa itu?"_

"Mereka, Yuki dan Kazu.. telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk mengembalikan keadaan.."

"_Jadi, seperti itu.."_

"Aku harap apa yang mereka lakukan tak sia-sia.."

"_Tentu tidak, apa yang mereka lakukan telah memperbaiki keadaan kedua dunia.."_

"Aku mengerti.." Takeru mengangguk.

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti Erabareshi Kodomotachi. Terimakasih atas apa yang kalian lakukan.._"

Layar laptop Koushiro kembali normal.

Takeru menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya. Ia sudah merasa terbebas dari kegelapan.

"Takeru-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Takeru sedikit termenung, ia kembali menyadari satu hal. Menjadi anak terpilih, bukanlah suatu kelebihan. Melainkan suatu tanggung jawab besar.

"Hoi Takeru.." terdengar suara kakaknya membangunkan lamunan Takeru.

"Onii-chan?"

"Lebih baik, kita lihat kondisi orang-orang disana.. Berhubung kita sudah berhasil mengembalikan kedamaian dunia.."

Ke 12 anak terpilih, berjalan berdampingan menyusuri kota yang kosong. Tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka khawatirkan, untuk sekarang. Seperti pasukan yang baru kembali dari perang dan memenangkan pertarungan itu, Taichi memimpin mereka dengan senyum keberhasilan. Kini telah tiba, bayangan ke dua belas anak terpilih, dihadapan para orang tua mereka.

"Ayah.. Ibu.." Taichi yang pertama melangkah maju.

"Taichi.." Ayahnya memberikan sambutan hangat. "Kau berhasil nak.."

"Selamat datang kembali, pahlawan dunia.."

* * *

**-Takeru POV-**

Semua anak-anak terpilih disambut dengan hangat dan keceriaan oleh keluarganya, tak terkecuali diriku. Apa yang kami lakukan hari ini, adalah menjadi sebuah sejarah bagi dunia digital. Sekarang, dunia sudah aman.. Berkat kalian, kedua malaikat cahaya dan harapan. Pengorbanan yang sangat berarti bagi kami, khususnya untukku. Kazu, Yuki.. aku akan mengingat apa yang kalian perbuat. Mengorbankan diri seperti itu, sangatlah sulit. Namun kalian melakukannya..

"Seseorang melihat anak-ku?" suara seorang ibu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku menghampiri sosok tersebut, sepertinya aku mengenali raut wajah itu. Sangat mirip dengan Yuki..

"Maaf, jika aku boleh mengetahui.. Siapakah nama anak ibu? Mungkin saja aku mengetahuinya.." Aku bersikap seolah-olah aku tak mengetahui apapun, sejujurnya aku sedang bersiap untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hisayuki Tsuruya, ia biasa dipanggil Yuki.. Ah tunggu, apakah kau.. salah satu dari mereka?"

"namaku Takeru Takaishi.. dan mengenai Yuki, aku sangat menyesal.."

"Takeru? Sepertinya Yuki pernah bercerita tentangmu padaku."

Setelah aku mencoba menjelaskan secara perlahan, dibantu oleh Hikari. Maka orang tua Kazu dan Yuki akhirnya dapat menerima hal yang sangat berat bagi mereka. Walaupun aku harus berusaha menempuh segala macam emosi dan tangisan, tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikan hal ini.

"Takeru.." suara yang tak asing dari kepalaku itu, kembali memanggil namaku.

"Ya, Patamon?"

"Bisakah kita pulang? Aku lelah.."

"Tidak kah kau ingin ikut bersamaku? Makan malam bersama seluruh anak-anak terpilih?"

"Namun aku lelah.."

"Kau bisa tidur kapanpun kau mau, teman.."

Sesuatu hal akan terjadi, walaupun kita tak menginginkannya. Jika saat itu tiba, jangan sedikitpun kau kehilangan harapan. Itu semua akan menuntunmu menuju cahaya kedamaian.

Takdir kami menjaga kedua dunia telah selesai? Tentu tidak. Petualangan kami mungkin selesai saat ini, namun gerbang dunia digital masih tetap terbuka. Kegelapan belum seutuhnya musnah, dan akan terus melawan cahaya selamanya. Namun, selama setiap orang mengingat untuk mengikuti mimpinya, kejahatan tak akan memiliki kekuatan. Sekarang, semuanya bergantung pada mimpi kami. Tapi, hanya ada satu cara mengetahuinya.. yaitu mengambil langkah dalam petualangan.


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Epilogue**

**-Hikari POV-**

Suatu cerita, bermulai di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Yuki, ia adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang dingin cukup membuatku emosi. Kedua adalah Kazu, sejak pertama.. Aku sudah membencinya, ia bertindak seakan-akan dunia ini miliknya. Namun semua itu hanyalah ingatan masa lalu belaka, dan sekarang aku mengenal mereka sebagai anak terpilih yang sesungguhnya. Hari itu, adalah hari dimana upacara pemakaman sebagai simbolis pada keduanya.

"Kau siap? Hikari-chan?" seseorang membuka pintu kamarku.

"Satu lagi, dan selesai.." Aku tersenyum berbalik. "Aku siap, Takeru-kun.."

"Lebih baik kita cepat, acara ini akan dimulai tidak lebih dari 20 menit lagi.."

"Ya.." Aku sedikit murung.

"Kuatkanlah dirimu.." Takeru tersenyum padaku.

Ia memakai kemeja putih yang dirangkap dengan jas hitam, juga sepatu dan celana tuxedo. Aku memakai blouse hitam, kami memang berencana untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman itu. Juga, seluruh anak-anak terpilih.

Sesampainya kami ditempat itu, aku sudah melihat dua bingkai foto. Bingkai pertama adalah berisi foto milik Kazu, dan disandingkan dengan foto milik Yuki. Jika aku dapat mengatakan ini, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Namun itu semua sudah terlambat..

"Terlalu cepat untuknya.." Takeru menyentuh bingkai dengan foto Kazu yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.." Aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

"Minna.. tolong berkumpul.." Suara kakakku memanggil ke 12 anak-anak terpilih.

"Atas nama anak-anak terpilih. Ada baiknya jika kita mengingat sejenak apa yang kedua pahlawan ini lakukan. Dan untuk itu, aku selalu ingin kalian ingat. Menjadi anak terpilih merupakan suatu tugas yang harus kalian jalankan. Mungkin, inilah takdir mereka. Yang harus pergi meninggalkan kita, semoga apa yang mereka lakukan untuk dunia.. tidaklah sia-sia."

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari berbagai sudut, aku kembali melihat pada kedua bingkai foto itu. Yuki terlihat manis dengan senyum kecil pada foto dirinya. Semua itu hanya dapat menjadi sebatas kenangan..

* * *

Sore hari setelah acara itu selesai, aku dan Takeru sedang menikmati sisa hari yang cerah dengan ice cream. Aku melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sedang bermain dengan gembira, sungguh sangat damai tawa mereka. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kekhawatiran akan kembalinya kegelapan..

"Takeru-kun.. lihat itu.." Aku menunjuk pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain dengan teman perempuannya. Mereka saling mengejar, tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

"Mereka sangat lucu.." gumam Takeru sambil melumat ice cream.

"Aku ingin merasakannya.." tak menunggu, Aku bangkit dan berlari sepuas yang aku mau. "Takeru-kun! Tangkap aku!"

"Tunggu aku, Hikari-chan!" Takeru berdiri, dan mulai mengejarku.

Aku merasakan hal ini, sepertinya aku tak memiliki sedikitpun masalah. Aku hanya merasakan kebahagiaan, keceriaan, dan semangat.

"Hahaha.." Aku melihat kebelakang sesekali. "Tangkap aku!"

* * *

Sementara Tailmon dan Patamon, mereka sedang menghabiskan ice cream yang kami tinggal untuk berlarian di taman.

"Patamon.." suara Tailmon memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu.."

"Pertanyaanku?"

"Aku.." Tailmon tak berani meneruskan.

"Kau tak perlu melanjutkan, aku sudah mengetahuinya.." Patamon tersenyum setelah menghabiskan ice cream milik Takeru.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tailmon.."

"Aku juga.." wajah Tailmon memerah seketika.

"Berjanjilah untuk bersamaku selamanya.."

"Aku berjanji.."

Hidup ini adalah suatu keajaiban. Dengan harapan, kau dapat mewujudkan apapun yang kau inginkan.  
Tidak peduli siapa kau, apa tujuan mu, atau apa takdirmu..  
Kau dapat merasakan segalanya.

The End


End file.
